


【授权翻译】Falling Forwards in a Backwards Land |by Lyri

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, F/F, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki——更为他的粉丝所熟知的名字是PJ Tristan——是业界最好的攻。每个人都想和他共事，Jared在他10年的成人电影生涯中屡次创造高峰，他的粉丝们都爱他。但有一个特别的粉丝把他对Jared的痴迷完全上升到了一个新等级。为了逃开跟踪狂和纽约的生活方式，Jared接受了Danneel在洛杉矶的JADA电影公司——西海岸最大的成人电影公司——的一份工作。在这儿，他遇到了Jensen——Danneel通常意义上的合伙人（配偶），然后发现Jensen正是他的生活中所缺失的一环。但在追踪到Jared之后，那个跟踪狂不高兴Jared决定和别人在一起，并且升级了他的游戏。而故事的结局并非每个人都完好无损。</p><p> <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Forwards in a Backwards Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849490) by [Lyri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri). 



> LJ地址：http://sweet-lyri.livejournal.com/258944.html  
>  **本文CP是Jensen/Jared，斜线表攻受。 ******
> 
> **如果大家喜欢这篇文，希望能去给原作者留个回帖或者kudos，谢谢。**

当Jared完成一天的拍摄回家之后，有一封信在他的邮箱里。

那上面没有邮票，没有邮戳，只有他的名字——他的真名——毁坏了信封的纯白色，就像所有的其他那些信一样。Jared汗湿衣襟，感到毛骨悚然，像是有人用火车轧过了他，而他现在真的不想面对这一切。

他拿起那个信封推开前门，站在客厅里，筋疲力尽地默默忍受着。这是曼哈顿上西区的一间阁楼公寓，宽敞舒适，花了Jared两部电影的片酬。

他就要失去这间公寓了。

纸箱还在客厅的衣柜里，他把它们拉出来放在一起，然后撕开信封读那封信。

和其他所有那些信一样，纯白的纸上印着清晰的打印字体组成的简单的黑体字，他真的不觉得吃惊。

_我不明白你为什么要坚持逃跑。你必须知道到目前为止我总是能找到你。我们命中注定要在一起，_ _ Jared _ _。_

他来到这间公寓还不到一年。不管这个人是谁，他确实很执着。

Jared坐在地板上盯着那些箱子。他已经完成了最新的那部电影，没有订其他合同，总之没有和那家电影公司签约，所以也许现在是一个离开的好时机了。真正的离开，离开这个州，不是仅仅从一个区搬到另一个区，就像自从一年半之前这家伙开始跟踪他之后他一直在做的那样。

他记得两年前在成人电影颁奖典礼（AMA’s）上和JADA电影公司高层的那次谈话。Danneel Ackles曾经提供给他一个独家合同，非常合算而且令人惊讶的那种，Jared之前从没见过这种合同。它包括了Jared在所有他参与的电影和选择的剧本里都有着等同于制片人的权利，还有比他10年的职业生涯里曾经得到过的都更多的酬劳。

那时候，他拒绝了这个提议。他受困于和东海岸一家电影公司的合约，尽管Ackles夫人提议帮他脱身，但Jared还不至于蠢到在这个行业里惹事。

但是，他现在没有和任何电影公司签约，事实上，他是一个自由人了，也许，考虑到仍然在他手里的那封信，立刻搬到西海岸对他来说可能会是最好的办法。

实际上，对他来说最好的办法是完全摆脱色情电影业，但Jared没有任何其他可以依靠的技能，那实在很让人沮丧不是吗？

尽管如此，Jared有一个计划，现在还远远不是他结束工作的时候，但是也许，和JADA签下合同能让他离自己的计划再近一点。搬到加利福尼亚会是件好事，会有一些不同的东西，而且上帝知道，Tom会很高兴的。Jared的这个朋友兼助理讨厌纽约寒冷的冬天，尽管这家伙一辈子都住在东海岸。

他拿起手机拨了Danneel Ackles那天晚上给他的号码，然后按下了呼叫键。

当他听着铃声，等待另一边的人接听的时候，Jared的思绪转到了那一晚的另一段回忆——他在那个酒吧遇到的极致完美的男人。

高大的个子，浅棕色的头发，眼睛如此翠绿以至于有几秒Jared觉得像是溺水了，他是Jared在现实生活里见过的最美丽的男人。

不，去他的。不管在哪儿他都是Jared曾经见过的最美丽的男人， _就是这么回事_ 。

他们聊了几个小时，坐在那个色情片明星、化妆师、作家和歌手云集的酒吧里，这些人看起来全都是人们所期望的色情电影业人士所应该有的样子。

除了那个家伙。

他看起来聪明又自信，完全像是在家里那样自在，不像是打算让人记住他是谁或者他是做什么的。

他不是一个演员，因为，说真的，如果这家伙曾经拍过片子，Jared见过就应该会记住那张脸，应该会去搜寻他参演过的该死的每一部电影。但他并没有见过，而当Jared问起的时候，那男人只是微笑着，摇摇头给他点了另一杯酒。

随后，正当他准备好了要问那个男人的电话号码，问他是否想去吃点东西，随便什么，能够意味着这个夜晚永远不会结束的东西，另一个男人向他们跑了过来，他的燕尾服上衣丢了，领带歪歪斜斜的。他俯身下来，在那个男人耳边低语了几句，Jared看到他整张脸沉了下来。

然后他走了。

Jared甚至不知道他的名字。

他的电话接通了，把他拉回了当下。

_“_ _ Danneel Ackles _ _办公室，我是_ _ Sophia _ _，请讲。”_

///

Danneel点击着电脑的日历，试图解决本来应该明天开始的拍摄怎么重新安排这个问题，因为他们打算使用的场地的农场主对于在他的财产上拍色情电影这件事临阵退缩了。Danneel几乎可以下注打赌是他的妻子在背后做了重新的考虑。

她的内部对讲电话嗡嗡地响了。

“什么？”

_“呃，_ _ Dan _ _，有一个_ _ Jared _ _……_ _ Jared Pada _ _什么的打电话给你。”_

Danneel停止了点击，她整个身体完全僵住了。

_“他说你会知道他是谁，但是……他有预约吗？我应该把他转接过来还是怎么的？”_

Danneel扑向电话。“把他接进来！”她几乎是在尖叫了。

_“你知道这家伙是谁？”_

“他是PJ Tristan！”更多的尖叫声。

Sophia的办公桌那边安静了一会儿，然后， _“Oh…OH!”_ 她挂断了对讲电话，接着Danneel桌上的电话响了。她做了一次深呼吸，抚平头发拉直衬衫，然后拿起了电话。

“Padalecki先生，很高兴接到你的电话。”

///

Tom用Jared签下租约那天给他的钥匙进入了他的公寓，Jared隐约好奇过Tom在过去一年半里用其他那些钥匙对他住过的所有公寓都做了些什么。

“嗨，兄弟，”他嘴里塞满东西叫嚷着。“我以为你拍摄完之后会打电话给我？发生什么——噢。”

Jared没有费心去回答：虽然很宽敞，但这个阁楼真的只有一个巨大的房间，厨房和餐厅是被一条长长的早餐吧台分隔出来的，客厅和卧室之间用家具巧妙地划分开来。这一目了然的空间，再搭上那些等着被装满的空纸箱和Jared已经打包好的手提箱，发生了什么大概已经非常明显了。

“真的吗，Jared？他又找到你了？”

Jared只是耸了耸肩，拒绝让Tom看出事实上他有多害怕，于是在他从壁橱里拿出所有鞋子的时候一直背对着他的朋友。

他能听到Tom穿过房间，Jared知道他是去找放在梳妆台上的鞋盒，那个装着他收到的每一封信的鞋盒。

“它放在哪里？”Tom一边打开那张便笺一边问着，他的声音因为勉强压抑着愤怒而紧绷。

“邮箱里，”Jared回答道。“我回家的时候发现了它，今早我离开的时候还不在那里。”

“昨天你在拍摄现场跟任何陌生人说过话吗？”Tom一直很务实，一直在每封信到来之后问一些明智合理的问题，但那没有让任何事变好。无论他们多么小心，那个跟踪狂仍然能追踪到Jared，而他们找出他是谁的进展并没有比两年前第一封信被卡在Jared的SUV的雨刮器下面的时候更多。

“没有，”Jared回答了Tom的问题，“那是个封闭的现场，和最后两次拍摄的设置一样。所有工作人员也都是一样的。”

“你的合作演员怎么样？”

“Mike。他是个经验丰富的演员，但我只和他共事过几次。”

“你确定不会是他吗？”

Jared叹了口气。“Tom，Michael Rosenbaum干这一行差不多15年了。我很确定他不屑做跟踪别人这种事。”

“也许他会，特别是如果他认为你得到的角色应该是他的。”

Jared把他刚从抽屉里拉出来的一堆内衣裤扔在床上，然后转过身瞪着Tom。“伙计，我是一个职业的攻。你读过那场戏的剧本。如果Mike也是个攻，你真的觉得他能成为我的合作演员？”

Tom红了脸。“哦，他是个……好吧。抱歉。我原以为他也许攻受皆可，你知道的？”

Tom没进入过色情电影业，从来没有也绝不会有，但他乐于处理Jared的——PJ的——粉丝邮件，即使他对某些事稍微有些天真单纯。

作为一个异性恋没法帮Tom理解同性恋色情业世界的复杂性，但这也没法阻止他和尽可能多的女性艳星上床。到目前为止，Erica Durace从他那里得到了最高分。

Jared控制住一声短暂的轻笑。“他是个受，没错。我不认为如果有人给他一个攻的角色，他会知道该怎么做。”

他做了个鬼脸，毕竟，同样的话也能用在Jared身上。没有人会期望东海岸薪酬最高的攻欣然委身人下，即使他找到了那个对的人。

让他们高兴的是，Jared从没有找到那个对的人。

Tom的表情突然变得严肃，他把装信件的盒盖放回去。“好的，那么，你已经找到公寓了吗？还是你这仅仅是对于这封信的反应？你想让我给你去某个酒店开个套房吗？”

“不，我知道我要去哪了。”Jared艰难地吞咽了一下口水。他并不期待告诉Tom他要搬到西海岸，担忧他的朋友的反应目前优先于其他所有事。

Tom只是点了点头。“好的，我会去找辆卡车。我们需要去拿钥匙吗？还是会有人在那里接我们？总之，我们要去哪里？你要再次离开曼哈顿吗？也许我们应该再考虑一下布鲁克林区？他不会预料到你会再次回到那里的。”

Jared清了清喉咙。“事实上，我想到的地方更西边一点。”

Tom眉头皱起。“西边？是那种，像是斯塔顿岛？拜托，兄弟，你知道我的地理和方向感烂透了。”

“还记得两年前的AMA’s，我告诉过你遇到了Danneel Ackles，她给我提供了一份JADA的独家合同吗？”

Tom眨眨眼。“JADA？在JADA电影公司？”

“是的。我一读完那封信就打了电话给她，那个提议仍然有效。所以我接受了它。”

“Jared，他们的总部设在加利福尼亚。洛杉矶。”

Jared点点头。“是的，他们也在那里拍电影。”

“所以……我们要去加利福尼亚？”

他不由自主的因为Tom的话让笑意在唇间蔓延。“‘我们’？”他重复道，只是想确认一下。

Tom嘲弄道。“像是我会让你不带上我就搬到洛杉矶去似的。你知道我讨厌这该死的下雪天。”

Jared只是大笑着，因为知道他最好的——而且是唯一的——朋友和他一起搬走而极度安心。

“我认为我们应该在本周内离开这里，”Tom说，以他惯例的务实方式计划一切。“我们把这间公寓按现状出售，没必要运走所有家具，等我们到了那边可以买新东西。我们可以把实际销售委托给房产经纪人掌握，然后我们就可以前往西部了。”

“我们可以开车吗？”Jared问道，他突然有了一个想法。“我不想用我们俩的名字预订机票，以防他跟踪我们。”发现那个跟踪狂似乎有点黑客技术真的不会让Jared诧异。

Tom用三大步穿过了房间然后将他的手放在Jared肩上。

“Jay，无论你想要什么我们都可以做。”他给了Jared一个仿佛会压碎骨头的拥抱。“我很抱歉你必须面对这一切讨厌的事。”

Jared一句话也没说，只是默默地用两倍的力道拥抱了回去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> Tom Welling：超人前传里Clark Kent的扮演者，Jensen的好友  
> Sophia：Sophia Bush，Chad的前妻


	2. Chapter 1

**一个月后**

通向Jensen Ackles办公室的门没有敲响就被打开了，在他的生活中只有两个人会这样做，而他们中的一个刚刚去拿Jensen的咖啡了。

“亲爱的丈夫！”Danneel响亮的歌唱着，Jensen确定她穿着高得夸张的高跟鞋蹦蹦跳跳地进了房间，但他没有从面前的支票簿上抬起头来证实。

“老婆，”他不动声色地嘲讽着，虽然一开始他有点好奇Danneel怎么会出现在他的办公室里。她的办公室在他上面两层，因为她说那儿视野更好，而且通常如果在工作的时候需要讨论重要的事情，他们只是通过Skype或者即时通讯工具来说，接着他们在电梯里碰面，一起下到地下停车场，然后坐进他们各自的车分道扬镳。

他们之间有一种奇怪的关系；Jensen很愿意承认这一点。

当他的妻子巧妙地让自己一屁股坐进他办公桌前的一张椅子里，Jensen被迫从正在签的为了最后一场牛仔拍摄去农场租用马匹的支票上抬起头来。

“你想怎样？”他眯着眼睛问。“如果你亲自大老远跑下来，这事要么是很重要，要么就是你知道我不想答应。”Jensen翻了个白眼。“不然还可能是你做了什么气死我的事情，而你认为你撅起的嘴唇和挺拔的胸部足以让你脱身。”

Danneel撅起嘴尽力挺直地坐了起来，调整身体的角度便于他能完全观察到她的，无可否认的惊艳的，胸部。

Jensen只是眨了眨眼，然后Danneel倒回了靠垫里。

“我们的婚姻已经完蛋了，Jensen。已经没有激情了！没有浪漫！我觉得我们应该谈谈寻找新对象的事了。”

Jensen假笑着。“那个美妙得令人难以置信的Genevieve怎么样了？仍然美妙得令人难以置信吗？”

一提到她的女朋友的名字，Danneel就重新振作了起来。“噢，她很可口。下个月是我们的周年纪念日。我在某个外国订了一个私人岛屿。整整三周完全沉浸在阳光、大海和性里面，没有其他烦扰，那一定美妙极了。”

Jensen咧嘴而笑，为他妻子而感觉到的高兴完全找不到词语来表达。

Danneel差不多在十八个月前遇到Genevieve，一个女同影片里雇来的临时演员，她们俩合得来，在Genevieve确定了成人片影星生活——即使只是作为一个临时演员——不适合她之后，她们保持了长期联系。

那依然花了Danneel另外三个月时间以及很多来自Jensen、Sophia和Chad的激励，她才终于认栽了，约会了那个女孩儿。从那时起她们几乎就是已婚状态了。

当然，从感情上来说的话。

“我确定你们会玩得很愉快，”Jensen拖长声音说，“现在告诉我你想干嘛？”

Danneel稍微有点儿泄气。“我有点需要你存档的所有男同志剧本，还有你所有分配角色的代理人的电话号码。”

“什么？你为什么会需要男同志剧本？”

自从差不多7年前设立JADA电影公司以来，Jensen和Danneel大致上保持着各自那边的业务：Danneel处理所有的女同性恋和3P的影片，而Jensen掌握男同性恋方面的拍摄以及一切必需的东西。至少就演员方面来说，他们的业务很少交叉，Jensen觉得她来找他要这类东西很有趣。

即使有着加利福尼亚炎热的阳光流淌进他的窗户，Jensen也能看到Danneel的脸色随着染上的红晕又深了一层。

“我给那个男人提供了一份合同，但我给了他，像是，真的很让人吃惊的特别待遇来让他和我们签约。”她的说话声太轻了，Jensen差点没听到。

“什么人，什么特殊待遇？”真的，Jensen不反对Danneel帮忙寻找他这方面业务的新人才，但他希望至少能考核他们一下，确定他们知道自己在做什么——理解在电影里表演这些的意义——然后他才会提供一份合同给他们签署。

但是从Danneel脸上的表情看来，似乎那个人已经签了合同。

“好吧，嗯，”Danneel盯着指甲低声说着，“我给了他在他参与的任何电影里等同于制片人的权利，当他想拍片的时候可以自己选择剧本，并且有权旁听他选择拍摄的所有剧本的演员角色分配。”

Jensen目瞪口呆地盯着她。“你他妈的现在是在和我开玩笑吗？这家伙到底是谁，你会给他这样一份合同？”

Danneel的困窘慢慢褪去，她用手撑着头。“PJ Tristan。”

Jensen理直气壮的愤慨比来的时候消失得更快，他跌回椅子里。

成人电影奖颁奖典礼上的回忆突然冲进了Jensen的脑海里，他眨了几下眼把Jared Padalecki美丽的脸从眼前抹去。

是的，两年前在那个酒吧里，几乎是Jared走近他的那一秒他就知道Jared是那个成人片影星了，但Jared倾身的方式，目光接触的方式，谈论的所有事情都和同性恋色情界或者Jensen所处的地位无关，很明显Jared不知道Jensen是谁。

Jensen喜欢那样，他喜欢Jared只是想和他说话，和Jensen Ackles，而不是拥有半个JADA电影公司的那个人。

只是在Chad把他拉走去帮忙处理Justin Hartley——那个每次没有被宣布得奖都会喝得醉醺醺去台上捣乱的家伙——的事之后，Jensen意识到他不仅没有得到Jared的电话号码，他还能肯定Jared甚至不知道他的名字。

当然，Jensen有很多途径可以得到他的号码，如果他真的想要——他想要——但是所有那些方法都涉及到Jensen得靠自己的名声来巴结那些东海岸的人，而他不想那样做。

他计划下一年的颁奖典礼又回去，在那里追踪到Jared然后继续他们的谈话，希望Jared能领会他的暗示然后询问他的电话号码或者电子邮件地址。但是这个计划因为Jensen祖母的猝死而被遗忘了，这两件事都压垮了Jensen。

但是现在Jared在这里了，也许这一秒就在这栋楼里，这一次Jensen有机会让这件事恢复正常，在Jared发现Jensen是——严格意义上来说——他的新老板之前，也许他就能说服Jared共进晚餐或者一起去喝点什么。

前提是他能摆脱掉Danneel。

“不管怎样，你是怎么得到J……嗯，PJ的？就我最后一次听到的消息，他正在纽约的片场工作。”

Danneel耸耸肩。“他是在纽约工作。几年前的AMA’s上我跟他谈过，那时候我想让他跟我们签约。我是说，拜托，Jensen，你知道如果PJ Tristan只为我们工作，对我们来说那将会带来什么。”

Jensen点了点头，因为，是的，他完全知道那会给他们的公司带来什么。

Jared Padalecki，他的艺名更为人所熟知，PJ Tristan，是同性恋成人电影界排行第一的攻。他可以和一个充气娃娃拍出你曾经见过的最他妈棒的场景。这一行里没有人不想和他共事，包括Jensen。

“那时候，”Danneel继续说着，“他因为Rochè和Speight而被困在某些事里，不过大约一个月前他打了电话给我，说他想要搬到这里来，不知道我的提议是否还有效。我几乎跳进电话线里。”

“那个合同在哪里？我想仔细检查一下，确保每个条款都没问题。”

Danneel翻了个白眼。“我知道如何写一份合同，Jen。好吧，口述一份合同，事实上我是让Jeff写的。”

Jeffery Dean Morgan是他们的律师，那男人掌管公司交易的所有法律材料，这样的事他做过很多次了，所以Jensen知道他至少可以放心那个合同会是铁板一块，而且兼顾了Jared和JADA电影公司的最大利益。

“我知道你会，Dan，但他将会和我一起工作， _为我_ 而工作，至少我想知道我要怎么应对。”

Danneel小心翼翼地看了他几秒钟，在此期间Jensen拼命想搞清楚她到底想寻找什么。然后她把手伸到背后，拉出了一个显然是塞在腰带后面的文件夹。她向前伸手把它放在Jensen的办公桌对面。

“我知道我跟他不会有太多接触，也许根本不会有，真的，所以对我来说试图请求管理或者参与他的所有拍摄是很蠢的事。因此我正式把他放到你的照顾之下了。”

Jensen几乎是把文件夹从她的手里抢了过来。“真是感谢你了。”

“我知道，我是个圣人。”她抛了个媚眼。“总之，这就是所有的了，他的联系资料，一份合同复印件，一份到目前为止的他的角色名单。”

Jensen不需要最后那个东西。他有Jared从十年前闯入银幕开始的每一部电影。

“谢了。”不管怎样他还是说了谢谢，视线黏在纸上。

“我告诉他早上来见你，你会带他参观所有东西。”

“好的，”他低声说。接着Danneel的话语穿透了笼罩在他脑海里的Jared形状的遮蔽了他思考能力的迷雾。“等等，什么？”

“PJ，更准确的说，Jared，这是他的真名，他想到处看一下，在开始看剧本之前切身体会一下我们的架构和行事风格。我告诉他这事儿最好由你来做。”

“为什么是我？”

“因为你是他的老板，Jensen。除了Christian，你和Chad可能是唯一会和他有长期工作关系的人了。”

Jensen点了点头，她有她的理由，但是，那给Jensen的计划设置了一个重要的障碍。

他转向电脑找出了影片拍摄计划。

“这周我唯一的拍摄计划是周三在市中心那套房子里的单人戏。不是PJ Tristan会感兴趣的东西。”

Danneel挥着手做了个不屑的手势。“Jensen，他知道一个成人电影公司怎么运作，他在业界的时间够长了。他想知道的是 _我们_ 怎么运作。所以只是……带他到处看看。带他去吃午饭。”

 _顺便表白我对他不渝的爱_ ，Jensen默默在心中补充着，接着对自己愚蠢的想法翻了个白眼。

“我会给他准备好剧本，”他点着头承诺道。“当他决定好想拍什么的时候可以先告诉我，然后我们就能研究角色分配了。”

“好极了！”Danneel开心地拍了一下手掌，显然非常满意她亲自取得了Jared的签约。

如果他的胃里没有忙着绞成一团，他会为她骄傲的。

门再次被推开了。

“Jensen！你永远猜不到我看到了谁——”Chad一看到Danneel就猛地闭上了嘴，他跌跌撞撞停住了。他手上从街边的星巴克带回来的咖啡杯完美地保持着平衡。Chad是训练有素的。

“嗨，Danneel，”他结结巴巴的说。“我没给你带咖啡。”

Jensen注意到Chad也没有提议去给Danneel拿杯咖啡，他用手掩住了一个微笑。

“你在哪儿看到谁了？”Danneel问道，跳过了咖啡的话题。

“呃……Channing Tatum。在星巴克里。”

Danneel厌恶地撅起嘴。“我需要开始和更多直男打打交道了。或者应该开始把Gen带来和我一起工作。我永远不会明白那种吸引力……汗湿的肌肉什么的。”她夸张地打了个寒颤，仿佛Channing Tatum的肌肉对她来说实际上是某种人身攻击。

“嗯，Jensen，”Chad靠近Jensen的办公桌，拿出饮品袋里的两杯咖啡之一，同时小心翼翼地说着，“你三点和汽车租赁公司有个会面，那得穿过整座城。”

喝了一口咖啡，Jensen点开电脑上的个人日程表，看到今天下午是他本月内第一次完全自由的时光。

“你说的没错，Chad。该死，我忘得一干二净。”

“我猜这是在暗示我回去工作。”Danneel站起来把衣服整理回原样，抚平她起了皱褶的黑裙子线条。“Jensen，我期待明晚的电话。我想确切地知道Jared的想法。”

“这是一家成人电影公司，Dan，没有什么是那男人之前没见过的。”

“ _所有一切_ ，Jensen，”她拖长了声音说着，然后轻快地跳着出了门，离开的时候丢下了一句“爱你们！”在她身后。

“现在你有什么计划，天才？”当门在他妻子身后关上时，Jensen问道。“事实上我们现在不得不出去一下了，否则她会知道我们只是对她胡扯了一通。”

Chad朝他耸耸肩。“嘿，我们有一整个下午的空闲。我们可以开车去城市另一边的地下酒吧喝到醉。”

“必须有人足够清醒着开车送我们回家，笨蛋。”

“Jensen，这就是为什么他们发明了计程车。”

“我不会把我的车留在城市另一头的某些难闻的酒吧，只是便于你能喝得醉醺醺的。”Jensen说，但是总之他站了起来伸手去拿他的外套。

“我们可以开我的车，”Chad建议。

Jensen只是摇了摇头。“此外，如果我明天必须和Jared一起度过，我最好不要宿醉。”

Chad跟着他的老板离开了办公室。“好吧，那么你有什么建议？”

“我不知道，先离开这里，然后我们可以再决定。带上你的钥匙。”最后那句话是后来产生的想法，毕竟他不喜欢开车。

他们相对沉默地沿路下到停车场，在其他人走进电梯的时候喝着咖啡假装深陷在谈话里。

当他们到达停车场时，Jensen没有浪费任何时间，只是小跑着穿过了黑暗的几乎像是巨大洞穴的空间，随着他的助理打开车门的哔哔声爬进了Chad的后座。

“你真可悲，”Chad一边爬进驾驶座一边窃笑着说。

“而你被解雇了，”Jensen回敬。

“我是这家公司的合伙人，贱人，你不能解雇我，”Chad轻蔑地哼了一声。“而且，不管从哪个方面来说，少了我你真的能干活儿？”

Jensen默默咒骂了一声，因为Chad事实上说得对。Chad是Jensen最好的朋友，而且也是他的助理，Jensen想到失去他自己会多么的无措——没有Chad每天在身边尽一切努力让他一整天保持头脑清醒——就不寒而栗。就如同现在，他明白Jensen必须离开办公室一会儿。

没有什么关于Jensen的事是Chad不知道的，反之亦然。

Jensen呻吟了一声。“Chad，要怎么和一个让我一看到就只想推倒他的男人一起工作？”

“真的去推倒他？”Chad建议道。

Jensen坐直了以便于能看着Chad。“你在说什么？我不能和他约会。但是，是的，”他在Chad能插嘴之前补充道，“我想约他，不是一夜情那种。我真的喜欢那男人，而现在Danneel破坏了我的计划，我不能和他约会了。”

Chad在驾驶座上扭过身来，直到他面对着Jensen。“为什么不？为什么你不能约他？”

Jensen怒视他的助理。“你是不是在我不知道的时候被打到头了？我是他的老板，笨蛋。我不能约会一个员工，那不道德。”

“严格根据法律意义上来说，Danneel是他的老板。”

Jensen被激起了兴趣。“我喜欢这个说法。告诉我这个扯淡故事的更多细节。”

Chad翻了个白眼。“瞧，你不知道关于他加入这家公司的任何消息，那都是Danni干的。那个合同是和她签的，你没参与，直到这份合同签完你都不知道这事。”

Jensen眯起眼。“你怎么知道这一切的？在你出去买咖啡的时候我才弄清楚这事的。”

“记得我说过我看到某个人吗？”Jensen点了点头。“是的，我看到Jared在大厅里，所以我走楼梯上来并打了几个电话。最后，Sophia告诉我从上周二开始他和你那个胆识过人的老婆一直在会面，敲定他的合同的相关条款。”

Jensen对自己这么明显的疏忽哼了一声。整整一周Jared都在他的楼里，而他甚至没注意到。

“Sophia真的对那男人印象深刻，”Chad继续说，“很显然他愿意签约的要求远远低于Danneel提供给他的条件。”

“操，”Jensen说，“我把他的合同留在办公桌上了。”

Chad挥了挥手。“不会有人跑进去拿走它的。”

“是不会，但我想仔细读一遍，看看她到底给了他什么。”

“没准是能让他签下余下的整个职业生涯的条件，”Chad指出。“你不得不承认，Jen，PJ Tristan是业界第一的攻。你知道只靠付费点播，他可以给公司带来多少钱吗？”

Jensen伸出手打了Chad头顶一下。“作为这家公司的创始人，是的，我知道。我只是想知道他在逃避什么。我最后一次和他聊天的时候他似乎正在跟Rochè和Speight清算。”

“Jensen，那差不多是两年前了。这段时间里可以发生很多事，人会改变的。”

“我没有变。”

“那是因为你老了，而且固步自封。你需要Jared到来然后让这些见鬼的远离你。噢，2点钟方向有美女。”他在Jensen发表评论之前加了一句。

Jensen跟着他的视线转过去，然后眼神黏在了Jared身上，他正平静地走过昏暗的停车场，眼睛盯着手机，在编写短信还是电子邮件什么的。

“我完蛋了，”当他看到Jared令人惊叹的身材时，Jensen低声说着。

他穿着一条完美包裹着结实屁股和修长双腿的黑色牛仔裤，往下是看起来很舒服的穿旧的靴子，就好像那是他最喜欢的一双靴子。最后他穿着的衣服是一件深绿色的衬衫，没有收拢的袖子卷到手肘之上，露出雕刻般漂亮的前臂，让Jensen清楚地看到装饰在他手腕上的真皮手环和手表。

这一整套服装显然取悦了Jensen的眼睛。

“也许你一点也没夸张。”Chad歪着头说，视线跟随着从车前走过的Jared，而Jensen很欣慰微弱的灯光保证了车里的他们不会被看到。

“什么也许不夸张？”Jensen侧着头问道。他的双眼粘在Jared的屁股上。

“你完蛋了。一点也不夸张，”Chad解释说，视线仍然跟随着停在一辆黑色卡车旁的Jared。“你就对自己承认吧，Jared是我们这一行里头号的攻。之前你就想到过这个问题了。”

就像Jensen说过的，Chad知道关于他的一切，包括他在床上的偏好。

并不是说Jensen讨厌做受，那只是不是他的……倾向，而他不知道像Jared这样的人是否愿意偶尔改变一下。

但要是为了Jared呢？一个他只是与之聊天、消磨时间了几个小时以后就好像完全理解了的男人，为了Jared……

“我觉得我可以为他做受。”Jensen轻轻地承认了。

“唔，”Chad赞同道，“我也是。”

Jensen又拍了他一巴掌。“你是个已婚男人，Murray。”

Jensen的助理又发出一声不屑的哼声。“拜托，说得好像我丈夫没有整天色眯眯地看男人似的。而且还是裸体男人。”

“Christian是我们的导演，蠢蛋。他做那些是为了拿到工资，那叫工作。你现在干的只是单纯在看那个性感的男人。 _我的_ 性感男人，我很乐意补充一句。”

“你永远学不会分享。”Chad撅了撅嘴，把钥匙插进了点火器。

“在我兄弟进了幼稚园之后他们就停止教那事儿了。”当那个高个儿男人爬进卡车时，Jensen歪着头以便能透过挡风玻璃将Jared看得更清楚一些。

“嗨，我们要跟着他吗？看看他是住在哪儿，还是去闲逛或者什么的？”

Jensen考虑了Chad的问题不到一秒钟，然后他摇摇头。“不，那太吓人了，我在处理和Jared的职业关系这方面已经够变态了。”

“嘿，那是我想问的另一件事，”Chad一边说一边跟着Jared的卡车退出停车场朝着入口而去。“Jared每天都要在工作时操很多陌生男人，你对这事还好吗？有些人会为此伤心生气的。”

“那只是成人电影，Chad，”Jensen坚定地说。“我在这行的时间已经长到足以知道那都是演戏，那不是真的。Chris每天看着两个男人互相搞，你好像也没什么问题。”有时候甚至不止两个。

“是的，但是Chris没做任何接触或者是性交的事儿。这有点不同。”Chad指出。

Jensen摇了摇头。“我之前跟成人片影星约会过。我对这个没什么问题。那是个工作。只要在摄像机没有开动的时候我是他们操或者操他们的唯一一个人，其他一切都是额外的。”

“你是个出色的男人，Jen，”Chad轻笑着承认。“那么，去哪里？”

“就只是……去个可以闲逛几个小时的地方。”

Chad从后视镜里看了他一眼。“Chris快到家了，他今晚打算弄户外烧烤。”他的语气里有点询问的调子。

“听起来好极了。”

///

在最后一次会议之后Jared离开了‘拜托，叫我Danneel’Ackles夫人的办公室，这么长时间以来他终于感觉自己好多了。他和JADA签了涵盖他职业生涯剩下的所有时间的一份合同，一份远远超出他曾经的想象的合同，包括了审核合作演员以及在所有他参与摄影里等同于制片人的权利。

还有比Jared曾经梦想过的更多的钱，足够他舒服地过完下半生。

见鬼，光是版税就足以让他的余生过着舒适的生活。

他应该开心的，甚至应该狂喜，但Jared唯一能想到的就只有当他和Danneel以及这家公司的律师——Jeff Morgan的会面趋于尾声时Danneel说的话。

她提到第二天Jared必须和她的丈夫——Jensen——见面。

Jared问过为什么，这和Jensen有什么关系，而Danneel告诉他，她实际上不是负责他们公司男性这方面业务的，她聘用Jared的时候没有和她的丈夫商量过。

那让Jared胃里的某些东西不舒服的翻搅起来。

他不知道为什么，为什么他如此担心和Jensen Ackles的会面。就他所知，他的合同稳妥而且有约束力，但是退一步说，Jensen也许会反对聘用他这个想法很让人不安。如果他不想要Jared成为公司的一份子，他能让事情对Jared来说变得非常艰难。

Jared不喜欢冲突，如果有可能，他会想尽办法来避免对抗。

这就是为什么把那个跟踪狂的事向警察报案的想法会让他害怕。

在最初几封信之后他就提到过这事，当然，想知道警察是不是能追踪到他——或者她——然后查明他为什么要这么做。但Tom告诉他放弃这个想法，Tom指出警察也许不会相信他，他们也许会认为那是Jared自找的。他告诉Jared这整件事也许会远超过他所能承受的，尽管不太情愿，Jared还是同意了。他完全不想把自己的一生告诉警察，让他们有机会挖掘出他曾经的一切，他的生活的方方面面会敞开来让人详细审查，而且他们也许会认定Jared的生活方式和职业选择意味着他不值得帮助。

这超出了他认为自己可以处理的范畴。

这跟Jensen这个人的事一样。他和Danneel签订的合同是有约束力的，他知道，但他也知道如果Jensen决定不想要Jared为他的公司工作，Jared不认为他可以为此抗争。

他在手指穿过头发的时候叹了口气，同时嘲笑着自己。

如果他的任何一个粉丝看到他像这样，这样虚弱无力的可怜小鬼，被吓坏了而没法自己站起来，他就不会再有任何工作，也不会再有这些难题了。

随着最后一声笑，Jared把Tom的卡车停在W Los Angeles酒店前门——在可预见的未来的他的家——对打量着这辆卡车的泊车服务员微微一笑。

Jared知道这有点儿不像住在这里的人应该开的车，但他一点都不在乎。不是说他没钱买辆更好的车——买给Tom一辆更好的车——但他不想在任何地方留下他的名字，他想保证自己尽可能地远离关注。

这就是为什么这家酒店是用Tom的名字而不是他自己的名字预订的。

他中途在前台停了一下，检查他的信件，当柜台后面的人告诉他没有他的电话，也没有任何人找他的时候，并不出人意料。

这也是一个安慰，意味着那个跟踪狂没有找到他。

自从他和Tom把所有东西塞进卡车里离开纽约已经过了六周了。他们把这事变成了一个冒险，中途胡乱地在沿途一些小镇上停下，嘲笑着沿线Tom坚持他们应该落脚的那些超级可怕的汽车旅馆。Jared不记得曾经有这么开心过。

他最后一次公路旅行确实没留下美好回忆之类的东西。

Jared坐电梯到了九楼，拿出钱包背后卡槽里的房卡，同时想着要点什么样的晚餐客房服务。

当电视的声音传进他耳中的时候，他停住了，房门仅仅稍微开着一点。他知道在离开去JADA的办公室之前他没有开电视，整个这一路上他伸手去关设施时音乐录像带里放的那首歌一直在他脑海中盘旋。

肯定有其他人打开了电视，这意味着有其他人进了他的房间。Jared不认为客房清洁人员会在换被单和补满赠送的洗发水时做这种像是打开电视之类的事情。

Jared能感觉到他的胸腔被恐惧抓紧了。但这不可能，好吗？那个跟踪狂不可能知道他已经在洛杉矶了，对吧？即使他知道了，他也不可能进入Jared的宾馆房间，宾馆可不会就这么把钥匙给向他们要求的随便什么人。

所以照理来说，Jared知道这只是他毫无理由的恐惧，但这并不会让那恐惧消失。

他拿出口袋里的手机，重拨了最后呼叫的那个号码。

在他的房间里，一部手机开始播放Nickelback的‘S.E.X’这首歌，Jared感觉他的恐惧被安慰取代了，然后慢慢变成了愤怒。

“他妈的，Tommy！”

Jared用力推开门，那扇门撞上背后的墙壁，然后弹回来撞到了Jared的脸。

Tom在床上大笑。

“这真滑稽，”他在笑声间隙喘息着说。

Jared一边揉着鼻子一边怒视着他。“你吓死我了，老兄。你是怎么进来的？”

“嗯，这房间是用我的名字预订的，笨蛋。我只是告诉前台那家伙我把钥匙锁在房里了，然后他给了我另一把。”他拿出一张和Jared那张一样的塑料卡在半空中挥舞着。“如果你一开始给了我钥匙，我也不会这么干了。”

Jared因为Tom声音里的受伤而畏缩了一下。从他们遇到的那天起，Tom一直有Jared住过的每个地方的钥匙，但这里不是公寓，Jared不认为同样的规矩应该用在这儿。他只是没考虑到Tom的感受，很明显，Jared的朋友因为他的缺乏关心而沮丧了。

“对不起，”他轻声说着，坐到了床边。Tom用穿着袜子的脚踢了他一下，Jared知道他们没事了。

Tom关小了电视的声音。“那么，你签了合同了？”

“是，不过明天我得回去见老板。”

“我以为你正在跟老板打交道？”

Jared哼了一声。“Danneel Ackles和她的丈夫拥有并经营公司，是的，但是Danneel负责女同性恋成人片，而她丈夫处理男人的。”

Tom在床上挪动着坐到Jared旁边。“如果Danneel跟男性成人片没关系，为什么你会跟她打交道？”

“我不知道，也许她只是想聘用我但是觉得她丈夫不想要，所以在他发现之前跟我签了合同。”Jared向后倒在床垫上。“上帝啊，假如他实际上不想要我怎么办？他可能让我的生活变得很痛苦。”

“Jay，你是业界最好的攻。你将会带给那家伙的公司的收益？他决不会拒绝的。再加上Danneel给你的那份合同，他不可能破坏它而不面对大量违背合同的诉讼。他可能会失去整个公司。他不会冒那种风险。”

“也许吧，”Jared退让了，但那并不意味他期待这次会面。

他们沉默了几分钟，Jared考虑着第二天的事，天知道Tom在想什么，而当他再次开口时，Jared希望他没说话。

“你还是把那些信放在床头柜里？”

Jared绷紧了身体，立刻进入了防御状态。“为什么你要翻我的东西？你翻遍了你所有朋友的抽屉吗？”

Tom耸耸肩。“只翻过我担心的那一个朋友。拜托，Jared。跟我说说。即使是对你来说那也有点怪异。”

Jared回了他一个耸肩。“那是一个提醒。以便我不会过得太自在。”

“我不知道这是什么意思，Jared。”Tom说。

“Tom，我的生活可能只在一秒内就变成了最糟的情况，仅仅是因为一封愚蠢的信。我把这些信保留在这里以便于我能记住这事，也为了让我到头来不会拖延任何事。这就是为什么我决定接受Danneel的提议。因为明天我也许不得不再次离开。”

Tom用一条胳膊环住了Jared的肩膀，把他拉近了一点。“Jared，那不会发生的，好吗？他不会找到你的，我们已经搬到这个见鬼的国家的另一边了，我们做了能避免留下你的名字的所有事。现在他必须是个他妈的巫师才能追踪到你。”

“也许他只是个很聪明的家伙，还有，像是很惊人的电脑技能什么的，可以侵入手机记录和银行账户，下次我用ATM的时候他就会知道之类的。”

“好吧，现在你变成一个妄想狂了。”Tom推了他一把，然后从床上站起来，穿过房间拿起放在仍然被静音着的电视旁边的客房服务菜单。

“哎呀，我想知道什么是我妄想的？”Jared反击道，但至少现在他的脸上带着一个微笑。

Tom翻阅着菜单无视了他。“那么，今晚你是想在这里呢，还是想出去哪里吃？我认为我们应该待在家，只是放松一下。油腻的食物和甜点还有电影。你觉得怎么样？”

Jared皱起鼻子。“他们有什么电影？我们已经看完了最后一次选出来的所有电影。”

“天啊！”Tom笑着大喊一声。“你拍过一部叫‘Homerun’的电影吗？”

“呃，是的，我想那是一部棒球主题的片子。至少是7年前的了，不过你为什么提起它来？”

Tom挥舞着菜单。“他们有这片！在他们的成人付费频道上！噢，老兄，我们就点这个！”

“什么？为什么？你是个直男！为什么你会想看同性恋色情片？尤其还是一部你最好的朋友主演的。”

“因为我从没真正看过你的一部电影，Jay，做了你的助理和首席得力助手十年之后，我认为我应该有权利嘲笑你在银幕上看起来有多滑稽。”

Jared什么都没说，只是向后躺到床上，听着Tom订了那部电影，还给他俩订了汉堡和炸薯条以及Jared觉得自己都不可能吃得完的甜点，笑容在Jared脸上舒展开来。

至少他再也没想着和Jensen的会面了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad Michael Murray：Jared的好友
> 
> Christian Kane：KANE乐队的主唱，Jensen的好友
> 
> Jeffrey Dean Morgan：需要介绍吗……John爹


	3. Chapter 2

第二天早上Jared在这栋大楼的大堂里四处徘徊，当然，因为他没有问过Ackles夫人她丈夫的办公室在哪儿。

迅速环视确认了Jensen Ackles的办公室和他的妻子不在同一层楼，于是Jared没有像个疯子一样在每一层楼里四处乱跑，而是乘电梯下到大堂来，希望能找到个指南或者是能让他询问的Jensen的办公室位于几楼的保安和接待员。

但是当然，他想找到的东西这里一个都没有，大堂空荡荡的，Jared想知道这是不是某种奇怪的恶作剧，成人电影界的 _明星整人秀_ 之类的，电梯门“叮”的一声滑开了，出现了一个有点眼熟的男人。

“噢，”那个男人带着一个奇怪的笑容开口，“我们以为你会来的更晚一些。”

“抱歉？”Jared说，他不知道他是应该为到得太早道歉，还是应该问这个家伙到底在说什么？

那男人轻笑着提醒Jared进电梯。“我是Chad，Jensen的助理，你看起来像是迷路了。”

Jared脸红了。“是的，我忘记问Ackles夫人她的丈夫在哪儿了。”他尴尬地耸耸肩。

Chad按下八楼的按钮，然后打了一个夸张的哆嗦。“耶稣啊，别当着她的面这样叫她。她可能会觉得她的婆婆在身后用枪指着她。”

“不是一个友善的婆婆？”Jared笑着问。

“没，我只是在开玩笑。作为妈妈而言，Donna相当棒，但是，你知道的，她还是希望能说服Jensen和Danni给她突然生出个外孙女来。”

“那就是妈妈，”Jared做了一个鬼脸笑着承认，“总是想找些人来溺爱。”

除了Jared的妈妈，不过，Jared超过十年没有见过他的妈妈了，所以他真的不知道她是否有了外孙女。

Chad饶有兴致地翻了个白眼。“好极了，另一个德州人，就像是我被你们这些人包围了。”

Jared眨了眨眼。“你能看出来我来自德克萨斯？”离他在家乡居住——或者甚至只是踏入那片土地——已经过了12年了，他觉得如今他的口音大部分已经消失了。

“嗯，我为一个德州人工作，而我跟一个德州人结了婚，所以对我来说听出这种每个人都会不可避免带有的口音是一件挺简单的事。虽然如此，千万别跟我那个丈夫提任何关于德州的事。他仍然坚持自己来自俄克拉荷马州，完全不管他的出生证明上写了什么。”

Jared知道他的眼睛现在大概瞪得有盘子那么大，但是，拜托！一个你刚刚遇到的人突然扔了这么多信息给你。

Chad给了他另一个那种乐不可支的笑容。“最好习惯这个，伙计。在这里我们不太讲究客套，特别是Jensen。你在合同上签了名就差不多是我们的家人了。”

“很高兴知道这些，”Jared说，但是在心里，他有点谨慎。即使只是乘了一趟电梯，Jared也能看出来和JADA电影公司共事与他之前共事过的其他公司有很大不同，他不知道这是好事，还是一件应该当心的事。

电梯到达八楼的时候，Chad轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“别担心，大家伙，这是个工作的好地方。”

Jared只是点点头，跟着Chad出了电梯走下一条长长的狭窄走廊。

这层楼有其他一些房间，门全都关着，呈现出完全空置的样子。

“是的，Jensen喜欢有他的私人空间，”Chad说道，就好像他能感觉到Jared的好奇一样。“这一层楼除了几间用于放映和储存杂物的房间之外大部分都空着。这还挺好的，意味着我可以放任何想放的音乐，想多大声就多大声，而且不会因此被人骂。”

“你不会被Ackles先生责骂吗？”即使Chad和这家公司的老板有相同的音乐品味，Ackles先生必定也会有需要安静的时候。

“ _Jensen_ ，”Chad仔细地念出这个名字，“当他买下这栋楼的时候，他的办公室就是隔音的。他不喜欢交通噪音或者诸如此类的狗屁玩意儿，所以他什么都听不到，而且，更重要的是，我听不到他在干嘛。”

他转过头朝Jared抛了个媚眼，Jared强忍住一个哆嗦，而Chad在暗示Jensen……在他办公室里 _招待_ 别人，像是那种老套的潜规则。

他们到达走廊尽头一扇巨大的双开门处，Chad夸张地打开门，露出一间看起来小小的温馨舒适的房间，另一扇双开门正对着第一道门。有一张办公桌在左边——很明显是Chad的地盘——右边是有着看起来很舒服的沙发和一张咖啡桌的小等候区。

当Chad脚步不停地走向另一扇门的时候，Jared绕到一个沙发旁边坐下来，等待着Ackles先生——Jensen——愿意见他。

Chad意识到Jared没再跟在他身后的时候回头看着他。“你在干什么？”

“呃，等着Mr.——呃，Jensen，准备好见我？”

“Jensen也许不认为你会晚点再来，但他清空了整个日程表。所以把你的大屁股挪到这边来。”

红着脸，还有一点慌乱，Jared再次站起来。“只是因为你个子矮不代表你必须把气出在我们这些旁人身上。”

Chad哼了一声。“没错，我是矮，这就是为什么你他妈的17岁就有6英尺高的原因。”

“6英尺4，”正当Chad用和开第一扇一样夸张的方式打开第二道门的同时，Jared纠正道。

“哦！这就是他的小秘密！他还在裤子里藏了点呢！”Chad嘲弄道，因为他自己的笑话而笑得直不起腰来。

房间另一头，Jensen脸朝下对着他的办公桌。“出去，Chad，就只是……给我滚出去就好。”

“哦，拜托！这真好笑，就算是你也不得不承认，你这个易怒的王八蛋。”

Jared咽下一声喘息。在任何情况下他都没用这种语气和自己老板这样说过话。

然而，Jensen只是咕哝了几声然后伸出一只手，脸仍然对着桌子。“我该死的咖啡在哪儿？”

“伙计，我离开这里好像就是两分钟以前。你真的觉得我有足够的时间去星巴克然后又回来吗？”

“那你回来这里干嘛？拜托，老兄，在Jared来这里之前我需要咖啡。”

Chad把一根手指压在嘴唇上，示意Jared应该保持安静。“为什么？以便于你能说服他你是一个正派人，所以在你要求的时候他会和你一起去吃晚饭？”

Jared觉得他的眼睛快要弹出眼眶了，因为……什么？！

Jensen只是又一次呻吟出声。

“我赌你熬夜了，比如，凌晨4点试图找出你打算穿的衣服之类的，”Chad笑了起来。

“咖啡，Chad。就现在。在我决定把你的屁股丢出窗外之前。”

“当然，老板，”Chad用一种假惺惺的诚恳说着，然后他转向Jared。“Padalecki先生，我要给你带点什么吗？”

Jensen猛地跳了起来，手激烈地胡乱挥动着，以至于他办公桌上的纸张被弄得向四处乱飞。

“呃，焦糖玛奇朵，如果你能提供的话。”Jared回答道，但他的眼睛紧盯着办公桌后面的那个男人，那个现在双颊绯红的男人。

“这就来。”Chad跳着走到门边。“上帝啊，如果你能看到你的脸，Jen。我完全应该给Christian一份这个录像带。Chris应该看看这个！”

“要不是我知道如果我一个人同时做Chad和我的工作，下周二之前我大概就会自杀的话，我一定现在就对他开枪。”Jensen小声抱怨着，他脸上的颜色像是熟透的番茄，Jared想找出点好话来回答他，但他不能，因为Jensen是 _他_ 。AMA’s上的那个男人。那个Jared几乎一见到就爱上的男人。

毫无疑问，今天是Jared人生里最好的一天。

但这又不是，因为这是Jensen Ackles，Danneel Ackles的丈夫，Jared一想到自己和一个已婚男人调情就觉得脸红了起来，更不用说事实上Jensen——这该死的王八蛋——还明显地对他回以同样的调情。

Jared想知道Danneel是否知道她的丈夫是个让人讨厌的骗子。他环顾宽敞的办公室，较远角落处的巨大组合家具映入眼帘，漂亮的深红色地毯，咖啡桌，Jensen的办公桌……他试着不去想Jensen带进这里承诺让他们成为电影明星作为回报的那些天真新人的数量。

现在看来Chad抛来的媚眼真的代表了很多意义。

“在我的设想中，我们之间未完的介绍可不是这样重新开始的，”Jensen从办公桌后面走出来的时候抱怨着，“或者说，对你来说的介绍。那天晚上直到Chad拖走我之后，我才意识到你大概不知道我是谁。”

哦，这就是为什么Chad看起来如此眼熟：他就是那个拖走Jensen去处理他们不管什么的紧急状况的家伙。

“是的，我不知道，”Jared回答，“如果我知道，也许我不会尝试接近你。”

真的，在这事里没有‘也许’这个词。Jared不会追求很明显已经有主的男人，无论他们有多好看多迷人。

然而，上帝啊，Jensen永远那么迷人，用那种，噢，勾起嘴角的完美笑容攻击了Jared，而且他伸出了手。

Jensen因为Jared的话眯了眯眼，在Jared勉强的轻轻握住他的手时咬住了嘴唇。“请坐。”他的声音变冷了一点，但更多是因为困惑而不是生气或者其他什么的，Jared照他说的坐到了沙发边缘的棕色皮革斜面上，试着不去想其他人坐在这里而Jensen坐在他旁边。

“我看了一下你的合同，Jared，我必须说，对于一个在这个行业里通常不跟男性客户或者像你这样定位的演员打交道的人来说，Danneel干了一个可怕的活儿。”

Jared让自己对这句话露出个笑容。“她说过你会这样说。”

Jensen点点头。“如果我知道你对搬到这里来有兴趣，我会亲自找你的，但我真的不能说我会给你同Danni一样的报价。”

Jared只是耸了耸肩，因为他真的不知道该说些什么。他知道Danneel给他的待遇比给公司里其他人提供的都要多，Jared很感激——比感激更多，真的。但他同样完全知道，事实上他会因为一杯龙舌兰就在合同上签名的。

在那时，走出纽约是他唯一的目标。

“我不想在这里跟你说废话，Jared，或者像对一个小孩那样对待你。我知道你在业界有段时间了，所以你知道事情是怎么运作的。你唯一需要学习的就是这些事在JADA是怎么运作的。”

Jared皱起眉。“我以为就像其他那些成人电影公司一样。”当他在自己的声音里听到德州口音时，他的眉头皱得更深了，归咎于Jensen让那些很久没用过的久远声调再度苏醒了。

Jensen因为某些原因而歪着头，Jared怀疑这表示不同意。

“是也不是。JADA几乎是家只拍gay成人片的电影公司。从这地方拍出来的仅有的一些异性恋色情片至少包括了点3P，但那不是你应该担心的事。”

Jared摇摇头。他不和女孩儿做，即使Jensen所说的3P场景包括了Jared，某个小妞和另一个男人，而游戏规则提出了他必须和那女孩儿有所互动。考虑到Jared在过去十年里建立起的粉丝基础，没人会想看PJ Tristan和某个有着一对假胸部的小女孩做爱。

“我们这里也不会拍任何重口味的无聊片子，”Jensen继续说，那引起了Jared的兴趣，他把头从注视着Jensen的鞋子的角度匆匆抬了起来。

“什么意思？”

Jensen耸耸肩。“我们不拍那些像是BDSM、SM和假装强奸的情节。”他叹了口气。“我知道有很多成人片——特别是gay片——走这种路线。也许这源于心理压抑或者什么的，我不知道，但我不想和这些事有关系。作为同性恋没有什么可羞愧的，看gay片也不应该羞愧，所以我们不会允许人们通过看我的演员们被羞辱来证明同性恋可耻这件事。”

Jared表示同意地歪了歪头，但在他的心里，他不由自主地想着Jensen说的话全是狗屁。他说着作为同性恋或者看gay片不会感到羞愧，但同时却把他对其他男人的感觉藏在了婚姻的背后。

Jensen停顿了一下，挑起一边眉毛对Jared致意。“有哪里不对吗？”

Jared试着抹去脸上出卖他的任何表情，然后对他的新老板摇了摇头。“不，只是……”他耸耸肩。“我是一个大块头，老兄。绝大部分时间，制片人或者导演都想要我去控制支配体型更小的男人们。”

“那不是我们这里会做的事，Jared，”Jensen承诺道，而且，尽管有这一切乱七八糟的事儿，Jared还是感觉自己放松了一点。“并不是说我们不会拍一些看起来很年轻的同性恋走进来为那种典型的强势男人俯身之类的奇怪情节，但是，大体上来说，我们更多的确保我们的演员地位平等，我们签下合同的大部分演员都只是像你和我这样的普通人。”

Jared咬住了舌头。Jared和他的新老板之间根本毫不相同。Jared出柜了，而且为此而自豪，他失去了整个家庭，因为他坚持作为一个同性恋并不可耻，并且他不会像他母亲希望的那样隐藏这个秘密。

Jensen，在另一方面，仍然试着扮演一个忠实的丈夫，但却在他妻子背后拿一些毫无疑心的成人片影星来得到小小的额外乐趣。

“好的，”Jared说，他知道这很冷淡，但他情不自禁，他意识到自己需要在说出什么让人后悔的话之前逃离这间办公室。“还有别的吗？”

Jensen给了他一个正在考虑的表情，但是他接着开口了。“我听说Rochè和Speight把他们的生意完全搬到了网上。”这句话像是一个询问，因此Jared移进他的座位里，手肘撑在腿上探身过去。

“他们有个网站，所有的内容都上传到那儿。他们有免费的——也许4、5分钟长的影片剪辑，电影剧照——这一类的东西，但为了能看到完整的电影，你必须订阅这个网站，按月付费。”

“我们致力于付费点播系统，而且仍然在销售我们拍摄的电影的DVD，”Jensen告诉他。“查看网站没有订阅费用，就像Rochè和Speight在做的那种，但你必须付钱来看完整的电影，价格根据主演或者参演的演员们以及电影本身的类型而有所不同。”

Jared感觉他的眉头因为困惑而皱拢在一起。“电影类型？我以为你刚刚说过你们不搞任何重口味的片子？”

“我们不做。我的意思是，像是3P就比看，比如说，一部单人拍摄的片子要贵。”

“单人拍摄？”显然在没有人看到的时候Jared变成了一只学舌的鹦鹉。

“是的，你知道的。自慰。”Jensen把头歪朝一边。“你从没有单人拍摄过？”

Jared紧张地轻轻笑了一声。“就像我说过的，我是一个大块头，Ackles先生。”

“Jensen，”Jared的新老板带着一个傻笑打断了他。

“Jensen，”他改正了用词。“人们期望我压倒那些男人，没多少人希望在镜头里看到我自慰。”

Jensen往座位里移了一点。“哦，你会很惊讶某些人想看什么的。”

Jared眯着眼看向Jensen。这男人在试着努力的和Jared调情，而Jared真的不知道该做什么，因为某部分的他想要回以同样的调情，但是接着他想到了可怜的Danneel，她不知道自己的丈夫是什么样的男人，这一切让Jared如此混乱，他只想大叫着从这房间里跑出去。

“你真的从来没做过什么大块头强势攻的例行公事之外的事，对吧？”Jensen突然问道，他的眼神温柔而同情，Jared摇了摇头。

“当我进入这一行的时候已经是个大个子了，”他发现自己在说话。“当时我不像现在这样做这么多锻炼，但我比第一家电影公司里其他所有男人都更高大，所以我猜这就是制片人和经理让我作为一个攻进入情节的理由。而且，我不知道，只是这看起来很合适。”

Jensen咬住下唇几秒钟，Jared努力不要分心。“我仔细看了你和Jeff以及Danneel签的合同。那上面说你在银幕上只做攻。这是她的想法还是你的？”

“这是谁的想法很重要吗？”

“我只是不想看到你被自己不想做的事困住，”Jensen郑重地对他说。“就像我之前说的，Jared，我们尝试着与其他电影公司不同，这意味着给我们的演员机会去做一些他们之前从未做过的事，如果他们有这个倾向的话。”

“我不在银幕上做受。我不会。”Jared知道他的声音很严厉——太过严厉了——但是他不由自主。他没有太多的规则，至少没有太多不能为了剧本打破或者弯曲的原则，但这就是其中的一条。他不在摄影机前做受，不为任何人，任何事，以及任何他现在不想卷入的理由。如果Jensen想要强迫他这样做，Jared真的不确定他会做什么。

然而，出人意料的，Jensen只是往后靠回去，离Jared远了点，投降似的把双手举在面前。“嗨，我不是……我没打算建议你去做让你不舒服的事。我只是想让你知道在这里有这种选择，如果你想要的话。”

“我不想。”

“那也没问题。”Jensen给他一个小小的微笑，Jared发现自己微笑了回去，然后他在心里狠狠摇晃了自己两下，强迫这个笑容消失，嘴唇抿成一条线。

Jensen因为这个眨了眨眼，艰难地吞咽了一下，然后咬住脸颊内侧的肉，看起来像是他知道了有些什么Jared没有告诉他的事正在发生，但又不能显得自己像个白痴一样的去问。Jared希望他开口问，只是便于内心里正在慢慢灼烧着他的沸腾的愤怒能有个发泄口。

“不过我想请你拍一部单人摄影，如果你愿意的话，”Jensen反而开口说。“Christian，我们的导演，实际上明天正要在我们拥有的一栋屋子里拍一些单人摄影。我要带你去那里，把你介绍给他，因为他会是你将要共事的唯一一个导演。”

Jared因此皱起了眉头。“你们没有其他导演吗？”

“我们有，但是Christian……我们想确保演员们在现场感觉舒服，保证每一场拍摄的成员都一样是一个好办法。Christian是我们拥有的最好的导演，我想给你最好的。”

那听起来足够诚恳，但Jared真的不能确定Jensen所做的事。这男人让他脑筋打结，他唯一想做的事就是逃出这间办公室花十分钟时间来清理自己的思绪。

“这周我不是很想拍摄，”他说，双手在大腿上摩擦着。他还没准备好，从他在纽约的最后一次拍摄之后就没有脱过毛，他甚至想不起来他从包里拿出来的都是些什么样的内裤。也许他还需要去购物，以备不时之需。

Jensen笑了起来。“我以为只有女同性恋会担心脱毛和好不好看。”

Jared是不是把他的想法大声说出来了？如果不是的话，那么Jensen真是可怕地擅长读他的心，而他不应该突然发现这点同样迷人。

在Jared能说出别的话之前，办公室的门再次打开，Chad回来了，一只手小心翼翼地保持着手中那装着三个巨大纸杯的饮料袋稳定，另一只手把iPhone举到耳边。

“瞧，你会……不，说真的，你必须停止说……你能不能冷静点，看在我头脑清醒的份上？！”

Jensen马上站了起来，担心写满了他整张脸。“出什么事了？”

“闭嘴！”Chad对着电话大喊。“耶稣啊。”他把手机从耳边拿开，轻轻按了几下屏幕然后丢给Jensen。

 _“你知道吗，_ _Murray_ _？总有一天，我真的要想出一个理由来炒了你！”_ 一个愤怒的小小声音从手机的免提里传了出来。

Chad哼了一声。“祝你好运，贱人。我他妈的是这家公司的合伙人！这是Murray-Kane对你说的！”

“拜托别刺激她，她会让我非常难过，”Jensen几乎是在恳求，而那使得Jared皱起了眉，因为电话另一头不是Danneel，他想知道这个女人会在哪方面影响他的生活。

“现在，Gen，怎么了？”

_“我不知道要给_ _Danneel_ _买什么圣诞礼物。”_

一个不高兴的表情在Jensen脸上一闪而过，Jared并没有觉得那很有魅力。一点儿也没有。他翻了个白眼：他甚至没法儿对自己撒谎。

“说真的？这就是你在恐慌的事？Gen，现在还在八月中，看在他妈的老天份上！”

 _“所以呢？！我必须做好打算，_ _Jensen_ _！只有四个月了！去年很不错，因为我们只是在一起了几个月，所以我可以即兴发挥，我很确定她喜欢我给她买的礼物，”_ Gen，似乎是，胡乱地说着。 _“但是今年一切都不同了！我们已经同居了，而且我们已经谈到了结婚，我知道下个月她有一些没告诉我的为周年纪念日订的计划。我不能让自己看起来像笨蛋一样，那必须是完美的。”_

“Genevieve，”Jensen叹息着，“Danneel爱你，无论你最后给她买什么她都会喜欢的。她从不在乎礼物，她更在意这样一个事实，你只是为了她而花时间去挑选一些东西。”

 _“这恰好就是为什么我需要一切尽可能完美的原因，”_ Gen——Genevieve？——小声说着。

Jared真的糊涂了。除非Jensen认识另一个叫‘Danneel’的人，他现在正在和一个声称与他的妻子同居并且讨论结婚的人谈话。这远远超过离奇的程度了。

“Jensen，你为什么不承认你只是不会给别人买礼物呢？”Chad一边把咖啡递给Jared一边说。

_“他在说什么？”_

Jensen呻吟了一声。“我在买礼物方面真的糟透了，Gen，我大概是你最不应该问的人。”

在Genevieve再次说话之前有一阵短暂的停顿。 _“糟透了是有多糟，嘿？你认识她一辈子了。”_

“从大学开始可不是我的一辈子。”Jensen抱怨着。

Chad清了清嗓子，就好像他准备奉上一次史诗般的演讲似的。“两年前的圣诞节，Jensen Ackles为他的妻子买了，听好了……一套高尔夫球杆！”

 _“什么？！”_ 当Jared没能藏住从他喉咙里冒出来的笑声时，Genevieve尖叫了起来。

“她把它们丢到了他头上，那太棒了。”Chad补充道。

_“_ _Danni_ _讨厌高尔夫！”_

“我认为那会是一个让她感兴趣的好办法！拜托，它们是定做的！我在它们上面刻了字！”

“我不在意它们是不是纯金打造还带着钻石把手，”Chad尖刻的说，“你应该知道她会讨厌它们。”

Jensen倒回沙发上，仍然坐在Jared身边。“我想找点东西来给我一个多花时间和她在一起的理由有错吗？”

Genevieve咂了咂舌头。 _“如果你给她_ _Saints_ _的季票或者什么的我还能理解，但你却借助高尔夫球杆演绎了一场史诗般的失败，我觉得每到这种时候都应该要有人提醒一下你这件事。_ ”

“而那正好是你现在打算要做的事，对吧？”Jensen牢骚满腹。

_“是的，就是这样。”_

“我想知道多少钱能让Danneel抛弃你？”

_“比你所拥有的更多的钱，_ _Ackles_ _。现在，把电话还给_ _Chad_ _，因为显然他才是唯一一个能在礼物方面帮到我的人。”_

“你可以随时送她一场离婚，”Chad耸耸肩建议道，引起了另一段若有所思的停顿。

 _“_ _Jensen_ _，”_ Genevieve说话的声音夹着强烈的呼吸声。 _“噢，上帝啊，_ ** _Jensen_** _！”_

Jensen笑了，那听起来像是由衷的开心和愉悦的声音，Jared根本没有预料到这个。“你想要我给Danneel一场离婚作为圣诞礼物？”

“你们说这事儿好几年了，你不像是有必须愚弄的双亲或者公众崇拜形象，”Chad指出。“再加上，这能对Jared表明你真的是一个单身同性恋男，因为我不认为有人对他提示过这件假结婚的事。这家伙看起来像是要和某些事决裂了。”

Jensen整个身体转向了Jared，无论Jensen在他脸上发现了什么表情，那都让Jensen畏缩了一下。

“这就是我受到这种冷遇的原因？你认为我想对我的妻子不忠？”

Jared只是耸耸肩，因为，是的，那正是他所想的，否认这个似乎没什么意义。

 _“谁是_ _Jared_ _？”_ Genevieve问。

“Jensen的新的小白脸，”Chad对着所有人回答道。“他正坐在这里，看起来好像有人刚刚踢了他的小狗，因为没人决定告诉他这场婚姻实际上是多么、多么的假。我告诉过你关于他的事，关于Jensen在AMA’s上是如何的为这男人彻底倾倒，然后发现Danneel签下了他的时候Jensen整个当机了。”

 _“那个男人？！”_ Genevieve尖叫着。 _“_ _Jensen_ _，你喜欢那个男人但你没有告诉他，你事实上是个可以交往的人选？！”_

Jensen呻吟出声，用空闲的手揉着前额。“我不觉得有必要说，那完全不是一个秘密。”

“我从来没在西海岸工作过，”Jared说，他的声音有些沙哑。“我并不熟悉这里的新闻。”

 _“你怎么会想不到_ _Jensen_ _是除圣诞节以外最_ _gay_ _的东西了，我永远都搞不懂这事儿。”_ Genevieve尖刻的说。

“那是Gen，”Jensen指着电话说，“她是Danneel的女朋友。她们在一起已经一年了，她已经开始对圣诞节担惊受怕了。”

“呃，嗨，”Jared说，觉得自己朝手机轻轻挥手完全像是个傻瓜。

_“别担心，你会习惯他的……古怪的。”_

Jensen沉下脸。“你还要说什么。”

_“我拒不解释。”_

“嗯，嗨，”Jared加入了谈话，阻止了他认为已经是一个老话题的争吵，“如果这个离婚的想法行不通，Jensen定制东西的想法是个好主意，只要别把这主意实现得太蹩脚。”

“嘿！”Jensen大声嚷嚷着。

“抱歉，老兄，但我只和Danneel认识了几天都看得出来她真的不喜欢任何种类的运动。”

“除了Saints，”Chad提醒他们。

 _“好吧，”_ Genevieve慢慢地说， _“但是定做什么？”_

“我不知道，她喜欢什么？”

_“蜡烛。花，还有书。”_

Jared咬住下唇几秒钟，意识到Jensen和Chad正在密切关注着他，但是他不确定自己是否逾越了。

“好的，我有两个主意，”他最终开口说，让Genevieve决定她是否想要自己从未见过的人的建议。

_“用你的点子砸我。”_

“找到她很喜欢的书的初版，最好是旧的，有很多留在上面的笔记，或者找一种以她的名字命名的花。”

电话对面传来一阵由于过度兴奋导致的沉默，Jared选择让自己盯着Jensen手里的电话以及那个没有参与这次对话的人。

 _“_ _Jensen_ _，”_ Genevieve小心翼翼地慢慢开口。

Jensen清了清喉咙。“什么？”

_“和他结婚。”_

“好的。”Jensen的声音夹杂着呼吸声，几乎是渴望的，Jared感觉自己再次脸红了。

 _“_ _Chad_ _，”_ Genevieve命令着， _“让这两个白痴罗密欧单独相处，给我一台电脑。”_

Chad敬了个礼，虽然Genevieve看不到他。“是，夫人。”他穿过房间，从Jensen手里抢走了他的手机，然后走开。

当门在Chad身后关上时，Jensen似乎失去了他的焦点，隔音材料发挥了作用，因为Chad和Genevieve的谈话还在继续。

“我应该走了，”Jared迅速说着站了起来。他如此困惑，他对于JADA和Jensen的想法在30分钟里转变了两次，他只是需要一些时间来减压以及重新把事情想清楚。

而Jensen脸上失望的表情真的毫无帮助。

“哦，我，呃，”这家成人电影公司的老板清清嗓子。“好吧，我想没有什么其他事需要讨论了，如果你没有更多问题的话？”

他说话的方式让Jared意识到Jensen只是想要多留他一会儿，而Jared不知道该做什么。

他想留下来，当然他想，但是Jensen是一个已婚男人的想法——即使这段婚姻是假的——并不合他心意，他需要时间来处理。

“如果我有疑问，我肯定会打电话的。”Jared告诉他。Jensen同样站了起来，越过办公桌从名片盒里拿起一张整洁的白色名片。他抓过一支笔倚靠着桌子，在那张卡片背后涂写了些什么，然后他直起腰来把那张名片递给Jared。

“我的私人电话号码在背后，”他红着脸说，Jared徒劳的试图阻止自己发现他的可爱之处。Jensen再次清清嗓子。“那么，听着，明天Christian一整天都在我们拥有的一栋郊区的房子里拍摄，我希望带你去那里，看看他是不是有时间……”他稍稍畏缩了一下。“我想说‘把你插进去（fit you in，也有插入的意思）’，但是这样双关语的对话好像有点儿下流。”

Jared不禁大笑起来。“是的，确实是，那不应该——”他想到了什么于是自己停住了，带着一个尴尬的笑容抬头看着Jensen。“如果我告诉你我真的没有做好拍摄的准备，会有麻烦吗？”

Jensen皱着眉。“怎么准备？你是指像是一份剧本或者什么东西？”

Jared用手势示意自己的身体。“不是，是我自己。我是说，我没有……为拍摄做准备。”

有一会儿Jensen看起来仍然很困惑，然后他爆发出一阵大笑声。“别担心，Jared。这里没人会介意一点点体毛。尤其当这人是像你这样的人时。我觉得你可以放松点。”

Jared长出了一口气，他都没意识到自己屏住了呼吸。“既然这样，好吧，明天应该没问题。”

“好极了，我会让Chad把地址用短信发给你。”

“好的，那么，明天我会去见你们。”Jared朝门走去，当Jensen叫他的名字的时候，他在走到那里之前停了下来。

“我，嗯，我告诉Danneel我会给你一些剧本看一看。”Jensen迅速回到他办公桌上的电脑前，所以没看到Jared点了点头。Danneel提到过Jensen有一些剧本要给他，虽然他预期的是他们发送给他，而不是像这样由老板亲手递给他。

“嗨，Jared，你有iPad吗？”

Jared摇摇头。“没。”那使得Jensen眨了眨眼，把视线从屏幕上扯开了。

“这个‘没’，是像‘我有一个，但是放在家里’还是像‘我一个都没有’？”

“呃，第二种。”Jared回答。“怎么？”当Jensen只是盯着他看的时候他说道。“我真的不觉得我需要有一个。我不是那种因为买得起就去购物的人。”

Jensen只是继续看着他。“那你是怎么拿到你的剧本的？”

“那些人把它们送到我的……”Jared的声音渐渐变小了，他知道这很奇怪，尴尬的停了下来，但这不是他现在想陷入的情景，他的剧本被送到一个租来的信箱里，因为他拒绝提供地址。“我需要的时候就去拿。”

Jensen眯起眼，像是他知道有什么是Jared没告诉他的，但他没有逼迫Jared，只是对Jared静静地点了点头，然后把手伸到办公桌后面。当他的手再出现在Jared的视线里，手里拿着一个装在蓝色套子里的iPad。

“几个月前那些新款迷你iPad上市的时候，Danni给公司的主要人员每人买了一个，”他一边说一边把那个平板电脑连上了他的笔记本电脑，“所以这个就被丢进了我的抽屉里。”

Jared伸手去拿钱包。“我可以给你现金。”

Jensen对他挥挥手。“就像我说的，它放着也只是接灰。我可不需要两个这种东西。我根本几乎不用我那一个。”

Jared又坐了回去，他等着Jensen把手头上的动作继续下去，不管Jensen在干嘛，Jared都一直看着他。Jensen的西装外套披在肩上的方式足以让Jared垂涎，他必须在因为自己对于Jensen不忠的错误结论而建立起的障碍轰然溶解彻底崩溃之前快点离开这个房间。

Jensen单击了几次鼠标，每隔几秒就暂停一下从睫毛下面瞥一眼Jared，而Jared不得不挣扎着待在椅子里。

这一天以超过Jared预期的更为混乱的情况而告终。

然后Jensen从办公桌背后走过来，把iPad放回套子里绑好带子。

“那么，嗯，就是这样。好好看看这些剧本，然后让我知道你的想法。如果你看到什么喜欢的，打电话给我，下周我们会去看看选角部门，开始进行下一步。”

Jared微笑着，接过那个被送过来的高科技小方块。“谢了，Jensen，这真的很棒。”

Jensen伸出手。“那么，我明天会见到你？”他说的话像是一个提问，好像他需要得到保证似的。

“只要告诉Chad让我知道我需要在什么时间出现，”Jared回答道，他在自己做出什么蠢事——比如向前一步把那男人亲得喘不过气——之前出了门。

当Jared经过他的桌子时，Chad还在和Genevieve打电话，他一边单手打字一边对Jared竖起了大拇指。“明天见，Jay。”

 _“_ _Jared_ _？”_ Genevieve那边传过来的声音听起来仍然空洞而小声。 _“说真的，伙计，我不知道要怎么感谢你的点子。这会让我成为史上最好的女朋友。”_

“很高兴我能帮上忙，”Jared轻笑着说。

 _“_ _Jensen_ _向你求婚了吗？”_ Genevieve问道，而Jared的笑容变得紧张。

“呃，没，还没有。”

 _“噢，好的，嗯，这只是时间问题。”_ Jared几乎能听出来她在夸张的挤眉弄眼。

他在Genevieve说出其他话之前跑出了房间。

或者是在他说‘yes’之前。


	4. Chapter 3

“所以，我跟Genevieve谈过了，”从他的房子后门走进来的Danneel一边打着招呼说，一边从冰箱里拿了罐可口可乐。

Jensen正懒散地坐在沙发上看着一集重播的NCIS，他听到她的话后皱起了眉。“我可以想象你跟Genevieve说了很多，因为她是你的女朋友，而且，你知道的，和你住在一起。”

Danneel翻了个白眼。“对，我和Gen谈了一些具体的事。”

Jensen看着她踢掉了自己的军靴，然后蜷进沙发角落里。他喜欢她这个样子，随意、惬意以及真实，并不装模作样。当她在办公室的时候她是纯粹的职业女性，现在她穿着紧身牛仔裤和一件Chad在五年前的圣诞节买给她的AC/DC的T恤，褐色的头发打着柔软的卷散落在肩上，她让他想起了那个大学里住在他隔壁，住进宿舍的第一天就过来请求帮忙装打印机，之后就从未离开的女孩儿。

知道那个女孩儿仍然还在真是太好了。

“好吧，你和Gen聊了什么具体的事？”

“关于你早就认识Jared了，还有你完全爱上了他，以及她认为你应该和他结婚，因为他对你来说显然是最合适的。”

Danneel嘲笑他的时候Jensen呻吟起来，他把脸埋进了一个沙发靠垫里。

“拜托，Jensen！”她劝诱着他，“你为什么不告诉我Jared就是你在成人电影奖上遇到的那个男人？”

Jensen耸耸肩。“我不知道。我不知道是否还会再见到他。不想搞得好像小题大做似的。”

“这是单方面的？还是你认为你们俩同样有这种像怀揣了一只兔子似的感觉？”

“今天早上当他认为我是一个想要背叛妻子的已婚男人时，他似乎非常嫉妒。”

Danneel喘了口气，伸出手拍了他的胳膊一下。“Jensen Ackles！你没告诉他这是假的吗？”

“我以为这是众所周知的事！Jared不关心流言蜚语又不是我的错！”

“在那个颁奖典礼上他怎么会什么都没说？如果那时候他跟你调情了，他肯定不觉得这是个问题。今天怎么变了？”

Jensen可以感觉到他的脸的温度升高了变成了红色。“呃，前一年的颁奖典礼，那时候他其实不知道我是谁。我只是没找到时间来自我介绍。”

Danneel的笑容这一次变得很温柔。“那就是为什么Gen坚决认为你对他已经深深陷进去了。你正喜欢这一点不是吗，Jared喜欢你的时候以为你只是一个不起眼的摄影棚工作人员或者是一个编剧或者——色情片演员，诸如此类的。”

“不能否认那给我留下了深刻的印象。”Jensen承认了，虽然他很不情愿。

Danneel让自己在沙发靠垫里坐得更舒服一点。“所以你打算做什么？你打算约他出去吗？”

Jensen咬住了下唇。“我不知道。我是说，他为我工作，Dan。我是他的老板。”

“如果你想听到一些关于这事儿的严格意义上的定义，我是他的老板。我签了那份合同，我最先找他并且把他带到公司来的。我可以让Jeff去改进他的合同，确保你和PJ Tristan的职业生涯没有任何关系。”

“那是Chad说的话，”Jensen告诉她。“虽然不知道那是不是真的有可能。你对gay片从来不感兴趣。”他哼了一声。“在任何情况下。”

“我整天都在和那些女孩们打交道，这能有多少不同？”

Jensen轻声笑了。“等你和Misha Collins打个几周的交道之后再来跟我说这句话。”Misha和他的妻子，Vicki，是Jensen的选角代理人。在任何给定的时间里，他们可以了解业界的每一个成人片影星，而且他们通常能挑出最适合角色的演员，Jensen喜欢和他们一起工作。

但是曾经有过一些场合，Misha个人的偏好让他失去了工作专业性一面的理智，他的顽固和固执常常让Jensen想把他头朝下的丢出窗外。如果不是他知道很难找到一个像Misha那样懂得那么多的新选角代理人，也许Jensen总有一天会那样干的。

“说真的，可是，Jensen，你已经有很长时间没想和任何人约会了，如果Gen滔滔不绝地说了那个男人那么多，那我必须得做点妻子该做的事，叫你约他出去。”

Jensen翻了个白眼。“我的妻子在鼓励我约另一个男人出去约会。这真让人烦恼！”

“你喜欢那家伙！我没发现这有什么问题！”

“我们签了合同的其他那些人。我不想让他们认为Jared得到特别待遇只是因为我们在约会。托你的福，他已经得到比其他任何人都好的合同了。”

Danneel摇摇头。“不，他不是。我有两个女孩儿的合同跟Jared的差不多。你没聪明到抓紧你的男孩们不让他们跳槽不是我的错。”

Jensen认真考虑着。他知道Danneel给Jared这个合同是希望能把他职业生涯的余下时间都留在JADA，而不是因为Jensen想钻进他的裤子里。

Jensen手下还有其他成人片明星，但是他们的合同都不像Jared那么好，他们当然有实力和Jared一较高下——没有讽刺的意思——他们值得拥有一份能体现自身价值的合同。他们给JADA赚了很多钱，还带来了很多固定的粉丝，Jensen应该报答他们，让合同反映出他们为公司所做的一切。

“我会跟Jeff谈谈。我们有几个人应该得到些更好的。我会看看他能提出什么建议。”

Danneel眉开眼笑。“好极了。在此期间，我会打电话给Steve，他有一张表给你，周五晚上8点。”

Jensen呻吟了一声。“Dan，拜托。”

“不，我要把这事放在我的掌握之中，因为如果我不这么干，你永远没胆去做这事。”

Jensen只是翻了个白眼，但是等他重新看向他妻子时，她一反常态的严肃，眼中有着深沉的感情。

“我希望你快乐。我希望能有一个让你快乐的人。Chad和我一直担心你变得不受欢迎了。”

“嗯，你不应该担心的。我很好，”Jensen保证。“但是如果Jared真的对我有兴趣，我不会错过得到他的机会。”

Danneel冲上前抱住他。“耶！我等不及想见他了！”

Jensen把她推开。“你已经见过他了，你个大怪人。”

“不，”Danneel撅起嘴，“Ackles夫人见过他。那只不过是工作行为。”她给了他一个邪恶的笑容，让他马上紧张了起来。“现在，我变成Danni了。然后有趣的事可以开始了！”

“说真的，你这超级大怪人。”

///

“这是禁止进入的场所！”Jared把车停在那栋房子前，刚打开前门，一个粗鲁的声音就喊了起来。

他皱着眉检查了一下Chad用短信发给他的地址，确定他身处正确的地方，然后直接说了出来。

“呃，我应该要来这里见Jensen Ackles？”

“哇哦，宝贝，松松你的内裤别那么紧张。”Chad的声音在他从看起来像是厨房的地方出来之前就传了过来。“等Jensen来的时候你才应该担心。”

关于Chad是怎么知道这个看门人如何穿内裤的，Jared一点儿也不想知道。

这不是Jensen说他们会去Christian——他们的导演——拍摄的现场时Jared所预期的情况。他预计会到达的是某种改建的仓库，或者另一栋办公大楼。但这里看起来只不过是一个典型的家庭住宅，前面配有白色篱栅那种。

当然，这房子和邻近的小区是隔绝开的，尽可能地远离可能出现的围观者，但它看起来只是如此清白……健康，Jared感觉非常震惊。

“嗨，你及时赶到了。”Jared抬头看着楼梯上Jensen走下来，他脸上挂着一个大大的笑容，Jared忍不住回以微笑。

“是的，但是我必须得说……这不是我预计的场面。”

“我们在非常偏僻的社区有几个这样的地方，”Jensen说。“它们全部被改造和重新装饰得符合我们的需要。大部分非承重墙的墙壁上装了滑轮，以便于我们能在需要的地方放上摄影机。每个房间都装饰得很单一，方便我们能根据剧本里的描述来改变。所有窗子都是固定着的，以防有人看到屋子里。这很简单。”

Jared同意地点点头。“地下室全都仔细地装饰成地牢的样子了吗？”

他的意思只是开个玩笑，但是还没说完之前他就看到Jensen的脸覆上了冰冷的表情，当Jensen摇着头的时候他结结巴巴地道着歉。

“我看过一些你早期的作品，Jared，我知道你过去拍过一些轻度的BDSM、D/S片子。我已经告诉过你，我们JADA不拍那种东西，如果你指望回归到那种作品，那么也许这里不适合你。”

“不是这样，”Jared迅速保证。“事实上，知道我不会被要求拍这类片子是我和JADA签约的主要动机之一。你自己也说了，Jensen，这几年我都没做过那种事了。我一有了足够的名气，紧接着我可以选择自己的剧本，就开始拒绝他们。我没有再拍那样的片子已经……”Jared的声音慢慢减弱了，因为他真的不知道从他手拿鞭子和球塞尽情地用在一些削瘦的小男孩身上之后已经过去了多久。

Jensen给了他一个微笑。“只要你知道我们意见相同就可以了。在我再次找到你的现在，我有点儿不想失去你。”

有人匆匆地从Jared猜测是客厅的地方走出来，这提醒了Jared他和Jensen还站在入口处，也提醒了他Chad显然已经消失了这个事实。如果他是去对付那看门人了，那这家伙可真有精力。

“来吧，”Jensen示意他跟上去，“让我们去看看是什么让David像裤子着火了似的在四处乱跑。”

Jared跟着Jensen穿过那个男人——似乎是叫David——刚刚飞奔出来的那道门，然后突然发现他被摄影机、灯光、音响设备以及比Jared想过这房间应该能装得下的更多的人包围了。

Jensen一屁股坐到黑色的皮革沙发上，而Jared走进房间里之后除了和他坐在一起真的不知道能做什么。

“所以，Chris，什么事让你的心情糟糕得这么彻底？”Jensen问道，Jared随着他的视线看向房间角落，一个顶着乱蓬蓬棕发的男人坐在导演的椅子上，脖子上挂着一副耳机，眼睛对准了放置在他面前的一台显示器。Jared想着这是他们的导演，Christian。

他对那男人脸上厌烦的表情并不是很惊讶，考虑到这已经比他到来时受到的‘欢迎’好很多了，但是让他诧异的是Chad正站在Christian背后，手指穿过他的头发而且正在他耳边低声说着什么。

几秒钟之后，那个导演放松了一点，Chad抬起手环住他的肩，从Christian背后向前紧紧抱着他，他向后靠进Chad怀里。

“David，”Christian说，他的语调几乎是刻薄的，“昨晚出去聚会。他喝醉了，熬夜太晚，于是他早上决定在进入拍摄成人电影的工作之前能做的最好的事是 _和他妻子做爱！_ 所以现在他没法在摄影机前勃起！”

“今天是我见鬼的结婚纪念日，Christian！你他妈的希望我怎么做？！”David的声音从屋子深处某个地方飘出来，而那些话只是让Christian更深地沉进Chad的拥抱里。

Christian呻吟着。“上帝啊，把我从这些任性的色情影星里拯救出来吧。”

Chad大笑着在Christian一侧头上印上一个吻。“只是多花两个小时，然后我会带你回家给你今早答应过的按摩，听起来怎么样？”

“这按摩是和性爱一起的吗？”Christian问着，在Chad怀抱里钻得更深，而Jared没法儿在看到Chad弯腰在导演耳边回答时止住自己那微微上扬的嘴角。

“Christian是Chad的丈夫。”Jensen随口说道，好像Jared猜不出来似的。

Jensen的声音让Christian把注意力从Chad身上扯开看向沙发上的他俩。“PJ Tristan，”他说话的声音里听起来像是有某种赞美。“不知道我是否有这个机会能做你的导演。”

Jensen轻轻拍了拍Jared的肩膀。“嗯，你真走运，Christian，因为Jared——用他的真名叫他吧——来这里了，他是JADA的最新成员。”

Christian从椅子上站起来，穿过房间握住Jared的手。“Christian Kane。”

“Jared Padalecki，”Jared回答道，抛开了一点掩饰。

JADA真的是一个和他之前工作过的那些公司完全不同的世界。

“所以，我正在想，”Jensen一只手比划着说，“既然Dave在表演上有点问题——”

“去你的，Ackles！”David吼叫着打断了Jensen。

“给你两个单词，Boreanaz，”Jensen喊回去。“合同。终止。”

整个房间里似乎都在等着David的回答，但是除了数十秒的沉默之外什么声音都没有，Jensen继续说了下去。

“Jared从没做过单人拍摄，”他单刀直入地说，“所以我想现在是让他失去可能是他剩下的最后一点童贞的最好时机了。”

Jared摇摇头。“从没上过一个姑娘，”他告诉他们，“那可能会是我带进坟墓的贞洁。”

Christian一边打量了Jared几秒钟一边点着头。“好吧，Alona的工作场所在后面卧室里。Aldis到达这里之前我有一点时间。去打扮得漂亮点，我在这里准备。”

Jared猜想‘打扮得漂亮点’意思是指化妆，所以Jensen把他推向楼梯的时候他没有反对。然而，他在中途停了下来以便于可以回头看着Jensen。“我有几个问题。”

Jensen点点头。“好的，但是你先坐进化妆椅里我们再说这个。实际上我有个业务要处理，我不想进度比我们已经进行的更加落后了。”

Jared转身爬上剩下的几级楼梯，接着Jensen抓住他的上臂，引导他走到左边最后一个房间，Jared打开门，露出一个小房间和一个更娇小的金发女人。

“嗨！”她热情地微笑着，几乎是一边跳起来一边看了他一眼。“我是Alona，你是新来的？”

“Jared，”他有点心烦意乱地说着。在这行里他不常遇到看到他的脸却还不认识他的人，更不用说听到名字还不认识他。

“Al，这是Jared Padalecki，他这周刚和JADA签约，”Jensen介绍道，把Jared往房间里更推进去了一点，以便他能关上门。“可能你更熟悉他PJ Tristan的身份。”

Alona的脸焕发出光彩，老实说，Jared以前不觉得这种事有可能。

“噢！我听一些男孩说过你。就我所知的，你在这行里是个大人物。”

Jared耸耸肩，希望他的脸不要这么红。

“Alona Tal在这里是我们的常驻化妆女王，嗯，总之是这群化妆师里最好的一个。”

“马屁精，”Alona咯咯地笑了起来，轻轻拍了拍Jensen的上臂。

“Alona实际上并不太关注传说中的gay片世界，”Jensen继续说。“她到这里来，让我们所有的男孩看起来特别漂亮，然后她回家和亲爱的丈夫在一起，假装我们的男孩们在镜头前做的唯一一件事就是下棋。”

Alona窃笑着。“在这个世界上并不是每个女孩都对看两个男人乱搞有兴趣的。”她指引着Jared坐上化妆椅，开始给他调皮肤底色。

“即使Danneel承认她有时候看这些会觉得热辣，但她还是，像是，Lesbian女王那种。”

“Genevieve是她的国王吗？”Alona取笑道，Jared忍不住也笑了。

“我会告诉她你这么说的。”Jensen发出警告，但Alona只是耸耸肩。

“我会自己告诉她的，这边做完我们要一起吃晚饭。”

Jensen把一个带轮子的椅子从……某个地方拉出来，转向Jared身边。“那么，你对拍摄有疑问？”

在Alona表明了对gay片没兴趣之后，现在他不太确定想直接在她面前提问了，但她只是给了他一个微笑。

“你可以说这些，我不是个假正经的人。我会看色情片，只是不是JADA制作的这类。”

Jared想问她为什么会在这家只生产gay片的公司工作，接着意识到这真的见鬼的不关他的事，所以他只是又给她回了个微笑，然后把注意力转回Jensen身上。

“我已经告诉过你，之前我从没做过单人拍摄，但我看过我参与拍摄的部分，现在我唯一能想起来的就是那种俗气的直接面对摄影机的无聊东西。”

Jensen脸上露出沉思的表情。“你有什么不同的想法？”

Jared停顿了一会儿，重新考虑了一遍他的方案。“是的，事实上，我的确有。但我认为我需要你的帮助。”

///

三十分钟后，Christian已经向他们简要介绍了故事情节，摄影机被设置好了，而Jared为拍摄做好了准备。

他在布置成厨房的道具房间里，Jensen手上拿着一杯水站在他面前，Jared认为作为即将在人生中第一部成人片中出演的人，Jensen看起来相当冷静。当然，他不会做任何实际上的色情行为，但这仍然是重要的一点。

有一个男人手拿摄影机站在他们旁边，在等待着Christian的指示时把摄影机对准他们，Jared觉得他的名字叫Mark——他们介绍的时候他听到了英国口音——但他没花太多时间担心这个。他专心看着Jensen，当另一个男人撞上场记板的时候他没有退缩，接着Christian的声音回响在整间屋子里。

“那么……开拍！”

Jensen笑了起来，突然响起的声音打破了寂静，Jared参与了进去，坚持演着在楼上Alona帮他上妆时他们自行研究的不存在的剧本。

Jensen看了一眼表，然后退缩了一下。“Shit，我得在迟到得更晚之前走了。”他把杯子里的水一饮而尽，让Jared保持在角色状态里，眼神跟随着另一个男人吞咽时喉结的运动，对Jared来说并不难。

“谢谢你过来，”他在Jensen走向门的时候说着，“我真的很感激你为我把自己置于危险的境地。”

这些话里有着不止一个意思，当Jensen在打开的门前扭头朝他微笑时，Jared试着用眼神表达出尽可能多的诚恳。

“嘿，我只是做自己认为正确的事。如果Chris不喜欢，他可以一边自己玩儿去。”

从某处传来了一声窃笑，Jared知道那是Chad，随后有一声像是掌击某人后脑勺的声音响起，Jensen咬住下唇抑制住涌上来的笑声。

“还是要谢谢你。”Jared继续说着，朝Jensen伸出了手。

看着Jared朝他伸出又收回的手，有些东西在Jensen翠绿的眼底闪烁，然后他靠近过去，嘴唇压在Jared的嘴角，如果说之前Jared还需要别人帮忙才能完成下一个剧情，那么他现在已经不再需要了。

“明天见，PJ。”Jensen眨眨眼，从门口冲了出去。

“再见，AJ。”Jensen刚离开镜头Jared就这样说，然后满意地看到Jensen的脚步踉跄了一下。

他等了几秒钟，表现得像是在看着Jensen开车离开，轻轻挥了挥手来强调这一点，而实际上，Jensen就站在那儿对他咧着嘴笑，有个声音在警告Jared在Jensen做出点什么事让他演砸之前走开。。

他关上门，让自己向后靠回去仰起头，以便于摄影机在拍他的喉咙和下方T恤的低V领时能有个好视野。

“操。”他深吸了一口气，足够用力地吞咽着，为的是喉结的运动能被摄影机拍到，然后他的一只手向下滑到牛仔裤上，透过牛仔布料握住自己，他发出一声轻轻的呻吟，音量只大到能被麦克风收集到。

他用牙齿啃咬着下唇，睁开眼睛到处看了一圈，好像正在考虑什么，然后继续按揉自己。

“妈的。”他低声咆哮，把自己从门上推离开。当Jared进入客厅前往为他放置好的椅子时，那个摄影师Mark巧妙地跟着他。

前门打开了，然后他平稳地坐下去，Jared知道这些声音将会在后期制作的编辑中删除。当Jensen在房间周围寻找摄像机拍不到的地方时，Jared一直保证他的老板在他的视线边缘，直到Jensen站到了Christian和Chad背后的显示器前，他才提醒自己Jensen重新进入画面实际上可不是剧本的一部分。

但是知道Jensen在那里，在这个房间里并且正看着他，甚至比Jared早前所想的更让他兴奋，他知道自己应该好好表演，但他真的不能确定他能坚持多久。

他的手在碰到牛仔裤的拉链时颤抖着，弹出纽扣然后发出另一声呻吟。Jared的另一只手在T恤之下蜿蜒而上，一边弓起身更贴近那碰触，一边捏住自己的乳头。

“脱掉你的上衣。”Christian的声音在一片寂静里响了起来，虽然那仅仅只是超过了窃窃私语的音量。Jared没对那声音做出反应，只是伸手抓住T恤边缘把它拉过头顶。

他没注意那件衣服被丢到了哪里，他太过专注于压制自己的脸红，期望把这全都推到性兴奋上，并且忙着不为自己身体现在的状态而尴尬。

他之前提到的那番话并不是在说谎，关于他距离上次为拍摄做准备已经过了好长一段时间的话，他古铜色的胸膛上的深色毛发仅仅证明了这个事实。不过，现在面对着前面那两台摄像机，以及看着他处于快感中的众人，他也无能为力了。

他用一只手捏住乳头，另一只手解开了牛仔裤剩下的部分，然后他需要用双手来把牛仔布料推到膝盖之下。当他看到自己的新内裤看起来是如何的适合肤色时，他发出了一声小小的赞同的咕哝声，并且为他的疯狂购物的决定而感到高兴。那条三角裤是黑色的，而且很舒适，现在它覆盖在他的勃起上绷紧变形了，他希望摄影师Mark捕捉到了这个画面，因为他知道那有助于一场热辣的拍摄。

因为一个原因，他试图稍稍控制着点，但是Jensen正看着他高潮的想法让这事难以抗拒（让他无法忍耐地坚硬（hard to resist））——很显然他在故意说双关语。所以他不再压抑自己，只是把内裤脱下，让他坚硬的渗漏着前液的阴茎释放出来。

Jared在握住自己之前舔了舔手掌，慢慢地从根部到顶端抚摸过握在拳头里的阴茎，然后他的拇指擦过龟头，把那里的湿润揉拢在一起。他的另一只手伸到了更下面的地方，握住囊袋按揉着，而他不得不阻止自己把手指移到更低之处。

PJ Tristan是业界最好的攻。人们——Jared并没有天真到以为只有男人看他的片子——付钱看他以那种极度强势的男人身份扮演角色。他们幻想着变成他或者是变成他上的那个男人。

没人想看PJ Tristan在一个看起来空荡荡的房间里自慰的时候用手指操自己。

这想法非常让人沮丧。

有人动了一下，低声清了清嗓子，而Jared虽然没有睁开眼，但他让自己相信那是Jensen正在试着尽量不去注意这个事实——他和Jared一样硬。

那刺激了Jared，他的屁股挺起来迎接向下冲刺的拳头，当他的拇指按住就在龟头下方那一点时，他知道自己没剩下多少时间了。

Jared感觉到高潮悄悄降临，他把头向后仰起，修长的脖颈展露无遗，接着他只是放开手，让情绪的波动在快感里来回急速冲撞着他。

他甚至没听到Christian说‘cut’。

///

Jared在淋浴，而Jensen站在厨房里想着他真的需要和那个成人片影星一起待在淋浴室里。

或者他真的需要给自己来个冷水澡。

“那么，”Chad在他肩膀右边的后面对他说话，让Jensen蹦起了一英尺高，“一到十的等级，你现在欲火中烧的程度是多少？”

他试图给他的助理一个严厉的表情，但这个所谓的助理也是Jensen最好的朋友，刚才那一幕Chad并没有错过太多。

“五到七。”他反而开口回答，额头抵在大理石上。

“你应该带他回家。”

Jensen把头转到足以对他怒目而视的角度。“为什么我要这么做？”

Chad叹息着把注意力从他手上的iPad里拉开。“因为你对这男人着迷了，而他也见鬼的为你倾倒，任何傻瓜都可以看出来。这可能对你有好处： _他_ 也许对你有好处。”

“‘对我有好处’？”Jensen重复了一遍。“你在说什么？”

“Jensen，从你上次和任何人在一起已经他妈的过了很长时间了。甚至连Chris都在担心你。”

Jensen翻了个白眼。“尽管人们可能会这么想——考虑到我是一个色情帝国的国王——但我不是一个性瘾患者，找伴侣之间间隔一段时间我完全没问题的。”

“这只是不自然，我指的全部这些事。”Chad打断了他。

Jensen无视他。“而且，和Jared，我不想——”

“做爱？！”Chad惊呼。“你不想和那男人做爱？！”

“你能让我说完吗？”Chad在嘴上比划了一个拉上拉链的动作，Jensen继续说着。“我不想这件事完全是跟性有关。如果还有个‘这件事’的话。我想和这个男人建立一种关系，某种真实的，某种……某种永恒的，也许。”

Chad稍稍靠进Jensen对面的椅子里一点。“哦。”

Jensen点点头。“是的。我想要……我想要你和Christian拥有的，Danneel和Gen拥有的。在我们共进晚餐之前就和他上床不是建立这种关系的方法。”

“Danni带Gen出去吃晚饭，然后第二天她们就同居了。”

Jensen不得不抑制住一声笑。虽然这事并不完全是这样，但Chad的描述说得也没什么大错误。

“你和Christian约会了差不多两个月之后，他才最终和你上床。”Jensen反击道。

Chad耸耸肩。“我只是觉得也许你和Danni就是从小被这么教大的。”

他们一起笑了起来，然后Chad再次变得严肃。“我不知道你在寻找那种，那样的关系。”

“我没有，”Jensen确认道，“我认为是直到Jared才这样的。”

“Jared怎么了？”

Jensen迅速转向那个声音，然后发现Jared正靠在厨房门口。他的头发湿淋淋的卷在耳边，水滴在他灰色的T恤上。

“我们只是在谈怎么推广这部片子。”Chad迅速掩饰，Jensen丢给他一个无声的感谢。

Jared在Chad旁边坐下。“你们要努力推销它吗？”

“没有理由不去做，”Jensen尽可能随意地说，“我们想确保你所有的粉丝都知道从今以后去哪里找你。”

“所以，那是什么意思？推广？”Jared问道。他露出一个紧张的笑容。“我在其他公司从来没真正对商业方面的事感兴趣，但是，我不知道，我觉得至少我应该知道在这里这些事是怎么进行的。”

有什么搅动着Jensen的胃，因为Jared想知道更多关于生意的事——特别是，他们的生意，就好像他正在为一段时间做规划。

“嗯，通常需要一周时间来编辑一部片子，然后把它放到一起来看，”当Jensen还在寻找词语来表达的时候，Chad开始说，“但是你知道老板在这里，他可能会想要在前期做更多事。”

Jensen摇摇头。“不，没有，一周听起来就很合适了。但我想让它在准备好之后不超过两周就上线。我们可以利用这段时间来让新闻传播开，但我不希望人们因为我们花了太长时间准备而生气。”

“如果你想，我可以今天就让IT部的家伙们开始在Twitter和Facebook上宣传了。”Chad提议道，在他的iPad上做着笔记。

Jensen同意地哼了一声。“让他们先开始预告一点，你知道的？也许把它搞成一个比赛，签名照或者T恤或者什么的。”Jensen畏缩了一下，意识到他没有得到Jared的同意就答应了一些事。“你对这个没问题吧？”

Jared挥挥手。“伙计，无论你要做什么，我都没问题。”

“如果你要搞成这样的比赛，实际上我们会需要一些这男人的照片。”Chad指出这点，而Jensen退缩了一下。

“Shit，你是对的。Hilarie这周有空来拍摄吗？”

“嗯，让我给他打个电话。”Chad抽出他的iPhone然后走到了房间另一边。

“你们是在说拍照片？”Jared询问。

“是的。”Jensen眯起眼看向这个成人片明星。“为什么你看起来对这事如此紧张？你之前拍过照片的，对吧？”

Jared眨了眨眼。“什么？是的，我当然拍过，只是……我是说我没有……”

“Jared，你能熟练运用英语吗？”Jensen戏弄他道。

Jared发出一声咕哝的呼吸声。“很多人不喜欢毛茸茸的样子，你知道的？”他用手比划着自己的胸膛，Jensen的眼睛立刻被引到了那里，他在心里随手除掉了那件T恤。

“你真的对这整个脱毛的事忧心忡忡，对吧？”

“我只是……觉得更舒服一点。这很奇怪，我知道，当今的很多男人不会烦恼这个，但是我只是……”

“Jensen，”Chad叫喊着，“明天是Gus的生日——顺便说一下，我们全都应该去——所以她这周能干活的最好日子是周五。”

Jensen挑起一边眉看着Jared。“你怎么想？明天足够让你打扮和准备了吗？”

Jared红着脸笑了。“那很好。”

“好吧，告诉她周五11点，然后看看我需要为那派对带什么。”Chad点点头，转回去打电话了，Jensen再次凝视着Jared。“我想邀请你，但我真的不觉得一个三岁生日的派对会是你的活动领域。我们去参加只是因为Danni是他的教母。”

“那么现在，”Chad演戏般地说，“我正式宣布我们下班了。”

Jensen反对。“搞什么鬼？！”

“噢，拜托，Jensen。没什么事需要我们回办公室的，因为我真的棒极了，我取消了你昨天一天剩下的所有会议。而Chris已经决定今天只拍一个场景，然后他要回家花点时间在他亲爱的丈夫身上。”

“嗯，你刚刚想到了这一切，是吧？”

“相当的——”

Chad的回答被Jensen的手机铃声打断了。

Jensen叹息着。“没听到反而很好呢。”当他看到屏幕上闪烁的名字时，他皱起了眉。“有什么事吗，Henri？”

 _“嗨，_ _Jensen_ _，听着，老兄，我很抱歉打你的手机，但我试着打过你的办公室，_ _Danneel_ _说你今天出去了？_ _”_ Henri O’Connor，Jensen过去共事过的一个代理人和制片人，至少他听起来因为明显不是为了工作是事打电话给Jensen而感到抱歉。

Jensen挥了挥手。“没事，Henri。我能为你做什么吗？”

 _“我明白你知道_ _Riley Smith_ _已经离开这一行一年左右的时间了。_ ”Henri停顿了一下，明显是为了引人注意。 _“事情是这样的，_ _Jensen_ _，他想回来，我觉得也许你会对一次会面感兴趣？”_

Jensen抬起眼睛看向Jared，一个场景已经在他脑海里出现了。Jared和Riley，分别是业界最好的攻和最好的受，将是成人电影界的天作之合。这组合本身差不多就能赚钱。

“你在这个地区吗？今天下午能来我办公室吗？”

Henri的声音里带上了一种愉快的调子。 _“我们已经在停车场里了。”_

Jensen眯着眼，在心中思考了一下确定Henri在他们这场即将启动的交易中不会做更多他有权去做的事。“二十分钟后我会到那里。”

Jensen挂断电话，而Chad看上去一副希望落空的样子。“我已经如此接近下班了，老兄。”

Jensen轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“抱歉，Chad。看起来现在有工作要做了。”

“我去和Chris说再见，”Chad怒气冲冲的，“你去拿车。”他把钥匙丢给Jensen。

“听着，在你离开之前，”当Jensen带着他们往外走的时候，Jared匆忙说道，“我只是想问你周末是否想和我一起吃晚饭？”

Jensen忍不住在脸上挂起了一个笑容。“周五。 _Different Town_ _。_ ”

Jared发出惊讶的笑声。“你已经计划好了？我可能没在城里待很长时间，但是即使是我也知道 _Different Town_ 的等候名单已经排了六个星期了。”

“我认识店主，我可以给我们找张桌子。当然，如果你同意的话。”他随意地略过Danneel已经替他预约了这个部分。他可以自己找到一张桌子，他想自己来。

“不，不，这很好。完全没问题。”

Jensen点点头。“我周五见到你的时候会告诉你时间。”接着，Jensen走进Jared的个人空间，轻轻吻了他的嘴唇。

“拜托，你们两只爱情鸟！停止调情让我们动身吧！”Chad的声音打破了这一刻，Jensen不情愿地退开了。

“周五。”Jared说着，几乎像是在提醒自己。

“周五。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alona Tal：Jo的扮演者
> 
> Mark Sheppard：Crowley的演员


	5. Chapter 4

Jared离开沙龙时感觉自己比三个小时前走进来的时候好得多。

并不是说他喜欢让女人用黏糊糊的小纸条拔他的体毛，但这是他为自己的工作必须付出的代价，而且他可以承认——如果只是对他自己——当他的身体看起来足够漂亮时，他觉得在镜头前会更有自信。

Jared知道如今这一行里有些男人并不操心这些日常的脱毛刮胡子和修眉的事，但他知道自己是守旧派的。这不会仅仅因为他现在为JADA工作就改变。

当然，JADA的名册上有一些漂亮的男孩——Aldis Hodge任何一次参加AMA都打扮得漂漂亮亮的——但他们那些普通男人大部分都只是那种——男人，真正的男人，留着体毛和七天没刮的胡子，Jared知道他可以不用每周忍受那种脱毛的折磨而加入他们的行列。

如果他的自尊心和虚荣心能够允许的话。

对自己摇了摇头，Jared把手伸进夹克口袋去拿Tom的卡车钥匙，跳着避开了一个十几岁的遛狗人，在他走进那个沙龙的停车场时，她正试图控制住那八只养尊处优的狗。

他想到如果他的哥哥知道Jared常常拜访美容院的话会说什么，于是露出了一个小小的笑容，但那个笑很快消失了，因为紧接着他又想起了如果Jeff和他的其他家人知道Jared选择的职业会怎么说。

他们发现Jared的性取向时已经说得够多了。

当他看到一个普通的白色信封夹在Tom的卡车雨刷下面时，他抛开了这些思绪——同往常一样伤感和压抑的思绪。Jared只是……停滞了。停止移动，停止思考，停止 _呼吸_ ，因为这个，这实在是不可能发生。

他的手机在口袋里嗡嗡作响——那个他在预约的整个美容过程里设成了静音的手机——把Jared从他的震惊里拉了出来。视线从卡车上扯开，他拿出手机，看到了来自Jensen的另一条短信，这次他没感觉到笑意在他的嘴角延伸。

从前一天的拍摄之后他们一直给对方发短信，也打过一个电话，那占用了Jared整个早上，而Jared觉得自己甚至为那个男人陷得更厉害了，尽管他同时还在处理工作。

但是现在他不得不再次离开了。从他收拾好纽约的公寓然后跳进这辆破旧的卡车——甚至不能确定它是否能走完到加利福尼亚的全程——到现在只过了6个星期。但他已经被找到了——在他这次如此小心之后！该死，酒店房间甚至不是预订在他名下的！

拖着步子向前，Jared从Tom的卡车旁一直走了十二尺多的距离，用颤抖的手指把那个信封从雨刷下面拉出来。

他需要知道，需要弄明白那家伙这次想要什么，他如何这么快找到Jared的，他想为自己说什么。

Jared拉开信封的封口——不同于其他的信，这封信甚至不符合前面一片空白的惯例，或者事实上是封口没粘好——当看到里面很多五颜六色的纸时，他皱起了眉头。

“搞什么鬼？”他一边把那些纸倒在发动机罩上一边大声说着。“王氏饭馆七五折优惠。”他读了出来，感觉自己的脸因为尴尬而温度上升了。

Jared朝四周看了一圈停车场里其余的车，发现每一辆车的雨刷下面都有一个同样的白色信封，然后他诅咒起了那个让他在停车场中间惊慌失措的王先生。

清扫掉那些优惠券，Jared进到卡车里，把它们扔在乘客位的脚下，希望Tom可以好好使用它们。接着他发动卡车退出了停车场，在街区尽头左转，驶向了他想去的地方相反的方向。

开车到Tom的地方花了40分钟多一点，这个速度让Jared感到很惊奇，鉴于他在最近三周里才突然开始在洛杉矶的街道上驾驶，但他对意外之喜并不挑剔，他只是把车停在Tom住的大楼前的角落，用Tom在搬进这里那天给他的钥匙进了门。

“我需要你开车送我回酒店。”Jared一进入公寓就说着，甚至懒得看看四周，然后把自己丢进了一把扶手椅里。

“你需要在这些东西上签名。”Tom回答道，把一堆8X10尺寸的光面照片推过咖啡桌。

Jared一看见它们就做了个鬼脸。它们很有些年头了，至少是六年前的照片，当Jared试图进入迷人的成人电影世界时，他看起来只不过是一个骨瘦如柴的孩子。

考虑到他现在的问题，Jared希望自己能回到过去，告诉那个孩子不要为这种生活费心，在 _汉堡王_ 送汉堡也比生活在持续的恐惧里要更好。

 _但你不会拥有_ _Jensen_ _，_ 一把小小的声音在他心里说着，而他不知道该如何反驳，所以他只是从咖啡桌上拿起黑色记号笔和那堆照片，在每张光面的印着他自己的图片上开始签他的名字——更准确的说，他作为三级片影星的名字。

“我还以为你决定要用我的卡车是为了节省出租车钱？”Tom心烦意乱地问着，眼睛盯在手中的一张纸上。他仅仅只是又读了几秒钟，然后撕碎了那封信揉成球扔进垃圾桶里。Jared跟着那个纸团的轨迹看过去，看到很多小纸团散落在垃圾桶周围的地板上，他第一次因为有Tom帮忙处理他的粉丝来信而如此高兴。他不确定自己能忍受他的‘粉丝’写给他的一些事。

Jared在离开家之后的第一个月就遇到了Tom。他一直住在一个为无家可归的少年们提供的避难所里，当Tom贴在咖啡店窗子上的传单引起他的注意时，他正在找一个住的地方。Tom正在为他新换的阁楼公寓找室友，他已经找到了两个人，正在为最小那间卧室找最后一个。Jared知道自己没有任何条件来挑剔住在哪儿——即使他不确定那个小得可怜的房间够不够让他躺下——他从周末和课外的打工里省下来的钱足够付给Tom几个月的房租和预付水电费，而且剩下的还够他应付到找到一份工作。

但是一份工作太难找到了，三个月后，Jared只剩下最后的一百美元，他开始认真考虑回家面对家人的愤怒。

然后，他另外的几个室友之一，Milo，给了Jared一个建议。

Milo在过去六个月里一直在电脑摄像头前自慰，然后以此换来了足够体面的生活，让他可以开着崭新的福特金牛去上本地社区大学的非全日制课程。

但是那些通过看着Milo高潮来获得快感的男人们因为夜复一夜同样的套路而越来越无法满足，他们想要一些不同的东西，更多的东西。Milo从一开始就知道Jared是同性恋——他的另外两个室友Tom和DJ也是——他预先给了Jared五百块钱，让Milo在摄像头前用手给他撸了出来。

Jared真的不能拒绝任何形式的现金，而且Milo相当性感——虽然有点烦人，所以他说了‘yes’，然后从他仅仅算是认识的男人那里得到了他第一次的手交，有成百上千的陌生人看着这整件事。

他们喜欢这事儿。Jared得到的钱比他甚至曾经梦到过的更多，而且他们愿意给的价格进一步上涨了，直到Jared最终把Milo按在床上，瞪着摄像头的同时把那个可怜的男人操到失去意识。

那一夜他的名声传了出去，就在第二天，电影公司的电话就开始打了过来。

Milo不希望和这个行业有关系。他一直很满意他们在他卧室里的小布置，但如果Jared真的想去试试，他没打算阻止Jared。

Jared去做了。他们开的价太高以至于他无法拒绝，他在心里做了一些计算，想要算出在他得到足够钱用自己想要的方式度过余生之前，他需要做这些事多长时间。

他猜想大概需要12年，然后和第一家电影公司签了约。

第二天，Tom把他自己的合同放在了Jared面前。那合同说了一些关于社交网络和处理他的粉丝来信的事，那些Jared从来没考虑过的东西。

Jared修改了他的计划，另外添加了五年，然后又签了那个合同。

现在，他们在这里，十年之后Tom仍然在照顾那些Jared忽略了的事，有时候还包括照顾Jared本身。

“我改变主意了，”他开口回答Tom的问题，把一张照片丢到签完的那一堆里，拿出了另一张，“只是好像掌握不了洛杉矶的交通状况。”

“你在纽约的六年都开得很好。”他的朋友心不在焉地说，而Jared只是摇了摇头。

“我不想要一辆车，你可以把你的拿回去。如果你不想开车送我，我可以叫出租车。”

Tom终于抬起头看向Jared，眼底有一丝关心。“发生什么了？”

Jared叹了口气。“没什么，就是个愚蠢的假警报什么的，我是个什么事都没发生就激动起来的白痴，但我真的只是不愿意冒任何风险。这次不愿意。”

不愿意在他真的拥有了Jensen之后又可能会最终失去他。

“你收到了另一封信？”

“没，”Jared以摇头作答。“不是那么回事儿。现在还没有。”

“我们还不知道那人是怎么找到你的住址的，更不用说你的真名了。我可没有在你的Facebook页面上发布过这些狗屁玩意儿。”Tom一边抱怨着一边把他膝盖上的什么东西小心地放到一旁，准备待会儿回来的时候再收拾。

Jared不知道Tom是否只是在发泄怒气，还是他真的因为有人不止一次的不择手段搞到了Jared的住址而心烦，过去的十八个月里这种事发生了六次。毕竟这是他们搬家的原因，Jared现在还会想，尽管并非本意，可他是否为把Tom牵扯进这种居无定所的生活里而多少怀有歉意。

他仍然在处理从纽约寄来的Jared的粉丝信，这样也许能减少很多通知Jared的粉丝换邮件地址的麻烦。

Jared用他并不是真的想使用的花体字给最后一张照片签上名，不知道Jensen是不是也想让他在明天拍的照片上这么做。

“我告诉你，第一封信是寄到电影公司的摄影棚的。他可能是在那闲逛然后听到导演或者其他演员用真名叫我之类的。”谎言轻易地脱口而出，实际上，第一封信是和今天的假警报同样方式出现的——夹在他停在皇后区公寓外面的车子的雨刷下。

Tom从咖啡桌上抓起Jared扔在那里的钥匙，把脚硬塞进一双帆布鞋，那鞋看起来如此老旧，Jared认为它们快要散架了，但他没有说出来，只是跟着他的朋友出了门。

在驱车返回Jared的酒店时，Jared尽量不去想Tom眼中那种痛苦的神色。

这一次，这段路足足花了一个多小时。

///

星期五早上到来时，Jared正站在一栋离洛杉矶市中心几英里远的低矮砖房前面。这里如此偏僻，以至于他真的不知道如果他没有打车而是自己开车来这里，能不能找到这栋实际上藏在一条小巷里的房子。

屋子里也不是他想象过的任何一种场景，Jared渐渐开始明白Jensen和Danneel想让他们的公司尽可能不同于其他成人电影公司的尝试，就是从确保他们的演员能觉得像是在家里而不是被公开展览开始的。

当Jared走进他猜测是屋子大厅的地方看到一间看起来很舒适的客厅时，他确实有在家的感觉，就好像他是在这里和朋友们消磨时间和拍摄，而不是为一些随便什么的陌生人脱光衣服。

这是第一次他觉得在一次拍摄里如此放松。

他只是在巨大的棕色沙发上坐了下来，一扇他没注意到的门打开了，一个女人伸出头来。

“需要帮忙吗？”她谨慎地问道。

“是的，我应该来这里见Jensen Ackles？”Jared没有报出名字——他的真名或者是用在成人电影里的那个——只是等着看看她会不会知道他是谁。如果她不知道，他会在给她更多信息之前先等等Jensen。

这是艰难的一课，但是Jared已经在过去十八个月里学会了这一点。

“哦！你是Jared！抱歉，我没认出你来，今早我的脑袋乱七八糟的。”她整张脸都亮了起来，然后走进客厅里，朝着Jared伸出手来。

“是的。”Jared站起来握住她的手，一边观察着她一边稳稳的和她握了握手。她修长高挑，但身上有一种自信，让人不会认为她柔弱或者其他类似这样的想法。她深金色的头发打着卷垂到肩头，穿着看起来非常舒服的牛仔裤和查克泰勒帆布鞋以及齐柏林飞艇的T恤，她的打扮显得复古而又不是在复制别人。

“我是Hilarie，Hilarie Burton。我猜今天我应该是要给你拍照。”

“噢！”Jared说着，突然觉得很尴尬。“你是摄影师。抱歉，我以为会是一个男人。”

这是Jared不习惯的另一件事，有女人和他一起工作。其他电影公司让他们全部待在男宾区，但即使不到两天，Jared也能看得出来JADA不会这样做。

他不知道自己是不是喜欢这样，或者他是不是对这种理念感到恐惧。

没有察觉他内心的窘迫，Hilarie笑了起来。“是的，好像Jensen忘了说这个重要细节。”她微微皱起眉。“你没问题吗？JADA所有的摄影工作基本上都是我来负责的，但是如果你觉得和男性摄影师会更舒服，我可以推荐一个我的好朋友。”

“不！”Jared迅速说。“不，别傻了。这很好。我只是没有……老实说，我觉得过去一周里我说过话的女性已经比我整个职业生涯里都多了。这里的运作和东海岸那边非常不一样。”

那只是让Hilarie笑得更大声了。“那么，我希望你留下来，因为相信我，女性朋友和男性朋友同样重要。”

Jared想着Danneel和Alona，甚至还有Genevieve，那个他事实上没见过的人，然后微笑着。“是的，我想你大概是对的。”

她对他轻轻眨了眨眼。“好吧，过来，大明星，让我们在等你的老板时帮你准备好。他打电话来说会晚一点，但他应该在我们准备开拍的时候到这里。”

她没说错。等到Jared化好妆固定住头发然后站在白色的背景前面等着Hilarie的时候，Jensen几乎是跌跌撞撞地穿过里面那扇门摔进了工作室。

“我真他妈的讨厌洛杉矶的交通。”他呻吟着把夹克丢在椅子上。

“你来得刚好，”Hilarie手上拿着一个巨大的数码相机从另一个房间里出来时对他说着。“我们正要不等你就开始了。”

Jensen抱怨着。“你昨天开始的时候也没等我。”

“这是个无耻的谎话，Ackles。Gus睡着了，你知道的。你把他弄醒了！”

Jensen只是一边给Jared抛了个媚眼一边在Hilarie设在房间角落的电脑旁坐下来。“好的，Padalecki，给我你最棒的模特造型。”

Jared照他说的做了，最兴奋的还要数Hilarie，她在Jared摆造型的时候一张接一张地猛拍着。

“够了，够了！”她在几分钟后责备道。“我需要一些能让我真正开始干活的姿势！”

“没关系，我会付钱把这些也印出来的。”Jensen点击着屏幕上的那些照片心不在焉地说着。

Hilarie眨眨眼，从一个人看到另一个人。“这里有些什么我没看到的事发生了吗？”

Jared脸红了。“也许吧。”

“当然，”Jensen反驳着，但他看起来仍然没有给他们哪怕一丁点儿注意，只在电脑上没再出现新照片的时候Jensen才抬头往上看过来。“什么？我说了什么来着？”

Jared给了他一个羞涩的微笑，然后把眼睛转回Hilarie身上。“那么，你想要我做什么？”

“嗯。”Hilarie注视了他几秒钟。“让我们先拍一些大头照。”

他们的节奏慢慢配合起来了。Hilarie在Jensen的指点下拍了一些近拍镜头，接着她退回去，拍了一些Jared左右转动着的全身照，她每次按快门的时候Jared都在改变站姿和造型。

这并不容易，事实上在Hilarie和Jensen盯着他并且指挥着他的情况下，站在炽热灯光下几乎是不舒服的，但这并不是什么他不习惯的事。他以前为其他公司做过专业照片拍摄，但从没有像这次这样亲密，这种亲密影响了他，他几乎希望是Jensen在相机背后。

“好了，我们应该尝试一些更配得上一个成人网站的东西吗？”Hilarie询问道，Jared盯着她看了几秒钟。

“当然。”他最终回答，一个主意在他心里成型了。

Jared从来不像其他演员一样能拍出那些淫荡的、性感的、诱人高潮的照片，他知道很大程度上的事实是他没法从心底认同这个想法——他在被公开展览，就好像肉店橱窗里的一块块被准备好的切块的肉。

而且，是的，他知道这个想法事实上本来就很讽刺。

但这次拍摄有一些不一样的东西，这种区别是坐在不到十英尺外，研究着每一张照片的Hilarie带来的。

Jensen是Jared两年来渴望想象他正看着他的画面的唯一一个人，之前Jared只是从没觉得需要把这种渴望利用起来。

现在，他在脑海里抹去了Hilarie，用Jensen替代了她，想象着他们正在隐秘的Jensen卧室或者Jared酒店房间里。

这样幻想出乎意料的简单。他轻易地跟上了他们的指令，随着姿势里带上了越来越多的暗示而渐渐脱掉他的衣服。

当他脱掉了夹克，衬衫和贴身内衣然后弹开牛仔裤的扣子，Hilarie从摄像机背后抬起头来看着他。

“我不想让这话听起来很粗鲁，但是，嗯……你能不能……”她用手势示意了一下他的胯部。“你知道的……你能勃起吗？”

Jared从眼角向Jensen投去一瞥，试着不要傻笑。自从开始这整个幻想之后，他几乎已经硬了。

而从Jensen的眼神看来，他不是唯一一个人。

Hilarie转过身去，似乎在换她的相机的存储卡，但Jared知道她是想给他一些隐私。Jared决定不告诉她他不需要这个，他只是让自己的眼睛再次锁住Jensen，想象着这个年长的男人就在工作室这里接纳他。

当Hilarie转回来，Jared把牛仔裤全部解开了，他的勃起紧紧绷着他早上挑选的灰色内裤，清晰可见。

她拍了几张那样的照片，然后叫他每隔几分钟把牛仔裤拉低一点，直到Jared除了一条灰色内裤和非常明显的勃起之外什么都没剩下的站在那里。

她把眼睛从Jared身上扯开瞥向Jensen。“你想要更进一步吗？”

“不，”Jensen迅速说道，一直没让视线离开屏幕。“事实上……”他的声音随着停顿变得越来越小，他歪着头看着屏幕上的不知道什么照片。“让他脱掉内裤，但是让他转回去背对着你。”

“我就在这里，你知道的，”Jared咧嘴笑着提醒他。“你可以直接对我说。”

“我正假装你不在这间屋子里，这样我才能让自己坐在椅子上。”Jensen解释道，他的声音单调而不带感情，但Jared感觉热度慢慢爬上了他的脸。

Hilarie对着自己扇了扇风。“哦，boy。有人知道我男人现在在哪里吗？等这边一结束，我可能得跑去他那让他好好服侍我一下。”

Jared对她眨了眨眼，不知道她的男人到底是谁。

“Hilarie是Jeff Morgan的未婚妻。”Jensen挤眉弄眼地说着。

Jeff Morgan是负责帮助Danneel起草Jared的合同的那个男人。Jared在他们敲定那笔交易的那周里见过他无数次，他认为那个律师是个好男人，完全适合这个吵吵闹闹充满活力的Hilarie。

“他决定要离开你去找个老实点的女人了吗？”Jensen带着一个揶揄的笑容问道，Hilarie只是摇摇头，仿佛这是他们已经进行过几十次的毫无新意的争论似的，但她没有回答。

她反而对Jared使了个眼色，手指在空气里转动着。“听到你老板的话没，转过去然后脱掉内裤。”

Jared遵从了。他转身背对着Hilarie然后拉下内裤，直到他的臀部完全露了出来，接着在她拍着照的时候转过头朝她丢了个得意的笑容。

“我觉得我要把这张装到相框里。”Jensen喃喃低语，而Jared完全脱掉了那条内裤，又笑了一下把它扔给了Jensen。

当Jensen从地板上捡起那条内裤，开始用一根手指转着它的时候，Jared很幸运地正背对着相机。

“你知道的，你应该早点给自己找个新男朋友，”Hilarie一边拍最后一张照片一边对Jensen说，她穿过房间把相机放在电脑旁。“你现在非常有趣。”

“我们甚至还没约会过呢。”Jared指出这点，朝他那堆衣服走去。有什么东西丢中了他的背，他低头看到了他的内裤在地板上。

“在我做出什么真的不适合其他人看的事情之前遮好你自己。”Jensen命令道。

Jared红着脸服从了，就在Hilarie大笑着的时候。

“这男人是个三级片影星，Jensen。每个人都见过他兴奋的样子。”

“那不意味着我们的性生活可以被公共消费。”即使背对着那边，Jared也能听出来Jensen声音里的低沉在加剧，他不得不努力控制住自己。

最后，他只是控制不住地在粗重的呼吸声之下低声咆哮。“我能离开这里吗？我想在今晚的晚餐之前跳进去洗个冷水澡。”Jared坐在地上绑着他的靴子时说着。

“噢。”Hilarie直直地站起来，瞪大了眼睛。“我觉得我听到了……电话。是的，电话铃声。我的耳朵像蝙蝠一样。”她跑出门向着大厅而去。

“耍心机不是她的强项，我明白了。”Jared说。

“她已经和Jeffrey Dean Morgan在一起五年了，心机对那男人不起作用，所以她只是有点儿疏于练习。”Jensen站起来走向Jared，伸出一只手把他拉起来。

“那么，呃，你今天接下来的计划是什么？” Jared在他们走向大门的时候问着，仅仅停了一下以便Jensen拿起他的夹克然后对Hilarie大喊了一声再见。

“就只是去做爱！”她回答道，搞得Jared和Jensen甚至比之前脸红得更厉害了。

“我觉得我也许要学着你在晚餐前洗个冷水澡。”

“嗯，”Jared无力地同意了。“我知道我可能被拍到了整个职业生涯里最好的照片，但是有你在这儿比我原本认为的困难（硬，harder）多了。”

“双关语是故意的吗？”Jensen傻笑着。

“当然。”

屋子外面，Jared在午后的阳光下眨了眨眼，期盼着他记得带了墨镜，然后想着他要去哪里找辆出租车。

“你的车停在哪里？”Jensen手上拿着车钥匙转向屋子背后的小巷。

“呃，我没有车。我正打算朝着一个方向走直到发现一辆出租车。”

Jensen额前皱起了几条纹路。“但是几天以前你从和Danneel的会议出来的时候有一辆卡车的。”

一想到Jensen看着他，一朵小小的微笑就爬上了Jared的脸，但他迅速克制住了它。“我从一个朋友那里借来的。还没机会去代理商或者汽车出租公司那里。那并不完全是什么紧急的事情。”

至少不像逃离东海岸这么紧急。

Jensen清了清嗓子。“你需要搭车吗？总之我只是要回家，所以你不用阻止我做任何事。”

“是的，但是我可能住在跟你家完全相反的方向。”

Jensen看了Jared一眼，表示他认为Jared有点慢，Jared不得不怀疑他们是怎么这么快达到这种了解对方的水平的。

然后他记起了Jensen前一天看过他自慰，然后今天看到他脱得一丝不挂，所以没有比这更能了解他的心的了。

“载我一程就好。”

Jensen对他微微一笑，领着他来到停在不远处的一辆黑色SUV旁，而Jared只能祈祷当他和自己梦想中的男人被锁在一辆车里时，他能管住自己的手。

///

Jensen在Jared简单的指示下开着车，车内渐渐酝酿起一种氛围。

那种氛围不是紧张，或者不自然，但它绝对存在，说话做事的时候一直笼罩着他们，Jensen不知道要怎样摆脱它。

不，收回那句话，他知道怎么摆脱它，但在早上通话的时候，他们都说了自己想要的东西，而且表明了他们都想让彼此的关系慢慢来，而“慢慢来”绝对不是指这么快就上床。

Jensen能理解Jared的立场。性爱几乎是Jared的全部生活，他能理解Jared希望在开始前先确定这段感情是否值得付出，Jared想确定那男人不是仅仅因为他是PJ Tristan而对他有兴趣，而Jensen最不愿意做的事就是变成那种人。

“那么，你看过那些剧本吗？”他试着打破僵局。他知道自己把那些剧本给Jared只是两天前的事，但他认为这是个足够安全的话题，能让他远离某种渴望，那种想疯狂的表白自己对坐在他副驾驶席上的那个男人的永恒的爱的迫切的感情。

Jared清清喉咙。“实际上，我看了。”

这真是出乎意料，Jensen冒险看了他一眼。“是吗？然后呢？有哪个剧本吸引你吗？”

“我真的很喜欢机修工那一本。我从没在摄影棚或者私人公寓之外拍过戏，所以在路边拍点什么……我不知道，那有点让人兴奋或者什么的。”

Jensen露齿而笑。“我承认，它一开始被递上来的时候我有点怀疑它的可行性，我不认为我们能从市里得到许可在废弃或没废弃的高速公路边拍一部gay片。”

“那也是一个需要考虑的重要因素。”Jared同意道，那一点点热情从他的声音里消失了。

“但是后来我发现Jim，昨天在现场的摄影师之一，在城外的路边有一间那种度假屋。就是那种，离城非常， _非常远_ 的地方。那里有大片的地，很多空地和林地。如果我们选了这个剧本，他允许我们去那里拍摄。”

Jared从座位上转过身看着Jensen。“你们能让那里看起来像一条高速公路吗？”

Jensen耸耸肩。“我们也许需要对这个故事稍作修改，一条废弃的道路，而不是高速公路。如果你想拍，我们就这么干。”

Jared点点头。“是的，我觉得这对我在JADA的第一次拍摄有好处。不同的东西，有点另类的。”

“就这么定了，”Jensen说。“如果你没问题，星期一我们可以和选角代理人见个面，也许周末就可以开始拍摄了。当然，只要Jim周末不用他的地方的话。”

“听起来很不错。”Jared转回去看着挡风玻璃。“噢，就在这里靠边停。”

Jensen皱起了眉，但还是照他说的做了，他看向窗外停车处面前的酒店。“你住在这里？住在一家酒店？”

Jared脸红透了，但他没有看向Jensen。“这是有原因的，真的，真的很充分的理由。也许我应该早点告诉你，无论如何，至少应该在我们这种关系继续深入之前。但是……”

Jensen期待地看着他，但Jared没有继续说下去，只是咬住下唇盯着窗外。

Jensen试着想象为什么Jared会选择住在一家酒店而不是去找一间公寓，或者甚至是一栋小房子。Jared不像是买不起。这样看起来太没有人情味，太超然，太过于像是……暂时落脚。

如果Jared不是已经签了合同，Jensen会相信他没打算在这个城市待很长时间。

“我猜你不用自己收拾房间是件好事。”他试着拉扯嘴角露出一个紧绷的笑容。

“是啊，”Jared表示同意，声音听起来心烦意乱的。“听着，Jensen……”他的声音渐渐减弱，然后再一次咬住了下唇。

“Jared？”Jensen问道，关心随着Jared每一秒的沉默渐渐增长。

Jared迅速转过来看着他，Jensen受惊地畏缩了一下。

“我想要你进来，”Jared急急忙忙地说着。“我们不会做任何事，我们可以只是聊天或者……我只是不想你马上走。我知道这又蠢又吓人，你大概想回家，在今晚的晚餐前做点工作或者洗个澡，但是——”

“我可以在这里洗澡。”Jensen打断了他，Jared长出了一口他没意识到自己屏着的气。

“我记得我说过什么，我是说真的。我不想我们的关系建立在性的基础上。”Jared抬起头从睫毛下看着Jensen，他的唇角勾成一个紧张的微笑。“但我觉得和你调会儿情也没什么。”

Jensen在Jared说出更多话之前解开了自己的安全带，走出SUV把钥匙交给泊车员换来一张停车票的时候，他觉得自己能听到Jared一声下流的轻笑。

酒店大堂明亮又通风，到处是玻璃茶几，很多角落里都让人舒适地放满了花和椅子还有沙发。到处都有人在乱转，酒店员工们做着自己的事，客人们一边朝酒吧、餐厅或者温泉走去，一边享受着在房间之外的时光。

但Jensen对他们任何人都不感兴趣，他只想尽快走过大堂进入电梯，上到Jared的房间里把他们锁起来远离外面的世界。

当有人叫Jared的名字时他们朝目的地走了大概一半路，他俩都转回去看着那个倚在桌上看着他们的门房。

“什么？”Jared询问着，但他没有走向那男人。

门房低头看着他的桌子，翻找着他堆在那里的一些纸张，直到他找到要找的东西，然后他举起一个白色的信封递给Jared。“这是留给你的。”

Jared没有走过去接那封信，Jensen抬头看着他，当他看到Jared的脸色多么苍白时忍不住喘了口气。好像所有的血液都从Jared脸上被抽走了似的，他的眼睛睁得大大的，紧紧盯着那个白色的信封，但他僵硬地站在Jensen身边，就好像在这个世界上没有什么可以让他靠近那封信一步。

对门房紧绷绷地笑了笑，Jensen走过去接过那封信，给了门房数量可观的小费，即使他知道在这种地方像这样做会让人不悦。

Jared连一英寸都没挪动过，Jensen伸手抓住他的手。“Jared？Jared，过来。”他轻轻拉了一下，然后Jared的双眼掠过他，仍然因为恐惧而大睁着。“走吧，Jared。没问题的。”

Jared慢慢地点点头，让Jensen领着他走向电梯，当其他人挤进电梯的时候他紧贴着Jensen，手紧紧握住了Jensen的。

“几楼？”Jared只是盯着他，Jensen摇了摇他的胳膊。“Jared，几楼？”

“九楼。”Jared的声音像是哽咽的低语，那使得Jensen的胃几乎痛苦地缩紧了，但他忽略了这事，向前一步按下了正确的按钮。

电梯沉默的运行着，除了一个女人轻敲黑莓手机和一对年轻夫妇在角落里轻声咯咯笑着之外就没有其他声音了。

当电梯到达的时候Jared仍然是几乎快昏过去的样子，Jensen把Jared领进走廊，想要判断出他应该走哪条路。

“920房间。”Jared嘶哑地开口，Jensen花了一点时间来感激他还能意识到周围的事情，然后他们转向左边开始走，直到在正确的房门前停了下来。

“房卡呢？”他有点绝望地问着，而当Jared只是对他眨着眼，就好像他完全不知道Jensen在说什么的时候，他真的一点都不惊讶。

做了一次深呼吸，Jensen把手伸进Jared的口袋掏出他的钱夹，找到了放在其中一个皮制小隔层后面的白色房卡。

他把Jared带进去的时候甚至没在这个房间里停顿，只是找到了右边的休息区，把Jared推到那个方向放进扶手椅里。

Jared被吓坏了，他在害怕，Jensen低头看了一眼仍然在他手里的那个信封。它看起来无伤大雅，事实上它看起非常正常，但Jared完全地恐慌发作了，Jensen只是没法忽略这个事实，这个信封就是让他崩溃的原因。

抽出半秒时间环顾房间，Jensen发现一个塞在角落里的冰箱，他很快走过去。拉了三个瓶子出来，Jensen走回Jared那边，跪在Jared面前把第一个瓶子递过去。

“只是水。”Jared动起来的时候他说着，然后因为Jared点了点头而感到安心，Jared把瓶子拿在手上，带着点感激地喝了一口水。

Jensen等了一会儿，直到Jared稍微能意识到周围更多的事了，然后他把第二个瓶子递了过去。

Jared没有说什么，把那瓶迷你尺寸的伏特加咽了下去，而Jensen拿了一瓶同样大小的杰克丹尼来慰劳自己。

他给了Jared另外几分钟来恢复冷静，然后把手放在Jared大腿上，强迫另一个男人看着他的眼睛。

“你想告诉我这一切是怎么回事吗？”

没有回答，Jared反而对着Jensen扔在身边地板上的信封点点头。“它写了什么？封面上。写着什么？”

Jensen迷惑地再次把它捡起来，翻过来拿在手里以便于他能阅读那张粘在前面，用清晰的印刷体打印出来的白色标签。

“Jared Padalecki。”Jensen轻易地读出了那些单词，然后Jared突然大笑起来，他畏缩了一下：那声音听起来很可怕，满是恐惧愤怒和一些听起来像是放弃之类的感情。

“Jared，这是谁寄来的？”

Jared摇摇头。“我不知道。我从来都不知道。”

带着眼底的关切，Jensen把注意力集中在那封信上撕开了它，一点儿也不在意他打开的是其他人的信件，一点儿也不在意这可能是Jared真正的个人隐私。

当他读着信封里那张打印在单独一张纸上的那些单词时，他的眉头皱得更深了。

“上面写了什么？”Jared用一种迷离的声音询问着，而Jensen不得不抬头看着他。

“写了——”Jensen的声音突然中断了，他停下来清了清喉咙。“上面写着‘你怎么能选择他而不是我？他有什么我没有的？我要证明给你看，Jared。我要证明给你看他实际上是多么不值得。’”

Jared脸色变得惨绿，Jensen刚够时间抓过垃圾桶，然后Jared把起床以后吃的东西全都吐了出来。

“Jared，”Jared对着垃圾桶干呕的时候Jensen试着询问，“Jared，跟我说说。这家伙是谁？”

Jared摇摇头。“不知道。这是两年前开始的。”

“什么？”

“这些信。”

Jensen低头看着放在他膝盖上的那张纸，然后突然，他明白了。“有人在跟踪你？”

“这就是我搬到这里的原因，是我决定接受Danneel提供的和JADA的个人合同的原因。我原以为，如果我搬到了这个国家的另一边，他会需要一段时间才能找到我。我以为我能放松一会儿。但他只花了不到六个星期就追踪到了我。”Jared发出另一阵尖利而破碎的笑声。“我只是搬个街区都花了他更长时间的。”

“我们必须做点什么，”Jensen果断地说。“我们必须找到这家伙，向警方报案什么的。”

Jared抬头看着他，眼中的困惑让位给了恐惧，他从椅子上跳了起来，跳得那么快以至于Jensen被带翻在地上。

“我必须离开这里。”他说着，而Jensen点点头，因为，是的，他们需要把Jared带到某个那男人找不到的地方，但似乎Jared的想法并不是这样，他继续含糊不清地说着话，然后把衣服都丢在了床上。

“他知道你的事了，Jensen，我是说，他没有说到过其他人，我一直没和其他人在一起过，而我不能冒这种风险，让你冒险。如果你因为我而受伤，我会死的。所以我应该离开。也许我应该离开这个国家？我听说英国很不错。”

Jensen差不多受够了。

“Jared，停，”他提高声音尖利地说着，同时用前臂勾住Jared，强迫他停下来。“你得冷静下来。”

“我得离开这里，Jensen！”Jared大喊着。“你在我身边不安全，我需要确保你的安全。”

“不，Jared，我们需要确保 _你的_ 安全，”Jensen温柔地对他说，引导着他退回到椅子上。“你必须考虑到这一点，Jared。那家伙正在跟踪你，迷恋着你，甚至已经到了不愿意让任何人靠近你的程度。为什么你没对这事采取点措施？”

Jared抬着头对他眨眨眼，就像是他听不懂这个问题。“我能做什么？警察不会把我的事放在心上的。我是说，拜托，Jensen，看看我！”Jared大喊着，逼得Jensen后退了一步。他整个站直了起来，胳膊向两边伸展开，Jensen不得不承认，这景象可真壮观。

“哪个精神正常的警察会认为我处理不了找我麻烦的人？”

“但就是这么回事，Jared，这不仅仅是某人找你麻烦。这是某人跟踪你横跨了这他妈的整个国家！这是某个人足以接近你居住的地方。操，Jared，在你决定搬进一家酒店之前你有好好想清楚吗？”

Jared嘲弄道。“我当然想过！这酒店甚至不是用我的名字登记的。这是在我朋友Tom名下的。我给他现金然后他每周付账。”Jared开始来回走动着，手指穿过头发。“我没有车，所以没有什么东西在我名下。Tom和我从纽约开车到这里，因此也没有机票在我的名下。没有什么是他可以用来跟踪的，至少没那么容易。”

“除了事实上你的名字和脸每天都贴在互联网上？”Jensen反击。

“是啊，但不是我的真名或者我的住址。这家伙，无论他是谁，他不是因为这些成人电影而开始的。他从没有叫过我作为成人影星的名字，几个月前他才提到这事，就像是在那之前他都不知道。”

Jensen摇了摇头。“无所谓，我们需要让你的脸从互联网上消失，那可能只会加剧这种痴迷。”

“不！”Jared大喊。“不，Jensen，我不会让这家伙逼得我放弃职业的。是的，好吧，成人电影也许并不像一些工作那样迷人或者值得尊敬，但是我喜欢它。我他妈的靠它赚了很多钱，我没准备好现在就结束。我有一个计划，而我不想让这混蛋妨碍我的计划。”

Jensen眯起了眼。“什么计划？你在说什么？”

“你认为我想永远干色情电影这一行吗，Jensen？你认为这是我的成长岁月里的伟大梦想吗，成为一个gay片明星？我干这个是为了钱，Jensen。是的，我喜欢我的工作，但在每天结束的时候，它让我筋疲力尽。它占据了我的一生。我做的每一件事都是围绕着下一部拍摄，我渴望有足够的钱退休的那天，能让我……喘口气。能让我放空一下自己。”

Jensen点点头。他明白，他当然明白。留在gay片世界对Jensen来说是一件让人兴奋的事，但对他的那些不得不日复一日展出自己的电影明星们来说，这又是完全不同的事。

是的，没人强迫他们做这件事，但Jensen不会天真到认为JADA名册上的每个演员进入成人电影界都是因为他们想做这些。当然，也有那样的一些人——Justin是其中一个，还有Rachel，爬到了Danneel那边的业务高层的那个女孩儿——但大部分的成人片演员开始干这行都是因为他们需要钱，而留在这一行是因为钱好赚得让人难以拒绝。

他们大部分在四、五年内就被淘汰了，厌倦了对着数百万人卖弄他们的屁股，他们决定面对真实世界，想要做另一次尝试。

Jensen并不会责怪他们，他一直确保在他们的合同期满时付给他们健全的奖金，足以支付至少几个月的租金和其他必需品。

然后有一些人走进了那种Jensen完全不愿意去想的领域，那些人离开JADA是因为他们不拍重口味、BDSM的规矩。那些人想要主宰别人或者被人主宰，他们陷进了黑暗荒凉的深渊里，很少再被人看到。

但Jensen可以看出来Jared是不同的。是的，他是以钱为目标，但他还有一个计划，他知道什么时候要退出，Jensen欣赏他的信念，正巧他也在试图想办法加快这一计划，让Jared提早很多年退出。

特别是考虑到那个跟踪者。

“好吧，”他轻声说着，手放在Jared肩上。“我不会站在这里叫你去做什么。你是一个成年人，Jared，你知道你想要什么，我钦佩你不让这家伙妨碍你争取自己想要的东西的信念。”

Jared深深吸了一口气。“我听到了一个‘但是’等在什么地方。”

“但是，”Jensen笑着说，“我们必须带你离开这个酒店，而且我们必须去警察局报案。”

Jared退缩了。“离开这家酒店？为什么？我在这里很安全。这里没登记我的名字，他找不到我。”

“Jared，他在前台给你留下一封信已经足够近了。这是一家酒店，这里毫无防护措施。没有什么能阻止他径直走进来然后跟着你进电梯。你都不知道那家伙长什么样。”

那个跟踪狂会跟着他径直走进他的房间这种可能性让Jared脸上刚刚恢复的颜色又一次褪尽，Jensen引导他坐回椅子里，在Jared把脸埋进手中的时候再次跪在他面前。

“我要去哪里？”

Jensen能领会他脑中出现的想法和想弄明白的事情，但Jensen心里已经有了一个计划。

“你会留在我身边。”

Jared猛地站了起来，他大睁着眼，几乎是狂乱而失焦的。“你该死的脑袋是不是有问题？那男人想杀你，Jensen！你是我这么多年来唯一 _考虑过_ 在一起的人，非你不可。虽然我不知道他怎么会知道这些。而你想把我们放在同一屋檐下？！”

Jensen抬起一只手来阻止了Jared激烈的长篇大论。“好了，首先，如果这家伙真的跟在你身边，那么他可能在几天前你的拍摄之后看到了我在玄关吻你。”

Jared放松了一点，好像他正在想着另一种更让人不安的看法——关于那家伙是怎么发现他们正在酝酿发酵的关系，接着他就被Jensen的理论安抚了。Jensen真的不想考虑Jared的理论可能会是什么样的。

“第二，”他继续说，“我住在一个封闭式小区。那里的大门有一个保安人员，就在主干道上，然后还有另一扇带密码的门进入我的私人车道。一直都有保安值班，除非有一个住户告诉保安他们的访客，不然没人能进来，他们甚至必须去看一看，检查住户的访客。任何方面都很安全。”

说真的，Jensen喜欢他的房子，在Jensen、Danneel和Chad买房子的时候，更多的安全功能实在是个卖点，而且能从那个神经病手中保护Jared的安全这个想法让Jensen觉得自己有点像是一个英雄。

而Jared眼中那种神情，那种感激、感谢的神情，以及他整个身体的放松，让Jensen意识到很长时间以来Jared一直没有过安全感。

Jensen抬起手，在Jared的唇上印上一个吻，考虑到现状以及Jared刚刚吐在了垃圾桶里这个事实，这个吻大概不该持续这么久。

“来吧，你马上开始打包，我要下去和泊车员谈谈。”

Jared皱起眉看着他。“为什么？”

“我想看看这个地方有没有从后面离开的出口。你知道的，因为有名人入住的时候，他们不想面对在前门露营的狗仔队的汪洋大海。”

“你觉得他正在看着这家酒店吗？”Jared悄悄问。

“我觉得这很有可能。该死，Jared，他甚至可能就坐在大堂里，看着你收到信的那一刻。”

Jared虚弱地点了点头，他环顾四周，就像是不能确定他是不是应该再相信这个房间了。

Jensen捧住他的脸颊，当Jared靠进这个碰触里的时候，Jensen允许自己露出了一个小小的微笑。“去打包，”他一边低语着一边留下了另一个吻。“我不会去太久，我会拿着房卡去。就只是答应我，不要为任何人开门。”

“我答应你。”Jared站起来发着誓，跟着Jensen来到门口。

一旦他走出去进到走廊里，门在他身后牢牢关上，Jensen能够听到Jared锁上了门栓，然后他长长呼出了一口自己都没意识到屏住了的呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aldis Hodge：Jake（S2最后杀死Sam那个黑人小哥）的扮演者
> 
> Hilarie Burton：Jeffrey Dean Morgan的妻子


	6. Chapter 5

Jensen待在车里，看着他的私人车道尽头那扇巨大的门伴随着令人心安的金属摩擦声转过来关上，然后他转向副驾驶座上的Jared，给了他一个小小的微笑。Jared没有回应他。

Jensen能理解，但他仍然希望自己能做点什么让Jared松一口气。

在他去到酒店大堂和泊车员说话的时候，Jensen感觉自己赤裸裸的毫无遮掩，他环顾四周所有人，怀疑着那个使得Jared如此痛苦的人是不是就藏在他们当中，他怀疑如果那家伙落到他们手上，他会对他做出什么事来。

这念头促使Jensen以人类的极限最快速度带着Jared打包离开酒店，而现在，在不到两小时之后，Jensen把Jared带到了那家伙接触不到靠近不了的地方，这让他的心率减慢了一点点，他终于放松下来，靠进了座位里。

但是当Jared在他的位子上移动的时候，Jensen的心率又再次加快了，他开始想着在这么短的时间里Jared对他的影响究竟到了何种程度。

还不到两天，但Jensen已经很难试着记起没有Jared在他生命里的情形了。他想象着圣诞节到来的时候他俩会住到一起——Jared的父母会想让他回德州吗？或者他们会来这里拜访？现在Jensen正试着决定Jared的父母到时候应该去住哪间客房，但是，好吧，他真的需要把Jared从车里带出去。

“来吧，”他温柔地说，“让我带你进去。我会带你好好逛一圈。”

Jensen往返了两次把Jared所有的行李箱、背包和衣服袋子从SUV后尾箱里拿出来，Jared几乎没有帮他分担这些工作，毕竟他走来走去的样子像是已经把整个世界的重量都扛在了肩上。

Jensen克制住没有对他说什么，因为，毕竟，他不知道Jared这么长时间是怎么做到维持住抬着头的姿势没让自己显露疲态的。

Jared所有的东西都被靠墙堆放在刚刚进入前门的地方，Jensen做了一会儿深呼吸，然后他从背后被撞了一下，膝盖弯了下去，失去平衡的时候他一把抓住Jared的胳膊。

“Son of a——”他吓了一跳，转过身怒视着袭击者，那个用着无辜的表情仰头看着他的袭击者，而Jensen所能做的只不过是翻个白眼。

“该死，Oscar。”在Jensen说什么之前，Jared就跪了下来，Oscar几乎整个儿趴在了他的膝盖上。“我应该不要打扰你们俩吗，还是……？”

当Oscar舔着他裸露在外的脖颈时，Jared脸上挂着愉快的微笑抬起头看他。尽管Jensen仍然能看到怀疑和不安的阴影笼罩着Jared，但这是从Hilarie的工作室出来之后Jensen看到过的这个男人最放松的时刻了， Jensen暗暗在心中发誓，冲着Oscar让Jared脸上露出了这样的表情，下次他去商店的时候一定会给Oscar带点额外的奖励。

“你从没说过你有只狗，老兄。”Jared说着，他的声音有点提高了八度。他挠着Oscar的耳后，而Jensen耸了耸肩。

“只是……没提到过，我猜。”

事情的真相是，Jensen以为Jared已经知道Oscar了，他突然被提醒了这个事实，他和Jared只不过刚认识了几天。他们已经像拼图板那样毫无缝隙地拼在了一起，就好像Jared一直是他生命的一部分似的。

仿佛Jared搬进Jensen家只不过是他俩的关系里自然而然的另一步，但事实不是这样，他搬进来的唯一原因是为安全考虑，这让Jensen的胸腔里有什么紧揪着疼痛起来。

“我喜欢狗，”Jared一边宣布一边用他的喜爱之情淹没Oscar。“我从来没住过一个能允许我养只狗的地方。把一只大狗整天禁锢在一间小公寓里完全不公平。”

“你可以养一只适合装在口袋里的小东西。”Jared给他的表情让Jensen窃笑起来，一幅Jared随身携带一只吉娃娃的画面在他的脑海里跳动，于是他爆发出了一阵大笑。

Jared设法笑了一下作为回应，小小的阴郁和难过出现在Jensen脸上，但无论如何Jensen还是很高兴听到Jared说话，那意味着即使在这一切让人费劲全力去应付的重压之下，他的Jared仍然在内心的某处保留着自我。

“好吧，”他清清嗓子说，“让我带你去放东西，然后我去烤点牛排给我们当晚餐，你可以跟Oscar玩所有你想玩的游戏。”

Jared整个站直了起来，一边在裤子后面擦干净手，一边用一种难以辨认的眼神盯着Jensen。“我以为我们要出去吃晚饭？”

Jensen摇了摇头。“我不觉得我们真的有心情去坐在一家拥挤的餐馆里。除此之外，我也不认为今晚我能忍受Steve那些试探性的问题。”

“Steve？”

“那里的主厨以及我最好的朋友之一。”

“啊，”Jared轻轻摇着头说。“严刑逼供（third degree）。”

“更像是第五级（fifth degree）的严刑逼供，”Jensen纠正道，“Danneel和Genevieve毫无疑问会在周末结束前设法伏击我。”他命令Oscar回去另一间屋里的狗篮，然后歪着头朝Jared招手示意。“那么，稍后我会带你来个简短的十美分之旅，但我认为现在你只会想要个可以洗澡的地方，然后放松一会儿。”

Jared朝他感激的点点头，然后从那一堆行李里拿起一个包，跟着Jensen走向楼梯的同时把包带甩到肩上，他们穿过隔层来到了卧室的走廊上。

Jensen在那里停了下来，突然不确定自己在干什么，不确定他要去哪里，在他心底有些东西让他渴望得皮肤发痒。

“Jensen？”Jared在他背后询问，这让Jensen转过身面对着他。无论Jared在Jensen脸上看到了什么表情，很明显他都被吓坏了。他把包丢在地上，向前伸出一只大手捧住Jensen一侧脸颊，Jensen不得不咽下一声对于这个荒谬姿势的嘲笑。

Jared在这里是因为他需要安全感，Jensen应该是照顾他的那个人，而不是反过来让他不安的另一个人，他伸出手抓住Jared的手腕。

“告诉我怎么了。”Jared说道，他的语调强而有力，但同时又是温柔的。

“我不知道让你住哪个房间。”

Jared只是看着他，眉间轻轻皱起了一道纹路，就好像他正在设法解开Jensen刚刚出的谜题。

几秒钟后他点了点头，牙齿刮擦着自己的下唇。“好吧，你想让我住进哪个房间？”

这是如此简单的一个问题，而Jensen发现答案也同样简单，就在他的嘴里呼之欲出，只是等待着Jensen找到足够的勇气来把这些单词从嘴里推出去。他在一次深呼吸之后找到了勇气。

“我的房间。”

Jared的眼睛瞪大了，但看起来不像是震惊，更像是他清楚Jensen会想说什么，但没想到他真的说了出来。Jensen花了一点时间来品味他让Jared小小惊讶了一下这个事实，然后他靠近了Jared。

“但是，你看，事情是这样的，Jared。如果我允许你搬进我的卧室，如果我允许自己屈服于这个诱惑……我不觉得我还能让你再搬出去。”

Jared的眼睛闪闪发亮，充满了某种Jensen难以名说的东西，但只要那不是恐惧和不确定，Jensen都会觉得很好的。

“这太快了。”他低声说着，眼睛盯着Jensen的嘴唇，而Jensen允许自己点了点头。

“太多了，快太多了。我取笑过Danneel在她们才开始约会之后就让Gen搬进了她家。如果我们现在做了这事儿，我们会让她们看起来像是约会了五十年。”

Jared摇摇头，抬起另一只手捧住了Jensen另一侧的脸。“我不在乎。”

这跟他们一整天说的是完全矛盾的，见鬼，想想Jensen对Chad说过什么，但是Jensen发现他真的不在乎，他猛地向前一步，嘴唇压在Jared唇上，印上一个粗鲁得几乎会留下瘀伤的吻。

形势迅速升级，两人之间的情绪和紧绷的张力渐渐高涨，Jensen拉着Jared沿着走廊笨拙地倒退着走，直到他的背撞到尽头处的门，他不得不把手从Jared的衬衫下抽出来，以便于能够摸索到门把手。

他们尴尬地纠缠着摔进房间，手和嘴唇想要游走在彼此身体的每个地方，Jensen不记得在他的人生里曾经这样兴奋过。

但这不像他多年以来那些毫无意义的鬼混，他最后一次认真的恋爱关系是在大学时候，然后就一直忙碌于运行一家成功的成人电影公司。

也许这是他的问题。Jensen从没想过要挤出时间去约会或者花时间和一个男人在一起，但也许那是因为他从没找到那个对的人。对于Jared，他可以看到自己正在慢下来，他 _想_ 慢下来，把他尽可能多的时间给Jared，同时仍然能让他们完成自己的工作。

那感觉令人惊讶的简单，他突然明白了Chad和Danneel为什么总是想要安定下来。

Jared把手伸到背后关上门，而Jensen开始带领着他们移向房间正中那张巨大的桃花心木雪橇床，但Jared在他们再多走几步之前就撤身退开了。

他盯着Jared，有点困惑，因为，即使只是一会儿，他也非常确信他们之间不应该有这么远的距离。

“有什么不对吗？”他问道，几乎没有注意到他的声音是多么的上气不接下气。

“你想要什么？”

这是一个意味深长的问题，Jensen花了点时间来想出一个答案，因为他不想表现得像一些害了相思病的青少年似的——虽然他的感觉就是这样——但是他也不想回避Jared的问题，不想假装这没那么重要。

“Jared，你是这么——”

Jared打断了他，一边耙着头发一边又退了一步。“不，我不是说我们的关系。”他脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下。“也许有点，因为这大概差不多会是在卧室之外影响我们之间的关系的因素。”

现在Jensen完全迷糊了。“Jared，我不懂。你在问我什么？”

Jared左右张望了一下这个房间，然后显然发现了他要找的东西，因为他掠过Jensen，走过床边拿起了放在一个床头柜上的DVD盒。“你要找的是他吗？”

那张DVD是Jared的电影之一，他在一年或者两年前拍的一部海盗主题的电影，那天晚上Jensen从他的收藏里把它挖了出来，Danneel拿去给Jared签了名。这不是什么太过重口味的片子，但是Jared是一个处于主宰地位的总攻角色，这一点通过他的合作演员仰躺着接受Jared——更准确的说，PJ——赐予他的一切而表现得一清二楚。

“你要找的是PJ吗？你是不是希望我像这样——”他在Jensen眼前挥舞着那张DVD。“——在我带你上床的时候？那是你想要的吗？”

Jensen花了一点时间来思考他真正想对Jared做的是什么，他从前的幻想，两年前在一个颁奖典礼上成型的幻想，轻易地浮现在他心底。

他想让Jared在他身下展开身体，亲吻那具无比美丽的身体的每一寸，用他的舌头打开Jared，然后让他的手指进入，在他推进Jared体内的时候让Jared完美的淡褐色眼睛只停留在他身上，他唯一想做的就是给予Jared很多快乐，多到让他无法清醒地思考。

“不，”Jensen真诚地回答，“我不想要PJ。我想要 _Jared_ 。我想要Jared渴望的一切，如果Jared想要这个——”他指着那张DVD。“——如果Jared想要像那样，那么没问题，我不会拒绝他。”

Jared的眼神变得柔软，他低头看向那张DVD封面上印着的他自己的脸。“我不是这样的。这不是我，PJ只是一个角色。我不是他，正如阿诺也不是终结者。”

“ _你_ 想要的是什么，Jared？”Jensen反问，他拉近了他们之间的距离，直到他们紧贴在一起，他能感觉到Jared的胸膛因为深呼吸而动作着。

“你。”Jared简单而又直接的说，而Jensen不想再浪费时间等待了。

他让他们俩的唇贴在一起，这一次少了不顾一切的渴望，少了仓促，一切都变得更好。

Jensen的手指埋进Jared的发间，舌头纠缠在一起。

Jared发出一声呻吟，低沉而大声的，Jensen把这当作鼓励，温柔地推着Jared向着床倒退，直到Jared躺下去，而Jensen展开身体压在他身上。

Jensen脱掉他俩的衣服，完全不在意它们被丢到了哪里，然后他的嘴唇游走过Jared身体的每一片肌肤，用最可行的办法缠住他。

“天啊，Jensen！”当Jensen舔过他的阴茎顶端时Jared大喊出声，Jensen用舌尖把他的前液聚拢在一起，转动舌头舔着嘴唇品尝了几秒钟，然后他把Jared尽可能深的含进嘴里，打开自己的喉咙抵抗着呕吐反射。

Jared发出一声断断续续的咯咯的声音，他的手摸索到Jensen的后脑勺上，没有推他，只是在Jensen运用他所有的技巧想要给Jared他一生中最好的口交的时候停留在那里。

“Jensen。”Jared喘息着，他的手突然没法儿再静止不动了，他推开了Jensen。

Jensen迅速退开，爬上Jared的身体直到他们面对面躺着。

“怎么？这是怎么了？你还好吗？”

Jared对他咧嘴一笑。“我很好。我只是……我只是还不想射出来。耶稣啊，你的嘴。”他用一只手捧住Jensen的脸，Jensen忍不住往那个碰触里贴近了一会儿，他向下盯着Jared，饱览视线所及的一切。

“Jensen？”Jared询问着，Jensen眨了眨眼。

“唔？”

“你还好吗？”一个小小的微笑浮上Jared的脸庞，然后Jensen意识到自己一直在盯着Jared看，他脸红了。

“嗯，我……我很好。我非常好。”

Jared的笑容越来越明亮，Jensen伸手越过他摸向床头柜，在抽屉里搜索了一分钟，然后找到了他想找的东西并且把它们拿了出来，他现在比以往任何时候都更有勇气。

Jensen向后靠回去，看着手里的东西，然后抬头看向Jared，他的眼中有一个疑问，他希望Jared能看懂。

他不想弄错Jared的暗示，不想做任何可能会危害他们本已不稳定的关系的事，但他发现自己找不到力量来大声问出需要问的问题。

Jared把他从自己那里救了出来，当Jared移动臀部张开腿，然后抬头沉静地盯着他时，Jensen有点被吓了一跳。

有那么一会儿Jensen完全说不出话来，他迷失在那种兴奋里，Jared信任的眼神指引着他，然后他在自己的幻想竟然可以成真的认知下慌乱地开始动作。

他俯下身吻了Jared一次，只不过是用力的把嘴唇压在Jared唇上，然后他向后稍稍退开来开口说话，他们的嘴唇随着每一个单词彼此摩擦着。

“为我翻过身去。”他轻声说着，然后惊讶地看到Jared淡褐色的眼中掠过一阵紧张不适的情绪。他再次亲吻Jared，说着话分散Jared的注意力，然后挪到他身前，在Jared回头紧张地看着他时把自己安置在Jared分开的双腿间。

“没事的。”Jensen一边亲吻Jared的脊柱一边承诺着，一路向下直到他的嘴唇擦过Jared的臀缝，Jared猛地颤抖了一下。

“没事的。”Jensen重复着，呼吸拂过Jared的皮肤。

“我只是……”Jared艰难地吞咽着，“从来没有人……”

Jensen必须承认他非常震惊。

当然，Jared从不在荧幕上做受，但是，如果在私生活里他更倾向这样，那么他和任何人约会都肯定……

Jensen打断了自己的思考过程，他沿着Jared修长的身体看上去，直直看进那双善于表达的褐色眼睛。

那里面有一种纯真，一种Jensen不认为能在像Jared这样一个有经验的GV影星眼里找到的纯真，但是尽管如此，它就在那里。Jensen突然抛开了对于那些所有因为Jared不像电影里表现出来的那样是个攻而离开他的人的疑惑，抛开了对于过去十年里Jared是否曾遇到过希望他做自己的人的疑惑，或者是对于那些人是不是都只想要PJ的疑惑。

最终Jensen带着由衷的微笑，把视线从Jared身上扯开，注意力转回他现在该做的事情上，转回那个他即将实现的幻想。

现在有一种与之前不同的渴望在他的血管里奔涌：他想要这个，他当然想要，但是现在更重要的是Jared的快乐，而不是Jensen自己的。他需要向Jared展示，在没有剧本要遵循的时候，在这件事只是两个人互相关心想让彼此感觉好一点的时候，性能变得有多美好。

他的舌头第一次滑过Jared后穴，使得Jared猛地颤抖得好像被电棒击中了一样。

Jensen轻笑着用一条胳膊固定住Jared的屁股。“你得试着在这个时候待着别动，除非你想打晕我。”

Jared只是呻吟了一声，在Jensen开始做这些事的时候把脸埋进了枕头里，Jensen使出了所有技巧来让这一次成为Jared最棒的一次经历，直到Jared只能像一滩水似的瘫软在Jensen灰色的埃及棉床单上。

“Jensen，”Jared在Jensen的舌头停留在他屁股里时说着，“Jensen，求你，我不能……求你了。”他在床上扭动着，手紧握成拳抓着枕头，每次抵抗着过多的快感时他就回头看看Jensen，Jensen能看到他眼中闪耀的光亮。“太他妈的棒了。”他喘息着，脸再一次埋进枕头里。

Jensen又一次轻笑了一声，他撤身退开以便于能看着Jared。

这就是他想要的：Jared欣喜而放松，他的紧张已经消失了，脑中除了快乐什么都没剩下。他退开的时候在Jared尾椎印上了另一个吻，然后伸手去拿之前放在床上的润滑剂和安全套。

Jared在听到Jensen顶开润滑剂盖子时畏缩了一下，Jensen再次亲吻他的后背，他在Jared臀肉上吸吮出一个印记，但他希望这个印记在Jared下一次拍摄之前能消失。

Jensen确保自己的手指全都沾上了足量的润滑剂，然后他把一根手指滑进Jared的小洞里。Jared已经被Jensen热情的舌头操得松开了，但Jensen能感觉到他多年以来都没有为任何人做过受，所以他想尽可能地让痛苦少一点。

一根手指迅速变成了两根，接着在Jared向后推动身体对抗着入侵时变成了三根，他在Jensen的手指上操着自己，同时乞求着别的什么东西。

“拜托，Jensen，哦，上帝啊，求你了。我准备好了，就只是……只是，求你了。”

Jensen温柔地撤出手指，在床单上擦去多余的润滑剂，然后他伸手去拿安全套，用牙齿撕开包装。接着他让那个橡胶套子在他无比坚硬的阴茎上滚过，把自己握在手中上下滑动了几下。

他把Jared拉起来让他跪伏着，Jensen用阴茎的顶端抵住Jared被撑开的入口，他停了下来，让这一刻的一切流淌过整个身体。

这个时刻本应该让他感觉不舒服的——这太快了，太过匆忙，Jared甚至还没清醒地想过马上开始一段关系，特别是没想过和他开始这段关系的这个人他认识还不到一周。而Jensen五次约会的规矩显然因为Jared在他身下喘息着展开身体而被丢到了窗外。

但这感觉又不是太快，并不觉得匆忙，Jared看起来并没有因为分开双腿敞开着身体等待Jensen的阴茎而有什么不良的反应，即使他有，Jensen也有他们余下的下半生可以用来补偿他。

带着心里这种想法——只要Jared愿意忍受Jensen，他会一直是Jensen世界里的一个重要部分——Jensen推进了Jared身体里，慢慢地一直插进最深处，Jared发出一声尖锐呻吟声的同时弓起了背。

Jensen静止住，给Jared一点时间来适应被填满的感觉，即使他的身体正在催促他插进那美妙的紧致高热里。

“Shit，Jared，”他喘息着，向前探身把额头抵在Jared脊柱上。“上帝啊，你感觉起来太他妈的棒了。”

“动吧，天啊，Jensen，拜托动一动，求你了。”Jared气喘吁吁地说着，那些话听起来更像是命令多过请求，而Jensen发现自己喜欢这种声音。

他慢慢开始动作，几乎完全拔出去，然后快速有力地插回去，迫使一声极度渴望的啜泣从Jared喉咙里被挤出来，那个年轻的男人开始跟着Jensen动作，他的屁股随着Jensen的节奏摇晃着。

Jensen坐回自己小腿上，同时把Jared拉了起来，直到Jared坐在Jensen膝盖上，他的背靠着Jensen的胸膛。角度的变换压得Jensen更深地进入了Jared的身体，而通过Jared发出的粗哑的半声哭喊，Jensen知道自己找到了那个甜蜜的点，他像钳子一样紧抓住Jared细瘦的髋部把Jared固定在那里。

Jared把头向后甩回去靠在Jensen肩上，调整着头的角度直到他能用嘴唇碰到Jensen的脸。他在自己能触及的每一块肌肤上留下一个接一个吻，直到Jensen明白了他的意思，转过头来对上Jared的嘴唇，不怎么像一个吻，更像是随着他们的节奏停顿和加速而共享呼吸。

Jensen能感觉到高潮的兴奋刺痛他的脊柱，他从Jared屁股上腾出一只手来，向前抓住Jared的阴茎，用前液作为润滑上下撸动着。

只是狠狠抽动了几下Jared就射了出来，他一只手握住Jensen放在他阴茎上的手，另一只手埋在Jensen短短的头发里，在他的高潮到达顶峰时尖叫着。

“操，Jensen。”他喘息着，失去了平衡跌下去趴跪在床上。

Jensen跟着他向前倾身，在Jared的体内更快更狠地抽送，追逐着他自己需要的释放，Jared低声说着一些鼓励的下流言辞，一只手伸到背后，指甲抠进Jensen的臀肉里。

激烈下流地抽插了更多次，然后一切都停住了，随着Jensen的精液喷涌在安全套里，他绷紧了整个身体，随后倒在Jared身上，迫使他俩都倒在床上。

“天啊。”Jared呻吟着，Jensen抽离他的身体，移到床边来处理那个安全套，然后他捡起之前被丢下的T恤，用它把他俩清理干净。

“你没事吧？”他询问道，因为Jared完全没有动，也没有说什么，Jensen有点担心。

Jared仍然趴着，他在枕头上转过头，眼睑半垂地看着Jensen。“我觉得你弄坏了我。”

Jensen皱起眉。“这是一件好事还是一件坏事？”

一个轻缓慵懒的笑容爬上Jared的脸庞，Jensen不由自主地做出回应。

“有史以来最好的性爱。”他用一种沙哑的低语对Jensen说着，声音因为性和睡意而显得有气无力的。

Jensen慢吞吞地在床上挪动，直到他和Jared处在同一高度，能靠过去在那个笑容上印上一个温柔的吻。“来自一个成人片明星，这真是任何人有史以来能得到的最高赞誉。”

Jared的笑容只是咧得更大了。

///

Jared睡着了。他不知道自己睡了多长时间，但他被脊柱上缓缓上下滑动的指尖带回了现实，直到他想起事实上发生了什么，他才强迫自己睁开眼。

“嗨。”他轻声说着，然后在Jensen的笑容里迷失了几秒。

“欢迎回来，睡美人。”Jensen开口说，Jared翻了个身躺着，一条胳膊枕在脑后，他注意到这样一个事实——Jensen显然在他失去意识躺在床上的时候洗过澡穿好衣服了。

“你没睡？”

Jensen皱了皱鼻子。“我不怎么在白天睡觉。这里太亮了。”Jared朝房间另一边的落地玻璃门投去一瞥，明亮的阳光仍然还在透进来，他认为Jensen说的是对的。“虽然我明白这真的很吓人，但是在我去洗澡之前看着你入睡是值得的。”

Jared脸红了，试图藏进显然是被Jensen盖在他身上的床单下面，但Jensen不允许，他用一边手肘撑住自己，同时把床单从Jared紧握的手中拉出来。

“所以，我有一个问题问你。”他说着，声音突然变得很严肃，Jared能感觉到自己的心率加快了。

“关于那个跟踪狂的吗？”

“不是，但在不久的将来我们肯定会重新谈到那个问题。”Jensen告诉他，而Jared只是点了点头，并没有对这个声明感到惊讶。

“好吧，那么如果不是关于那些信的，那是什么？”

Jensen做了一个深呼吸。“当你告诉我你想在下面的时候，你是不是认为我会拒绝你或是把你踢出去？”

Jared把目光从那双深绿色的眼睛上移开，他在回答同时抬头盯着白色的天花板。“这种事以前并不是没有发生过。”

Jensen俯身靠向他。“你认真的吗？”

Jensen把手伸向床头柜拿起那张仍然放在那里的DVD递给Jensen。“我遇到的很多男人，或者是约我出去的那些，总之，他们想要这个男人。他们想要PJ Tristan。当他们发现那不是我真正的名字时，他们感到困惑，而当提到性的时候，他们因为我不是那种混蛋总攻而心烦意乱。那让很多人离开了。”

Jensen的视线在Jared的脸和他手上那张DVD之间来回移动，然后他从Jared身上翻下去，接着传来了一声什么东西重重击中Jensen床边的金属垃圾桶的声音。

“我从来不想要PJ，”Jensen翻回Jared身上时说。“哪怕是之前我在那个酒吧遇到你的时候，我知道了你一点也不像PJ，但我还是不想要他。”他叹息着。“也许我们本应该将做爱推迟一些的，伙计，因为我不想让你认为那就是一切。”

“我知道，”Jared迅速保证。“上帝啊，Jensen，我不知道，这只是……”

“过去给你留下了不可磨灭的印象，但你还是确信你想和我在一起是吗？”Jensen在Jared的声音越来越小时替他说完，Jared又一次脸红了。

“是的。”

Jensen翻身下来躺在他身旁，手枕在脑后。“我稍稍能明白一点，我觉得，当我从一个客观的角度来看的时候。”

Jared有点惊讶。“你能明白？”

“是，我是说，日复一日的，你所做的一切都是做一个攻，对吧？我猜这可能有点让人厌烦。”

Jared喷笑了一声。“嗯，是的，那倒是真的，但这不是唯一的原因。”

Jensen转向他挑起一边眉。“不是吗？”

“我第一次开始干这行的时候，送到我手上的所有角色，提供给我的所有部分，都是些变态、总攻的类型，所以那时我还没有这样的意识。不过，有一天，大概四五年前，有人开始说如果拍一场我被他们手上能找到的所有攻一起攻下的片子会有多棒，而我……”Jared的声音渐渐消失了，他耸了耸肩。

“你被吓坏了。”Jensen替他补充完。

“是的，我是说，他们在说的听起来更像是轮奸，你知道的？而且那样……事实上那不仅是他们想要拍我做受，他们根本只是想拍轮奸。那就是我开始对重口味的片子说不的时候。那时候我已经有足够的影响力开始选择自己的剧本了，因此我把不在摄像机前做受这一点加进了我的合同里。”

“无可厚非，”Jensen尴尬地点着头说。“我们有一些攻想要换个位置，而我们一直努力确保他们在自己的位置上尽可能感觉舒服。我们确保另一个演员了解发生了什么，我们试着让这整件事里没有胁迫。但像他们想让你做的那种事？对于一个专业的受来说那也将是一次艰难的拍摄，即使他信任并且检查过这场戏里的每一个攻。我无法想象他们会想让一个处子来做这种事。”

“他们追求的是钱。”Jared唾弃道，他的视线在房间里转来转去，因此他没有再看着Jensen。

“那是唯一的原因吗？”

Jared艰难地咽了一口口水，忽略了他自身看向Jensen眼睛的渴望。“什么的唯一原因？”这是一个蹩脚的托词，他知道，但是在回答之前他需要点时间来整理思绪。

需要一点时间来想想Jensen会不会觉得他很奇怪然后立刻把他踢出去。

“你不在荧幕上做受的唯一原因。”Jensen的语调告诉Jared他知道Jared想要逃避这个问题。

“这是……觉得像是一个好主意，至少得把一部分的我保留给将要跟我约会的人。”

在漫长而痛苦的几秒里除了沉默什么声音都没有，Jared熟练的把视线顽固地黏在天花板上。他能感觉到Jensen正看着他，听着他的呼吸声，他在Jared脸上寻找着什么，Jared希望无论那是什么，Jensen能找到它，因为他不确定如果Jensen现在突然停下，他能够处理这种情况。

Jensen清嗓子的声音在安静的房间里大声响起，这让Jared退缩了一下。

“所以，呃……有没有过很多那种男人……那种你……”就好像Jensen正在努力找到词语来问他想问的问题，但是不管怎样，Jared明白他想说什么，当他最终转过头看着身边的另一个男人时，他感觉到陌生的幸福感在心中堆积起来。

“我在高中时候有一个男朋友，”Jared轻声说着。“他的名字是Phillip。除了你之外，他是唯一一个。”

那个在Jensen脸上泛开的大大的明亮的笑容是Jared有生以来所见过的最美丽的事物。


	7. Chapter 6

又过了半小时之后，Jensen终于说服Jared把屁股从床上挪下来，他告诉Jared在他洗澡穿衣服的时候自己会去准备晚餐。

Jared找到了他留在门旁边的走廊上的袋子，他感激地微笑着来到浴室套间——即使Jensen现在不在这里——他把袋子拖进房间，在给水加热的时候乱翻一通找着他的梳洗用品。

那个巧妙地塞在包内袋子里的手机充电器引起了他的注意，他这才意识到，在他走进Hilarie的工作室之前他就没检查过电话和短信了。

关掉水，Jared返回Jensen的——他自己的？——卧室里，找到放在衣柜旁的牛仔裤，掏摸着口袋直到找出他的手机。

他没错过太多，一条来自Chad的询问他拍摄进行得怎么样的短信，还有一些随机的群发邮件，但是还有三个来自Tom的未接来电让他有点儿担心。

坐到床头，Jared拨通Tom的号码，在第一声铃响完之前他的朋友就接起了电话，Jared有点吓了一跳。

 _“你他妈的到底在哪里？！”_ Tom在电话那头尖叫着。 _“我刚刚收到一封电子邮件告诉我你已经结账离开了酒店，账单全都付清了。这他妈的是怎么回事，_ _Jared_ _？”_

Jared眨眨眼。“呃，抱歉，我必须……有个小插曲。在那个酒店。我不得不离开。”

_“你在跟我开玩笑吗？他找到你了？在那家酒店？”_

Jared耸了耸肩，虽然他知道Tom看不见。“我猜从几天前他就跟着我回家了。我从今天的摄影返回的时候就有封信在等着我。”

Tom发出了一声挫败的声音，低声咕哝咒骂着。 _“你现在在哪里，_ _Jared_ _？我来接你。”_

“不，不用，我很安全，我很好。”

 _“胡说八道，_ _Jared_ _。这家伙真的把这事儿搞到一个新等级了。你需要一个安全的地方。”_ 他停顿了一下，像是正在考虑着有什么选项。 _“也许加拿大？我们几天内就可以到加拿大。如果我们低调行动，这家伙永远找不到我们。”_

“你想让我违约吗？”Jared无法相信他所听到的。

_“是的，_ _Jared_ _，那就是我的意思。”_

“Tom，那……那太疯狂了。我不能这样对Jensen和Danneel。”即使他和Jensen之间什么都没有发生，Jared也难以毁掉一份合同，特别是一份和像JADA这么好的公司签的合同。

 _“很抱歉，_ _Jensen_ _和_ _Danneel_ _不在我优先考虑的范围内，_ _Jared_ _。”_ Tom厉声说。

Jared紧张地笑了一声。“我不打算毁约，老兄。这样的话我再也不可能再找到工作了。”

Tom，很显然，没在听了。 _“我就不应该让你签这份合同的。我应该做我想做的事，就把你绑在车里然后马上开始上路，兄弟。都怪_ _JADA_ _，你知道吗？我是说，我从来没在你的_ _Twitter_ _或者_ _Facebook_ _上公布过什么，所以无论那家伙是谁，他都是通过他们找到你的。”_

“Tom，你不能指望他们保密。”

_“见鬼的为什么不呢？如果你解释过发生了什么，那么他们应该愿意给你提供方便。”_

“你的话太荒谬了。”

_“我在试着保护你的安全，_ _Jared_ _。我很遗憾你跟我不能达到共识。”_

Jared叹了口气。“我知道你在保护我，Tom，我很感激。但是我受雇于这家公司，他们正打算要用我的名字作为领衔主演来发布电影。事实上，两天前我已经为JADA拍了第一部片子，所以那迟早会发生。”

_“所以，加拿大。”_

“操他的加拿大，Tom。”

Tom轻蔑地哼了一声。 _“你可能已经操过了。”_

Jared停顿了一下，因为Tom声音里的那种恶意而感到震惊。“这太低级了，老兄。我不知道你现在怎么回事，但是把气出在我身上是没法解决问题的。”

Tom叹了口气。 _“我很抱歉，_ _Jared_ _。我只是在担心你，关于这个跟踪狂的问题，但你现在没把这事放在心上，就好像这事已经无关紧要了。”_

“我没有不把这事放在心上，”Jared保证道。“相信我，我没法比现在更担心那家伙了。但是我不需要你变成某种过度保护的笨蛋，想要把我锁在没人能接触得到的象牙塔里。”

_“我想要照顾你是这么糟糕的事吗？”_

“不，不是。但是希望我把自己锁起来并不能阻止那个家伙。我不能再让他继续这样毁掉我的人生了。过去几个月里他几乎颠覆了我的生活，并且今天又出现了。在决定下一步做什么之前我只想得到一点平静。”

 _“‘下一步’？”_ Tom问道。 _“你说的‘下一步’是什么意思？”_

“我已经厌倦了活在随时担心着那家伙可能会升级他的游戏的这种生活里。我觉得是时候去报案了。”

如果只是对着他自己的时候，Jared现在可以承认Jensen是对的。他需要停止让那家伙任意摆布他了，因为那家伙现在不仅仅只是盯上了Jared。

Jared从没担心过Tom，因为那个跟踪狂显然从没认为他是一个威胁，所以他很安全。而Jensen的情况就不是这样了。只是两天时间，那跟踪狂已经把Jensen看做一个竞争对手了，他想干掉Jensen。那比过去两年里发生的一切都更让Jared恐惧。

他的安全是一回事，他自己置身危险之中没关系。但要是事关他在意的人的安全，那就是一种完全不同的情况了，现在是Jared改变规则的时候了。

但是Tom，很显然的，不同意。 _“_ _Jared_ _，我以为我们谈过这事了？那些警察不会在乎一些怪人持续寄给你的信的。他们都忙于解决真正的犯罪呢。”_

“等他们发现那家伙威胁要伤害我在意的人的时候，他们就会在乎了。”

他们必须在意，对吧？警方非常重视危及生命的这类事情。

_“谁被他威胁了？我吗？因为你知道的，我不在乎那种胆子太小都不敢从幕后现身的人渣。”_

“不是你，”Jared保证，“但我不想再乖乖遵守他的游戏规则了。这周我有一场即将到来的拍摄，要看周一我是不是能找到一个合作演员来决定，所以等周一那天结束以后，我觉得我得去报案，看看他们怎么说。”

电话那头沉默了几秒，然后Tom深吸了一口气说道， _“无论如何，兄弟。我只是想表明我的观点，我觉得这真是一个坏主意。你得冒着让警察全面入侵你的生活的风险。”_

“那是我必须承担的风险。”

_“那会是你的末日。”_ _Tom_ _尖刻地说。“你确定不想让我来找你吗？你可以来我这里住，直到我们给你找到别的住处。”_

Jared一边对自己微笑着一边环顾了房间一圈，透过落地玻璃门看向窗外刚好能看到的Jensen家背后的房子。从他这个角度看出去，那里几乎像是跟他们的后院连在一起的。

“谢了，老兄，但是我觉得我待的地方很好。”

_“你是真的不打算告诉我你在哪里吗？”_

“为了你我的安全。”还有Jensen的，他默默补充。“我觉得现在还是要保守秘密。”

_“好吧，兄弟，如果你觉得这样最好的话。我下周能见到你，对吧？我想看看拍摄的样片。”_

“没问题。到时候见。”

Jared等着Tom先挂断了电话，他盯着屏幕，就好像那上面有一切问题的答案，然后他站起来返回浴室。

二十分钟后，Jared洗完澡穿好了衣服，以防万一，他还刷了牙。他决定去找Jensen，想着自己总不能就这样在卧室熬一整个晚上。

当他打开卧室房门的时候，发现他从酒店房间里带出来的其他东西都堆在走廊上，Jared回头看了一眼，想知道他这些乱七八糟的东西应该放到哪里去。

他决定现在不去想这事儿，Jared绕过他的东西继续下楼，在客厅停了几秒。

整个房间看起来……死气沉沉的，沙发上的靠垫看起来就和它们刚被买来的那天一样崭新。

“我们不用它。”

Jared被Jensen的声音吓了一跳，他转回去，看到Jensen站在一道通往其他地方的门口，系着一条粉红色的围裙盖住他的衣服，一只手上拿着一把夹子。

Jared皱起眉。“你们不用什么？”

“这个房间。”Jensen耸耸肩，一边环顾四周一边走了过来。“这里太大太空了。而且有点黑，照不到太多阳光。”

Jared瞥了一眼那道可以眺望前院的巨大窗户，这里被遮住了，阴沉沉的，尽管现在已经快到晚上了，明亮的阳光仍然透过窗户在屋子背后闪耀着。

“过来，”Jensen挥舞着夹子召唤他，“这房子的真正部分要往这边走。”

他等到Jared追上他，停下来迅速吻了他一下，然后领着Jared走下一条明亮的走廊。

“餐厅，”Jensen说，指着左边的一道门，“除了我的生日和感恩节，其他时候都不太用。现在要加上你的生日了，我刚刚决定的。我们去Danni和Gen那边过圣诞节。她们住在后面。”

“我想我似乎应该担心一下你跟你的假妻子以及她的同居女友是不是过于亲近了，”Jared情不自禁地说，在脑海中回想着他透过楼上的窗子看到的那栋房子，想知道他们的后院是不是 _真的_ 连在一起。

Jensen只是回头抛来一个笑容。“Chad和Christian住在街对面。”

“你们全都可怜的互相依赖着。我应该担心的。”Jared试图开个玩笑但却失败了，他太过清楚地意识到Jensen的挚友们跟他住得很近，而Jared……Jared几乎只有Tom，那个住在城市另一边的人，而且很显然现在正在生Jared的气，因为他想要去把那个跟踪狂的事报告警察。Jared真的记不起他什么时候变成了这么可怜的样子。

Jensen对Jared内心的想法一无所知，他仍然领着他们穿过屋子，一边走一边指着那些门介绍着。Jared听到一些比如‘楼下的浴室’和‘我办公的房间，那里面一团乱，别进去’以及‘多媒体娱乐室在那边’之类的话，但是他没太注意，他的注意力太过集中于Jensen本身，并且只想着快点到达目的地，因为Jensen带着他去的那个地方肯定正在煮着什么，而Jared这时才意识到自从早餐以来他就没吃过东西了。

又走了几步，他们走进一个看起来应该是厨房的地方，但是这房间看起来好像跟整栋房子一样长，远远大于任何厨房需要的空间。

“这是我的房子中心，”Jensen吟诵般的说着，摊开手臂的同时慢慢转了个圈。“我大部分时间都花在这里了。这是整栋房子里我最喜欢的房间。”

Jared当然能理解因为什么。

厨房的右手边已经变成了一个客厅区域，被几张看起来很舒服的沙发和扶手椅、一张咖啡桌、一台宽屏电视、蓝光机、DVD播放器还有更多的Jared叫不出名字的游戏机占满了。

房间左边是真正的厨房，在傍晚透过打开的落地玻璃门照射进来的阳光里看起来时髦又现代。那里有一张可以轻易容纳四个人的早餐桌，一张桌子和一些椅子靠在墙上，那里的门像是几乎从来没有使用过，Jared可以想象出Jensen坐在那个沙发上或是跪在咖啡桌旁的地上吃晚饭，在Danneel或者Chad和他一起的时候使用那张早餐桌。

“真了不起，”Jared真诚地对他说。

Jensen害羞地低下头。“跟我来，我在后边外面的烤架上烤了牛排和土豆。”

Jared跟着Jensen穿过玻璃门，发现自己正站在露台上，俯瞰着修建得很漂亮的庭院。Oscar趴在门口角落里的一个垫子上，当Jared追寻着饭菜的可口香味转过头，他发现一个赤着脚穿着牛仔短裤和白色背心的娇小褐发女孩正在用烧烤叉翻转牛排。

“哦，你看，这就是那个小贱人，无论我如何努力地想把她赶出去，她好像总是会莫名其妙的跑到我的院子里来，”Jensen幽默地说着，同时他穿过露台，胳膊环到她的腰上。“你又忘了自己买食物所以来偷我的吗？”

“不，我是在阻止它们烧起来，”她说，声音听起来依稀有些耳熟。那几个单词刚离开她的嘴，Jensen就把她抱离地面转了一圈，把她放下来面对Jared站着。

“你不准靠近我的烧烤。”他一边用夹子戳着肉一边对她说。

“嗨！”她愤怒地抗议着。“我可不是在食物上浇酒点火的那个人！”

“你不是，”Jensen承认，“但是你也没有阻止她。”

她转过头害羞地看着Jared。“Danneel是一个好厨师，我发誓，那只是……她在尝试烤肉的时候有点兴奋，有一次在夏天，她差不多倒了半瓶点火液在木炭上，因为她觉得不够热。”

Jared大笑出声。“哇哦，那太……即使是我这种完全不会做饭的人也做不出这种事情呢。”

Jensen哼了一声。“幸亏你长得漂亮，Jay。”

“也许你不会相信，但是我至少会洗盘子。”Jared反击道。

“我有个洗碗机。”

Jared耸耸肩。“我喜欢洗盘子。那……有益健康。”另外，Jared需要知道他自己有用。没错，他的厨艺相当糟糕，但是他应该学会的技能已经足以让他维持生活了——虽然，在一家酒店住了四周，他已经彻底被宠坏了。但是如果Jensen打算承担大部分——即便不是全部——做饭的事，那么他也需要努力做好自己份内的工作，洗盘子是他唯一能做的事。

Jensen听了Jared的声明之后只是恼怒地摇摇头走回去烹饪，留下Jared和那个褐发姑娘在一起。

“那么，既然Jensen如此粗鲁地没有给我们做介绍——”

“你是个成年女性，”Jensen打断了她，“你可以自我介绍。”

“我猜你就是Jared？”

Jared伸出手。“是的。嗨。你呢？”

“你最大的粉丝，”她微笑地看着自己的手被包进Jared手里，“我是Genevieve。”

“噢！”Jared惊呼，突然记起了在Jensen办公室里的那次电话交谈。“我猜你的圣诞礼物问题都解决了？”

Genevieve微笑着肯定。“是的！Chad和我想办法找到了‘小妇人’的初版。它花了我一大笔钱，但是Danni值得。我也找到了以她的名字命名的花。我只希望它们能在圣诞节前送到这里。”

“现在是八月！”Jensen喊了一声，Jared看得出来他不是第一次这样和他妻子的女朋友交谈。

这句话听起来真奇怪不是吗？

“我敢打赌你都已经想好了给Jared的圣诞礼物。”Genevieve吐了吐舌头说。

“我拒绝解释，”Jensen抱怨道。“不管怎样，你怎么知道我和Jared有没有做什么超过朋友关系的事？”

Genevieve脸颊染上了漂亮的红色。“我几个小时前过来拜访过。不仅在客厅看到了一堆行李，还听到了从你卧室里传出来的一些有趣的声音。”

Jensen似乎并没有真的因为Genevieve未经允许就进入他的屋子感到不满，Jared开始真正理解这五个人彼此之间的亲密关系了，他怀疑自己是否能好好融入其中而不让任何人尴尬。

“我猜你是想跟我说什么事？”Jensen提醒她。“但是如果从你嘴里蹦出来的词是‘Danneel’和‘圣诞节’，我对上帝发誓，Gen。”

所有愉快诙谐的表情都从Genevieve的脸上消失了，她的表情突然变得很严肃，注意力现在完全放在了Jensen身上。“是的，几个小时前我接到了一个Clif的电话。他是在前门工作的保安之一，”她为了让Jared明白而补充了一句。“很显然前门有个在车里的家伙要求进来。他说他和‘住在后面房子里的女人’有个会面，但他没法给Clif任何名字，所以Clif打电话给我，觉得那家伙是在说我或者Danni，因为只有我们俩住在后面的房子里。当我告诉他我没在等任何人的时候，他说那个家伙相当愤怒，Clif威胁要报警之后他才离开的。Clif记下了车型，但车上没有牌照。”

整个世界都在旋转着，Jared能感觉到胆汁涌上他的喉头，他没法呼吸，觉得自己快要昏倒了，而且……

“哇哦！”

而且突然间，Jensen就来到他身旁，他的手放在Jared胳膊上，引导他来到露台上的一把椅子旁。Jared听到Jensen在要求拿点水过来，他真的希望Jensen不是在跟他说话，因为他不确定自己的腿现在还能正常工作。

“Jensen，”他呼吸困难地喘息着，手颤抖着伸向跪在他身前地板上的那个男人。“他在这里。他……他找到我了。这是……我不能相信。我不能相信他找到我了。”

“我们还不清楚。”Jensen争辩道。他把一个玻璃杯递进Jared手里，Jared喝了一大口水，最后吞咽的时候哽了一下。

“Jensen，他在这里！他知道我在这里！”

“不，他可能是冲着我来这里的。那封信上说他要证明给你看我没什么特别的，他可能是到这里来做些他所说的事。”

Jared停了一会儿来理解这段话，他陷入沉思，也许这只是个巧合，只是凑巧在Jared来到这里的时候那个跟踪狂也刚好要闯进Jared家，也许Jared不是他的目标，至少这一次不是。

但那种短暂地放松并没有持续多长时间，很快就被有人想要打Jensen主意的压倒性的恐惧吞没了。

Jared猛地站起来。“我们必须离开这里，Jensen，带你离开这里。”

“不，Jared，你亲眼见到了，Clif，要么是Zack或者Aaron或者其他任何警卫都是轮流值班的，他们都不会让那家伙通过大门。他不会接触到我或者你。”

“这里显然发生了某些我不明白的事情。”Genevieve平静地说，这句话在Jared的意识边缘打转，Jensen给了她一个同情的表情，但是Jared现在完全没有心力来思考Jensen以外的任何事。

“如果他在你不在家的时候尝试呢怎么办？如果他打算去你办公室抓住你呢？”

Jensen耸耸肩。“他首先得过Chad这关，我很确定他会奋勇应战的，或者至少在被肢解的时候大声尖叫，为我争取到足够跳出窗外的时间。”Jensen歪着头思索。“我觉得只要姿势对，从七层楼落下去也死不了。”

Jared知道Jensen是在试着放松情绪向Jared展示他很好——尽管多亏了Jared他才卷入了这么一堆破事儿里，但是Jared真的没心情开玩笑，没心情在Jensen的生命——而且很可能是每个妨碍到那家伙的人的生命——岌岌可危的时候开玩笑。

Jensen一定是在他脸上看到了什么，因为他的笑容消失了，表情突然变得严肃。“我们会加强安保的。没有预约或者内部人员的证明就不能进入大楼。”Jensen向前拉起Jared一只手握在他的两手之中。“我向你发誓，Jared，这家伙不能靠近我们俩任何一个，你听到我的话了吗？我们俩都不能。”

“我不希望你因为我受到伤害。”Jared低声说，他的声音在说出最后一个词的时候变得破碎。

“我不会，”Jensen保证。“不管怎样，即使有什么事发生在我身上，这也不是你的错。那家伙痴迷于你不是你的错。”

“你怎么知道不是我的错？我甚至不知道他来自哪里，为什么、怎么会迷恋我到跟着我横穿这他妈的整个国家的地步。”

Jensen伸手捧住他的脸。“你只是见鬼的太漂亮了。”他吻了Jared，温柔而甜蜜的，然后他让自己站起来，把注意力转回Genevieve身上。“你的女朋友在家吗？”

她看看表。“她应该随时会到，怎么？”

“你能去告诉她今晚你们全都来这里吃晚饭吗？Chad和Christian也来。有些事我们需要谈谈。”

Genevieve低头看了一眼Jared，同情和困惑的表情破坏了她漂亮的脸蛋儿。“好的，我想没问题。”她突然转身穿过花园走回去，那条路显然是她过来的路，Oscar抬起头看着她离开。

“嗨，Gen？”Jensen在她走到一半路之前叫住了她，她转回来。Jensen举起仍然放在烤架上的一块牛排，那看起来已经焦黑萎缩了。“多带点牛排来当晚餐。”

她对他行了个礼。“会的。”

Jensen只是傻笑着把那些烤焦的食物扔给了Oscar。

///

Jensen站在厨房门前，看着Jared和Genevieve以及Danneel在沙发上，一想到自己想共度一生的爱人只能以这种方式介绍给这些女人，他就不由得一阵烦躁。

这似乎非常不公平。

就像Jensen曾经预测过的那样，Chad、Christian、Danneel和Genevieve对于Jared的情况的反应都是震惊和同情，Danneel立刻就陷入了一个母亲的角色，对Jared倾注了无限的感情，在他把整个肮脏的故事和盘托出的时候安慰着他。

Jared一直担忧他们会如何反应，担心他们会责怪他，会要求Jensen为了自身安全和他撇开关系，尽管Jensen一再保证不会这样，Jared还是一直保留着这种心态，直到Danneel爬上沙发坐在他旁边，把他拉进一个紧得让骨头生疼的拥抱为止。

之后她一直没有离开他身边，而Jensen很高兴。Jared需要有女性介入他的生活，有些安慰和支持只有女人能提供，他考虑着是否应该进一步探究Jared的背景并让Jared的父母从德州飞过来，Chad从咖啡桌旁他坐着的Christian身边的位置站起来悄悄走到Jensen旁边，引起了Jensen的注意。

他们沉默了几分钟，看着Jared，Danneel，Genevieve和Christian继续在沙发上轻声交谈，Jensen正要问Chad他们一直在讨论什么的时候，Chad用自己的肩膀撞了下Jensen然后扭头向他示意，领着Jensen顺着走廊来到他的工作间。

“我们要做什么？”Jensen一关上身后的门Chad就开口询问。

Jensen花了一点时间来强迫自己用微笑掩饰。Chad问的是‘ _我们_ 要做什么？’，不是 _你_ 或者 _Jared_ ，而是 _我们_ 。这温暖了Jensen的心，Chad已经把Jared包括进了他们的家人里。

尽管如此，他克制住了自己的想法，把一个冷静的表情贴在了脸上，在Chad坐进椅子的同时靠向他乱七八糟的办公桌边缘。“你是指什么？”

“Jensen，他不能继续像这样生活下去。那家伙是个定时炸弹，他正在暗处蹦跶。”

Jensen点点头。“我知道。”他发出一声刺耳的笑声。“相信我，我今天看到Jared崩溃了两次，比我期望的多出两倍，我知道他需要做点什么。但是即使他同意Gen说的向警方报案或者跟律师谈谈——当我们在那家酒店的房间里收到那封信的时候他可是坚决反对这主意的。我不知道这段时间里是什么改变了他的主意，但是我不想把他逼得太紧。”

“我觉得那个变态竟然试图接近你这个事实亲手改变了他的想法，Jensen，”Chad指出。“两年来这家伙一直保持着距离，仅限于寄些信件和在街对面或者什么地方用望远镜看着Jared。但是现在他实际上是想要攻击Jared生活里的人了。这才是让Jared真正醒悟过来的关键。”

Jensen点点头，完全理解Chad的观点，但是……

这必须是Jared自己的决定，而且现在，Jared没有心情忍受一连几小时坐在一间警察会面室里被一次一次又一次彻底审查。

他需要时间来整理心情，来调整自己适应Jensen，适应和Jensen同居。他需要时间来适应理解那个神经病升级了游戏，在某个时刻肯定会做出些什么事。

“这必须由Jared来决定，”他重复道。“等他准备好。难道我高兴这样吗？不，我真他妈的不高兴。但是我不能让他做他没准备去做的事。”

“Jensen，那家伙从纽约就一路跟着Jared。他现在就在这个城市里跟着他，暗中监视他！他威胁了你，Jensen！即使Jared不想向警方报案，就凭那封信你也得自己去做。”

Jensen摇摇头。“我不会背着他去做什么，Chad。我不会那样对他。”

“真是些操蛋的狗屁事儿。”Chad呻吟着，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

“可不是吗，”Jensen表示同意。“他被吓坏了。他不明白为什么会有人这么对他。”Chad一边咬着指甲一边从睫毛下瞥了Jensen一眼，Jensen知道这男人是有些话不想说。他翻了个白眼。“有话就直说，Chad。”

Chad少有的居然脸红了。“只是……我们能确定那个寄信的人只是随便一个什么人吗？一个狂热粉丝或者什么的？”

Jensen眨了眨眼。“你是说那可能是他认识的人？”

Chad耸耸肩，看起来更担心Jensen曾经见过那家伙。“这发生过很多了，Jensen。你读读报纸或者看看新闻上说的那些故事，关于被骚扰的那些：很多时候那都是他们认识的人干的，一些他们信任的人。”

Jensen发出了一些疑似呜咽的声音。“我甚至不觉得他想过这些。我他妈的肯定不会暗示他。基督啊，这简直太糟糕了。”

Chad点点头。“我无法相信两年来Jared都没有处理这事。他见鬼的怎么还能工作的？”

Jensen叹息着。“我觉得当他想着那些只是在纽约的范围内的时候他是认为没问题的，你懂吗？那只是一些信，假如他觉得那只是因为他们都碰巧在同一座城市里才发生的，他可以处理的。我觉得事实上那个—— _人_ 跟着他穿过了整个国家让这个威胁变得更真实了。”

Chad哼了一声。“更不用说那 _实际上_ 威胁到你了。”

Jensen挥挥手驳回了这个说法。“我不是在担心那个。”

“但我绝对是！”

“我现在优先考虑的问题是Jared，是确保他没问题。他在这里应该比在什么酒店里或者什么地方的公寓楼里安全，但是也许我们应该考虑增加安全措施。Jared提到过他在开工之前收到过一些信——在他的拖车里，这一类的事。所以也许，有更高的安全性的话，那家伙会三思而后行。”

Chad点了点头表示同意。“我们也许甚至也要考虑在办公室周围提高安全等级。我是说，我发现Jared在大厅徘徊是因为他不知道该去哪儿。Henri和Riley进入停车场也没有受到阻碍。那应该改改了。”

Jensen抬起头锐利地看着他。“你认为他会闯进办公室？”

“我觉得我们必须从Jared的角度考虑这些，想想他大部分时间要在哪里度过。”

“如果我有办法，我不会让他离开我超过六英尺。”Jensen有一半是对自己说的，他试着算出增加更多安全设置服务的花费，以及这对于其他演员和工作人员意味着什么。

“天啊，你深深爱上他了。”Chad突然说，Jensen震惊地摇晃了一下，就好像那些单词结结实实地击中了他的内脏似的。

“什么？你他妈的在说什么？”

Chad微笑着。“你就是，不是吗？我是说，我知道你最终大概会变成那样，但是说真的，Jensen。这还不到一个星期，你已经完全深深爱上那男孩儿了。”

Jensen耸了耸肩无法否认，因为Chad刚刚看穿了他。“是的，嗯，在极端情况下相遇的人更有可能相爱，深入发展以及情感连接。”Jensen一点儿都不是因为这个原因，他甚至不记得在哪里听到这句话的，但是也许这对Chad会有用。

“胡说八道，”Chad啐了一口，所以这也许是表示了一个坚定的‘不’。“你爱上这男孩儿两年了。今天，他需要你照顾他，这恰好就是把你推到边缘所需要的动力。”

Jensen把头埋进手心里。“我已经为他陷得太深了。就像是，我离边缘那么近，甚至看不见那道边缘。”他傻笑起来。“我觉得从那个酒吧以后我就已经掉下去了。我认为自己把他深深藏进了心里，真实的情况不可能像我记忆里的他那么让人惊艳。然后他走进了我的办公室，他是……美丽的，而且就是那么让人惊艳。那时候我就应该听从Gen的建议的。”

“那么那个跟踪狂也许已经杀掉你了。”

Jensen怒视着他。“有时候你真是个见鬼的混蛋，你知道的吧，Murray？”

Chad站起来走向门。“现在是Murray和Kane联盟对你一个，蠢货。”他一只手放在门把手上，另一只手扶着门框。“我要开始着手寻找一些安保公司了，看看有什么公司，哪家最好。有没有像是档案或者表格什么的。‘用最少的子弹保住了最多的人’。这类事情。”

Jensen从桌上捡起一个订书机扔向他最好的朋友，那个塑料制品撞在片刻之前Chad的头所在位置后面的墙上碎掉了。他能听到Chad狂躁的笑声在走廊里回荡。

Jensen在工作间里多待了一会儿，盯着覆盖了每一块地方的乱七八糟，并且试图理清事实——他爱上了一个认识了还不到一周的男人。

这个真相在他内心深处回响，但同时，他的脑海中有一个声音——那个声音疑似他的妈妈——正在告诉他这太早了，太快了，他应该慢下来，在一头冲进商店买戒指之前想想他陷入了什么情况。

但他不能，他已经走到这地步了。Jared已经是他生命里巨大的一部分了，扎根得如此之深，试图把他抽离只会让他们俩都痛苦不堪。

Jensen的手指耙过头发，思考着在现在这个时间点与Jared共坠爱河，在那个男人的生命里究竟意味着什么。Jared现在的情形并不好。他痛苦而又困惑，他不需要Jensen冲进去表白自己至死不渝的爱。Jared很可能会崩溃然后直接从后门跑出去。好吧，这时候他大概会直接跑向Chad或者Genevieve，所以至少Jensen知道自己现在还没走到太远的地步，但是这仍然不代表Jensen应该走过去这样做。

不，Jared现在需要的是安全，稳定，以及在事情变糟或者出问题的情况下能依赖、信任的某个人。

Jensen可以做那个人，说得更确切点，Jensen想为Jared变成那个人。他想成为Jared会求助建议和支持的那个人，会来寻求安慰和关爱的那个人。

这很俗气又老套，如果Danneel发现的话会在他们的余生里一直用这事取笑Jensen，但Jensen发现自己一点也不在意。

又过了几分钟他离开了工作间，经过了刚刚的自我剖析，那股确定Jared没事的渴望强烈得难以忽略，当他返回客厅的时候，Jared独自一人蜷在沙发上，就像是一个迷路的小男孩，即使他正温柔地微笑着。

“真是谢谢你们说了‘再见’，混蛋们。”Jensen抱怨着他缺席的朋友们，他推了推Jared让他在沙发上挪开，重新调整着他们俩的位置，直到Jared的背靠在他胸前，他们在舒适的靠垫上全身伸展开来。

“那么，你感觉如何？”惬意地沉默了几分钟之后Jensen问道。Jared的身体随着他的轻笑而震颤。“最主要的就是累。那些自白，实在是太耗心神了。”

Jensen稍稍移动了一下，试着在Jared的重量靠在他身上的时候让自己更舒服一点。“听着，Jared，Chad和我谈了——”

“你们俩消失的时候我想我感觉到了耳朵在发烧。”

Jensen吻了吻Jared的太阳穴。“不是那样的，你知道的。”Jared收紧了环着Jensen的手臂，让Jensen知道他明白。“我们只是担心你。我们觉得你需要得到所有支持。”

Jared扭动着直到他能亲吻到Jensen的下巴。“我有你们。我还有Tom。这就是我需要的全部了。”

“是的，但是除了Tom，我们只认识了你几天。你不需要认识你更久一点、更多一点的什么人吗？”

Jared从喉咙里哼出了一声。“像是谁？”

Jensen因为这句话皱起了眉，因为他觉得这个问题的答案相当明显。“嗯，你的父母呢？你的兄弟姐妹？”

Jared整个身体都僵住了，他猛地从Jensen身上离开，在沙发上向前倾身直到完全站起来，他在沙发和咖啡桌之间的空间里来回踱步，手扒过头发。

“Jared？”Jensen也站了起来，越来越担心了。“怎么了？”

Jared发出刺耳的一声笑。“抱歉，这只是，我有点觉得自己一天都在坦白。”

在他下一次经过的时候，Jensen抓住他的手把他拉回沙发上。“好了，说出来吧。不管是怎么回事，你知道我能处理的。在经过今天之后，你应该知道我可以处理大部分事情。”

Jared点点头，但他什么都没说，Jensen开始想象各种各样的情节。Jared的父母因为一些可怕的事故去世了，留下Jared独自一人，一个惊恐的小男孩。也许这就是为什么Jared进入成人电影圈，他超过了寄养的年龄而又需要一个方法来为食物、住所和衣服弄到一些来得快的钱。

“我十七岁之后就没见过我的父母了。”Jared很快地说着，就像是他正在撕开伤口上的一个创口贴。

Jensen眨了眨眼。“什么？为什么不见他们？为什么你之前都没说过？”

“我们要处理其他事，Jensen，”Jared耸耸肩。“而且，这真的不是容易说出口的事，你明白吗？我最爱的书是了不起的盖茨比，我最后一次见到我爸爸的时候，他想要杀了我，我最喜欢的乐队是Pearl Jam。”

Jensen对这突然的声明眨了眨眼，被这个远超他在摄影工作室遇到Jared之后所发生的一切事的真相打了个措手不及。

“我的老天，”他深吸了一口气，感觉自己的能力远远不足以应付这样的事。“发生了什么，Jared？”

Jared做了个深呼吸，就像是在开始说话之前给自己筑起一道防御。“我从很小的时候就知道自己是同性恋了，但是直到十二岁左右我才意识到这意味着什么。等到十三岁时，我意识到如果我父亲发现这事，他绝不会接受我。而我妈妈不会站在我这边。他总是喋喋不休地说着那些关于同性恋占领了世界，他们都应该被枪毙的可憎屁话。作为一个小孩，那很难承受。”

Jensen甚至不能想象那对于Jared来说像是怎么回事，知道他的父亲恨他，在那样的环境中长大，活在恐惧之中。按Jared现在的表现，很难让人相信他能适应那样的生活。“我没法想象那是什么样子，Jared。上帝啊，我真的很抱歉。”

Jared点点头，像是他正在期盼着这些话。“我开始意识到我需要在他发现之前离开。所以我找了尽可能多的兼职。在上学之前送报纸，放学之后帮人带狗散步，周末去当地市场做装食品袋的工作。洗车。我能动手做的所有一切。我挣到的每一分钱都存进一个小盒子里，我把它和一个总是装着些换洗衣服的袋子一起放在壁橱里。我从来没花过一分钱。”

Jensen感觉泪水刺痛了他的眼角。这样的生活一定是种折磨。Shit，甚至作为一个成年男人Jensen都无法想象，一个十几岁的男孩必须经历那些，就像所有其他那些过着不是人过的日子的少年经历的一样，Jared还能坚持下去是一个奇迹。

在Jensen找到些能说的话之前，Jared抽了抽鼻子继续说了下去。

“我在学校里也一直工作，”他嗓音沙哑地说着，Jensen知道他在压抑着自己可能从来没流出来过的眼泪。“我是一个门门都得‘A’的全优生，我在尽可能多的不同大学申请了尽可能多的不同的奖学金。我已经计划好了一切。”

“计划？”Jensen重复着。“什么计划？”

“我告诉我的父母我得到了宾夕法尼亚州立大学的全额奖学金，但是事实上，我接受了华盛顿州立大学的更好的奖学金。这是我能合情合理地在不离开这个国家的同时离德州最远的办法。那非常顺利，我哥哥动身去学校的时候我父母从来不陪着去，他们只是在机场的下机点挥手送他离开，所以轮到我的时候为什么要有不同呢？”

“你说的这个方法，我猜事情没按计划进行？”

Jared摇了摇头，重新站起来来回走动得更加频繁。

Jensen的心在为他疼痛，但现在没有什么是他能为Jared做的。他需要把这些说完，然后Jensen可以安慰他，直到他们都觉得更好了一点。他只是希望看到Jared的伤不再那么痛苦。

“大约在我的毕业典礼前两周，出了个大麻烦，”Jared说，看着任何地方就是不看Jensen。“我之前告诉过你，我有个男朋友，Phillip，你记得吗？”

Jensen点点头，在Jared还没说之前就已经知道发生了什么事了，他拼命地想告诉Jared够了，他听到了所有需要听到的事，但Jared现在停不下来了，Jensen不认为有什么能让他停下来。

“有一天当我从学校回家的时候，我爸爸正等着我。他怒不可遏，我从没见过他那么生气。对于约会的地方，Phillip和我一直很小心，这通常意味着我们只是在他家消磨时间，因为他的父母对这事儿没什么意见。但我猜我们还不够小心。有人看到我们在一起，然后告诉了我爸爸。”

Jared的声音渐渐变小了，他的眼睛失去了焦点，Jensen慢慢地站起来，为了不惊吓到现在似乎迷失在自己世界里，迷失在Jensen无意间激起的回忆里的Jared。

“嗨，没问题的，你不用继续说了。”

Jared眨了眨眼，抬起闪亮的淡褐色眼眸看向Jensen。“没剩多少了。”

Jensen给了他一个紧绷的笑容，然后点了点头，他明白Jared是在请求允许说完他的故事，Jensen除了同意之外什么都不能做。如果Jared能坚强到说出他的故事——该死的，他在过去几个小时里坦白的所有故事——Jensen肯定坚持听下去，能在他快要崩溃的时候和他在一起。

“他狠狠地打了我，”他沙哑地低声说着，眼神紧紧锁住Jensen的双眼。“我以为他永远不会停下来。但是之后……但是之后他说，”Jared再次抽了抽鼻子。“他说他永远不会有一个同性恋的儿子。事实上，他宁愿儿子死掉也不愿意有个同性恋的儿子。”

Jensen喘着气，他的手飞快地伸向Jared，紧抓住Jared的上臂，就好像他需要确定Jared仍然站在他面前，需要确定他的父亲没有成功。

“他在床头柜里放了一把手枪。我想他是去拿枪了，但我没在那里等着他找到枪。我跑到我的卧室里，锁上门然后把梳妆台推倒在门前，只是多花了我几秒钟。接着，我转到壁橱那边，抓起袋子和我存的所有现金跳出了窗外。等他进门的时候，我已经在车里沿着街道逃走了。”

Jensen抓得更紧了，他知道自己很可能伤到Jared但没法停止。“上帝啊，Jared，我真的非常， _非常_ 抱歉。”这听起来并不够，但他想不出还能说什么。

Jared只是擦了擦眼睛。“我大概走出了四个镇，然后想到我爸爸也许会去报案说我失踪了，或者去报案说车被偷了什么的，所以我把车丢在了一家麦当劳背后的小巷里，搭了一辆车到公交车站。我买了一张到波士顿的票，再也没有回头看。从那以后我就没见过我的家人了。”

现在他说完了，Jared只是稍稍……有点泄气，像是他把全部精力都花在了思考和想着那些在他生命里发生过的所有可怕的事情上，Jensen向前跳了一步，把Jared拥进怀里，他抱得那么紧以至于有点担心自己是否还能呼吸，在他的心里除了担心Jared之外还有没有留下任何空间。

“Shit，Jared，我不敢相信你经历过这些。”

Jared把头埋进Jensen的颈窝里。“没什么的，”他喃喃的说着，音调背叛了他，他一点都不好。“当我到波士顿的时候，我遇到了Tom，他给了我一个落脚的地方，所以我搬去和他及他的室友住了。几个月后，Milo，那些室友里的一个，问我在摄像头前自慰有没有问题，我需要现金，所以我说了‘好’。我的成人电影职业生涯诞生了。”

Jensen退开一点快速猛烈地亲吻着Jared，他的手捧住Jared的脸，看进他的眼里。“你是我遇到过最让人惊艳的人。”

Jared翻了个白眼。“是啊，惊艳得连我的父母都不能接受我，而陌生人觉得通过一些匿名信来折磨我是没问题的。我真的能理解你为什么会爱上我。”

Jensen仰着头对他微笑。“我爱上你是因为你是这样优秀的人，而这些？”他在两人的身体之间动了动手，示意他指的是Jared刚刚告诉他们的所有事。“这些事仅仅向我证明了我是对的，因为并不是每个人都能勇敢到在经历过你这样的事之后还能活下去。而且你不止是活着，Jared，你是在成长。因为你父母对你做的那些事，你长成了这样让人惊艳的男人，你应该为此自豪，为他们不能击垮你而自豪。而那个狗屎跟踪狂？那只是会让你更加成长为这样优秀的一个人的另一件事罢了，而且我就在这里陪着你。一直。”

Jared脸红了，但他脸上现在有了笑容，而这就是Jensen做那个愚蠢激情的小小演讲所希望看到的一切。

“你真是太夸张了，Jensen。”

Jensen耸耸肩。“有时候，也许吧，但这并不代表我说的不是真的。”Jared脸变得更红了，他转过脸去，Jensen歪过头再次捕捉到他的视线。“而且你有一个家了，你知道的？”

Jared皱着眉摇了摇头。“你在说什么？”

Jensen再次挥了挥手。“你遇到了他们。那个疯狂的红头发女人和她冷静的另一半，还有那个奇怪的家伙以及对他好得过分的丈夫。他们是你的家人，Jared，因为他们是我的家人。而且等我真正的家人见到你，他们大概会当场收养你然后把我踢出去，因为我很肯定Chad跟这事儿有关系。”他抬头看着那个个子更高的男人，他能感觉到自己脸上挂着愚蠢的微笑，但他真的没法儿让这个笑容消失。“我绝对配不上像你这样不可思议的人，Jared。”

Jared的眼里再度充满了泪水，Jensen决定不再对他刚刚说的话考虑更多了，于是他再次吻住了Jared，把他所有的感情都放在嘴唇和他卷动的舌头上，然后他稍稍退开，擦掉了顺着Jared的脸颊逃离的迷路泪水。

“现在，跟我来，今天太漫长了。我觉得我们俩都需要洗个澡，然后睡个好觉。”

他握住Jared的手，开始领着他走出房间，可怜的被无视的Oscar跟在他们后面。

深深叹了口气，Jared挂到Jensen背上，在Jensen下颌关节连接处印上一个吻。

“唔，是一个鸳鸯浴吗？”

Jensen大笑出声，Oscar跑回了他的篮子里。


	8. Chapter 7

周一下午，Jensen坐在他办公室里的一个沙发上，Jared在他旁边，而Misha Collins和他的妻子Vicki——JADA的选角代理人们——坐在对面，一个巨大的文件夹摊开在他们膝盖上。

Jared盯着他们的样子就好像他们刚刚返回地球一样，Jensen情不自禁地想笑。当他们都在好好工作的时候，Misha一直在开玩笑，甚至连Vicki都没法控制住自己的丈夫，而今天，Jared根本没想搭理他那些不恰当的玩笑。

把跟踪狂的事告诉Danneel，Genevieve，Chad和Christian，以及随后对Jensen说出了关于父母的一切，这一切加在一起彻底压垮了Jared。他周末大部分时间都在睡觉，在Jensen起床去处理工作的时候摊在Jensen的加州豪华大床上，或者在Jensen爬回他身边时蜷进Jensen那一侧。

他不愿去想这可能是Jared几乎两年来第一次感觉可以放松，他想知道Jared是否曾对人说过他的父母。这看起来不像是一个被Jared说过很多次的故事，但它让Jensen更加深入地了解了Jared，让他明白他们得重建Jared的信心。

Jensen还想过Jared需要母爱，他在考虑让他的父母搬到洛杉矶，只是为了向Jared证明并不是所有父母都像他的父母一样。

虽然现在Jensen只想把Jared裹在毛绒绒的毯子里带回家，但是他不能，因为Jared坚持他们需要开始恢复正常，包括和Jared这周想拍的电影的选角导演会面。

“所以，”Misha大声说，拍拍手把Jensen从自己的思绪里拉出来。“Vicki和我觉得David B适合这个角色。他的身材很棒，这里只有PJ比得上他，我说得对吧？你们能想象他们俩一起在车里的情景吗？”

Jensen厌恶地皱起鼻子看向Jared，在他脸上看到了相似的表情。

“唔，我不觉得Dave是我们这部片想要的类型。”

Misha把头歪朝一边。“不是吗？”

Jensen清了清嗓子。“呃，Misha，你明白Jared在这部片里要扮演机修工，对吧？”

Misha和Vicki交换了一个震惊的表情，很明显的愣了一下，然后Vicki在她常用的笔记本上涂写了一些东西，而Misha开始在文件夹里翻找资料。

“我不知道，不，”Misha坦白道，看都不敢看他们一眼。“这确实改变了我们的调查范围。”

Jensen因为Misha的坦白而有点烦躁。星探的工作就是得知道他在挑选的是什么角色，如果Misha认为Jared要演受的角色，那么很明显JADA的沟通环节缺了一环。

“从现在开始，除非我说了其他的情况，否则你们就认定Jared在有他名字出现的任何片里都是攻，只要挑选另一个相应的角色就可以了。清楚了吗？”

“清晰明了，”Vicki尴尬地微笑着说，在她的笔记本上写了点其他东西，然后翻到另一页。“关于这一点，Jake Able怎么样？我确定他很渴望拍这样的片子。”

Jensen知道Jared之前和Jake一起工作过——虽然不是在过去几年里——但他不知道那是在什么情况下。鉴于Jake的名字被提起时Jared肩膀的僵硬以及微妙地在沙发上更靠近了Jensen一点，Jensen不得不猜测那对于Jared来说不是一次简单的拍摄。

考虑到Jake矮小的身高、体型以及看上去很无害的长相，Jensen不难想象他被压在Jared肌肉强健的身下的一幕，Jensen知道那让Jared非常不舒服。

“呃……我想Jake……他和我们想要拍摄的时间不大方便，”Jensen婉转的说。“家庭婚礼或者什么的。我确定我提到过。”

Vicki瞥了Misha一眼，脸上挂着一种恼怒的表情，好像在表示这不是她丈夫第一次忘记传话。Misha只是耸了耸肩。

Jensen想到了一个点子，他在Misha提起其他可能让Jared陷入混乱的人之前跳了起来。

“Riley Smith怎么样？”

前一周和Riley以及Henri的会面进展顺利，短短几个小时里Jensen就已经敲定了一笔让这个演员和他的经纪人都满意的协议。尽管Jensen并不是很确定为什么Riley会需要给自己找一个代理人，但他不会否认这个事实——Riley和JADA签约是对这家加利福尼亚公司的另一次提升。

Riley已经离开GV界几年了，专心做他的音乐和搞一些个人创业。他和一个同辈的GV明星曾经恋爱过，Jonah Dolan——现在正在墨西哥工作——当时已经严重地人气下滑了，他和Riley惊人的分手场面里包括了给他的搭档演员——Aldis Hodge——留下了一个黑眼圈和破裂的嘴唇，由Jonah的拳头出品。

但现在他回来了，Jensen知道这会是一个让他非常感兴趣的角色，更重要的是，Riley对Jared来说是最完美的合作演员。Riley是一个完美的职业演员，他会照顾和他共事的人，确保他们在拍摄过程中舒服愉快，目前Jared需要这种人，这种他不需要再三猜测每一个动机的可以信赖的人。

再加上，事实上Jensen知道在Jared的赞成队列里，Riley本人会让他打上一个大大的勾。

Misha再次翻了翻文件夹。“我不觉得……他不是退休了吗？我这里没有他的资料。”

“他去休假了，”Jensen告诉他，使得Misha停下来吃惊地眨着他过于蓝的眼睛。“他现在回来了，我很惊讶他没告诉你。”

Vicki摇摇头。“我们没有他的任何消息，也没管过他回归的事。你确定吗？”

“我上周和他见过面，亲自给他提供了一份我们公司的合同。他肯定是想回到这一行里来（回到‘下面’来），没有别的意思。”Jared和Misha都被笑声呛住了。“我会让Chad把他的最新资料发给你的助理。”

“谢了，Jensen，”Vicki带着感激的微笑说。“我一回到办公室就和他联系，如果他愿意的话我就和他签约。你想什么时候开始拍摄？”

“今早Jim Beaver把技术组的人带到他那里让他们开始动手做事，所以实际上，我想在星期三或者星期四开拍。”

另一条笔记写上了Vicki的本子。“听起来很合理。一旦我从Smith先生那里把合同弄回来，我就传真一份给你，连同他觉得你需要知道的其他东西一起。”

“好极了。”Jensen和Misha以及Vicki同时站了起来，他跟他们握手道别。

Vicki在跟着她的丈夫出门之前低头吻了一下Jared的脸颊，Jensen一点都不觉得惊奇，但是从Jared的表情看来，他很惊讶。

Jensen只是轻笑着。“我很快回来，”他对Jared说，然后跟着那对夫妻走出去进入Chad的小天地里，海滩男孩乐队让人讨厌的声音从Chad的音箱里清晰地传了过来。

“Chad，你有空的时候，可以把Riley Smith的详细资料用邮件发给Vicki和Misha吗？我们在记着保持更新资料这点上似乎做得不太好。”

Chad朝他装模作样地行了个礼。“毫无疑问，老板。”

Jensen留下他们三个做着这事儿，把那讨厌的音乐关在门外，然后重新坐回沙发上，这次更靠近了Jared一点。

“跟他们交谈之后我总是觉得自己真的很累，这就是为什么我对选角方面的事不太感兴趣的原因。”他呻吟着承认。

“抱歉，”Jared低声说。“我猜这主要都是我的错，嗯？”

Jensen转过头看着他。“你为什么会这么说？”

“Jensen，拜托，我知道你要求这次会面只是为了在他们选择我的合作演员时在场拿主意。”

Jensen畏缩了一下，发现他善意的行为出了问题。“准确的说并不是‘拿主意’，”他承认道，手指比划着示意在那个词上加个引号，“我只是……想要确保他们最后决定的那个人会让你舒服。我不想让你觉得像是被逼着做什么事。”Jensen脸色发白。“哦，天啊，你没这样觉得，对吧？我是说，我完全没问过你觉得选Riley怎么样，shit。如果你觉得他不适合这个角色，我们可以找其他人。我确定Misha的小本子里还有其他一些之前和他们共事过的人。这样会好一点吗？找几个你认识的人？”

当Jensen停下来喘口气的时候，他意识到Jared正在笑，捂着肚子倒在沙发里，笑得浑身难受。

“上帝啊，你表演出来的所有这些关心真是太可爱了。”

“我没有在表演！”Jensen强调道，因为Jared觉得他可能是在表演而恼怒。

“嗯，我知道的，只是很高兴能这么清楚的看到这点。”Jared朝他微笑，温柔而又甜蜜。“我很开心你能亲自确定那个男人，而且我听说过Riley很多事，关于他有多专业和他离开了摄影棚有多让人伤心。我比会面之前更期待这次拍摄了。”

“如果你想的话我们可以就这样做，如果你觉得今天没问题了，我们四个可以一起把这事解决掉。”

“我想要你把他们建议的人都放进去。”Jared承认道，脸颊染上了红色。

Jensen只是点了点头。“任何事，只要能让你舒服，Jared。”

“我不觉得舒服。”Jared深深叹息着承认，Jensen皱起眉。

“你是什么意思？”

Jared给了他一个心照不宣的表情。“你对我完全不是对待你旗下其他演员的方式，Jensen。”

“是，你说的对，”Jensen坦诚道，“但话又说回来，我也没和我旗下的其他演员同居。也不是我旗下每个演员都有个跟踪狂需要我担心。”

那个词一从Jensen嘴里出来Jared就跳了起来。“不要说了，Jensen。”

Jensen摇摇头。“抱歉，Jared，但是要我不管你的事，我做不到。”

这是从星期五的晚餐之后他们第一次提起这个话题，但Jensen知道他们需要谈谈，好决定他们接下来做什么。Jared再也不能无视这个问题了，而Jensen没法儿忍受看到他每次收到信或者想到那家伙再次找到他就心烦意乱。

Jared在空中甩了下手。“我们要做什么，Jensen？那家伙没打算停手。”

“因为你没有试过阻止他！”Jensen大吼出声，然后马上就因为Jared震惊的后退而对这些话感到了后悔。他用力揉了一下脸。“抱歉，我没打算吼你的。”

“可是，吼不吼你都是这么想的，不是吗？”

“是的，Jared，是的，”Jensen站起来离开沙发走向Jared，手放到Jared被牛仔裤包裹着的臀上。“你看，伙计，你不是世界上第一个被某些疯子跟踪的人，我敢赌上我的每一分钱，你也不是第一个GV影星。所以我们必须做点什么，即使这意味着我们得搬到爱尔兰或者澳大利亚，或者……见鬼的外蒙古。”

Jared推开Jensen走向占据了Jensen办公室一整面墙的巨大落地窗。“我不能要求你这样做，为我放弃一切。你甚至不怎么了解我，为什么你会想为我这样的人放弃你的全部生活？”

Jensen咬住嘴唇阻止了想要从他舌尖滚出来的话语。现在不是告诉Jared他周末的时候在工作间里向Chad坦承的那些东西的时候。

“也许并不会发展到那一步，”相反的，Jensen开口说着，屁股靠在办公桌上。“我们可以先试一试其他东西。”

“比如？”

“首先，去报警。”

Jared呻吟着。“Jensen——”

Jensen打断了他。“我不想听那些，Jared。被跟踪跟你的体型身材或者年龄都没有关系。这些狗屁东西都不重要。但是那家伙，Jared……他需要帮助，专业的帮助。他一路跟着你横跨了见鬼的整个国家！”

“他们能做什么，Jensen？说真的，警察能怎么解决那家伙？”

Jensen的手指耙过头发，还没超过三天他就已经极度厌倦了这种说法。“我不知道，Jared，我不是一个警察。这就是为什么我觉得我们需要去见见他们，看看他们能不能找到关于那家伙的任何东西。指纹，监视地点，我不知道。但这值得一试。”

“我只是不想……”Jared的声音怯怯地越来越弱。

“不想什么？”Jensen提示着，向前朝他走了一步。Jared仍然盯着窗外，背对着Jensen，胳膊交叉抱在胸前，几乎像是在寻求某种保护或者安全感。

Jared深吸了一口气。“把你和公司的事情搞砸，”他小声说完。“警方的调查是件大事，Jensen。不止是我会被调查，他们也会问你问题。还有Chad和Danneel，也许甚至还有Genevieve。人人都会知道那个GV影星和他的跟踪者的事，他们都会谈论我在这里是怎么工作的。你们可能会因为我损失很多钱。”

Jensen目瞪口呆地看着他。这就是Jared考虑的？觉得这会损害Jensen的公司？

“Jared，你什么时候才会明白，我现在一点儿也不在乎我自己或是我的公司？”Jared转身面对他，脸上满是震惊和畏怯，但Jensen只是毫不停顿地继续说下去。“我现在很害怕，Jared。我害怕那家伙，那个该死的疯子，某一天会接近你把你从我身边带走。我很害怕自己这样的感觉，因为在我们之间的这件事？这还不到一周，但我已经觉得好像不能忍受失去你了，所以你必须解决这事，好吗？你必须让我帮你解决这事。”

Jensen没有意识到Jared移动了，直到Jared的手滑过来环上他的腰，然后他们接吻了，柔软而又温和，这感觉比Jensen之前曾经有过的每个吻都要好，他稍稍有点儿沉迷。

“我会去做的，”Jared低声说着，双唇随着每个单词掠过Jensen的唇。“无论你想要我做什么，我会去做的。”

但是Jensen摇了摇头退开了一点以便能看清Jared。“我不想让你为我做这些，Jared。我想要你为自己做这件事，因为你需要不必小心提防或是每过六个月就搬家的生活。”

Jared咬住嘴唇做了另一次深呼吸。“我不觉得我还知道没有恐惧的生活是什么样子的。”他静静地说。

“也许是你找回它的时候了？”

///

当Jensen的办公室门打开的时候，他们在沙发上仿佛坐了几个小时了，Chad抱着手臂站在门口怒视着他们。

并不是说他们什么都没做，Jensen不久前去煮了杯咖啡，然后他们就坐下来，试着谈点跟踪狂和报警之外的事。

Jared指出本周他们有一场即将到来的摄影，在结束之前他不想做任何事，因为警方调查肯定会中断拍摄，他屏息以待看着Jensen，Jensen不情愿地同意了。

并不是说Jared不想让那家伙消失——如果这是解决问题的方法——这只是，他很害怕发现那家伙实际上是谁，为什么他会如此迷恋一个来自德州的GV影星。

每个人都在对他说现实不可能比他想象的和梦见的更糟，但Jared真的不能确定。他试图思考什么样的人会跟踪某个从未交谈过的人一路穿过整个国家，然而他中止了，因为他吓到了自己。

就像现在Chad吓到了他一样。

Jared朝Jensen投去一个紧张不安的表情，在看到他男朋友脸上的傻笑时稍稍放松了点。

“怎么？”Jensen问道，探身过去把他的空咖啡杯放到桌边。

“你关掉了办公室的电话。”Chad用一种清脆短促的声音说着。“你关掉了手机。你关掉了对讲机。你不回邮件。如果今天剩下的时间里你要休息，至少，你知道的，离开这里。”

Jensen只是耸了耸肩。“我没有休息一天，我们只是……花点时间来减压。诸如此类的。”他站起来。“但是，既然你敢进来这里打扰我们，我猜一定是有什么事需要我注意或者签字，或者是同样重要的一些事发生了吧。”

Chad发脾气的举动立刻消失了，他给了Jensen一个关心的表情。“Danni带了一个男人去她的办公室，说他是经纪人送过来的？”他说这句话的样子好像这是一个问题。“不管怎样，他说没拿到合同就不离开，即使她告诉他我们现在没在找新人。”

Jensen大声地叹了口气，拾起他丢在另一个沙发上的西装外套。

“很糟糕吗？”Jared首次承认他对处理成人影星以及他们的合同的信息一无所知。因为他足够好，铁定能得到一份合同，他真的不关心名单里的其他人或是他们来自哪里。

“把一个演员送到成人电影公司然后要求我们给他们一份合同，几乎相当于随便送一个演员去CW要求在他们最受欢迎的电视剧里让他当主角。”Chad在Jensen整理自己的时候解释道。

“噢。”Jared吸了口气，而且，是的，他明白了这有多烦人，真的，真的很放肆。

“Jared，你暂时待在这儿等我解决这事儿没问题吧？”Jensen一边从Chad身边挤过去走向门外一边问着。

Jared挥挥手。“我会让Chad陪我。”

Jensen只是点了点头然后离开，通往Chad办公室的门在他身后关上了。

Chad又瞪了Jared一眼。“要是接下来你要烦我烦到地老天荒的话，你最好去给我再冲一杯咖啡。”他在Jared问他是否要加奶油和糖之前就转过了身。

Jared妥协了，他拿起房间角落里Jensen为客人准备的托盘，从Jensen办公桌背后的迷你冰箱里拿出奶精放到小罐子旁。他把所有东西放在Chad桌上，朝Chad挥了下手，然后把咖啡桌拖到Chad的办公桌旁坐了下来。

“我有沙发。”Chad指出这点，他被逗乐了。

Jared摇摇头。“离得太远了，那个，就像是，我在那边离你老远还要特别清楚地跟你说话，简直就是反社交。”

Chad轻笑着拿起他的咖啡喝了一口。“我猜你在这里被Jensen干了点儿下流事对吧？”

Jared感觉他的脸颊染上了粉色。“有那么明显吗？”

“算不上，但是我猜这事迟早会发生，可是Jensen完全不会透露细节。”Jared张开嘴要问什么的时候Chad挥了挥手。“不，我不是那个意思……他会告诉你你想知道的任何事，他没有试图对你隐藏任何事或是保守秘密。他只是……他更愿意谈论你，你明白吗？他并不怎么喜欢让焦点集中在他身上。”

Jared点了点头，因为，是的，他看得出来。“除此之外，我的戏剧性事件也没给他太多机会谈论自己，对吧？”

Chad的眼神变得柔和。“我们只是担心你，Jared。关于可能会发生的事。”

“我知道，”Jared承认。

接下来Chad并没有像Jared所想的那样继续这个话题，而是朝他笑着挥挥手，再次把杯子举到嘴边。“那就来吧，问吧。我知道你有话到嘴边了，你想聊聊。”

Jared由衷地笑了出来。“那见鬼的婚姻，老兄。那太奇怪了。”

“当然，”Chad的眼睛因为开心而闪闪发亮。“那是我的主意。”

Jared惊愕地看着他。“什么？这完全说不通，伙计。”

“我建议Jensen娶Danneel，他同意了，她说了‘yes’， 一年后当我提议让他们当我的伴郎的时候，他们把‘我愿意’换成了‘当然可以’。”

“我猜这里面有些比仅仅是同意结婚更多的故事。我是说，他们完全不是彼此喜欢的型。”

Chad笑着把杯子放在一张随手放在那儿的纸片上。“好吧，是的，是有比那更多的东西。”

“那么，开始吧。我想Jensen得去一段时间。”

Chad清了清喉咙。“我们大学三年级的时候，Jensen的兄长向女朋友求婚了。这是一件大事，包括派对、拍照还有在报纸上发公告以及一些无聊的事情。事实上，那让人非常印象深刻。总之，在两个月之后，那家伙来到Jensen父母家，说他有个很大的律师事务所。”

Jared皱起了眉。“什么律师事务所会和一场婚礼有关？”

Chad几乎从座位上跳了起来。“那是最棒的部分。很显然，那家律师事务所代表了Jensen某个见鬼的有钱的老阿姨，她在遗嘱里给Jensen和他的兄弟姐妹们留了一大笔信托基金。”

Jared的眼睛瞪大了。“真的吗？”

Chad的兴奋减少了一点。“是的，但是有一个限制条件。他们只有在已婚的情况下才能使用那笔信托基金。”

“啊，”Jared说着，抓到了重点。“那家伙看到了结婚声明。”

“或者是某些表亲告诉他们的，无论如何，他们都到了，知道了他们在伟大的德州合法结婚之后才能使用那些钱。”

最后一块碎片被拼上了，Jared感觉到深深的悲伤席卷过他。“但Jensen是同性恋。”

“完全正确。”Chad点了点手指。“他的父母想找到别的出路，跟律师们交谈，找他们自己的律师，但那个限制条件铁板一块。”

“然后你建议他娶Danneel。”

Chad咧嘴笑了起来，显然对自己很满意。“那太他妈的英明了，老兄。那些律师们除了保证Jensen和Danneel的婚姻持续至少三年之外什么都不能做。”他耸耸肩。“请注意，那是十年前的事了。我猜他们之前只是没有离婚的理由。”

“伙计。”Jared确实激动起来了。

“所以，毕业一年后，Jensen和Danneel结婚了，Jensen把那些钱分成三份，然后我们一起去毛伊岛度蜜月。”

Jared因为最后那句话猝不及防地笑了起来。“等等，你和他们一起去度蜜月？！”

“怎么？”Chad问道，看起来真的很困惑。“他们又不会把自己锁在酒店房间里像兔子一样整整做爱两周。得有人阻止他们厌倦彼此。”

Jared艰难地吞了口口水，一个突然的想法击中了他。“你和Jensen从没有……”他没说完那句话，不确定他是否真的想要一个答案，当Chad乐不可支地哼了一声时，他放下心来。

“我和Jensen大一就认识了，我们是室友。Danneel和她的室友，Hilarie——”他挑起一边眉毛，而Jared翻了个白眼。这群人真是他妈的一个封闭的小圈子。“——住在隔壁。我们只是朋友。”

Jared眯着眼。“如果你们是这么好的朋友，为什么你会 _为他工作_ 而不是 _和他一起_ 工作？”

Chad咧嘴大笑，就好像他正在等这个问题。“我的选择，老兄。严格按照法律意义上来说，我是第三人，是这家公司非常、非常不管事的合伙人，但是，老兄，对于管理一家成人电影公司或者任何一种任务我懂什么啊？不过管理某人的生活？我可以做这个。”

Jared点点头。这种奇怪的理由说得通。Chad大概知道Jensen到目前为止里里外外的一切，知道在他需要一些空间的时候，不要把重要会议安排在早上第一件事或是晚上最后一件事。他知道Jensen对开车的厌恶，他大概能想出一百万个可行的不同借口来让Jensen从尴尬的会面或者谈话里脱身。

他们在一起工作让人惊讶的顺利，而Jared突然有点好奇Danneel是在哪里找到她的助理Sophia的，她们似乎没有相同的联系。Jared觉得有点奇怪，他似乎已经自行融入了这个小小的混合家庭，没有任何人对此表示过在意。

那种奇怪的家庭气息——Jared远远超过十年没有感受过的东西——使得Chad办公室里的这一阵沉默也让人古怪的感觉舒服，而不是像Jared预想的那样尴尬，所以当Chad清了清喉咙像是在引起注意时，他有点吃惊。

Jared从他盯着的地板上抬起眼，Chad没有看他。他凝视着咖啡杯就像它藏有宇宙奥秘的关键，Jared突然觉得非常不舒服。他竭尽全力才忍住没让自己跑出门口。

“现在要说的这部分会让你跑得远远的，再也不回头看一眼。”Chad说。

Jared挑起一边眉，比起将要从他嘴里说出来的事，他突然更关心Chad显然能看穿他的心思这件事。

“我觉得Jensen是对的。”

Jared困惑地眨了眨眼。“关于什么？”

“很久以前你就应该去报警了。”

噢。那个跟踪狂。

Jared回头看向通往Jensen办公室那扇紧闭的门，然后对Chad拧起了一边眉毛。

Jensen最好的朋友朝Jared之前没注意到的房间角落里的橱柜点了点头。“那里装了个监控摄像头。五年前某个人渣试图勒索Jensen之后他就安装了那东西。敲诈，你懂的？”

Jared只是盯着他看，不知道该说什么。

“不管怎样，”Chad继续说，“我没有监视你们俩，我发誓，我只是不想让任何人靠近并且走进去，然后发现你们俩在里面……”他红着脸声音越说越小。“嗯，你知道的。当我看到你们……在讨论，我就把全部东西都关掉了，我知道这不关我事，但我觉得Jensen说得对。”

“我知道他说得对。”

Chad眯起眼。“很好，那么为什么你不反抗呢？你想摆脱那家伙，对吧？让你的生活重回正轨？”

“当然！”Jared大喊。

Chad撅起嘴。“但是？”

“我不确定自己是不是真的想知道，”Jared小声承认。“当我发现是我让那家伙如此沉迷的时候，我不确定自己有足够坚强到去报警。”

“Jared，伙计，拜托。你得知道作为一个普通人你没什么可说的。你不是唯一一个被跟踪的人，老兄。有很多关于演员、歌手和体育明星被跟踪的报道案例，我甚至不能取笑这些事。那只是……让他们心里轻松一点，让他们知道事情并不是他们的错。”

“但是假如不是那么回事呢？”Jared反击道。“假如只是某些坐在家里想着这事儿很有趣的蠢货呢？假如他只是觉得这种折磨我的举动很有趣呢？”

“你真的觉得某个人跟着你一路横跨整个国家只是为了开个玩笑吗？”Chad头歪朝一边询问着。

Jared畏缩一下。“好吧，糟糕的例子。”

Chad再次叹了口气。“Jared，你现在必须考虑长远点。这已经持续了将近两年了，而且，是的，没错，之前这事儿一直没有升级到超过几封信的程度。但是现在你已经收到间接威胁Jensen的信了。那家伙因为跟你在一起的人不是他而感到非常难受。这可能刺激到了他。事情也许很快就会变得很糟糕。”

Jared点了点头，因为他知道，知道他把去报案的时间每拖一秒，Jensen的生命就在危险中暴露多一秒，更不用说他自己的了。

但那仍然没有让Jared伸手去拿起电话。

不赞成地咕哝了一声，Chad站起来从后兜里掏出钱包，拿出了一叠名片中的一张白色的，递给Jared。

“Benson安保。”他读了出来，迷惑地皱着眉抬头看向Jensen的助手。

“周末我做了一些调查，觉得肯定有些能让你感觉更安全的事能做。你说过第一封信是寄到你家的，对吧？”

“不完全是，它是被卡在我停在大楼外面的车子的雨刮下面的。”

Chad发出了一种像是觉得这个信息特别有趣的声音。“翻译成那个疯子跟踪狂的语言的话，意味着那天他很可能是从你到过的任何地方一路跟到你家的。”

Jared花了一点时间来思考，让自己的思绪回到两年前的那天，他的生活永远改变了的那天，当他意识到那天他在哪里的时候，他差点一头撞上Chad的办公桌角。

“在片场，”他说，音调里染上了一点苦恼。“我在片场。”

上帝啊，Tom一直都是对的吗？那家伙从片场跟到了他家，从少数认识他本人的朋友——像Tom和Stephen，他的合作演员，还有化妆师Julie这样的人——那里知道了Jared的真名？

Jared试图去回想那个片场，试图描绘出那里所有人的样子，他的合作演员、临时演员、调音师、灯光、摄像——他能对上所有人的脸而不只是一个名字，而他们没有一个看起来像是疯狂到会跟踪某个人。

“最近你们有没有雇佣任何除我之外的新人？”他问Chad，声音绝望的喘不过气来。

Chad皱着眉，在回答之前先嘲笑了一声。“除了整个职业生涯都在加利福尼亚居住工作的Riley之外？不，多年来我们都有自己的成员，Jensen自己发掘他们的。我甚至没听说过有任何人要求面试。”另一声嘲笑。“除了那个被经纪人送过来的人之外。老兄，我不想变成Cindy Sampson，Jensen发现她的时候是在……”

Chad的声音变小了，和Jared同时得出了同样的结论。

他们同时跳了起来，试图一起出门的时候撞到了对方，直到Jared退了一步让Chad先走。

他们冲下长长的空旷走廊，脚步声和急促的呼吸声在寂静里响亮地回荡，然后他们刹住脚步停在电梯前。

Jared反复敲击着按钮，他知道这不会让电梯更快到来，但他仍然阻止不了自己。

最终电梯发出了一声让人厌恶的‘叮’的声音，门滑开了，Jared和Chad冲向电梯，完全没意识到Jensen正要走出来，他们都撞到了他身上，把他撞得摔回了电梯里的墙上。

“搞什么鬼？”Jensen咕哝着，直起身来整理了一下外套的衣领。

“那家伙，”Chad气喘吁吁地说，“想找工作的那家伙，他在哪里？”

Jensen眨眨眼，看着他们，从一个看向另一个，就好像他们喝醉了似的。“他是个讨厌的小滑头。我刚把他送出大楼然后回来。”

Chad和Jared看了看彼此，同样感觉到惊恐，接着他们一起跑到大楼的窗前。

“你看到什么人没？”Jared一边问一边调整身体的位置试图能看到下面的人行道。

“Jared，下面有几十个人，他可能是任何一个。”

Jared转回来倒进附近的一张椅子里，脸埋进手心里，肩膀开始颤抖。

“有人想通知我这里发生了什么吗？”Jensen一边蹲到Jared身边一边问，他的手抚慰地来回摩挲着Jared的背。

Jared能听到Chad做了个深呼吸。

“我们认为那个小男生是那个跟踪狂。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake Able：三弟Adam的演员
> 
> Jim Beaver：Bobby叔
> 
> Cindy Sampson：Lisa的扮演者


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Jared/Riley（斜线表攻受）肉的具体描写，不能接受的请注意自行走避。

周三一早Jared就把Jensen和自己塞进了SUV后座，那时候甚至还早得连太阳都还没升起，而Jared非常肯定Jensen还在昏昏欲睡。不过，Jared知道到Jim的乡间别墅要开很长时间的车，所以如果Christian要想能用尽可能多的自然光的话，尽早开始也是应该的。

Jensen慢吞吞地跨过座位挤到Jared那边，他的头枕在Jared胸前，Jared拿他毫无办法，只能低着头朝他满怀爱意地笑着，用一条胳膊环住他的肩膀。

他们崭新出炉的保镖和Jared的视线在后视镜里相遇了，他给了Jared一个温柔的笑容，接着Ty发动车子，使用以他们的方式编写的全新密码驶离了私人车道尽头的大门。

周一下午Jared手指颤抖着拨通了Benson安保公司的电话，当时他真的不知道应该期待什么，但肯定不是第二天早上出现在Jensen办公室里打扮时尚肤色浅黑的女人。

Amber Benson富有经验而且专业，Jared马上就喜欢上了她。Jared和Jensen对她讲述整个故事时她专心地倾听着，作着笔记，一次也没让Jared觉得卷入这种事情的自己像一个非同一般的傻瓜。

他们讲完话，她提供了一些关于要怎么处理他们现有的安保措施的想法，然后她消失了一个小时，回来的时候带着几个威风堂堂的男人，并且告知Jared和Jensen他们以后的生活里，都会有贴身保镖在他们的家或者办公室之外的任何地方一直随行。

Ty Olsson带着温和的微笑自我介绍，体贴的表达了他对于Jared的处境感到多么难过，然后他们三个人坐下讨论了一下要如何给那个生活不规律的人做保镖，于是最后Ty搬进了Jensen一楼的一间客房里。

Jared并没有花太多时间来判断Ty能否适应同性恋色情片充满刺激的世界，但当他发现Jared和Jensen的职业时，Ty甚至眼睛都没多眨一下，所以Jared准备先假定这个男人是个能理解他们的好人。

毕竟，知道充满刺激的同性恋色情片世界的存在和直接看到是截然不同的两件事。

“Padalecki先生，”一会儿之后Ty叫了他一声，将Jared从思绪里拉了出来。

“Jared，”他本能地纠正。“Padalecki先生是我父亲，我最不愿意的事就是被提醒而回想起他。”

Ty安静了一分钟，大概在琢磨着Jared和他的家庭不和这件事。

“我只是想建议你睡一会儿，”那个保镖轻声说。“这段车程很漫长，并且我能想象你即将到来的几天会相当忙碌。”

Jared哼了一声。很显然，Ty对于色情片世界知道得比他宣称的多。

“我是认真的，”Ty继续说着，他的眼睛在道路和后视镜里Jared的身影上来回扫视。“我保证我不会介意。”

Jared又考虑了几秒钟。虽然在车里的短短一段时间里他们也没说太多话，但他仍然觉得在整个旅程里自顾自的把那男人独自留在沉默里让他有点内疚。

然而Jensen在睡梦里抽了一下鼻子，又靠过来一点，埋到Jared身上，这让Jared下定了决心。

稍稍移了点位置，Jared把他们摆到一个更舒服一点的姿势，他用手臂环住Jensen，把他和Jensen的外套卷起来垫在窗户上，头枕靠上去，几乎立刻就睡着了。

没有噩梦侵扰他的睡眠。

有人在外面用手拍打着Jared头旁边的车窗震醒了Jensen，当他挣扎着坐起来的时候，手肘用力地戳进了Jared腹部。

“发生什么事了？”他揉了揉眼睛询问着，Jared咬牙忍住一声笑。他看起来就像一个起床太早的小孩子。

Jared在座位上扭过身看看是谁那么粗暴地叫醒他们，然后他发现Chad正对着他们笑得像个白痴。

就一大早来说他看起来实在是太亢奋了，Jared开始担心他喝了多少咖啡。

Jared和Jensen试图离开车后座时四肢尴尬地纠缠在了一起，Ty和Chad站在那里大笑起来。

“两个白痴，”Jensen抱怨着，一边把手从Jared的夹克里抽出来一边开始走过去。

“我们去哪里？”Jared在他身后叫他，不知道自己是应该跟着他的男朋友，还是去找Christian和Riley报道，做那些他被雇来做的事。

“走五分钟就能看到有一间完全空着还有一张床的房子，”Jensen转过头说。“为了这件烦人的事儿我起得实在太他妈的早了。”

Jared只是耸了耸肩。他知道不管怎样，就算没有Ty，Jensen也会自己开车带他赶来这里，所以他没有太过担心Jensen暴躁的态度，但那个保镖脸上担忧的表情让他有点不安。

“有什么问题吗？”Jared在Ty继续对Jensen离开的方式皱眉时询问道。

Ty撅了撅嘴。“严格意义上来说，你是那个跟踪狂痴迷的对象，但是到目前为止，Ackles先生——”

“Jensen，”Jared和Chad同时说。

Ty笑了。“——Jensen是唯一受到威胁的，至少在无意中是这样。这让我的工作更困难了点，我必须承认。”

Jared跟随着Ty把视线转到那个刚好能看到远处的Jensen的方向，他点了一下头。

“我这样跟你说吧，”他说着，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“两分钟之内，我要去到片场中间，被摄制组、灯光音响师、导演、导演的丈夫、化妆师和大概一打的其余人士包围着。”

Ty摇摇头。“可是这些人里没有一个能阻止一个带着步枪和望远镜的家伙。”

“要是这种情况真的发生了，你在我身边也无能为力，”Jared反驳，“然而，就是现在，Jensen却是独自一人在那房子里。”

Ty眼底闪过了一些什么，Jared知道他已经做了决定。

“你要确保一整天在任何地方你都绝不会是独自一人。”他说着，Jared知道这是一个命令而不是一个请求。

Chad在他身边敬了个礼。“向你保证，甚至上厕所我也会护送他去的。”

Ty最后担忧地瞥了他俩一眼，然后他向后转身跟在了Jensen后面。

“来吧，”Chad说着话挽住了Jared的胳膊。“Chris之前正在找你，而且我觉得我看到Riley的车停在你们的后面。”

Jared欣然跟着他走了，他已经进入了这个角色需要的精神状态。

///

结果，这是一次很简单的拍摄。

Riley是个好人，体贴而又专业。他乐于倾听Jared的主意，甚至提出了一些自己的建议，这使得这一整天过得比他曾经经历过的其他大部分拍摄好得多。

在中途休息期间Jensen从那屋子里下来了，尽管他没有留下看拍摄——并不是说Jared会责怪他，但Jensen似乎仍然对事情的进展很感兴趣，当Riley告诉Jensen，他有多喜欢和Jared一起工作的时候，他很明显笑了。

“根据这个结果，也许我们可以想个办法让你们俩再次一起工作，”Jensen建议道。他朝着Jared挑起一边眉。“那似乎很棒，Jared？”

Jared点点头。“听起来很不错。”

他喜欢和这种看起来很喜欢自己做的事的人一起工作，Riley看起来足够了解他自己的和Jared的粉丝们，知道他们想在一部片里看到什么。他知道Riley调查过他，也许访问过他的留言板，查过什么样的人喜欢Jared的片子，但他并不介意——毕竟，Jensen也给他放过一些Riley的老片子，所以他知道当他们面对镜头的时候应该期待什么。

Jared只是不希望遇到某个对这个行业持有跟他相同看法的人，而他觉得——如果这部片成功的话——在某些情况下他会愿意和Riley再次共事。

“实际上我和一些编剧们一直在尝试建一个有点儿像每周秀那样的网站，”Jensen说着，打断了Jared的思绪。“也许就像一对夫妇每周想要一些新尝试，半个小时之内的——跟性有关的——那样的秀。你觉得对这事有没有兴趣？”

Riley笑了。“我不知道，Jensen。你和你的编剧们觉得自己能每周都想出一种新情趣吗？”

Jared冲着Jensen抛过去一个紧张的眼神。他们曾经谈过BDSM这类东西，他相信Jensen不会让他置身于这种处境，但是，像这样的一个主意，很可能会让那些编剧们的想法失去控制。

Jensen拍拍他的肩，轻轻握了一下，虽然他的眼睛仍然盯在Riley身上。“别担心，Smith，我们所有人齐心协力，我觉得能办到。”

Riley耸耸肩。“那么算我一份好了。”他给了Jared一个思索的表情。“和同一个人连续一起工作几天可能有点儿酷。”

“这肯定会不一样的，”Jared表示认可，但不得不承认——如果只是暂时对他自己的话——这个主意很有吸引力。

这样的拍摄工作意味着他也许能减少其他的拍摄，也许能把它们缩减到一个月一次而不是一周一到两次。单人秀仍然能给他一些不但可以提供给他的粉丝们，也能充实他的合同义务的东西。

“好吧，”Riley拉紧了他的浴袍腰带突然说着，“我要在Christian让我们回去工作之前去找点东西来吃。我记得他说过在今天收工前想拍完车库这场戏的第一部分。”紧接着， Jensen在他身后挥着手的时候他就向着餐车飞奔而去。

“待会儿见，Ri。”他把Jensen的手抓在自己手里，从人群里转身走开——那群人大部分似乎因为Christian说了休息一下吃晚饭而无所事事地坐着消磨时间。

“你还好吗？”Jared在他们走了几分钟之后才开口问，Jim屋子后面的门廊现在已经出现在视野里了。

Jensen微笑着。“嗯，我只是想确定你愿意参与这整个网站秀的事情。”

Jared不确定地抿着嘴，他们在一个藤编小沙发上坐下来。“并不是说我讨厌这个点子，真的。我觉得它很棒，我很真的想做这个，想成为这事儿的一部分。”

“但你不确定？”Jensen紧跟着说。

“我和Danneel签了一份合同，”Jared很快地说着。“里面有一条是关于每年拍一定数量的电影的。用这个秀来充数……”Jared叹息一声。“我只是不知道是不是能做这个，Jensen。”

Jensen瞪大眼睛盯着他。“这就是你担心的？”

“嗯……是的。”

“Jared，Danneel不会在乎合同：她关心的是你。她因为你是我的伴侣而关心你，而不是你能给这个公司带来多少钱。”

“那毕竟还是一份法律文件，Jensen，我因为在那上面签了名字而得到了一大笔钱。别人已经因为我和你在约会的事而不高兴了。如果他们发现我还爽约了……”他停了一下，等着Jensen把下面的话补完，但Jensen却没有同意也没有争辩，只是从外套口袋拿出手机开始拨号。

“嗨，Jeff，”电话一接通他就开口，“我是Jensen。对，我没事，现在和Jared还有Riley在片场。听着，星期一你有空吗？我需要修改一些Jared的合同。是的，有些新进展。非常好。两点左右见？好极了。再见。”

Jensen咧嘴一笑挂断了电话，而Jared翻了个白眼。

“噢，太棒了。因为你旗下的其他演员可能觉得我受到的特殊待遇还不够多呢。”

Jensen的表情马上变了，那个明亮的笑容逐渐消失，他带着一种严肃的表情抬头看着Jared。

“我一点儿都不在乎，”他突然说。“我一点儿都不在乎是不是我档案上的每个演员都会开始抗议偏袒以及爆发什么事，因为没有什么能改变你在这家公司的待遇。”

“Jensen，你不能只是过度保护着我并且希望这整件事就这样消失。”

Jensen不屑地哼了一声。“看着我。”

Jared叹了口气，回头看向屋子背后的那片空地，那里现在完全被人和拖车、Samantha和Traci搭建起来给工作人员提供伙食的就餐帐篷占满了，还有Ty，一边在混乱的人群边缘徘徊着，用眼角看着Jensen和Jared，一边试着小心警戒。摄像机、灯光、监视器和发电机以及Jared视线可及的其他叫不出名字的设备，这些东西在过去十年——甚至更长时间里——就是Jared的全部生活。

但自从那个周二上午开始，他走进那间办公室看到Jensen坐在办公桌背后的时候，这些再也不够了。Jared想要更多，想要色情片世界之外的生活，想要朋友，甚至想要一个家，而他并没有对事实视而不见，很显然Jensen也想给他那些。想要 _和他一起_ 拥有那些东西。

“我渴望你，我要开始……”Jared在空中挥了挥手，表示他自己和Jensen，“不管那是什么，那在我和Danni签下那个合同之前我们就开始了。”

“一段感情，”Jensen被逗笑了。

Jared能感觉到自己脸红了。“我不知道是不是还太早了因此不能这样称呼它。”

“我们都住在一起了，”Jensen带着一个笑容提醒他，但他很快严肃起来。“你怎么还这么想？”

“只是在我的人生里终于拥有了一些让我想要停止拍GV的东西时，受困于这个合同太糟糕了。”

Jensen在椅子上转了一圈直到他坐到侧面，面对着Jared。“真的吗？你想解除合同？”

“你……肯定不会开心的，Jensen。”Jared小心翼翼地说。

“Jared，几天前我告诉过你，我不想让你拍GV，不想让那个家伙跟在你身边。那只是给他的幻想添了把火，特别是如果他真的试图在这家公司找到份工作。”

“我知道，但我仍然是签了合同的，我还是拿了报酬。”

Jensen跳了起来。“去他妈的合同，Jared！还有去他妈的见鬼的钱！只要告诉我，就现在，你想要做什么？”

“我喜欢那个网站系列的点子，”Jared承认，“在那之后……”他的声音再次减弱了，因为他真的不知道，但是Jensen点了点头像是已经做了个决定。

“好吧，下周我们开个会，你，我，Riley，Christian和一些编剧。我们会提出一个计划，像是有多少集，这一类的琐事，然后等做完这个，等你结束拍摄……”他给了Jared一个温暖的微笑。“我会在公司里找点别的事情给你做。以你的经验，一定有很多事可以做。”

“我觉得我让你失望了，”Jared低声说。“而且不只是你，还有Danneel，我的粉丝们。”

“我不在乎，”Jensen驳回他的话。“如果我觉得你让我失望了，我会马上停工带你回家，永远都不让你再离开家。见鬼，永远不让你再离开 _床_ 。”

他突然俯身深深吻住了Jared，爬上Jared的膝盖跨坐在他腿上。他捧住Jared的下巴，加深了这个吻，牙齿刮蹭着Jared的下唇。

“我想要让你安全，”Jensen贴着Jared的嘴唇喘息着。

Jared用双臂紧紧环住Jensen的腰，然后点了点头。

///

Jensen饿得要死。

很显然，Jim在别人来这房子之前都想不到要准备好食物塞满厨房，所以Jensen唯一的选择就是那些给工作人员们准备的餐车。

那在片场正中间。

Jensen站在后面门廊上凝视着像忙碌的小蚂蚁一样东奔西跑的所有人，试图说服自己他应该过去找点东西吃。

从他当前所在的位置看不到Jared或者Riley，就这点来说，这也许意味着他们正在拍布置在公路分界线附近AJ和Travis在泥土路上汽车故障的场景。

所以就算Jensen走去卡车那边吃Samantha和Traci准备好的食物，他应该也不会看到别的东西，但这并没有让他的步子变得更轻松。

“你看起来就像是把全世界的重量都扛在肩上了。”

Jensen的眼睛转向左边，看到Ty站在靠近楼梯底部的地方，他的手插在口袋里，面带微笑。

“我很饿。”

Ty挑起了眉。“我都不知道那是需要如此深思的事情。”

Jensen露出一个笑容。“我真的不想撞见Jared以色情明星的身份和Riley上床的场景。”

Ty憋住了一声笑。“我以为你看过Jared过去的所有电影。”

“是啊，但那是在网上或者是DVD上，不是活生生的本人。而且那是，那是在我们开始约会之前。现在这只是感觉上……不对，或者之类的。”

Ty又笑了。“好吧，我可以告诉你他和剧组其他人已经过了公路那边了。我保证如果你现在去餐车那边，你不会看到什么的。但我不能保证他们拍完这场要花多长时间。”

“我同意，”Jensen说着从门廊跳了下来。

Ty跟在他旁边，Jensen花了点时间想着这个保镖是怎么能这么良好的适应了他和Jared的生活。当然，这只过了几天，但感觉上像是Ty已经存在了很长一段时间。

就好像Jared自己和Jensen也想到过的那样，也许以后他应该更加留意一点，他们实在是太容易相信别人了。

“现场怎么样？”Jensen一边问一边带头穿过挤成一堆的人群、电线、监视器，以及那些提供给主要工作人员居住的拖车——方便他们收工之后不用一路开车回城。考虑到现在已经接近晚上11点了，Jensen很高兴这种安排。

“他们看起来进展顺利，”Ty答道。“我不清楚制作一部色情片的复杂细节，但是从Chad告诉我的那些看来，Christian对事情进展很满意。他似乎觉得能按时完工，我敢肯定，站在预算的角度，这是一件好事。”

Jensen点点头。“我们越早拍完，就能越早开始剪辑和考虑把它发行出去的营销策略。Jared有一个很大的粉丝群，所以他们会想尽快知道他有新东西发行的。”

Ty摇了摇头。“我不知道你是怎么做到的，允许其他人看你的另一半和别人发生关系。”

Jensen耸耸肩，他们停在了餐饮车前。“可是，这不是真的。这是工作。这是他的职业。我知道这点，我知道他的心是我的，即使他分享其他一切东西。”当Jensen想到他和Jared的性生活时，他傻笑了起来，他能看到的那些东西没有其他人能看到。“好吧，差不多是其他一切。”

Ty摇着头。“我不想再问下去了。询问雇主的性生活超出我的工作范围了。”

“闲坐着看Jared操别人就不算超出工作范围吗？”

“尽力确保Padalecki先生的安全和受到保护是我的工作。”

“那你还跟我一起吃晚饭，”Jensen在他们把点菜单Samantha的时候说道。

Ty耸了耸肩。“Jared被人群包围着，不用把他放进一个玻璃密室或是防弹箱子里他也一样安全。反倒是你，Ackles先生，你独自一人，而且最后那封信明确的威胁了你，不是Jared。”

Jensen侧着头。“好吧，我想我能理解你的意思。但不意味着我得高兴。”他叹了口气。“我只是憎恨Jared需要保镖来保护他这个事实。”

Ty沉默着点点头从Samantha手里接过两个饭盒，然后领着Jensen走到支好的一张野餐桌边。“关于会做这事儿的人，你们俩有更多想法了吗？”

Jensen吃了一口他的意大利面。“不，算不上，可疑人物的话只能想到周一那个想办法进入了办公室的小男生。”

Ty点点头。“你知道Jared和他的家人不和吗？”

Jensen抬起头对他眨着眼。“我都不知道你知道这事儿。”

“昨天早上在开车到这里的路上Jared不经意说出来的。你那时在睡觉。”

Jensen脸红了，但还是继续说着。“Jared究竟说了些什么？”

“就像我说的，那只是不经意的脱口而出，我甚至不觉得他有意识到自己在说什么。他只是说我不要叫他‘Padalecki先生’，因为会让他想起他父亲，而想起他是他最不愿意的事。”

Jensen点了点头，把他的叉子丢到一旁。“Jared的父母对于他们的儿子是个同性恋的消息反应并不好，尤其是他父亲。Gerald Padalecki威胁说要杀了他，但Jared在他去拿枪的时候设法逃走了。后来Jared再没跟他们任何一个见过面或交谈过。”

“那是多久以前？”

“嗯，那时Jared是17岁，我想。我知道那事发生的时候他在读高中最后一年。他从来没有毕业。”

Ty从夹克内袋里掏出一本黑色笔记本。“我认为要让我的公司调查一下他们。”

Jensen皱着眉。“你真的认为Jared的父母会做这样的事？你读过那些信，你真的觉得他的父母能写出那些东西？在他们都没法面对他是个同性恋这个事实之后？”

“他有没有兄弟姐妹？”

Jensen在点头之前停了几秒钟。“我知道他有个哥哥，但他没对我提过其他兄弟姐妹。我不知道当他的父母搞出那件狗屁事情的时候他们在哪里。”

“对于Jared让他们的家庭解体，他们可能会有些怨恨。家庭成员之一做出这样的事我不是第一次见。”Ty把笔记本放好。“就像我说过的，我会让我的公司调查他们。会小心谨慎的，当然了。我最不愿意做的就是给Jared更多需要担心的事。”

“你是个好人，Ty。我很高兴Chad推动我们找了你们。”

说到Chad，Jensen的助理在他们坐着那张桌子旁边弯下腰，脸微微有点红，喘着粗气，像是刚从他们应该正在摄影的公路对面一路跑过来的。

“Jensen，你给这次拍摄安排了另一个演员吗？”

Jensen皱起眉。“没有，应该到场的演员只有Jared和Riley。”

“我也是这么想的，但我刚刚发现一个家伙在到处走，表现得有点可疑。我不知道他的名字，但我确信在大概是去年的几部小成本电影里看到过他。我觉得他是几个月前我们搞的那场狂欢里的一员。”

“他长什么样？”Jensen问道，他内心的某部分已经确定了Chad将会描述出周一被他丢出Danneel办公室的那个小男生，那个Chad和Jared确信是跟踪狂的家伙。

“很高，”Chad开始说，“当然了，没有Jared那么高，但超过6英尺。棕色头发，绿色的眼睛，一个很好看的男人。事实上，他看起来有点像更年轻版本的你，Jensen。你知道的，乍一看的话。”

Danneel说过同样的话。

Ty在Jensen之前站了起来，要求Chad给他们指出正确的方向，并用裤子上别着的对讲机转告Christian带Jared离开拍摄现场去那栋主宅。

Jensen焦躁不安。他想到Jared身边去，想确定他的男朋友没事，没有因为接触到什么人而崩溃。

但他心里更大一部分想去看看那个家伙，想查出他为什么在这里，在这个片场，为什么他现在升级了这个跟踪游戏，以及这是不是真的和Jensen有关。

Christian从Ty的无线电里传出来，带着电流噼噼啪啪的声音，告诉Ty他和Riley陪着Jared，他们会跟他一起待在屋子里直到他们处理完发生的事，然后Jensen下定了决心。对Christian的信任跟对Chad和Danneel的没什么两样，足以让Jensen确信Jared和Chad的丈夫在一起是安全的，他跟着Chad和Ty跑回了公路另一边。

其他工作人员正无所事事手插着口袋，三三俩俩地悄声谈论着，疑惑着为什么摄影停止了。他们一看到Jensen、Ty和Chad就停住了，他们全都知道Jared的保镖在片场，因此如果他和老板看起来恐慌但却坚定地到处乱跑的话，肯定意味着一些坏事。

“你在哪儿看到他的？”Jensen在快步前进的同时问Chad。

“他在一台发电机背后窥探。像是正在找什么人。”

“Jared，”Jensen咆哮着。“我对上帝发誓，等找到那个小王八蛋，我就让他拍那种最糟糕的GV。”

“就是他。”Chad突然说，指着一个在稳定摄影机背后匆忙弯下身子的男人。

Jensen呻吟了一声。“这就是从Danni办公室出来的那个小男生。”Chad和Jared的推测听起来越来越像是真相了。

“嗨！”Ty突然喊了一声，他的手迅速伸向夹克下面的枪套。

那个小男生——Jensen甚至不记得他有没有查过这家伙的名字——吓了一跳，当他的视线锁定在保镖身上时，他的眼睛瞪得不可思议的大。

“等等，等等，拜托！”他站起来大喊，手伸在身前。

Ty冲上前去，抓住那个孩子，把他的胳膊按在背后。

“拜托，Ackles先生！”那个孩子叫喊着。“我只想跟你谈谈！请你重新考虑一下！”

Jensen摇摇头。“带他去屋子那里。”

Ty把那家伙拖到房子里，Jensen尾随其后，Chad跑在前面，关上Jared、Christian和Riley藏身处的门，然后把Ty领到了厨房。

Jensen在门口看着Ty粗鲁地把那个孩子丢进椅子里，当他试图站起来的时候又一次把他推下去。

“你叫什么名字？”Jensen咆哮着，弯腰越过桌子对着那个男人的脸。

“Br-Brock Kelly，”他说着，困惑破坏了他的表情，就好像他不能理解为什么Jensen不知道似的。

“你觉得到这里来就能完成你的计划？Kelly先生？之前你一直保持距离，用那些信折磨Jared，威胁我和他身边的人。为什么现在到这里来了？”

“什么？你在说什么？Jared他妈的是谁？我只是想跟你谈谈。”

Jensen和Ty以及Chad交换了一个眼神。

“你不是来看Jared的？”Chad问道，在Brock对面的桌子旁坐了下来。

Brock猛地把头撞在桌面上。“谁他妈的是Jared？我到这里来请求Ackles先生重新考虑接受我。我很适合这一行！我知道我非常适合JADA！”

Jensen摇摇头，感到极其困惑，当Ty把他从桌子旁拉开的时候有些迟疑。

“Jensen，我真的不觉得这家伙跟Jared有关系。我觉得他真的只是来这里尝试跟你谈谈。”

“为什么？只是……搞什么鬼？”

“想想看，Jensen，”Chad轻声说着，走到Jensen背后。“他是个GV影星，而你是美国最大的GV电影公司的CEO，他当然会想跟你谈谈，试图说服你签下他。”

“通过鬼鬼祟祟潜进我的片场的方式？！通过挑衅和攻击我的合伙人？他觉得在哪个宇宙他干的这些事能让他得到一份和JADA的合约？”

在任何人有机会回答之前，紧闭的门另一边传来一些骚动。Christian和Riley的声音在大喊Jared的名字，他们显然在努力拉住他。

“不！”Jared大喊。“我要见他！我要看看是什么样的王八蛋——”

门打开了，打断了Jared的话，他的视线落在仍然可怜兮兮地坐在桌边的Brock身上，但他一发现Jared就站了起来，脸上露出了一种兴奋的表情。

“PJ Tristan？！今天是谁的拍摄？PJ Tristan？！”

Jared顿住了，他的眉头迷惑地皱了起来。“发生了什么？他不是……”

他的声音越来越小，Jensen摇了摇头。“不，似乎不是这样，这家伙知道一些事。但不是，他不是……这和……Jared没关系。”

Brock的视线转向Jensen。“拜托！噢，上帝啊，求你了！你必须得让我跟他一起拍戏！”他傻笑得像个小学生。“哦，老兄！你能想象吗？！你能想象那会是什么样吗，PJ Tristan被像我这样的人压在身下？！”

就这样，Jensen的怒火又回来了，他冲着Brock大发雷霆。

“好吧，听好了，你这小混蛋。第一，你不能闯进一个有保安的片场还要求得到什么。你也不能用假名字混入一家公司然后要求得到一个合同。第二，你永远，永远不会压在PJ Tristan身上，因为PJ Tristan不会做任何人的受，除了——”Jensen自己中断了，对于他正打算说的话改了主意。“除了他自己做了这种决定的时候。而且相信我说的话，真的没有人比你更蠢了。”

Brock眯着眼看向Jensen，然后又把视线移回Jared身上。

“拜托，PJ，当你看到一个演员的时候你就知道会有一次好的拍摄经历了，对吧？”

Jared耸了耸肩。“当然。而且当我看到一个好演员，我会让我的老板知道，以便于他可以决定这是不是个好主意。”

Jensen再次俯身靠近这个年纪更小一点的男人。“我只跟你说这一次，Brock，如果你真的想在GV界一展雄心，你最好听着。”

Brock点了点头，在座位上倾身向前，表情里带着一种热切。

“你不能闯进其他演员正在拍摄的片场，扰乱这次拍摄，然后期望制片人和导演会允许你与刚刚被你打断了拍摄的影星一起拍片，就好像你比其他所有人都更好一样。”

Brock摇摇头。“但是……但是如果你愿意只是——”

“不，”Jensen打断他，“我不在意你今天所做的这些事有什么理由，或者你能想出多少个你为什么相信自己属于JADA的原因。感谢你今天的行为，你将永远不会——我的意思是 _决不_ ——受雇于我的公司，只要我的名字还挂在门上。我说清楚了吗？”

艰难地吞了一下口水，Brock环顾着屋子里的人的表情，Jensen知道如果他们之中任何一个人的感觉稍微类似他现在的感受，Brock都不会在他们脸上找到太多同情。

几秒钟之后，Brock脸色一沉，挫败的色彩染上他清秀的脸，他低下了头。

“我明白了。”

“很好。”Jensen挺直身子完全站起来。“Ty，请护送Kelly先生离开这片私人土地。”

“当然了。”Ty一边说一边向前跨了一步，一只手拉着Brock站起来然后把他拖出了门。

“Riley，”Jensen叹息一声。“我跟Christian和Jared谈话的时候你何不留点时间给自己呢？”

Riley耸耸肩。“好极了。一会儿见。”

Jensen等到门在Riley身后关上，然后他深深叹了口气，跌坐在椅子上。“该死，我现在到哪里都把别人看成坏人。”

Chad一只手搁在他肩上。“严格来说，我是第一个把他看做坏人的，甚至在停下来考虑一下另一种解释之前我就下了‘跟踪狂’这个结论。”

“有人鬼鬼祟祟越过我正在拍片的片场的安保潜了进来，把他当做那个跟踪狂也是一个很合理的判断。”Jared可怜兮兮地咕哝。

Jensen做了个深呼吸。“你们还剩多少要拍？我们今晚停工明天能拍完最后一场吗？”

Christian窃笑起来。“我们大约还剩四场。如果Jared和Riley能坚持足够长的时间来完成的话。”

Jared瞪了他一眼。“我能做到。跟Riley说去。”

Christian又笑起来，Chad赶在Jared揍翻他之前把他朝门口推去

“你还好吗？”他们一走Jared就开口问，于是Jensen大笑起来。

“不应该是我问你吗？”

“你非常生气，”Jared指出这点，Jensen不得不承认。

“我原以为……我原以为也许这事能结束了，你明白吗？我原以为可能就这样完了，我们抓到了那家伙，所有事都能回复正常。”

Jared在他身旁的桌子边上坐下来。“但是，Jensen，事实上我们没有正常过。对我们而言，此刻就是正常的。”

Jensen轻轻撞了他一下。“别在我面前玩逻辑游戏，你知道我是什么意思。”

“我知道，”Jared静静地说，“我也想那样。我当时的想法跟你一样，这就是为什么我不让Christian和Riley阻止我进来这里。我想见见他，想知道为什么。”

“你觉得我们会找到原因吗？如果我们找到那个人，你觉得他会告诉我们为什么吗？”

Jared悲伤地微笑着。“我希望会。”

///

他们正在某辆60年代的旧车后座里。Jared对车子并不是真的很擅长：他在意的全部重点就是这是一辆敞篷车，因为这一幕如果在有顶盖的车子里拍，一定会搞砸的。

现在，Jared坐在后座中间，脚牢牢踩在地上，一台摄影机在他右边脸的附近。Riley坐在他膝盖上，当Jared完全插入他紧致甬道的时候用脚撑住了身前的座位。

这是他们要拍的倒数第二场——整部电影的倒数第二幕，Jared稍稍有点高兴Christian坚持要按顺序来拍摄。之后剩下的全是些温存缠绵的、热恋的告别场面，接着周六余下的时间Jared就能休息了，他计划着和Jensen一起关在Jim的房子里度过，直到第二天早上Ty开车送他们回家。

Riley向后仰起头靠在Jared肩上，同时发出了小小的咕哝声，Jared的阴茎刚好击中了他体内的那一点，Jared知道他快来了。

“PJ，”Riley喘息着，他的脸因为愉悦而扭曲，镜头之外的那只手用力抠进Jared的臀肉里，无声地告知Jared他即将爆发。

Jared的头向后靠了回去，把喉咙和正从他的锁骨凹陷之间流淌过的汗珠展露在镜头前，然后透过镜头朝Christian投去一个眼神。

那个导演的双眼紧盯着面前的监视器，从每个角度观察着场景，没有注意到他的演员们实际上在做什么。

Jared格外用力地推动屁股，找准了Riley身体深处那一点的角度，作为回报，Riley喊出了一声本来试图抑制住的喊声和狂乱的诅咒。

但那正是Jared预期的效果，那让Christian的目光从监视器上移开了，Jared再次探身向前，额头抵住了Riley的后颈。

“来吧，”他喘息着，臀部加速动作，“差不多了。”

“好了，让我们回家去吧，伙计们，”Christian的声音里带着笑意。“如果我们现在结束，也许还能按时离开这里。”

Jared把这当作指示沉浸在这种节奏当中，他带着不断增加的迫切快速向上进入Riley的身体。Riley的诅咒渐渐转成一些毫无意义的哼哼唧唧，他朝着那道边缘跌落，就在Jared感觉到他自己的高潮刺痛着脊柱底部的时候，他从Riley的臀上抬起一只手，握住Riley渗出体液的坚硬阴茎。

之后不需要对Riley做更多了。几下剧烈的撞击，再用力地顶向他的前列腺，就让Riley喷溅在Jared的手上和他自己的腹部到处都是。

Jared不再控制自己，他射了出来，注满了安全套的同时迷失在了那种感觉里，尽管他还记着他需要让这场面看起来尽可能的热辣。

当你的大脑几乎短路的时候，这很难做到。

Riley倒在Jared胸前，他艰难地呼吸着把头扭到剧本要求的亲吻的角度。

“我得走了，”他对着Jared下巴的线条低语。“回城要开很久的车。”

Jared咕哝着说出一句赞同，头向后靠在座位上，靠着黑色皮革演出他的失望的同时藏起了听到Christian喊“停”时释然的笑容。

“上帝啊，”Riley呻吟着，从Jared膝盖上挪开，“你太他妈的大了，老兄。我发誓，这次拍完之后，我得有一个月没法儿走直线了。”

在Jared一边试图藏起他通红的脸蛋一边穿上浴袍的时候，工作人员都大声笑了起来。

“好吧，”Christian慢慢跑到他们面前说，“你们为什么不去休息个三十分钟，我们会准备好最后的场景。然后我们就能彻底离开这鬼地方了。”

Jared感激地拍了拍Christian的肩膀然后走进了一辆空拖车，他洗干净自己，在前往餐车之前放松了一会儿。

他刚从Samantha那里拿了瓶水Riley就追了上来，一个迟疑的微笑挂在他的脸上。

“嗨，老兄，我可以和你谈一谈吗？”

Jared耸耸肩。“当然。”他开始领着他俩朝那排野餐桌走去，但Riley用一只手拉住他的胳膊阻止了他。

“不在这里。”

当Riley走向片场边上为他准备的拖车时，Jared除了跟在他的合作演员身后什么都做不了，他们一路走进去，Riley把门关在了身后。

“那么，怎么了？”他懒散地横躺到Riley凌乱的床上开口询问，那男人自己坐到了对面的沙发上。

他叹了口气。“我只是……我知道这算不上我的工作，但是前几天他们那些家伙出现的时候。Jared，你……你远远不止是被吓坏了，相信我，我试过保持安静置身事外，但是如果在接下来两个月里我们还要一起工作，我想确定你一切正常，没有大碍。”

Jared直起身来，拉上他不知不觉间敞开露到了大腿根部的浴袍。

“我要是说什么都没发生是很没意义的，显然你已经注意到贴身保镖和片场临时增加的安保措施了？”Riley点点头，Jared接着说了下去。“是的，现在我的生活里发生了一些非常混乱的糟糕事情，但我可以向你保证那不会涉及到你，你不用应付任何与之相关的事。我很抱歉昨天的拍摄被中断了，但应该只会有这么一次。我不觉得还会有类似的事情再次发生。”

至少，Jared希望是这样。他不知道如果还有其他人试图进入片场他会做什么。就Jared现在的感觉来说，他很可能会告诉Ty先开枪再提问。

“好的，但是，Jared，我得知道，”Riley带着一种诚恳的表情说。“这真的不会出什么大事？所有这些安保措施并不是因为你的男朋友是高层老板。之前我曾经待过有Jensen在场的剧组，他从没搞过像这样的安保措施。”

Riley的话让Jared越来越不舒服了，他不得不承认，他的合作演员说得对。很有道理。

“不，你是对的，所有这些安保措施和保镖都是因为我，因为我的生活里正在发生的事，但是我不能……我现在真的不能深入谈这事。”

他根本不想说得太深。他也许在三天的摄影之后熟知Riley身体的每一寸，但他完全不了解这个人。对Jensen和他其余的——他们的——家人说出一切已经足够艰难了，把这些事告诉一个实际上的陌生人不是他所能做到的事。

Riley给他一个同情的笑容。“我很抱歉，Jared，看得出来无论发生了什么都让你难以应付，但我必须为自己考虑。我是说，你面对某种会危及生命的威胁吗？这是不是会影响你每一次的拍摄？如果将来我们还要一起工作，我觉得我有权知道会发生什么事。”

Jared眼睛一眨不眨地盯了Riley几十秒，然后他从床上爬起来冲出门去，完全不理会Riley和其他人在他跑过片场时的呼喊。

值得庆幸的是屋子后面的门是开着的，Jared飞奔过去，跑向Jensen在电影拍摄期间改造成临时办公室的餐厅。

Jared一跨过门槛Jensen就站了起来。

“哇哦，哇哦！”他大喊着，毫不思索地冲上前伸手去抓Jared。“发生什么了？他妈的出什么事了？！”

“Riley是对的。”Jared气喘吁吁，他的声音因为运动过度而断断续续的。

“什么？关于什么是对的？见鬼的发生了什么？还有Ty该死的在哪？”

Jared看得出来Jensen因为他如此心烦意乱而担心着，但他似乎没法在紧抓着Jensen的T恤用力把他拉过来的时候让自己冷静下来。

“假如，下一次有人闯进片场会怎么样，那就会 _是_ 那个跟踪狂了吗？”

“Jared，没人会再闯进片场了，好吗？至少，不会是有你在的片场。一开始这整个狗屎外景拍摄就是个坏主意，我永远都不应该同意的。”

Jared摇摇头。“但事实就是这样，Jensen。那家伙……那家伙可能是任何人。他可以假装成任何人找到方法到片场接触我，或者你。我让身边的所有人都处于危险之中。”

Jensen翻了个白眼。“Jared，这很……这很荒谬。”但他没有直视Jared的眼睛，Jared知道Jensen和他有同样的想法。

“你知道我是对的。”

Jensen深吸了一口气然后抬眼看着Jared。“我们不知道那家伙会试图做出什么样的事。”

“但你承认这有可能对吧？”Jensen什么都没说，Jared知道自己得到了回答。“我不应该拍电影了。至少应该到我们找到那家伙以及警察处理了他之后。”

Jensen的瞳孔稍稍扩张了一些。“你要去做吗？你要去报警？”

Jared不情愿地点了点头。“如果你和我一起去的话。”

Jensen在Jared嘴角印上一个吻。“这条路上的每一步我都会和你在一起。”

Jared把Jensen拉进一个拥抱里，紧紧压在胸前，不得不承认，做了这个决定之后他感觉好多了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber Benson：S2里不喝人血的女吸血鬼领袖Lenore扮演者
> 
> Ty Olsson：Benny的演员
> 
> Riley Smith：纽约时刻里Jim的扮演者
> 
> Samantha：可能是Mary Winchester的演员Samantha Smith，也可能是Ellen的演员Samantha Ferris
> 
> Traci：应该是S4里为帮助兄弟俩被天使烧瞎双眼的灵媒Pamela的演员Traci Dinwiddie
> 
> Brock Kelly：呃，BK小哥……就是年轻版Dean哥的演员


	10. Chapter 9

“我们到底他妈的在看什么鬼东西？”Jared突然问，屏幕上的画面仿佛一瞬间刺穿了他的无聊，那股从早上看着Jensen离开自己去办公室起就一直笼罩着他的阴霾。

他知道自己现在有点依赖性了。他觉得这也没什么。

“呃，”Chad坐在他旁边的沙发上，低头看了下手里的DVD盒子。“ _暮光之城：破晓（下）。_ Genevieve带过来的。”

Jared伸长脖子看向沙发后面的Genevieve。她正在厨房里烹饪，一边跟着只有她自己能听到的音乐摇晃屁股，一边给三个扎根在沙发上的饥饿小伙子们准备一顿饭。

“你带过来的这狗屁玩意儿？”Jared朝她大叫了一声，她笑着转回头来。

“我只是想看看你们这些傻瓜是不是真的会去看它。如果你们不关注那个愿意喂饱你们的漂亮女孩儿，你们活该为那些欲求不满的青春期吸血鬼情侣而痛苦。”

在Chad另一边的某个地方，Christian发出了一阵鼾声。

“我觉得你让Chris陷入昏迷了。”Jared告诉她，于是她再次轻笑出声。

“辣酱汤一做好他就会醒了。Christian Kane爱死我的辣酱汤了。”

Jared靠回沙发上盯着电视。“总之，你们三个在这里干嘛呢？”

他并不是在抱怨他们的存在，毕竟有朋友在身边，可以和一些不要求回报的人一起消磨时间太棒了。

距离上次Jared和身边的人在一起时能感到如此全身心放松，已经是很久以前的事了，他很感激他们那种似乎毫无保留的让他进入他们的生活的态度，尤其现在他同意了去向警察报告那个跟踪狂的事：他觉得他需要得到尽可能多的支持。

但是，现在周一下午已经过了一半了，这意味着至少他们中的某些人本应该在工作。

“你有在工作吗？”Christian睡眼朦胧地问，他的眼睛还闭着。

“我在空档期，”Jared提醒他，“在所有这些烦人的事结束之前我都不会再次工作。”

Christian睁开一只眼睛看着他。“JADA还有其他导演，Jared。Jensen和我很久以前就达成一致了——我只和最好的演员合作。而现在，JADA最好的演员这个礼拜都休假去了。所以我也是。”

“我在家上班，”Genevieve在厨房里说，“我自由掌控自己的时间，我决定把今天花在喂饱你们三个上。否则你们可能要饿死。”

Jared耸耸肩表示同意，然后转向Chad。“你的借口是什么？”

“Jensen说今天不需要我，因为他和Danneel只是讨论合同。Danni也给了她的助理休假。”

“她不跟你们几个一起吗？”其他所有人都在这里，Jared猜想Danneel的助理和Chad以及Christian一样属于家人圈里的人，但Christian大笑起来的时候，他猜他想错了。

“Sophia和Chad……他们实际上相处并不融洽。”Christian勉强控制住了自己的笑声。

Chad呻吟了一声，头甩朝后面靠在沙发靠垫上。“Jensen和Danneel还有我初次开始运行这家公司的时候，我还处于拒绝接受现实的情况，我假装自己是双性恋。这绝大部分原因都是因为我爸。当我告诉他我喜欢男孩时他并没有特别混乱。”

Jared在位子上动了动，突然对这次谈话有点不舒服了。他从没告诉过Jensen以外的人他离家的原因，他从没有跟任何人有过会让对方注意到Jared根本不提自己家人的认真的感情或友情关系。

他知道现在这一切都在慢慢改变了：Genevieve已经说过圣诞节和感恩节的事了，迟早会有人问Jared他的父母是否要加入他们的。

他宁愿以自己的方式告诉其他人，而不是让问题突然冒出来，搞得所有人更加尴尬和不舒服。

“好吧，无论如何，”Chad继续说，“Danneel开始意识到我只是作为她和Jensen的助手处理他们不想做的事。几个月后，我几乎筋疲力尽了，在办公桌上、电梯里都能睡着。压倒我的最后一根稻草是我停在一个停车牌下面的时候在方向盘上睡着了，有人撞上了我的屁股。”Genevieve噗嗤一笑，Chad翻了个白眼。“不用多说了，真是多谢你啊。”

“我非常肯定这需要说。”Genevieve嘲讽着。

Chad无视了她。“所以，Danneel给她自己雇了个助手。Sophia。老兄，我觉得她太让人惊艳了，有史以来我见过的最漂亮热辣的女孩儿。她来了不久之后我们开始约会，一切都非常顺利……在刚开始的时候。”

Jared能感觉到将会发生什么，他突然对Sophia和Chad产生了一阵深切的同情，为了别人而被迫活着谎言里。

“并不是Christian，”Chad告诉他，就好像他想要确保Jared知道Christian在那个情况下不是那种坏人，责任全都在Chad一个人身上。“只是我在一个俱乐部结识的某个人。我甚至不觉得自己知道他的名字。总之，那持续了几个月，我只是……我只是需要这样，你明白吗？”

Jared点点头，他完全能理解。只是和Jensen住了一周就让他渴望起了长久以来所缺少的那些，渴望那种在任何时候为了Jensen而让自己躺平伸展开身体的需要。

现在Jared是因为一个完全不同的原因在扭动了，他试图想出一个能在Jensen一回家时就把所有人赶跑的好借口。

“我忘记我邀请了Sophia第二天早上过来吃早餐。她用备用钥匙进来了，在我还没醒的时候过来找我。”

Chad停在了这里，他不需要继续说下去了，他们都能想到接下来发生了什么，都能想象出Sophia抓到自己的男朋友和某个无名男人如初生般赤裸的在床上时崩溃的表情。

不难理解为什么Sophia再也不想和Chad往来，虽然Jared并不是真的能理解为什么她还会同意和他一起工作。如果是他处在Sophia的境况下，他会在卧室门打开的时候就立刻跑掉。

不过，那是Jared的处事方式，不是吗？逃走，而不是正面面对问题。

这就是为什么他会处在现在这种状况里，连自己的影子都害怕。

“Ty今天去哪里了？”Genevieve问，声音比Jared想的更近，他转回头看到她正站在他身后，喝着一杯橘子汁，一只手放在Chad肩上。

Jared明白她在做什么，允许Chad重新换个话题，他给了她一个感激的笑容。

“Jensen让他休假了。因为我不会离开屋子，而Danni会从办公室开车送Jensen回来，我们俩现在都不是很需要他。我确定他很高兴：让我们不要打扰他超过十分钟。”

“我喜欢Ty，”Christian突然说。

“是吗？”Jared强调了一次，有点放心了。Christian也许是一个朋友，既是Jared的私人生活的一部分，也是他的职业生涯的一部分，但Jared还是不能跳过他脑海里小小的声音，那个声音一直提醒他Chris的工作就是告诉他每天干什么。很多Jared遇到过、共事过的导演都会拒绝接受有一个引人注目的保镖站在他的舞台周围。他们大部分会打电话给制作公司，并且当场解雇Jared。

但Christian Kane不是这样的人，当Jensen通知他Ty会出现在片场，只告诉了他这是有原因的时候，Christian泰然自若地接受了整件事。

“是的，”Christian表示同意，“我是说，你听到‘保镖’，你会想到某些穿着黑西装，戴着飞行员墨镜，耳朵后面别着无线通讯设备，站在一边的时候双手交叉放在胯骨前面，看着所有东西的样子都像是马上要踢开某人的人。但是，Ty，老兄，他很酷。事实上他跟别人说话的时候，表现出来的样子像是一个人而不是一个机器人。他还是在做自己的工作，但并不是完全只有工作，你懂吗？”

Jared坐直了一点以便于能清楚地越过Chad看着Christian。“伙计，现在甚至不到下午四点，你是喝了多少？”

Chad大笑起来。“他滴酒未沾，老兄。他有时候就是会这样，在他没有什么事要考虑担心的时候。”

“你真应该在圣诞节的时候看看他，”Genevieve补充了一句，“我觉得他已经醉了。”她打了个小报告然后跑回了炉子旁边，把那锅不知道加了什么玩意的辣酱汤的火关小了，男人们重新陷入了沉默，回到了他们被Jared的问话打断前的那种惬意里。

他还是不明白电影里发生了什么，但他真的不觉得现在需要问这个，他只是在消磨时间，等着吃到Genevieve那锅闻起来很美味的食物。

前门传来了一阵沉重的敲打声，像是有人在用拳头的侧面连续不断地猛击木头，他们四个人立刻进入了警戒状态。

“他妈的怎么回事？！”Christian一边大喊着一边跳了起来，所有睡意都消失了。“这见鬼的是怎么通过前门的？更不用说Jensen的私宅大门。”

Jared依次看向他的三个朋友，他难以呼吸。Genevieve看起来被吓坏了，她伸手去拿牛仔裤后袋里的手机，Christian看起来杀气腾腾的，而Chad眨着眼扫视四周，就像是完全糊涂了。

突然，Christian向前冲了出去，一路走向前门的时候步伐坚定。

“Chris！”Jared迅速跟了上去追在后面喊他，Oscar在跳起来让开路的时候吠了一声。

“不，Jared，如果那个王八蛋在前门，我要一劳永逸结束这事。”

按说，Jared应该会被某个他认识还不超过两周的人所表现出来保护欲打动，但他太过忙于对付恐惧了，也许还有点希望站在门口的就是那个跟踪狂。不管怎样，Jared很快就能查明原因，很快就能让这一切结束了。

但随着Christian突然打开前门，站在门的另一边的并不是那个跟踪狂，或者说，假如这是那个跟踪狂，他没有独自前来，而是带了一帮人过来，其中包括两个穿着制服的警察，但引起Jared注意的不是他们，而是站在前面中心位置的两个穿着便衣的人。

那些警察——一个男性，一个女性，都和Jared差不多年纪——正在拿出他们的证照以便Christian能看清他们的身份，但他们在找的不是Christian。

“Jared Padalecki？”那个男性警察开口询问，Christian摇摇头，后退了一步，朝Jared的方向点了一下头。

Jared一被指认，女警察就退后一步，那两个穿着制服的人走进屋子。

他们中的一个从腰带上拔出了手铐。

“Jared Padalecki，”便衣男性生硬粗暴地说，“你因为强奸和性侵犯Anthony Wallace被捕了。”

Jared实际上没有听到他接下来说了什么——假设他是在宣读Jared的权利，他只是太过忙于想方设法不要吐出来，忙着让他的腿不至于不听使唤。

隐隐约约的，他意识到Chad和Christian正在和警察们争论，Genevieve在他左边的某个地方哭泣，但所有这一切都像在水底一样，在Jared听来这一切都像是来自非常非常遥远的地方。

“走吧。”有人在说话，Jared的一条胳膊被用力地扯疼了。

“你们要带他去哪？”Chad问着，跟着他们走出来到——该死的——来到等待着的警车旁边。

“嗨！”当他丈夫的问题没有得到回答时，Christian大喊起来。“他有权找个律师，他妈的你们现在要把他带到哪里去？！”

“西洛杉矶。”有人恶狠狠地说着，Jared感到自己开始颤抖。

“打电话给Jensen。”他说着，声音听起来断断续续的，甚至没传到他自己的耳朵里。

“我们就在你身后支持着你，兄弟，”Christian保证道，“Gen已经在打电话了。我们很快会去那里见你，理清这一团乱。”

Genevieve出现在前门，她的手机贴在耳边。“Jared，直到律师到那里之前，别回答任何问题，别跟任何人说话。只要闭好你的嘴，Jay。一切都会好的。”

“那些信，”Jared突然说，挣扎反抗着意图把他塞进警车后座的那双手。“它们在楼上，卧室里，在一个旧鞋盒里。这肯定跟那家伙有关。”

Chad迅速转身跑回了屋子里，之后Jared被推进了汽车后座，接着他们发动汽车去那该死的警署，Jared的生活什么时候开始变得这么见鬼的复杂了？

车子转上主干道，渐渐离开了Jensen的高档社区，这时Jared才反应过来他连鞋子都没穿上。

///

“你确定这是你想要的？”Danneel问他，他们俩正看着Jeff修改Jared的合同，删去一些关于拍片数量限制的条款，增加了另外一些关于网站系列的东西。

Jensen耸了耸肩。“我想要他安全，Danni，他现在得不到安全保障，不是在他要开车穿过整个城市拍摄的现在。星期五那事对我们所有人来说都近似于警告了。”

当他记起看见那个从Danneel办公室跑出来的小男生在发电机背后窥探时的情景，他打了个寒颤。他还能记起自己感觉到的那种令人窒息的恐惧，他以为那个跟踪狂没有被他们任何人注意到就到了如此近的地方。

“我可以只让整个合同失效，然后还让他照样拿到报酬。”Danneel提议道，Jensen感激地微笑起来。

“谢了，但你了解Jared的，他绝对不会做这种事。”

Danneel翻了个白眼。“是啊，谈到职业道德的时候你当然觉得自己是个正派人。这是一件好事，因为有段时间，Gen和我觉得你可能要跟Chad和Christian以某种怪异的3P关系终结此生了。我真的不希望到时候不得不干涉这种事儿。”

Jensen头靠了回去，爆发出一阵大笑，这个想法就够他笑上几个小时了。

“真是多谢你让那画面浮现在我眼前了。”Jeff在Danneel的沙发上抱怨着，那只是让Jensen笑得更大声了。

Jeff刚站起来把修改好的合同丢在Jensen腿上，Danneel的手机就响了。

“你确定不需要Jared看看这些？这感觉有点不对，他没在这里看着就改了他的合同。事实上，我相当肯定这是违法的。”他眯着眼，紧紧抿起嘴唇，用一种了然的眼神看着Jensen，而Jensen只是点了点头。

“Jared知道发生了什么，现在我只是不想让他在非必要的情况下离开家。”

“有什么事发生了吗，Jensen？Jared还好吗？”

“他要……熬过一些东西。”他尽可能婉转地回答。他知道Jeff的询问是出于关心，但这是Jared的事情：告诉Danneel和其他人是一回事，他们是——希望是——Jared的朋友们。而Jeff对Jared来说勉强只比一个陌生人熟一点。“如果这能让你觉得好点，我可以要Jared明天到办公室来，这样你就能跟他说说？”

Jeff点点头。“好的，我觉得——”

他的话被Danneel的尖叫打断了，Jensen跳了起来，转到她面前，发现她的脸色苍白如纸，手捂在嘴上。

“Danni！”

“Jared被逮捕了！”她尖叫着，音调高亢。“因为 _强奸_ ，Jensen！究竟是搞什么鬼？！”

Jensen心跳得如此之快，他听不到任何声音，他觉得自己要吐了。

这些……这不可能是真的，不可能发生。

Jared不应该被逮捕，Jared应该站在Jensen身边看着那个该死的跟踪狂被逮捕，这……这甚至不合逻辑。

“哪里，”他哽咽着说出一句话来，“他们把他带去哪里了？”

“西洛杉矶，”Danneel告诉他，她的声音因为激动而绷紧了。“Gen说他被吓坏了。”

Jensen只能点头，因为他能在脑海里想象出来，当Jared被塞进警车后座时彻底被吓坏的表情。

Jensen喉咙里逸出一声沙哑的啜泣，然后他动了起来，转身对着Jeff。

“你能跟我一起去警署吗？他需要一个律师。”

Jeff摇摇头，看起来完全是震惊恐慌的。“我……Jensen，我是一个商业律师，我甚至不知道刑事案件从何入手，更别说强奸了。”

Jensen感觉有什么在他胸腔里绞动着。“Jeff，他需要帮助。他没做那种事。他不可能做那种事。”

他甜蜜的、讨人喜欢的、连自己的影子都能吓到自己的Jared不可能有能力做出这种事。

“我……我有个朋友——嗯，事实上是Hilarie的一个朋友。她是个很不错的律师，应该说是最好的。我会打电话给她，让她去那里见你。”

Jensen只是点了点头，一边打发他一边冲出门。

他到电梯时才注意到Danneel紧跟在他身后。眼泪流下来沾湿了她的脸，他转头看着她，而她挑衅般地看了回来。

“不仅仅是因为我开车载你到这里的，笨蛋，但你是疯了才会以为我会留你一个人独自承受这一切。”

Jensen太过感激以至于说不出话来，所以他只是让她先走进电梯，他深吸了一口气，用颤抖的手指按下去停车场的按钮。

电梯无声运行着，四周一片寂静，只剩下Danneel翻找着她超大的手提袋，显然没有碰巧找到她的红色雷克萨斯钥匙时发出的诅咒声。

电梯叮的响了一声，门滑开露出了停车场，Jensen留下她翻找着，他想着圣诞节也许该送她一个金属探测器或者手电筒，来帮她从那些她坚持要提着到处走的见鬼的Mary Poppins包里拿出东西来。

从他身后传来一声低低的咕哝声，随后变成了Danneel的手提袋落在地上的声音，Jensen翻了个白眼，已经失去了耐心。

“说真的，Danneel，我就要把你该死的车点火开走了，如果你不——”

当眼前的一幕进入Jensen的视线，剩下的句子消失在了他的舌尖。

Danneel在地上，脸朝下贴着冰冷的水泥，她双眼紧闭着，血从头发里流到头上。她如此安静，Jensen不知道该做什么，因为他不知道发生了什么，他发现此刻真的很难不惊慌。

他的手比之前颤抖得更厉害了，他伸手去拿放在夹克内袋里的手机。

Jensen的手再也没有碰到他的手机。


	11. Chapter 10

Jared盯着那个男警官脑袋后面的双向镜。

哦，抱歉，Cohen警探，他刚才介绍过自己。不过Jared根本不在乎他的名字叫什么，或者他的搭档的名字，他只希望律师快点到这里，这样他就能离开，然后在接下来的24小时里躲进Jensen怀里。

“Jared，说真的，如果你能合作会顺利得多。”Cohen说着，听起来很恼怒。

“我告诉过你在我的律师到这里之前我什么都不会说。”Jared反驳道。

“你看，为什么不跟我们聊聊你关于这事的看法呢？”那个女警官——Gumenick警探，Jared记得——倚靠在墙上建议。“也许这完全就是一出误会呢？我是说，也许你只是不知道他其实不喜欢你的某些……抚摸之类的动作。”

Cohen对他的搭档赞同地点了点头。“是啊，我的意思是，我们知道这是怎么回事，在你这行里的男人。我猜你觉得每个人都像你一样，嗯？”

Jared眯起了眼。“像我一样？”

“嗯，一直性致勃勃的，你可以保持你想要的那种需要，因为你就是以此为生的。”

“我正在谈一段正经的恋爱。”Jared厉声吐出这些词语，他很惊讶没有一个警探被那种严厉吓到。“只是因为我在荧幕上跟人做爱为生，并不意味着我认为自己可以在我想要的任何时候从任何人那里得到这个。”

“不，”Cohen反击，“你每天都在电影场景里这么做，不是吗， _PJ_ ？那不就是所发生的事？只是一幕搞错了的场景？”

“根本就没有什么这一幕场景！我甚至从来没 _听说过_ 这个叫Anthony Wallace的家伙！我从没见过他！”

Gumenick轻蔑地哼了一声。“很好，他肯定认识你。他提交的报告非常周全。他还把你描述得……相当详细。”

Jared抵抗着翻白眼的冲动。“我是个色情影星。把我的名字输入Google里，然后你也可以了如指掌地描述我。”

“好吧，”Cohen双臂交叉放在桌上。“如果你认为你是如此无辜，那么你不介意告诉我们上周四晚10点半到午夜12点之间你在哪里吧？”

Jared停顿了不超过一次心跳的时间，然后一个微笑慢慢在他唇边绽放开来。

Cohen看起来被惹火了。“我很抱歉，Padalecki先生，但是能请你告诉我们，强奸一个无辜、弱势的男人究竟能让你得到什么乐趣吗？”

“我没有强奸任何人，”Jared透过紧咬的牙关发出嘶嘶的声音。

“Jared，给我闭嘴，马上。”一个娇小的金发女人信步穿过询问室大门说道。

“见鬼，你是谁？”Gumenick问，飞快走向前挡住这个新来者的路。

“Kristen Bell*，Padalecki先生的律师，”她凛冽清晰的说着，语气不容争辩。“现在，如果你们不介意，我想和我的委托人单独待几分钟。”

“他没有叫律师，”Cohen嘲弄地哼着说了一句，转身背对她再次怒视着Jared。

“那是一句谎言，”Jared说，他的声音显得有些愉悦轻快，因为他知道不用多久他就能离开这里了。

“别担心，Jared，”Bell女士一边说着一边拉出他旁边的椅子坐下，公文包放在她身前的桌上。“这种小动作是Matt的特长。他对每个带进这屋子的人都会试试这一招。”

“Cohen警探，你应该这么叫。”Cohen冷笑。

“我还是要一点时间和我的委托人相处，所以为什么你不带走你的小助手去外面等着呢？”

Gumenick已经走到门口拉开了门，甚至都没向后看一眼就离开了房间，但Cohen在离开的时候看着他们俩，眼里满是轻蔑，试图盯得Jared不敢抬头与他对视。

Jared只是瞪了回去，同样的轻蔑笑容仍然挂在他的脸上，而看到这似乎进一步激怒了Cohen后他更乐了。

“如果我抓到你们俩任何一个人从那个双向镜里偷听或者偷看，”Bell女士说，让Cohen在关上门之前顿住了。“我会告得你们晕头转向。”

Cohen绷紧了下颌，他用超过Jared认为需要的力道砰地关上门。

两个警探一离开，那个律师就搬动她的椅子，拖了一圈直到她不会被透过双向镜看到，然后她用手势示意Jared做同样的事。

“Bell小姐，”他一重新安置好就开口说，但她挥了挥手打断了他。

“Kristin，”她纠正道，“Jeff告诉我你是JADA的一员，我知道他对那里的每个人评价都相当高，所以我们跳过那些繁文缛节吧。”

“Jeff在哪？”Jared一直期待着Jeff走进那道门，如果没有别的理由，他是自从他搬到Jensen的公司以来见过的唯一一个律师。

“Jeff没有处理这种案子的资格，所以他让我来。别担心，我的活儿干得很好。”

从她走进来以及对付那些警察的方式，Jared对此毫不怀疑。

Kristin打开她的公文包，拿出一叠黄色的信笺簿和一支笔，把信笺簿平放在膝盖上，她一边拿好笔一边给了Jared一个安慰的微笑。“现在，你为什么不跟我说说这里见鬼的发生了什么呢？Jeff能告诉我的一切就是你因为强奸被逮捕了，他还说你不可能做那种事。”

“我没做，”Jared保证，Kristin只是抿了抿嘴。      

Kristin打量了他一眼，Jared开始怀疑他听说的关于辩护律师的一切是不是真的：他们不在乎自己的客户是否有罪，他们只想让客户们脱身。

“好的，你被谁指控强奸的？”

“我不知道，一个叫Anthony Wallace的家伙。”Jared告诉她，当他想到在监狱里度过余生的可能性时，他的心跳又一次加速了。

“你认识那个男人吗？”

“不，我从没见过他，但是……”他叹息一声，声音慢慢减弱了，Kristin从她的书写里抬起头来看着他。

“但是？”

“我被跟踪了，”Jared说，他的脸困窘地红了起来，“已经发生两年多了。我正计划着这周去报警。”

“你觉得这次指控与此有关？”

“他已经升级了他的游戏，因为我最近和别人有了关系，恋爱关系。”

“很认真？”Kristin紧接着说，做了更多的笔记。

“是的，那个家伙对此并不高兴。他已经凭借一封信威胁过Jensen一次了。”    

“你知道那男人的名字吗？”

“不，他……我……我得出的结论是在跟踪开始前我们曾经在某个时刻遇到过，但我不知道是在什么情况下或者什么时候，或者我做了什么刺激了他的这种幻想。”

“你有这种跟踪行为的任何证据吗？”

Jared点了点头，他的刘海落在眼前。“是的，我有他寄来的所有信。超过三十封。”

律师再次抿紧双唇。“好吧，我们晚点处理这个问题，在我们让你从这个虚构的强奸指控里脱身之后。现在，他们说了那场所谓的强奸应该是在什么时候发生的吗？”

“他们问我上周四晚10点半到午夜12点之间在哪里。”

“我可以假设你脸上那个愉快的表情是因为你有不在场证明？”

“我在片场，拍电影。”

Jared愉快的表情传染到了Kristin脸上，她站起来，走到门前拉开它。

那两个警探等在外面，他们的胳膊以同样的姿势交叠在胸前，Jared好奇着他们俩搭档了多久，他藏起了一个笑容。

“如果你们不介意的话，我想继续，好让我能带Jared和我自己按时回家吃晚饭。”Kristin坐了回去，朝他们喊着。

Cohen翻了个白眼。“你的委托人哪里都不能去，Bell小姐，除了中央拘留所，然后在牢房待一晚之外，除非他能提出保释。”

“我很确定保释对Padalecki先生来说不是个难题，但是看到他有一个牢不可破的不在场证明，我不觉得保释还有必要。”

Cohen脸上露出一个自以为是的表情，他再次冷冷地盯着Jared。

“好吧，Padalecki先生，”Gumenick开口问，“你在哪里呢？上周四——”

Jared没让她说完。“我在离这里150英里的地方，在一幢属于我伴侣的一个朋友的郊区别墅。”

“那还真是方便呐，”Cohen轻蔑地唾弃道。“你有任何人可以证实吗？”

“Jensen Ackles，我的——”

这一次是Cohen打断了他。“你的男朋友。请原谅，Padalecki，我不可能听信一个电影大亨的话而忽视一个无辜的受害者。”

Jared微笑起来。“我还没说完。Jensen Ackles在那里，他是我的男朋友，没错。但我们并不是独自在那里。”

Cohen翻了个白眼，Gumenick的皱了皱鼻子，看起来像是厌恶。

“你们这些人全都一个样，”Cohen说，他的声音满是轻蔑。“还有你们那些变态的性生活。”

“我在工作，”Jared几乎是吼了出来，他受够了Cohen的偏执，然后当那个警探的脸上露出了茫然失措的表情时他感到满足。“你知道的，在片场，拍电影。我被摄影师、音响师、化妆师、经营餐车的女孩们以及我的导演和导演的丈夫、我的男朋友、我的保镖包围着，噢，更不用说我的合作演员，从晚上七点到十一点之后我的老二一直顶着他屁股的那个人。”

Cohen明显不自然地清了清喉咙。“我假设，呃，你能提供证据？”

Jared偷笑着。“只要打电话给公司，他们会提供样片，那上面到处都有日期和时间编码。”

“你们需要证据，当然。”Kristin插了一句嘴，Gumenick点点头，然后探身过去在她的搭档耳边低声说着什么。

Cohen咕哝着。“Padalecki先生，对于为什么会有人想这样陷害你，你有什么想法吗？那个男人来报案的时候提供了大量细节。”

Jared不禁注意到那两个警察完全没有任何一丝为他的处境感到抱歉的意思，但他也不觉得自己真的需要这些，他仅仅是移进椅子里，试图在说话前坐得更舒服点。

Kristin令他惊讶的在他之前大声说话了。“Padalecki先生过去两年一直在应付一个跟踪狂。过去几周里，那男人通过威胁他的伴侣来升级了他的游戏。毫无疑问，这个荒谬的指控的背后主使者一定就是那个男人。”

Jared惊愕地看着她。她说的话就像是她从始至终都知道这件事，就像是他们过去曾经详细谈过这事，她甚至让Jared都相信了她。

“你说你被跟踪，”Gumenick紧跟着说，“具体是指什么？”      

“主要是信件，无论我住在哪里都手工传递过来，信封上除了我的名字什么都没有。”

“你的真名？不是你用于GV的那个？”

“我的真名，是的。过去两年里我大概搬了六次家，但他每次都追踪到我。差不多两个月前，我决定离开纽约，那个我全部职业生涯都放在那里的地方，然后搬到这里，希望那会是这件事的终结。”

Cohen艰难地咽了一口口水。“这么说的话，我猜他找到了你。”

Jared点点头。“就在一个多星期以前，他在我住的酒店门房那里留了封信。那是一封威胁我的男朋友Jensen的信。”

“你还有那封信吗？”

“我有全部的信，我叫我的朋友Chad带它们到这里来了。”

Cohen点点头站了起来。“好吧，Amy，你和Padalecki先生以及他的律师去调查那些，我要去和Wallace先生谈谈。”

Jared发出了一声释然的叹息，然后倒回他的椅子里靠着。“操，我刚刚还以为我不能离开这里了。”

Kristin拍拍他的肩膀。“我不为有罪的人辩护，Jared，Jeff确信你没有那样的能力，而我信任Jeff超过任何人。我不打算让你为此入狱。”

“谢谢你，”Jared说，他的声音满满都是诚挚，他伸手握住了她的手。“你能把那些需要的所有文书都发到Jensen的办公室吗？包括你的账单或者别的什么？”

Kristin面对他挤出一个笑。“在我们开始谈我的报酬之前让我们先解决其他所有事，Jared。”

Jared皱起眉。“其他一切？”

律师朝着询问室打开的门点了点头，Gumenick在那里等着他们，看起来很不耐烦，Jared觉得他的胃沉下去了一点。“好吧，其他一切。”他对Kristin换上了一个恳求的表情。“接下来要做什么？如果我不知道他的名字或者他的相貌，警察要怎么对付一个跟踪狂？”

Kristin耸耸肩。“让我们走着瞧吧。”

Gumenick警官领着他们回到警署等候区。那个区域有很多人忙忙碌碌走来走去，他们有些挤在前台，对着柜台后面的警察叫嚷着，询问着朋友和亲人，另外一些坐在长椅上，提心吊胆地嚼着指甲。

“Jared！”Genevieve第一个发现他，从她坐的地方跳了起来——由于缺少空间她坐在Christian的膝盖上——把自己整个投进他怀里。“他们让你走了吗？他们让你走了，对吧？因为你没做那种事，我知道你不会做那种事。”

“他们已经要让我走了，”Jared证实。“或者他们很快就会让我走，我只是得和警官们谈谈那个跟踪狂。我不知道要花多久。”

“这儿，老兄，”Chad说着从Christian背后走了出来。他拿出一个帆布袋递给Jared。“那些信全在这里面，我还把你的钱夹、手机还有鞋子也带来了。”

Jared低头看了看他只穿着袜子的脚，偷笑了一下，感激的从袋子里掏出那双黑色的匡威还有那个装信的盒子。

“这里，”他对Gumenick说，“这就是全部了。”

她接过盒子，挤出一个笑容。“你说这开始于两年前？”

“更早一点，不过，是的。”

“好的，我几分钟后回来，所有人都别去任何地方。”

Jared叹息着，占了长凳上Chad的位子来穿上他的鞋。Kristin说了一声走到外面去接电话，而Jared花了一秒钟来查看他身边的人。

“嗨，Jensen和Danneel在哪儿？”

之前没注意到他们不见了，他觉得有点内疚，但他认为被无罪释放的兴奋冲昏了他的头。

Genevieve猛地转过头面对着他。“什么？刚才还以为Jensen和你一起在里面，而Danni因为某些要事被留在后面忙活，脱不开身呢。”

Jared完全把他还没系的鞋带忘了，他的注意力集中到娇小的褐发女人身上。“从今早他离开去办公室开始，我就没见过Jensen了。”

Genevieve的双眼睁大了。“Danneel没接电话。”

“什么？”Christian几乎是咆哮出声，“为什么你什么都没说？”

“呃，因为我们都全神贯注于Jared被 _逮捕_ 的事，这就是为什么！”

在他们俩继续攻击彼此时Jared无视了他们，他搜寻着那个帆布背包直到抓住他的手机，然后把手机掏出来匆匆看了一眼屏幕。

“嗨，Jensen发了一条彩信给我，”他说，一看到Jensen的名字出现在屏幕上就觉得稍稍放心了一点。

放心的感觉几秒钟之后就消失了，当那张来自Jensen手机的照片突然出现在Jared的屏幕上时，那感觉变成了恐惧和恶心。

非常明显Jensen没发那条短信，因为他全身赤裸的被绑在一张Jared不认识的铁床上。

“Jay？”Chad喊了一声，当他看到Jared脸上的表情时，他眼中充满了担心。

Jared简单地把手机丢给他，然后迅速跑到最近的垃圾桶，几乎要把胃都整个吐出来。

“警官！”Christian以超过等候区的喧闹的音量大喊，Genevieve发出了一声惊叫。

Jared吐完之后擦了擦嘴，站直身体看着他的朋友们脸上恐慌的表情。

Chad和Christian正挤到柜台前面，要求和之前询问Jared的那些警官谈话，而Genevieve拿着手机贴在耳边，她紧紧瞪着Jared，眼泪不停地滑落。

“Danni！”她尖叫了一声，胡乱摸索着想要把手机转成免提模式。“Danneel？”

Danneel发出一声低低的呻吟，声音听起来疲倦而迷茫，那使得Jared的胃拧成了一团。

“Danneel？宝贝？”Genevieve再试了一次。

 _“_ _Gen_ _，”_ Danneel设法说出了话，她喃喃低语着。 _“什么……发生了什么？”_

“现在这不重要，”Genevieve屏住呼吸说。“你能告诉我你在哪里吗？”

_“唔……停车场。在办公室。我的车还在这里。”_

“哦，宝贝，那太好了，你做得很好，我们很快就到那里来接你，好吗？”Genevieve试着放宽心，努力不为Danneel和她的危险遭遇惊慌失措，但Jared能看到她的眼里闪着泪光，她举着手机让他可以一起听的那只手不停颤抖着。

 _“有……血，”_ Danneel喃喃说着， _“很多血。”_

Jared又一次觉得像是要吐了。

“我那个假装的强奸受害者到底在哪里？！”Cohen警官的声音轻易地盖过了等候室的喧闹，一种奇怪的感觉直穿Jared的心窝。

“那个跟踪狂抓走了Jensen。”他在能阻止自己之前就说了出来，当所有人都转过来看着他时稍稍畏缩了一下。

“你在说什么？”Cohen朝他走上来。

Jared用手指扒过头发。“我告诉过你他是这个……这个可笑指控的幕后黑手。他知道我星期四晚上在哪里，因为他一直确切地知道我在哪里！操，为什么我之前没想到？！”

“这全是为了分散注意力？”Christian用嘶哑的嗓音说。

“是的，我想是这样。”Jared表示赞同，但Cohen在空中挥着手。

“该死的只是等一分钟，你们都不知道这里发生了什么狗屁事。”

“不，Jared是对的，”Chad争辩道。“这就是为什么他这样做的原因。他摆脱了Jared和我们其他人，然后他就可以接触到Jensen。这样一来，他唯一要对付的就只剩下Danneel了。”

Cohen皱着眉。“谁是Danneel？”

Jared翻了个白眼，因为现在不是一头扎进去解释Jensen和Danneel关系的时候。

“她是我的女朋友，”Genevieve替他说，她的手仍然紧握着手机，“而且她正带着伤独自躺在某个肮脏的停车场里，如果现在他妈的没人找辆救护车去接她，我要替天行道了。”

“那个跟踪狂想抓Jensen，”Jared小心地向那个警官解释，“我们忙着和你们到这里来了，他唯一需要对付的就是Danneel，现在她受伤了而Jensen失踪了，你们有人能他妈的做点什么吗？！”

“停，”Cohen几乎是用喊的，“你们都别慌，告诉我你们知道什么。”

Chad把Jared的手机戳到了那男人脸上。“这就是我们知道的，蠢货。那个疯子抓了我最好的朋友。我另一个最好的朋友也许会在一个停车场里因为流血过多而死，而你却站在这里试图证明你的老二比Jared的大，顺便说一句，对于这点，我高度怀疑。”

Jared觉得他开始明白为什么Chad会决定他要成为一个负责Jensen的生活的人了。

“这是从你伴侣的手机发过来的？”Cohen询问道，Jared过了几秒才回答，因为他不理解为什么这很重要。

“唔，是的。我不知道是什么时候的，因为你让我困在那个房间里长达两小时。”

“它有GPS吗？”

“那是Jensen的手机，我他妈的怎么知道它有没有GPS？”

Cohen只是点点头，然后转向一个似乎漫无目的在四处乱逛的穿制服的人。“把这拿到实验室去。我想要追踪这个号码现在的、最后可查到的位置。”

“是，长官。”那个穿着制服的人匆匆走开了。

“Gumenick，叫一辆救护车去那个停车场，带上一辆巡逻车和你一起。等那女人意识一清醒我就要她的陈述，我还需要人24小时保护她，以防有人回来袭击她来完成任务。”

Gumenick点点头走向大门。

“我和你一起去，”Genevieve喊叫着，追在女警官身后。

“女士，我真的不觉得这是明智的举动，”Gumenick表示反对。

“去他妈的明智，你觉得我会在她最好的朋友就在她眼前被绑架的此刻，把她留给一群她不认识的人去找吗？她会崩溃，会责怪自己，而你是不是觉得坐在这里强调你的理论会让你爽得不行。”

Jared看着那几个警官越过Genevieve头顶交换了一个眼神，Cohen最终软化了，允许Gumenick对那个忧心忡忡的女人轻轻点了点头。

“Chris，和她一起去，”Chad冷静地说。

“Chad……”

“我会和Jared待在这儿，但你知道她没法独自处理在医院的那些事，特别是如果Danni在接受治疗时他们不允许她和Danni在一起的话。”

“我不想把你独自留在这里。”

Chad哼了一声。“Christian，拜托，我在警察局里，我能发生什么事？而且，和我们在一起除了担心没有什么你能做的，事实上我敢用全部家当打赌，在Danneel停止抱怨他们让她穿露背装之前，我们就会到那个医院和你们一起带Jensen去检查。”

尽管开了个玩笑，Chad的话似乎也不能给Jared带来太多乐观，他希望他能找到信心。

相反的，他顺着墙滑跌在那条坚硬的长椅上，从Chad和Christian真诚的告别上转开视线，试着不去想和Jensen永远说再见。

///

当Jensen的意识漂回现实中来，他注意到的第一件事就是有什么东西系在他头上，阻隔了他的视觉。

他注意到的第二件事是这个房间里拂过他赤裸身体的寒冷，以及他脑后的潮湿和黏腻。

他注意到的第三件和第四件事是他一丝不挂，手和脚被什么东西绑了起来。

Jensen立刻就明白发生了什么事，明白那个跟踪狂实现了他许下的要让Jensen变得对Jared毫无价值的承诺。

“所以，这就是你的大计划，嗯？”他对着房间说。“你绑架了我然后……怎样呢？伤害我？让我毁容这样Jared就再也不想要我了？是这样吗？”

“也许，”一个空洞的声音在Jensen右边某处响起。“但我懂Jared。我曾经见过一些他以工作的名义上过的男人。他大概只会相信内在美才是最重要的，不管怎样都会重新接受你。”

Jensen轻蔑地哼了一声。“重新接受我？怎么，好像这全是我的错似的？”

“好吧，你是缠着Jared追求他的那一方，尽管你显然知道他会接受的。”

“没错，因为事实上你甚至没有亲吻过Jared，没有真正进入过你脑子里想象的这整段关系。”

Jensen被绑在上面的那张床剧烈晃动了一下。“我们的关系超出性爱和其他肉体的欢愉。怎么，你觉得Jared在片场跟人上了一整天床之后，回家还会想再做爱？”

尽管身在这样的处境，Jensen还是满足的傻笑起来。“昨晚他肯定没抱怨。”他在眼罩下面皱起眉。“至少，我觉得是昨晚。我失去意识多久了？”

思绪被无意识地引导回独自被留在停车场地板上的Danneel身上。

她现在大概已经醒了，意识到Jensen失踪了。他知道他们都会猜测同样的事——那个跟踪狂带走了他——他们猜对了。Jensen只是希望不要有人为此责怪Jared，因为这不是他的错，一点都不是。

“只是因为Jared和你睡觉，不代表他重视你的一切，”那个跟踪狂说，声音里有种之前所没有的颤抖。“他也许只是想要确保不会失去工作。”

“我没有雇佣Jared。Danneel雇的他。他的合同是和她签的，我无权控制他在我们公司是不是会有工作，所以你可以把那个理论丢出窗外了。”

房间里一片寂静，Jensen不敢相信他居然还挑衅那家伙，但他似乎控制不了自己。他的自卫本能在起作用，所有他能想到的就是不受伤害的结束这件事，让他能再见到Jared明亮的笑容。

他将之归咎于头部的伤把他变成了一个感情用事的白痴，但他知道其实这在他把Jared带回家的第一个周五就已经发生了。

“无所谓。你散布什么关于Jared的谎言都不重要，无论你告诉Jared什么让他对于自己不过是个廉价的娼妓这个事实还能自我感觉良好都无所谓，这些都不能阻止他成为他本质上就是的那种人！”

“廉价？Jared的身价大约是一千七百万美元，你这白痴！”

“黑心钱，”那男人冷笑，“像你这样出卖了理想的变态男人。”

“如果Jared无非是个娼妓，为什么你还想和他在一起？”

“你又为什么呢？”跟踪狂反击道。

Jensen被激怒了。“因为我不像你，我知道那只是一份工作。那是Jared的生活，他不是被迫入行的，他选择了这份工作，我觉得那没问题，而且，更重要的是，他因此才是他！”

“他操过几百个男人，也许上千，我知道的，我见过他所做的一切。”

“是吗？好吧，你想知道我的看法？Jared操过多少男人都不重要，我知道他只被一个男人上过。只有一个男人让他信任到足以像那样展现自己，像那样表现出软弱，而那个男人不是你！”

Jensen的声音沉闷地回荡在房间里，他花了几秒钟来猜测自己到底在哪里，然后他想起了忘了那个疯子正抓了他做人质大概不是个好主意。

“你操了他？ _你操了他？！_ ”

那些词语带着愤怒和仇恨被从喉咙里挤迫着尖叫出来，Jensen想知道这事怎么样还能完好无损的了结。

当Jensen保持沉默的时候，一只手包裹住他的喉咙粗暴地握紧，Jensen吃力地喘着气，眼罩下的黑暗里甚至出现了一些斑点。

“你操了他？”这些话语在他耳边低吼出来，Jensen能闻到抓住他的那个男人陈腐的气味。

“那是他的偏好，”Jensen咬着牙挤出一句话，反抗着对他的束缚。“他只为了拍摄而在上面。”

男人的手消失得和出现时一样快。“但那是……那是不对的。那不可能是正确的。我曾经见过他攻，我知道他喜欢在上面。”

“不是在私下里。他为了工作而在上面。”Jensen喘息着，大口吸进空气。

Jensen内心有一部分在对他尖叫着闭上他该死的嘴，不要再激怒这个男人。

但另一方面他也在怀疑，这事还能变得有多糟？这个男人不会轻易放他走：他会慢慢实行他的计划，无论他对Jensen有什么计划，Jensen知道自己大概不会完好无损的从这里出去，所以他倒不如尽可能地反击。

无论如何，他不惜任何代价保护Jared的疯狂渴望比任何时候都更猛烈。这个…… _变态_ 只是另一个Jared生命里那一长串根本不懂他的男人之一。甚至有些人宣称比任何人都热爱和了解Jared，却不知道对他来说最重要的事，这一切只是让Jensen感到悲哀，悲哀于这些人不愿意看一眼银幕上的角色背后来发现Jared实际上有多么令人惊叹，如果Jensen能活下来，他对自己承诺会用他的余生来确保让Jared知道这件事。

“我曾经见过他攻。”跟踪狂还在后面不停地嘀咕着，没有注意到Jensen的内心活动。“我知道他喜欢在上面，我看过很多次他操Milo，当然，他们都不知道我在看，因为他们不会让我看，Jared总是那么害羞拘谨。他不喜欢有人看着他和别人亲热。所以起初为什么我不想让他进入色情界。”

Jensen心里有些东西突然想通了，一些他之前早该想到的东西，在Jared对他们说出一切的那个周末Chad曾经提出来过的东西。

“你认识他，”他的声音低沉沙哑，他朝着自己认为那个精神病所在的方向抬起头。“你认识Jared，你是他的一个朋友，某个他……哦，我的老天。”Jensen自己打住了，因为他能感觉到胃酸涌上了他的喉头，但他马上丢开了呕吐的冲动。

这个男人，这个…… _疯子_ 是某个Jared信任的人，某个他认识了十二年或者十五年的人，Jensen只是不能接受，没法去想Jared身边的某个人能对他做出这样的事。

这家伙用他的信、威胁和讥讽来恐吓Jared，而自始至终他都是那种……怎么说呢？会让Jared向这家伙求助的？Jared信任的人？

Jensen的胃再一次翻滚起来。

“我必须保护他，”那个跟踪狂继续说，此刻靠近了床上的Jensen，他的声音在一个个单词里带上了更为歇斯底里的音调。“他需要知道总有人在那里，照顾他，关心他。”

“为什么是现在？你说到他的方式，听起来像是你认识Jared很多年了。为什么现在才开始说这些废话？”

“噢，你看，这全是你的错，你和你在那个酒吧里的调情。后来的 _几周_ 里Jared一直没法儿停止谈论你。他一直想知道怎样能找到你，是否应该这样做。你不知道我花了多长时间来说服他放弃。”

“所以你开始给他寄那些信？”Jensen问。“你用这种手段想怎么保护他？”

“我需要他知道我的感觉是怎样的！他需要知道有人关心他！有人就在那里！而不是某些在这个该死的国家另一边的不切实际的梦想！”

“你在折磨他！”Jensen叫嚷着，竭力拉扯着他的镣铐。“他一直以来搬遍了整个城市来躲开你！那还不够让你明白什么吗？”

有一些布料摩擦的沙沙声响起，Jensen想象着那男人正在耸肩。“我觉得他知道，在他心底深处。知道在那些信背后的是我。我的意思是，否则他为什么会告诉我他搬到这里来了？否则他为什么会叫我跟他一起来？”

Jensen顿住了，试着去想他们互相认识之后Jared提到过的那个人。他知道Jared切断了和他很多朋友的联系，害怕他们发现那个跟踪狂的事，然后把那看做是Jared软弱的那部分的标志。

但有一个家伙，那个朋友，帮Jared处理粉丝信的那个，他的名字叫什么……

Tony。

Tim。

该死。

“我不想再说下去了。”那家伙开口，把Jensen从自己的思绪里拉了出来，当Jensen身下的床陷下去的时候他开始动作。

Jensen尽最大努力移开，虽然他并不能真的判断出来那家伙实际上在哪里。“这他妈的是什么意思？”

但他的问题被无视了。“我改变想法了。我要给Jared看看你不适合他，给他看看你只是想要他操你，你会为了你看到的任何一根老二放弃他。”

Jensen抵抗着被塞进他嘴里的什么东西，他感觉到两颗药丸在他的舌头上，他咕哝着扭开头。

“该死的待着别动。”那男人对着他叫，紧紧按住Jensen下颌关节的连接处，直到他的嘴张开来。

他因为灌进嘴里的陈开水哽住了，他在被迫闭上嘴时艰难地吞咽着，那男人捏住他的鼻子，阻断了空气，直到Jensen别无选择地咽下嘴里的水来让自己能够呼吸——那些药也随之咽了下去。

“这他妈的是什么？你给我的是什么鬼东西？”

那男人再次从床上下来，同时下流的轻笑着。“只是一些有助于确保你，嗯，能够享受接下来这场我给我们精心准备的盛宴。”

Jensen感觉所有的血色都从他脸上消失了。他知道发生了什么，那家伙喂了他什么，以及这意味着在接下来的几分钟里会发生什么。

伟哥只需要几分钟就能生效，对吧？至少，那是Jensen听说过的。他才35岁，真他妈的见鬼，他还不需要那东西！

“当然了，我本来是为自己带的这东西，”绑架Jensen的家伙继续说着。“我不是一个攻，你瞧，所以我设想着在开始我们这个日子的这一部分时，我会需要一点 _帮助_ 。但是现在你让我们改变了我们的计划，因此我猜每个人都会开心的。”另一阵残酷嗜虐的笑声响起，那让Jensen毛骨悚然。“好吧，你不会，Jensen，但是也许我能为此做点什么。”

Jensen的胳膊一阵剧烈的刺痛。“这他妈是什么？你对我干了什么？！”

“只是让你保持冷静的东西，Jensen，没必要惊慌。现在我们不能让你拉扯摇晃那些束缚不是吗？你也许会让自己受重伤的。”

Jensen意识边缘的一切都开始变得有点模糊了，他的脑袋里感觉上像是装满了棉花，这感觉不正确。

床陷了下去，那男人爬上床，跨坐在Jensen大腿上，Jensen能感觉到放在他的臀部两侧的膝盖。他的头开始感觉像是喝下了12杯龙舌兰，接着去坐了圈旋转木马。

一个管子被打开的声音响亮地回荡着，Jensen知道他应该尝试挣扎，但他的胳膊感觉如此 _沉重_ ，像是手腕上坠着铅块似的。

打碎玻璃的声音传进了Jensen耳中，他怀疑这是不是那家伙给他的药物让他产生了幻觉，因为他现在听到了脚步声，他想要强迫自己睁开眼睛，即使只是在眼罩背后。

“搞什么鬼？！”

从某处传来了很大的声音，有人在大声叫嚷，当床再次下陷而那个绑匪站了起来的时候，Jensen不再觉得这是幻觉了。

“什么……怎么……他们怎么找到我的？！他们不应该找到我的，还没到时间！”

Jensen觉得自己漂浮在半空中，传到他耳中的话语不像它们本来的那样清晰，他知道自己应该担心的，在他身体系统里的所有那些药物，而且他觉得他的头还在流血，但那就好像是他的大脑不愿意再工作了，而Jensen只能放任它。

“我很抱歉，Jensen。但我不能让你告诉Jared任何事。我真的很抱歉，事情不应该这样发展的。”

一声巨响，比Jensen至今听到过的声音——包括那些人在另一个房间里大声的叫嚷——都更大声。

他感觉到一个奇怪的东西推进了他的肩膀，一些温暖湿润的液体溅落在他胸前。

然后Jensen什么都感觉不到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristen Bell：冰雪奇缘里安娜公主的配音演员，还是刺客信条里Lucy的配音！好吧，出现在这里大概是因为有传言说Ruby这个角色本来是为她量身定做的，于是Ruby唱起了Do you wanna build a snowman(X


	12. Chapter 11

帘子隔开的隔间外，Jared靠在墙上，跟Chad和Christian一起等待着Genevieve再度出现告诉他们Danneel的情况。

Genevieve和Christian跟着Gumenick警官和其他警察离开后没过多久，Jared和Chad才意识到他们在警察局里根本毫无意义：每个人都无视他们，他们提出的任何问题都得不到回答，虽然Jared知道这样更好，起码这证明了他们完全把注意力集中在寻找Jensen上，但他也知道如果他再在亲属间多坐上一会儿，他会被逼疯的。

所以他说服了Chad带他到医院。至少在这里他可以假装自己有事可做，即使他只能跟Chad和Christian等待着，看着Gumenick和她的那队警察用类似于轻蔑的态度注视着Danneel在其后接受治疗的那道帘子。

“你们到停车场的时候她意识清醒吗？”Chad突然问，朝着Christian靠过去了一点。

Christian点点头。“她醒着，但她相当迷糊。不管那家伙打了她哪里，那都足以让她完全的眼冒金星。如果医生们决定带她去做CT或者这一类的东西，我完全不会感到意外。”

“你的意思是，有可能会给她留下什么永久性的损伤？”Chad的声音轻轻的，像是说得更大声点就会让他说的话变成真的。

Christian点头。“那里有很多血。”

“Jensen怎么样？”Jared控制不了自己，他需要知道等他们找到他的时候Jensen会是什么样的情形。

但Christian只是耸了耸肩。“老实说，我不知道。我们到的时候医护人员已经在那里了，之后到处都是警察，他们在检查证据或者这一类的，要求查看监控摄像镜头来看看是不是能追踪到那家伙使用的车辆。”

Jared只能点头，知道Christian没有更多东西可以告诉他了，他从墙上起身，在他的朋友们面前的走廊上踱来踱去。

“你不是还在责备自己吧，你是吗，Jay？”Chad小心翼翼地问，Jared只是点了点头，现在对他们说谎毫无意义。

“我觉得我会自责一辈子的。第一天我就应该听Jensen的话，像他告诉我的那样去报警。我应该无视我自己那该死的自尊心，不管Tom说什么，在我收到第一封信那天就去报警。”

Jared猛地一拳击向Christian头旁边的墙，用力得让他觉得骨头都裂开了，但那并没有让他感觉更好一点。

“Jared，你必须冷静，”Christian安抚他，“你像这样内疚也帮不了任何人。如果你见鬼的不停止，你会溺死在这些‘如果’中的。”

“Chris是对的，”Chad说，“我们没人会为了现在发生的事怪你，尤其是Jensen，所以你只需要冷静下来。那些警察知道他们在干什么，他们会找到他的。”

Genevieve的脑袋从Danneel周围的帘子中间伸出来，阻止了Jared的思绪卷土重来。自从他们到达医院之后Christian和Chad对他说了一百多次这不是他的错，但那没法阻止内疚感沉甸甸地压在Jared肩上，他不知道接下来会怎样。

即使Jensen安然无恙地被找到也不可能减轻Jared的内疚，他不知道自己是否还能够像之前那样毫无裂痕的回到Jensen的生活里，这想法比任何东西都更让他恐惧。

“她怎么样？”Chad从墙上起身，从隔间几步走向Genevieve那边。

“累了，”Genevieve转述道，“但医生说她不能睡。她有点该死的脑震荡，后脑上还被缝了足够补起一床被子的针。她失血很多，所以他们要留她至少一整晚，早上再重新检查她。”

“她怎么样？”Jared不假思索地脱口而出，那些单词在他能阻止自己之前就从他嘴里落下。“我是说，除了她的伤之外。她怎么样了？”

Genevieve给了他一个会意的微笑。“我想我会让她亲自告诉你。”在Jared能询问她的意思之前她就转向了Chad。“我能借用你的车吗？我需要回家给Dan带点东西，洗漱用品之类的。”

Christian摇摇头。“你的状况不适合驾驶，亲爱的。我载你去。我到那里打电话给Jensen的父母，之前都没人想到做这事儿。”

“我们都有点儿心事重重，宝贝。”Chad恶狠狠地说着话，但他的眼神很温柔，像是在感激他的丈夫承担起这个任务让他不用去做。

Christian温和地笑着走进Chad的个人空间，把他挤到墙上，手伸进Chad牛仔裤前面的口袋里取出了Chad的车钥匙。

“很快回来，宝贝。”Christian拉近他们之间最后一寸距离亲吻Chad，温柔的，满带爱意和柔情，那让Jared的心感到一阵疼痛。

他还没时间和Jensen到达那种等级的亲密，他不能忍受这个想法——因为某个他们甚至不知道名字的陌生人，他也许永远得不到那个了。

“我们能见Danneel吗？”等他和Christian最终说了再见，Chad向Genevieve请求道。

Danneel的女朋友点了点头。“可以，只是……别期待太多交谈，好吗？她有点昏昏欲睡的，所以只要确保她不会睡着就行了。”

Jared同意地点头，在看到他们离开时挥手再见，然后他和Chad各自深吸了一口气，Chad把帘子推开，露出巨大的白色病床上面色苍白又痛苦的Danneel。

她一看到Jared就倒抽了一口气，眼睛睁得大大的，盈满泪水，Jared冲到她的床边，握住了她伸出的手。

“Jared，”她断断续续的说着，“Jared，我很抱歉。我很抱歉我不能阻止那家伙带走Jensen，但——但是他从后面过来的，我甚至不知道他在那里。拜托，Jared，我真的非常，非常抱歉。”

Jared只能盯着她，看着她的泪水从脸上滑落，因为他不能理解Danneel在向他道歉这件事——在他走进这里来对她做同样的事的时候。

“Danneel，这不是你的错，”他尝试着尽可能在他的话语里带上更多的坚定。

“这就是！我没有看到他！我应该看到他的，Jared！”

“你脑袋后面没长眼睛，Dan，”Chad说着，看向Danneel脑袋稍稍靠右后方包扎着绷带的地方。

“但我应该做到的。”她比之前更痛苦，Jared后悔想要进来看她了：他觉得自己只是让她心烦意乱。

做了一次深呼吸，Jared放弃了放在床边的那把椅子——想必Danneel的医生在照看她时Genevieve就坐在这把椅子里——坐到了Danneel的床边。

“我很抱歉发生这种事，”他严肃地说。“我很抱歉你因为我受伤了。我很抱歉Jensen因为我而失踪。”

“哦，我的老天。”Chad打断了他，Jared几乎能感觉到他的朋友翻了个白眼，但他坚持说下去。

“我发誓我会不惜一切来赢回你的信任，Danneel，你的和Jensen的。”他从她大睁着的困惑的棕色双眼里移开视线，落到搁在她腿上的他们俩的手上，他们的手指扣在一起。

房间里安静了一会儿，似乎Danneel正试着克服她的脑震荡来弄明白Jared想说什么，然后她清了清喉咙。

“他是认真地在试图告诉我这全是他的错吗？”

Jared迅速抬起头，看到Danneel正看着Chad，像是在等待着她的问题得到回答。

“是的。”Chad听起来被这整个情景烦死了。“他从警察局出来之后就一直这样。无论我们对他说什么，他还是决心确信每个人都责怪他。”

Jared看到Danneel的胳膊动了动，慢慢的，还有点儿偏离目标，他知道她打算揍他，但他没有从她身边移开，只是坐在那里接受落在他肩上的虚弱无力的击打，她同时怒视着他。

“我不会坐在这里让你承担你自己内心里胡思乱想出来的过错的，你这蠢爆了的兔崽子！”

“但我本应该做些什么的！”此时此刻，感觉上就像是Jared正对着四周的墙壁自说自话。“如果以前我就去报案，他们可能已经把他关起来了，而这些都不会发生！”

“或许，”Chad一边慢慢说着一边绕了一圈坐到床的另一边，“警察会嘲笑着把你赶出警察局。或许他们可能永远抓不到那家伙。或许，如果他们抓到了他，也许他现在已经出狱并且干回了他的老行当。可能有一百种不同的做事方式会导致我们现在坐在这里。你得停止假设这些事只跟你有关。”

Jared目瞪口呆地看着他。“前几天可是你告诉我说你觉得Jensen是对的！”

Chad耸耸肩。“Christian和我曾经谈过这事，一切都是没保证的。”

“这就是为什么之前你没去报警，对吧？因为你认为没人会相信像你这样的人会成为一个跟踪狂的受害者？”Danneel把头歪朝一边，她看起来受到了止痛药的影响，很可爱的昏昏欲睡的样子，Jared情不自禁地让微笑勾起了他的唇角，尽管现在的局面很严肃。

Jared点了点头。“我不认为他们会做什么。因为我的体型和我的谋生手段，我只是猜想他们嘲笑完整件事之后我就会被放到待办事项列表的最下面。”Cohen和Gumenick在等待Jared的律师时对他的印象更巩固了这一事实。他们可能只会嘲笑着让Jared离开房间。

Chad皱着鼻子。“我知道Jensen想要你相信情况不会一直这样，但是老实说？如果这一切没发生，你就像Jensen想要你去做的那样去报警，说真的我不能说这些事就不会发生了。”他耸耸肩。“也许这是件看似坏事的好事。”

Jared眯起了眼睛。“你到底在说什么鬼话，Chad？今天哪有什么好事发生？”

“想想看，Jared。在今天之前，那家伙犯了什么罪吗？给你寄了些便条纸？对你男朋友的一个可以放进任何语境里的模糊威胁？但就在过去十二小时里，这家伙犯了一长串的罪：报假案，侵犯人身安全，使用致命武器袭击他人……也许吧，绑架，非法拘禁，也许甚至——”

Chad顿住了，他对着Danneel眨了眨眼。

“甚至什么，Chad？”Jared催促他。Chad回头看着他，试图做出个不知道的表情，但Jared靠近了一点。“甚至什么？”

“强奸，”Chad低声说。“他可能会犯下强奸罪，Jared。”

Jared不觉得自己能比现在的感觉更糟了，他不明白为什么这想法几个小时前没出现在他的脑海里过。

_我要证明给你看他实际上是多么不值得。_

第一封关于Jensen的信里那些字句深深烙印在Jared脑海里，当然这就是那家伙的意思，从一开始这就应该是显而易见的，考虑到Jared的职业的话。

在Jared有时间为Chad话语里隐含的意思彻底颤栗起来之前就被警察分了心，那些在Danneel从被送进来就待着的隔间帘子外徘徊的警察们突然沿着走廊跑了下去。

一种非常可怕的感觉沉进Jared胃底，他和Chad以及Danneel交换了一个担忧的眼神。

“快去！”Danneel大喊，朝警察离开的方向挥着手。

“Dan——”Chad开口，但Danneel打断了他。

“别管我，去吧，好吗？如果你不去看看发生了什么，我就从床上起来自己去！”

再次关切地扫了Danneel一眼之后，Jared跑了起来，一点儿也不在乎Chad有没有跟上他。

他跑下走廊，穿过繁忙的急诊室，绕过另一个拐角，终于看到那些警察等在一扇打开的门前，一个病人被慌乱的医护人员们推进门里，但那扇门在Jared看清病人前晃荡着关上了。

“Padalecki先生，你不能从这里过去，”一个警察说着，伸出一只手按在Jared胸前。

Jared低头看着她，意识到他不知道她或者她的搭档的名字，但他发现自己不在乎，他只想进去那个房间。

“那是Jensen吗？”他拼命地询问。“他们刚刚带进这里的是Jensen吗？”

“先生，你知道我们不能回答任何问题，”她的搭档告诉他，但Jared只是摇了摇头，他不想要答案。

“不，去你的，只是告诉我！那是Jensen吗？他还好吗？”

当他要再次开口说话时，那个女警察把一只手放在了她的搭档胳膊上。

“医生们没有告诉我们任何事，”她柔声说，“我们只被告知了他被找到了，并且在到这里的路上。”

“但他……”Jared似乎无法说完这个句子，他艰难地咽了咽口水，“但他……还活着吗？”

“据我们所知是的，”那个男警官确认道，他的音调现在更温和了，然后Jared让Chad领着他走开了一点。

“我打了电话给Chris，他和Gen现在正在回来的路上。我去和Dan在一起，你待在这里，知道了任何事就来找我们。”

“谢了。”Jared试着在他的言辞里表达出足够的诚恳。他现在无比感激Chad，他不知道没有Chad他要怎么在过去几个小时里坚持下来。

他给了那个稍矮一些的男人一个僵硬的微笑，看着他快速走回去Danneel那里，然后他靠着走廊另一边的墙滑坐下去。

那个男警官严厉地盯了他一两秒，然后低声对他的搭档说了些什么，但在她摇头的时候他没有说什么，仅仅只是把他的胳膊交叉抱在胸前，他们都开始等待。

///

“Jared。”

Jared没有转向Genevieve的声音传来的那个方向，只是继续盯着那个一动不动躺在病床上的苍白躯体。床周围全是一些监视器和静脉注射架子，监控着Jensen的生命体征并给他注射镇痛剂和其他东西，以保证他显示在监视器上的生命体征曲线始终在直线的右侧。

“Jared。”Genevieve又叫了一声，这次Jared稍稍侧了一下头，让她知道他在听，但他的眼里现在除了Jensen别无他人。

“医生想跟Danneel谈谈，但她希望你在她身边。她说这样才公平。”

Jared不屑地哼了一声。公平。要是公平就应该让Jared带着肩上的枪伤躺在那张病床上，被注射着所有那些他辨认不出来的药物。

但相反的，是Jensen躺在那里，是刚刚从修复枪伤的伤害的外科手术里出来的Jensen，是会留下一个永久的伤疤提醒着他受到的折磨的Jensen。

是也许永远不会再跟Jared说话的Jensen。

Jared不想离开，不觉得他有力量把自己从Jensen身边扯开，但他想知道Jensen的伤有多严重，可是医生不告诉他，因为他不是Jensen的近亲——那个头衔落在Danneel头上——从法律上讲的话，所以他知道自己得和她离开这里去听最新消息。

“我会跟他待在一起的。”Jared站起来的时候Genevieve承诺着，她抓住了他递出的手，温柔地握了一下，然后她接替Jared守在Jensen床边。

Danneel在房间外等待着，坐在医院在还没宣布她健康到可以出院之前坚持要她使用的轮椅里，看起来娇小脆弱。

“Chad和Christian在哪儿？”他一边问一边走到她身后，手放在轮椅把手上，朝着她指示的方向推动轮椅，只转了几个弯他就认出了这是去亲属室的路。

“他们去机场接Jensen的父母了。他们设法搭上了一趟离开德州的紧急航班，不久前刚刚着陆。”

因为Jensen的父母很快就会发现他们儿子发生了什么事，以及Jared在这一切里扮演着什么角色的这个认知，又一次的，使得一种糟糕的感觉往Jared身体里沉了下去。Jensen的朋友们可能会坚持认为Jared对于这种情况里没有责任，但他不太确定Ackles先生和夫人也会同意。

Jared把Danneel推进亲属室，刚刚拉出一个古怪的垫木椅子坐到她旁边，门就再次打开了，一个四五十岁魅力十足的男人手上拿着一个写字板走了进来。当他看到Jared坐在Danneel身边时，他停住了，打量着她。

“Weatherly医生，这是Jared Padalecki。这是个有点儿长的故事，但他是Jensen的男朋友，他应当知道Jensen发生了什么。”

Weatherly医生盯了他们更长时间，很明显对这情况感到不舒服，然后他深深叹息着摇了摇头，拉出了他自己的椅子。

“Ackles夫人，你的丈夫左胸上部靠近肩膀的地方遭到了枪击。那是在近距离从上往下开的枪，所以我们怀疑袭击者是以心脏为目标的。”

Danneel偷笑起来。“如果他在近距离上还失手了，这枪法烂透了。”

“确实是。”医生清了清嗓子，低下头藏起他的笑容。“但是，你的丈夫很幸运。我不知道这是不是因为袭击者发生了意外，或者他只是希望打伤Jensen，但子弹干净利索地穿过了他的身体，没有击中任何主动脉或者之类的。一块骨头上有点轻微的碎裂，但我猜将来这不会给他导致任何伤害。”

Jared深吸了一口气，Danneel伸手抓住他的手，他们俩都感激着事情还不算太糟。Jared知道他想象过最坏的情况，他猜Danneel也是。

“他后脑上还有个很大的撕裂伤，必须缝针才行。”

Danneel咕哝着。“太棒了，我们有情侣伤了。”

“除此之外，”Weatherly继续说，“我们在Jensen体内发现了一些药物。迷奸药和另外一些轻微的镇静剂，大概是保证他平静并且便于控制。”他低头看着写字板，当他看到写在那上面的东西时，皱起的眉头破坏了他的表情。

“有什么问题吗，医生？”Weatherly安静得有点久到让人不舒服，Jared催促起他来。

Weatherly再次抬起头看着他们，他来回看着Danneel和Jared，眼神迷惑。“我们还在他体内发现了些别的东西，但我不确实我是不是应该提起这事儿。”

Jared在椅子里坐直身体。“Jensen还好吗？事情很严重吗？”

Weatherly挥手阻止了他。“不，不，不是那种事，不是会让我们重点关心的问题。但是，鉴于Jensen受伤的性质，我觉得我最好问一下，便于警方能够知情，我觉得他们会需要。”

Jared点点头，而Danneel做了个深呼吸。“没问题，问吧。我很确定至少我们当中的一个人会知道答案。”

“你们俩谁能告诉我，Jensen是否服用伟哥？”

Danneel畏缩了一下。“好吧，Jared，都是你的了。”

“没有！”Jared强调着声明。“不，Jensen绝对没有服用伟哥。”

Weatherly抿起嘴唇，仿佛他对这个对话感觉不舒服但又知道他需要这个答案。“你确信你能肯定吗？有些人是不知道他们的伴侣有没有服药的。”

Jared几乎是激烈地在摇头了。“我不想和我伴侣的妻子以及医生详细讨论我的性生活细节，但是相信我，他没服用伟哥。”

医生点点头，在他的记录纸上补充了些什么东西。“之后我会确保让警察知道这事的。如果Jensen没有自己服药，那么很明显，那是今天有人喂他的。”

Chad早前说的话撞进了Jared脑海里，但他怀疑这情况甚至超出了Chad的想法。

Danneel清清嗓子，再一次握了握Jared的手。“你有没有发现……我是说，有任何证据证明关于……？”她似乎没法说出那个单词，Jared真的不能责怪她。

“关于强奸？”Weatherly问道，Jared畏缩了一下，但是当医生摇了摇头的时候，他觉得自己的呼吸轻松了一点。“没有，我们没发现那种情况。没有任何最近被侵入过的迹象，而他的生殖器上也没发现任何种类的液体。我觉得可以假设警察在那种事发生之前就安全的找到了他。”

Jared因为这个消息感到了安慰，知道Jensen没有被侵犯，他希望这意味着Jensen有机会从中恢复。

Weatherly站起来。“我会给你们俩回复的。Ackles夫人，你真的应该待在床上。”

她给了他一个苦笑，在不到一天之后她已经开始讨厌这种命令了。“是的，医生。”

等到医生把椅子放回它应该在的地方然后离开，之后Jared做了同样的事，推着停在一旁的Danneel的轮椅走出了门。

沿路返回到Jensen的房间，Jared刚转过拐角，就震惊的发现Genevieve正向后倾斜着靠在墙上，双眼紧闭。

Jared看得出来她有多筋疲力尽，她的眼下有着黑眼圈，肤色苍白，但他唯一能想到的事只是她在外面，留下Jensen独自一人。

“宝贝？”Danneel开口，很明显在担心她的女朋友，但Jared打断了她。

“你在外面做什么？你说过你会和Jensen待在一起的。”他因为Jensen被独自留下而愤怒，虽然他可能没有意识到他们任何一个人都不在场。

打了个呵欠，Genevieve站直身体，防卫性地举起手。“放松，护士想检查他的生命体征然后给他换输液袋，他要我在外面等。我觉得最好留在这里等你，以防你回来发现一个空房间的时候崩溃。”

某些紧绷的张力离开了他的身体，Jared感觉整个人泄了气，因为Genevieve没有违背她的约定这个事实而稍微平静了一点，但她还是站在这里，Jensen还是独自在他的房间里。

带着一个疲惫的笑容，Genevieve弯下腰给了Danneel一个温柔的吻，然后她走到轮椅背后，用屁股撞开了Jared。

“去吧，回去找你的男孩儿，我要带我的女孩儿回她的房间了。”

“你的女孩儿需要在她发疯之前离开见鬼的医院，”Danneel抱怨着。“我根本不需要在这里！我只想睡觉！”

“再坚持几个小时，甜心。”Genevieve一边用甜言蜜语诱哄着Danneel，一边把她从Jared身边推开。

Jared带着温柔的微笑看着她们离开，然后他深呼吸了一口气，开始准备慢慢走回Jensen房间。

在他走到目的地之前他的手机响了，他尴尬地畏缩了一下，笨手笨脚地试图尽快把它从口袋里掏出来。

“你好？”他接起电话，声音稍稍放低以防这边有护士，医生或者其他工作人员。

_“_ _Jared_ _？老兄，你还好吗？我刚看到新闻。”_

Jared安心地呼出一口气。“Tom。嗨，老兄。是的，没什么，我很好，Jensen也很好，他不久前从手术室出来了。”

 _“见鬼的发生了什么事？新闻说绑架什么的？该死的，他们是说真的吗？”_ Tom的声音高亢焦虑，似乎在关心Jared和Jensen的安全，Jared很感动他这么担心。

“是的，Jensen被绑架了，被那个留下那些信给我的家伙。”

Tom喘息着。 _“真的？操，_ _Jared_ _，你确定吗？也许是其他神经病干的。”_

Jared摇摇头，虽然他知道Tom看不到。“不，伙计，肯定是他。他在最后送来的那封信里威胁过Jensen，那就是我搬离那家酒店的原因。”

_“我真是十分，十分抱歉。我从没想过那家伙是认真的。如果我考虑过哪怕一秒钟那家伙能做出这种事，我都会亲自开车送你去警察局的。”_

Jared捏了一下鼻梁。“Tom，别责备自己。真的，有我责怪自己就已经够多了。我知道那家伙有多扭曲，但却什么都没做，我只是尝试逃跑。我本应该知道这种做法这次不会有用的。”

_“我还是很抱歉，_ _Jared_ _。我也很抱歉没为了你到那里去，你一定是疯了才那样独自一人待在那里。”_

Jared实际上微笑了，这让他自己也感到惊讶。“没，老兄，我很好。Jensen的朋友们都在这里，他们都非常好。他们表现得相当友善，让我不至于太过崩溃。真的，我没问题。”

 _“哦。”_ Tom的声音突然有点不自然的紧张，Jared不知道他是不是感觉被冷落了，就好像Jared的生活里不再需要他。

突然间，Jared开始想着他有多长时间没见过Tom，和他一起出去了。随着最新的拍摄以及Jared和Jensen关系的升温，更不用说那些Jared莫名其妙就认识了的新朋友们，他想着Tom过了一会儿，觉得自己真的是一个差劲的朋友。

“听着，”他柔声说，“为什么你明天不到这里来呢？医生说Jensen应该会清醒几个小时，所以那时候他应该可以被探望，我知道他非常想见你：我说过你很多事，伙计。”

Tom清了清喉咙。 _“唔，是的。好的，我想我很乐意。我是说，你确定_ _Jensen_ _撑得住吗？”_

“我会和医生协商的，如果他挺不住探视，我会在自助餐厅给你买杯咖啡，让你尝尝这里的咖啡有多糟糕。”

Tom干笑了一声。 _“好吧，老兄，我被说服了。明天见。”_ Tom挂电话之前停顿了一会儿，Jared没挂电话，等待着接下来的任何话。 _“我真的很高兴你没事，_ _Jared_ _。”_

电话挂断了，Jared把手机放回口袋里，感觉因为和Tom说说话而稍微好了些，他继续走回Jensen的房间。

当他到那里的时候，门仍然是被撑开着一道缝隙，Jared有那么一会儿想着护士还在里面，他尽可能小心地朝房间里张望，以便于他能溜去自助餐厅买点急需的咖啡，而不干扰到房里正在发生的一切。

但Jared从门缝里没看到有护士在房里，反而发现了一对中年夫妇，他们站在Jensen床两侧低头看着他，担心深深刻印在他们脸上。

他们只可能是Jensen的父母。

Jared没法儿现在面对他们，没办法站在那听他们说有多恨他对他们的儿子所做的一切，至少不是在他仅靠糖果咖啡和20分钟的睡眠支撑着的现在。所以他转身离开了，决定去Danneel的房间待到他们离开。

但他走开的时候运动鞋底蹭着油布发出了刺耳的声音，他畏缩了一下，毕竟他知道这不可能不被发觉。

“你是Jensen的朋友吗？”

Jared转回身面对房里Jensen的父亲发出声音的方向，他垂着头胆怯地点了点头。“我很抱歉，我不想打扰你们的。我……我晚点再回来。”

“你是Jared？”Jensen的母亲问道，再一次的，Jared点了点头。

“是的，夫人。”

Ackles夫人微笑着走向他，伸出了她的手。“我是Donna，这是我的丈夫，Alan。我们很高兴见到你，Jared。Jensen对我们说了很多你的事，Chad和Christian对你的评价也都非常高。”

因为她的话，Jared无法自控地轻蔑地哼了一声，即使他握住了她的手。“我能想象现在我是你在这个星球上最不喜欢的人了，鉴于发生的这些事。”

Donna撇撇嘴，叹息一声。“不，Chad告诉我们你正经历着很强烈的罪恶感，在我看来多得有点不应该了。”

Jared目瞪口呆地看着她。“Ackles夫人，我是你儿子被绑架和枪击的原因，而且他差点——”他在说出那句话之前阻止了自己，一个母亲不需要听到那些事情。

“不，Jared，”她严厉地说，“你不是。这是一个分不清幻想和现实的男人造成的结果。被其他人不正常的心理惦记上不应该怪罪你，我站在这里就不会允许你想着那是你的错，我知道等Jensen醒来的时候他也不会。”

因为她严厉但却满怀关心的语调，Jared不由自主露出了一个小小的微笑。

他已经很长时间没有面对过一位因为知道自己是正确的而愤怒的美丽母亲了，而在这个时刻，他如此强烈地想念自己的母亲，以至于他不得不阻止自己伸手去拿手机。

“现在，”她点点头，很满意Jared似乎不打算反驳她，“为什么你不过来坐下呢，Jared？你看起来筋疲力尽了。”

“不，真的，我很好，”Donna过来引导他，Jared抗议着不愿在这屋子里只有自己一个人坐在椅子上。“你们坐飞机大概累了，你们应该——”

“孩子，”Alan打断了他，“你大概要多学学，因为你真的不应该跟女人争论，你什么都得不到的。再加上，她是对的，你看起来疲惫不堪。”

Jared用一只手擦了下脸。“就过去24小时里发生的一切来说，我真的一点儿都不惊奇。”

Donna走过来，一只手温柔地放到他头顶上，用一种母亲的方式轻轻抚摸着他，Jared允许自己靠过去了一会儿。

“你的父母已经到这里了吗，甜心？我猜想在这些事之后他们应该会想着出门了。”

就这样，Donna在他心里点燃的温暖感觉迅速熄灭了，Jared直起身，小心翼翼地移开目光避开他知道会在他们脸上出现的同情。

“呃，不，没有。我的父母没有来。我们没有……没有说过话。完全没有。他们……他们什么都不知道。”

好吧，他们也许不知道，Jared想着。Christian和Genevieve回来的时候已经告诉过他，有一些记者和狗仔队聚集在医院大厅外面，关于色情大亨Jensen Ackles被一个疯狂的跟踪狂绑架枪击的新闻已经被写成连载故事了。Jared知道他的名字——他的真名——被提到过不止一次，但他怀疑他的父母是否关心。

“让我猜猜，”Alan开口说，他的声音带着同情，“他们是骄傲的德州人，他们对于自己儿子是个同性恋的消息适应不良，对吧？”

Jared回想起那可怕的一天，到现在几乎是十三年前了，然后他摇了摇头。“是的，先生，他们真的适应不良。”他对他们紧张地微笑了一下。“但没问题的，Jensen的朋友们接受我成为他们的自己人了，所以我不是完全孤独一人。”

Donna在他的太阳穴印上了一个温柔的、母亲般的吻。“Alan，亲爱的，为什么你不去给我们所有人买点咖啡和吃的东西呢？我确定Jared现在会想吃些点心。”

摇了摇头，Alan走向门口。“这男孩需要的，Donna，是一顿像样的饭，洗个热水澡和一夜好眠。”他在门口停下来，转身朝他们微笑着。“但我觉得他在Jensen醒来前不会去任何地方，所以我甚至不会尝试去争论。”

他在Jared能想出一个回答之前就走开了，但Jared仍然因为这句话而感动。

之前他不知道最终面对Jensen的父母时应该期待什么，但肯定不是这样平静的接纳，他觉得内疚的感觉稍稍漂走了一些。


	13. Chapter 12

Jensen之后18个小时仍然没有意识，据Chad所说，他在中途醒来过一次，语无伦次的说着他需要干洗的衣服。

几个小时前，他终于真正的醒来了，在他的父母和Chad担心焦虑的注视之下，从那个时候开始，他的父母和朋友们还有医生以及护士就以惊人的速度如同巡游一般在这个房间进进出出，那让Jensen稍稍有些头晕眼花。

每个人都在，除了Jared。

医生和其他医务人员们暂时没让警察过来，但Jensen知道他们要求跟他谈话只是时间问题，他们需要得到他的陈述。

镇静剂生效后发生的事情他记得的并不多，他只知道自己被射中了，知道这就是他当时感觉到有什么东西推进他肩膀里的原因，但那时他的神智却模糊得无法辨别出真正的枪伤所带来的痛苦。

他承认现在这样还算是好的，医生告诉他会疼上一段时间，也许甚至会需要一段理疗期以确保这个伤不造成永久性损伤。他知道伤势痊愈相对比较简单，但他并不期待康复治疗：因为那很可能会疼得要死。

另外一件他不太期待的事就是接下来不知要花多长时间的肩膀检查，因为他知道那个跟踪狂逃掉了。

没人跟他说过那家伙在警察冲进他关Jensen的地方时被抓到了，Jensen情不自禁地猜测着他现在在哪里，是不是正看着这家医院，等待着恰当的时机回来做完他的工作。

另一个原因是Jensen需要在警察来要他的陈述之前跟Jared谈谈。

“所以他在哪里？”Jensen询问着，在枕头上转过头看着Chad，那个懒散地坐在他床边的椅子里的家伙。

现在只有他们两个人。Danneel几个小时前出院了，现在她终于被获准睡觉了，Genevieve央求着带她回家，她发誓在Danneel恢复健康之前不让她离开视线。

Jensen也让他的父母离开了，请求Christian替他和Jared送他们回去找一间客房住下。

Christian挤眉弄眼地告诉他会把他们带到离主卧室最远的房间，以免他们被Jensen和Jared忘形的尖叫打扰到。

Jensen大笑着翻了个白眼，但是老实说，他觉得他暂时不会对任何形式的性爱感兴趣了，他不知道Jared是不是也有同样的感觉。

Chad嘲讽地看着天花板。“坐在外面的走廊上。”

Jensen的下巴掉下来了。“什么？他在那里干什么？为什么他不在里面？”

“他之前一直守在这里，从你被带来之后他就没离开过。接着你醒了，他跑出去叫医生和你的父母，之后就再也没回到里面来。”

Jensen把视线转向门，他一想到Jared也许是怕得不敢面对他就感到心碎。

“他在自责，是吗？”漫长的沉默之后Jensen开口。

Chad给他一个悲伤的表情。“难道你以为还有别的可能？”

Jensen叹息着靠回枕头上，盯着天花板。“没有。也许吧。也许我只是在期待你们能更好的说服他不要这么想。”

Chad挥了挥手。“我试过了！见鬼，我们都试了，甚至你妈妈也试了。有一段时间，我真的觉得我们能让他理解。然后你醒了，他就像是忘记了我们尝试告诉他的一切。他下定决心把所有过错揽上身，他就是期待着你赞同这个观点然后去踢他的屁股，把他踢到路边去。”

理论上来说，Jensen能理解Jared自责的缘由，但他就是没法理解Jared的观点，特别是在每个人都试图说服Jared他不该受指责的时候。

他觉得这想法真是件有趣的事，是时候该让Jared的思维方式慢慢接近自己的了。

“你能不能在不让Jared看到你的情况下离开这里？”Jensen问道，Chad给了他一个难以置信的表情。

“是的，当然了。我会从10楼窗户里跳出去。我确信在混凝土停车场来一个美妙的软着陆真是再合适不过了。”

Jensen怒气冲冲的。“你真是十足的混蛋。简单的说个‘不’会怎样？”

Chad怒视着他。“不。”

Jensen马上瞪了回去。“那我要你想出个留我一个人在这里的理由，因为我需要你在接下来的30秒内出去。”

“好吧，好极了。”Chad用手一撑站了起来。“你看着我还会不会来探望你的蠢屁股。为了某个你只不过是刚认识的家伙把我踢出去，你他妈的神经病。”

“Chad。”Jensen开口，但是Chad带着一个小小的微笑转头看着他，所以Jensen知道Chad并没有真的责怪他。

“没关系，Jensen。你去做你必须做的事。你搞定之后我会过来的。”

Jensen感觉眼中充满了泪水，他抬头看着他最好的朋友，唯一的——除了Danneel之外——会为他到这里来参与他做出的每一个重要决定的那个人，而知道Chad认可Jared，对Jensen来说甚至比他父母的认可还重要。

突然间，Chad冲向他，尽可能在Jensen卧床的姿势下用胳膊环住Jensen，他的拥抱紧得让已经注射过止痛药的Jensen都感到因为呼吸困难而肩膀痛得要烧起来了。

“你再敢对我做这种事试试！”Chad靠着他的背咕哝着，Jensen笨拙地拥抱了回去。

“我尽力。”

接着，Chad退开，没有回头再看过Jensen一次的离开了房间，门在他身后关上了。

Jensen很好奇他会编个什么故事告诉Jared。

他靠着枕头坐着等待Jared，如果确定了现在Jensen是一个人，Jared会想来看他的，现在他不必同时面对其他人。

15分钟过去了，Jared仍然顽固的待在门的另一边。

也可能他已经跟着Chad回家了。

Jensen又等了5分钟，然后他再也受不了了，开始拉扯连在他身上的那些导管。有什么东西发出了警报声，其他一些东西发出了听起来疑似生命体征监控器上那条曲线变得平直的声音，输液架被他的手肘撞歪了，里面的液体现在正流到他床上的白色床单上，但Jensen一点儿都不在乎。

他知道护士们会很快跑过来，他必须在那之前逮到Jared，所以他忍着疼痛靠他颤巍巍的双腿摇摇晃晃地走向他的单人病房的门。

事实上开门比他想象的更困难，但他设法成功做到了，他毫不惊讶地发现Jared就坐在那道门左边的地板上。

“所以，很明显，”他开口，吓了Jared一跳，“没有我的男朋友在床上陪我，我无法入睡，我想知道你是否愿意在我找到他之前当他的替身？”

Jared仓促地站了起来，眼睛惊恐的瞪得大大的。“耶稣基督啊，Jensen！你觉得你他妈的在干什么？！”

“想把我男朋友抓过来抱抱我。”Jensen重重地靠在门框上解释着，他的体力突然都消失殆尽了。

在他的腿完全软下去之前，Jared环着他的腰抓住了他。“你刚做了个大手术，你这白痴！你不应该离开床。”

“你也不应该好像待在死囚房一样的坐在走廊上。进来。”

Jared呼出一口气，帮着Jensen回到床上，按了一下呼叫护士的蜂鸣器，同时把毛毯再次盖回他身上。

“你这样会把自己伤得很严重的，”他责备着Jensen，Jensen翻了个白眼，但护士在他说话之前进来了，确保Jensen被他扯掉的所有那些导管和输液针管完全装备起来，然后护士重复了一遍Jared的说法——Jensen不得不承认，扯掉这些线听起来一点都不有趣。

“你不应该这样做，Jensen，”护士一离开Jared就小声地说着，在Jensen的床边坐了下来。

“如果我没那样做你会在这里吗？”Jared羞愧地红着脸转开了视线。“唔——嗯。”

“你看，Jensen，我知道你不觉得这是我的——”

“你说得没错，Jared，我一点儿都不觉得这是你的错，但是现在，这不是谁的错的问题。”

Jared抬头看着他，褐色的眼睛里全是困惑。“不是吗？”

“不是，Jared，但是相信我的话，我们稍后会回到这个问题上来的。”

“那这是什么问题？Jensen，你现在应该休息。”

Jensen摇了摇头。“警察想跟我谈话，医生现在拖延着他们，他们进来这里找我要陈述不会太久，我想在那之前跟你谈谈。”

Jared皱起眉。“跟我谈什么？不管是什么，警察肯定比我更需要知道。”

“不，我想让你第一个知道，Jared。”Jensen停顿了一下，突然不能确定他应该怎么继续说下去。他知道Jared需要知道这事，但无论他多温和、多小心翼翼地宣布这个消息，这都会让Jared的整个世界天翻地覆，而Jensen现在的状态真的不适合照顾他。

“有话直说，Jensen。你让我紧张起来了。”

“我知道那个跟踪狂是谁了，”Jensen很快地说了句，然后他对自己翻了个白眼。“好吧，不，我不知道，”他在Jared开口说话之前纠正道，“我不知道他的名字什么的，但我知道他是你认识的人。他是你的一个朋友。”

Jared羞愧地红着脸转开视线，低头看着他们交缠的手指。“Jensen，我没有……我没有任何朋友，仅有的几个我也在搬到这里之后离开了他们。身处GV界，我发现很难跟不干这一行的人结交。当他们问‘你做什么工作的？’的时候，我想不出一个好到能阻止他们的问题的答案。”他摇摇头。“我知道业内有几个人比大多数人好，但那很难放松，我在他们身边的时候脑海里总是会想起我操这些人，就在几天前他们还吞吐过我的老二。所以，不，Jensen，我觉得这家伙告诉你的是谎话。除了你们我没有任何朋友。”

Jensen眨掉因为听到Jared悲伤的话语而产生的泪水。“Jared，他知道关于你的事，他说得好像跟你交谈过。他告诉我他是怎么看着你和Milo，他是怎么……”Jensen眨了眨眼，握紧Jared的手直到他抬头看着他。“Jared，他告诉我你是怎么请求他跟你一起搬到这里来的。”

Jared脸色迅速变得惨白一片，Jensen都有点惊讶他居然没有因为迅速失血而昏倒，但在他能说话或者做点什么之前，Jared蹒跚着从床边走开了，他靠进房间的角落里。

“Tom，”Jared哽咽着说出这句话，“Tom做了这件事？他对我做了这种事？我以为他是我的朋友？”

Jensen感觉很无助，当Jared在角落里陷入恐慌的时候，他却因为连在身上的管子、机器和针头陷在床上，Jensen够不到他。

“Jared，宝贝，你得冷静下来，深呼吸，好吗？你能做到吗？”

Jared摇着头，他用手拉扯着头发，眼泪顺着脸颊跌落。“我告诉他那些信的事，他知道它们是如何让我心烦意乱，但是从始至终都是他？他是对我做这种事的那个人？”

“Jared，我不打算假装我知道那家伙的想法，但你现在必须振作起来。我们需要去报案，你要给他们Tom的地址，让他们能追捕他。他应该偿还这一切。”

Jared突然抬起头来，大睁着的眼里充满了恐惧。“他打过电话给我。”

“什么？！”

“昨天，他说他在新闻上听说了发生的事。我……我跟他说他可以过来这里，亲自来确认你的状况没问题。”

Jensen的心脏跳到了喉咙里，他的脉搏猛地急促起来。现在他们需要警察，Jensen希望早前在附近无所事事闲逛的那些警察还在这里。

Jensen在床上挣扎着伸手去碰护士站的呼叫器，想要靠它来引起别人注意。

“Jared，你的手机在哪里？我们得叫人，我们需要让Christian或者Ty或者随便什么人到这里来，赶在前面——”

“赶在什么前面？在我露面完成目标之前吗？”

Jensen因为听到这个声音而全身发冷，他转向门的方向，视线落在一个他不认识的男人身上，和Jared差不多年纪但没那么好看的一个男人。

“Tom，”Jared的声音夹杂着呼吸声，他蹒跚地退回到床边，调整身体的角度挡住Jensen。

他的恐慌上升了，Jensen又按了一次呼叫器，希望会有人过来看看发生了什么。

Tom的轻笑声冻结了他的动作。

“你可以停止浪费时间了。这次没有人会来救你。”

Jensen跟Jared交换了一个眼神，看到他的脸色随着理解了Tom的话语里的暗示而变得更加苍白。

“你——你杀了他们？”Jensen结结巴巴地问着，紧张地握住了床上的扶手。

Tom夸张地耸了耸肩。“像这样的单人病房是不会有很多人在附近乱跑的，因为只有像你这种有钱的混蛋要照看。引走几个人并不难。”

Jensen摇了摇头。“我知道你是个疯子，老兄，但是杀人？为了什么？因为Jared没有回应你的感情？你曾经告诉过他你对他的感情吗？”

Jensen现在变得很生气，他受够了就这样躺在这里眼睁睁看着这家伙任意妄为，如果这家伙真的打算杀了他，他也会去战斗。

“他早就该知道！”Tom尖叫。他几乎是摇晃着走进前门，堵住了唯一的出口，Jensen开始考虑Chad那个跳出窗外的主意了。

“怎么可能知道？！”Jared嚷嚷着离开了床边。“我该怎么知道你他妈的为我憔悴？你他妈的什么都没说过！我不是个见鬼的灵媒，老兄！我以为你是个直男！你 _告诉过_ 我你是直的！”

“在你搬到这里之前我们是完美的一对！一切都很完美，然后你搬了过来，你遇到这个王八蛋，毁了我操蛋的生活，现在所有事都他妈的糟透了，我得修复它！”

“我搬到这里来是因为那些见鬼的信！”Jared现在满腔怒火，Jensen看到他整张脸都变红了，他盯得Tom不敢跟他对视。“我被这个我认为在跟踪我的变态吓坏了，但一直以来……一直以来这都是 _你干的_ ！我以为你是我的朋友，Tom！”

“我以为你懂！”Tom大喊着。“我以为那就是你叫我跟你一起来的原因，因为你终于明白了！”

Jared只能摇着头，盯着Tom的样子就好像他是科学家们刚在海底火山里发现的某种生物似的。Jensen理解他的心情。

“我很害怕，”他说着，声音紧绷而又微弱，“我那么害怕那个疯子会计划着从窗子爬进我的卧室里，照着什么疯狂的谋杀条款之类的东西切开我，但一直以来，那都是你。你站在一旁看着我从一间公寓搬到另一间，每次我离开某个地方，恐惧着他最后会枪杀我的时候，你一直都在监视我。而你什么都没做。你只是稳坐在那里，送来一封接一封的信。”

Tom脸上闪过某种表情，Jensen看到他眼中有些困惑，仿佛他不明白自己的计划怎么会没有用。

“我以为你懂的，”他重复道，仿佛这就是他需要说出来的一切，就好像这些话会莫名其妙变成有魔力的语言，能让Jared理解，并且立刻投入Tom怀中。

“而且还有绑架Jensen？袭击Jensen？试图 _强奸_ Jensen？这他妈的到底能实现什么目标，Tom？”

因为Jared的言辞，Tom的怒火再度涌了上来，他朝前走了一步，眼中全是疯狂的愤怒。“我想让他不要再碍事！等和你恋爱的这个家伙被其他更多人玩过，你就不会再喜欢他了，所以我打算让你看看Jensen实际上是多么淫荡的一个荡妇。”

Jensen因为Tom嘴里刚刚吐出的这种疯狂的逻辑翻了个白眼。

“你是不是从来没听说过‘不应谴责被害人’这个说法，Tom？”

Jensen猜想Jared也翻了个白眼。

Tom只是怒视着他们俩，痛苦地沉默了几秒之后，他摇摇头，做了个深呼吸，几乎像是在为什么事做准备。

“无所谓了。你说什么都没关系了，你们俩。因为计划改变了，我改进了这个计划。”

Jensen扭动起来，他的血流如此大声，他很惊讶自己竟然听不到，他靠近Jared，握住了Jared伸到身后递给他的手。

“你要让我看什么？”Jared的声音在颤抖，Jensen紧紧握住他的手，紧得让他觉得也许会阻断血液循环，然后Tom把手伸向身后的裤腰，在那把枪出现之前Jensen就知道即将到来的是什么了。

Jared把自己的身体压在Jensen身上，没有在意Jensen的诸多伤口，他的手肘击中了Jensen身上已经存在的弹孔，但Jensen发出的痛苦的哼声显然也被无视了。

“不，Tom，我不会让你做这种事的。你想要杀Jensen就得先杀了我。”

Jensen想反对这个说法，但实际上他想不出任何适当的言语，因为他不想死，他看不到摆脱这个局面的办法。这个疯子打算杀了他们俩，只不过是因为一个爱的告白被拒绝了而已，如果情况不是这么吓人，这事儿会很滑稽。

“这不是给Jensen准备的，”Tom看着手上的枪随口说着。那是一把大威力的勃朗宁手枪，带着消音器，因为天啊，任何人都不会听到枪声，Jensen不知道为什么他的思绪会选择集中在这些细节上，但他不由自主地想着就这种事来说这火力有点太强了。

“你看，我已经意识到了一些事，从我把Jensen带到那个仓库里之后。”Tom又朝他们走了一步，Jared把Jensen压进床里，仿佛他只用身体就能庇护他。

“那是怎样？”Jared问道，Jensen怀疑他是不是在故意拖延时间。Jensen仍然期盼着警察随时会冲进门来营救他们，等这一切结束了，如果他发现他们是集体去自助餐厅买甜甜圈，他会起诉该死的整个洛杉矶警察局。

“无论我做了什么，无论我怎么伤害Jensen，或者甚至是把他完全从你身边带走，你都永远不会属于我，对吗，Jared？我的意思是，不是完整的你。噢，当然了，你可能会试图为他的生命来做个交易，告诉我只要我让Jensen独自离开，你就会和我在一起，但在我心底某个地方会永远记得，你和我在一起仅仅是因为想要保证Jensen的安全。Jensen是你心里的第一位。”

Jensen抬头看着Jared，想要读懂这个男人脸上的表情，当Jared点头的时候他并没有感到太惊讶。

“对，他是。永远是。我会做任何事来保证他的安全。”

Tom痉挛似的点了点头，一滴泪水从他脸上滑落。“你看，正如我所想的那样。所以，我决定——如果我不能拥有你，Jared Padalecki，那么没有人能。”

一声枪响，响亮得跟这小小的房间不相称，那让Jensen的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

然后他听不到任何声音了。


	14. 尾声

葬礼在某个星期六举行。

一开始得先做个调查，然后他们把尸体交出去，解剖，官方书面材料之类的，这些准备花了一段时间。

Jared没有去那个葬礼。尸体被运送回家给他的父母，Jared没办法强迫自己登上飞机，但他觉得无论如何应该哀悼死者。

他穿上了整洁的黑西装，白衬衫以及黑色的丝质领带，然后他坐在前门的台阶上，盯着那辆车，钥匙还在油门锁孔里，还停在Ty留下它的那一档。

他打算就找一个当地的教堂，某个安静的能让他独自坐着想想这三周里发生的一切的地方，但他似乎没办法逼自己走出面前的门廊。

又过了几分钟，Jared终于上车发动引擎，在车道上又空转了一会儿，然后他把车开了出去。

最终，是Jensen替他作出了决定，而Jared为此感到庆幸。

大门的密码——Ty第一天过来就换了原来的那个，因为他坚持认为Jensen妈妈的生日太明显了——没有起作用，Jared把额头在方向盘上靠了一会儿，然后他先把汽车引擎关掉，从车上走下来。

Jensen在门前等着他，一条胳膊仍然绑着重重绷带，以保护他肩膀上那些帮助弹孔愈合的缝合线。他穿着一件Jared的T恤，Jared感觉自己的胃里翻搅着。并不是说他的衣服穿在Jensen身上看起来会有多不一样——他们的身材相差不多，只不过Jared高了几英寸——但他的生命里有了一个人，能在想穿的时候就穿上他的衣服，这对Jared来说仍然有点让人激动。

“他不值得你为他难过，Jared。”Jensen柔声说着，Jared知道他是对的。

这两年来Tom把他的生活变成了一个人间地狱，仅仅因为嫉妒。

那间过小的病房里的枪声在Jared脑海里仍然鲜明。当他闭上眼，他仍然能听到这声音回荡在耳边，仍然能看到Tom嘴角流出的血——多亏了Ty射进他肺里的那颗子弹。

那个时候Jared完全动不了，这个曾经被认为是他最好朋友的男人呼吸困难，猛地倒在地板上，用力拉扯着Jensen的床单，他的腿再也支撑不住自己。

Ty步伐坚定地穿过房间，他的枪还指着Tom，尽管很明显的，他再也不是一个威胁了，考虑到他呆滞的再也不能视物的双眼。

Ty用空闲的那只手的两根手指按了按Tom的脖子，他摇摇头表示没找到脉搏，然后掏出一个手机。

“我想报告一起在Cedars Sinai医院的开枪行为。”他冷静地开口，Jared对他的敬畏持续了几秒钟，然后Jensen发出了一声窒息般的啜泣，Jared的注意力就完全转到他身上了。

接下来的几天在Jared头昏脑涨地往返于Jensen的病床和警局问询室之间悄然流逝。多亏了他的伤势，以及就在他身边的Kristin Bell，Jensen得以好好躺在病房里，不用提供供词，但Jared不得不一直陪着那个律师去警署，而且不止一次。

他记不清把故事复述了多少次，关于他是怎么在过了这几年才刚刚猜出Tom是那个跟踪狂，几秒钟之后这家伙就怀着想让Jensen眼睁睁看着他杀死Jared的意图走进了Jensen的病房。

Jared觉得他最恨Tom的一点，不是那些让他生无可恋的信，而是他想让Jensen的余生都活在男朋友在他眼前被枪杀的景象里。

即使坚强如Jensen，Jared也不认为他能那样活下去。

到Jensen被允许出院的时候，新闻报道依然来势汹汹，他们还是会在家里接到一些奇怪的电话，一些记者也会出现在前门，要求Clif或者Zack或者在值班的随便一个人让他们进入，以便他们能给Jensen和Jared一个机会来谈谈他们这一方的说法。

Jared从没这么感激过Jensen的——他们的——住宅的顶尖安保措施。

他带着僵硬的笑跟着Jensen回到屋子里，脱掉了他的西装外套和领带，丢在那个从不使用的沙发靠背上，他一路走进厨房，Jensen已经在那里给他们各倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌。

“顺便说一句，”Jensen一边把杯子举到嘴边一边开口，“这是今早送来给你的。”

Jared知道Jensen在担心他对收到的所有白色信封的反应，但他基本上没问题了。Tom的信封——以及装在信封里的那些纸——如果能作为高档文具出售的话，都是相当昂贵的东西。

毫无疑问，Jensen从大理石台面上滑过来的那封信跟Tom的信很相似。它们都不是便宜货，但颜色有差别。Tom的文具是纯粹明亮的白色，相比之下这封信是带点粉色的奶油色。

一眼瞥见的Jensen脸上的表情告诉Jared，在Jensen把这封信递过来之前他就知道这不是同样的东西，他只是想确定Jared没问题。

Jared笨手笨脚地用手指扯开信封盖，当他拉出厚厚一叠纸的时候撕裂了信封整齐的边缘，其中有一张比其他更沉重，质量也更好。

“AMA寄来的？”Jared抬头询问Jensen，正好看到他在空中挥舞着他自己那张邀请函。“我都不知道他们要开始了。”

“我也不知道。我想我们最近有点分心。”

Jared对他匆匆点了点头，然后翻着剩下的那些纸——每个分类的入围名单。他并不惊讶在里面发现了他自己的名字——不止一个分类——但有一个提名真的让他震惊了。

“那部单人秀？”他对着Jensen眨了眨瞪大的眼睛问道。“我都不知道你们把那个发行了。”

Jensen抬头看着他，杯子仍然在他的右手里。“我觉得Chad提起过这事，但是我们……忙着发生的所有这些事，我猜我是忘了。”他咬住下唇一会儿。“为什么？这个……这有问题吗？你不想让这片发行？”

“不是，”Jared说，然后迅速摇了摇头，“我的意思是，是的，我很高兴这片被发行了，那个……不是这个问题。我只是……我真的忘了这整件事。我甚至不知道你们还在运作这部片子。”

“我们在Jim的地方和Riley拍摄的时候，他们就已经完成剪辑了。我告诉他们暂时拖延一段时间，先把广告打出去。关于我们讨论过要举办的那个大赛。我还在医院的时候Chad决定发行它。我不在的时候他真的把公司管理得很好，也许该考虑下给他升职之类的了。”他得意的笑了起来。“他也参与了Riley那部片的剪辑工作，说是他们决定把它分成三部系列什么的。他说那样就不会有太多的好东西被扔掉了。”Jensen对他挤了挤眼。“我是直接引用他的话。”

Jared只是点了点头。

“不管怎样，你为什么问这事？这里面有什么问题吗？”

“你没仔细看过这个提名名单吗？”

“没，我刚打开这封信，而且——”当他意识到Jared在说什么的时候，Jensen大叫了一声。“哇哦，Jay，这太棒了。你的第一部单人秀，而且你他妈的被提名了？该死的，我还没看过成品，不过如果它跟那天的现场表演差不多的话，肯定是一部辣爆了的片。”

Jared厌恶地皱皱鼻子。“我真的没办法发表出什么让自己听起来不完全像个变态的感想。”

Jensen大笑着亲了Jared的太阳穴，然后他穿过房间去拿咖啡壶。“好吧，那我就让Danni星期一的时候去办公室把我们接受邀请的回单发邮件过去，我们可以开始考虑晚礼服或者西装或者其他什么的了。你想走晚礼服路线吗？我知道你上一年就是这么穿的，因为我那几个月都在对着那个画面手淫，不过现在再也没必要了，所以也许我们应该挑点更休闲的？”

Jared在椅子里扭动着。“事实上，我根本什么都没想。”

“什么？”Jensen有点犹豫。“见鬼的为什么不想？”

“我有点想也许应该完全放弃色情工作。”

从那天在Riley的拖车里开始这个想法就已经在Jared脑海里酝酿着了，这想法日复一日的成长，当他生命里那个重要的人开始谈论他的下一个计划、他的下一部片、那个Jensen提过的网站系列，对Jared来说，这些只能让Jared越来越明白自己的心已经不在这上面了。

他一直害怕提起这事，他害怕Danneel的反应超过其他人的，但他知道这只是个时间问题，而这个关于AMA的消息只是坚定了他的决心——他想要退出色情界。

“你想退休？”Jensen问道，他的声音小心翼翼地没带上偏向。Jared看着他的脸，试图从他的眼睛里或者下巴的线条上看出点什么，但Jensen的表情一片空白，像是他在蓄意地不泄露任何信息。

“我已经回不去以前了，”Jared坦诚地回答。“因为这些而发生了太多事，然后有了，你知道的……”他朝Jensen的方向比划了一个不完整的手势，“……你。我只是……”他耸耸肩，示意话已经说完了。

没错，过去几周里他们一直相处得不错——比不错更好——Jared真的觉得他找到了自己的‘唯一’。每天出去和其他人做爱，这在Jared心里不是一种正常、健康的关系。他已经告诉过Jensen他之所以特意拒绝在摄影机前做受，是为了如果他有了一段真正的恋情，他得为他的男朋友保留一点专属于恋人的东西。

只是现在这看起来还不够，至少留给Jensen的那部分还远远不够。

但他还是必须考虑这样一个事实，他签了一份合同，一份值很多钱的合同，如果Jared完全离开，JADA会损失这笔钱。

所以Jared等待着，等着Jensen开始跟他谈利润、销售以及市场营销，还有他们已经在Jared来到JADA后在他身上投了多少钱，而他甚至还没有开始赚钱。他等着听到关于他现在离开浪费了多少潜在利润之类的话。

但是，Jensen亲吻了他，热烈缓慢而又充满了激情，当他的男朋友最终退开的时候，Jared发现自己呼吸困难。

“好吧，作为一个专业人士，我得承认失去一个像你这样的人有点让人伤心。你在色情界可是热销商品。”

Jared呻吟了一声。“看吧？这就是为什么我早前没有说什么，每个人都会因为我解约而愤怒的。”

“我不在乎别人怎么想。在这种情况下唯一重要的人就是我们俩、Christian、Chad和Danni还有Gen，而且相信我，等我说这事的时候，他们只会重复一遍和我一样的回答。”

Jared皱起眉。“真的吗？”

“是的，Jared。他们在乎的是 _你_ ，Jared Padalecki，他们一点儿也不会在意PJ Tristan。”

Jared只能点头，决定暂时相信Jensen的话。“那么不站在一个专业人士的立场的话， _你_ 怎么看？”

Jensen耸了耸肩。“我已经告诉过你，我真他妈的安心了。至少现在我知道再发生这种事的机会真的很少了。”他悄悄贴近Jared，双手环上Jared的脖子。“而且，作为一个爱吃醋的男朋友，我真的很高兴从现在开始我是唯一能碰这个屁股——或者亲吻它，或者看它——的人了。”

Jared咧开嘴笑着倾身再次吻了Jensen，缓缓地让他们的舌头缠在一起，当Jensen退开的时候，他抱怨了一声。

“顺便说一句，这也是为什么你应该去参加这个颁奖仪式。你可以告诉所有人你退休的事，我也可以在他们面前得意一下。”Jensen皱了皱鼻子。“虽然夸张了点，因为就像我刚刚说的，我可没什么共享精神。”

Jared呻吟一声。“Jensen，我不知道我是不是真的有心情挂着个假笑去为那些家伙表演。”

Jensen眨了眨眼。“对，我知道这是成人电影奖，但真实的现场表演可不在节目单上，那可能会让所有人都被逮捕的。”

“我不是那个意思。”Jared翻了个白眼，Jensen大笑起来。

“好吧，我知道，我知道。但是说真的，Jared，我们必须参加这个颁奖典礼。我们都要去。Danneel会穿金色的亮闪闪的短裙，Genevieve会穿红色的紧身低胸装，你和我的西装得漂亮点，我们要让每个人都对我们史诗般的浪漫史嫉妒得不得了。 _等你获奖的时候_ ，我会和你一起走上台，无比骄傲地站在你身边，因为全世界都知道，我爱的这个男人太他妈的了不起了。”

Jared又一次眨了眨眼，一脸的不知所措。“你爱我？”

他们还没有彼此交换过‘我爱你’。当然了，Jared能感觉到这个——在Tom用枪指着他们的那一秒，他非常清楚他和Jensen是深深相爱的——但至今为止，他还把那句话藏在心里，担心着说那句话还为时过早。从Hilarie的工作室那天开始他们的关系就以惊人的速度在进展，Jensen全面入侵了Jared的生活，从那以后就再也没慢下来过。

把那句话藏在心里是Jared确保自己不会表现得像个害相思病的傻瓜的方法，但现在Jensen让他藏不下去了，他先开口说了那句话，破坏了他的计划。

Jared从没有谈过一场能让对方先开口说这句话的恋爱，现在他不知道接下来该怎么办。

但是Jensen——很显然他仔细考虑过这一切，或者计划过之类的，因为他接下来只是对着Jared微笑，挤进他的个人空间里以便于能让他们紧贴在一起。

“我只是觉得是时候把这话说出来了，操，我知道你绝不会是先开口的人。”

Jared咬住下唇，胳膊环住了Jensen的腰，把他拉进他两腿间的空间里。“因为不想把你吓跑了。这并不是一段正常的关系，Jensen。”

Jensen停了一下来思考。“不，这没有不正常。因此，既然到目前为止我们眼里都没有过其他人，为什么我们要屈服于社会规范呢？这是我们的生活，如果我们想迅速进展我们的关系，这只是我们自己的事。”

Jared点点头，把Jensen拉得更紧了一点。“我也是，你知道的？”

Jensen的眼睛闪闪发亮。“你也是什么？”

“我也爱你。”

Jensen的笑容让人目眩，他的双眼一寸寸掠过Jared的脸，像是要把每一个部分存进记忆里一样，然后他向前倾身，迅速而热烈的吻着Jared。

Jared为Jensen探入的舌头张开了嘴，这个吻随着几个熟练的动作变得热辣下流起来，Jared已经能感觉到Jensen压在他大腿上的部位硬了起来。

在那可怕的一天之后他们的性生活频率有所下降，Jensen的肩伤让他没法儿做太多动作。

他们有过一个非常糟糕的晚上，那是在Jared主动骑乘Jensen，一边打开自己一边跨坐在Jensen身上的时候，Jensen陷入了恐慌，他恳求着Jared离开，勃起迅速消退了。

Jared意识到这绝对跟那个晚上Tom对他所做的事有关，于是他保证再也不尝试这种姿势。

也是在那个晚上Jared对心理咨询产生了好奇，他想和别人谈谈他们经历了什么，而Jensen很快同意了。

几天前他们和Lauren Tom医生进行了第一次会面，在她的帮助之下，Jensen确定他会慢慢克服他差点被那样侵犯的事实——但那并不足以让Jared去要求一些Jensen显然不想要的事：就算不做那个他们的性生活也已经足够好了。

事实上，他们的性生活棒极了，棒得不得了，以至于Jared不得不在屋里到处放上润滑剂和安全套，永远说不清Jensen什么时候就会被强烈的欲望击中。

就像现在，如果Jensen磨蹭着Jared大腿的举动是某种暗示的话。

Jensen开始解Jared衬衫的纽扣，慢慢打开它们，然后把那些布料顺着Jared的胳膊推下去，仅仅只在除掉Jared的内衣时的最后几分钟中断了一下亲吻，那些让人讨厌的衣服一被脱掉，他的嘴唇就回到了Jared唇上。Jared主动回以他的欢欣，但Jensen没有动，他的嘴唇不断在Jared脸上脖子上游移，当Jensen在靠近他锁骨的皮肤上吮吸出一个印记，Jared发出了一声呻吟。

“我们有在这里放东西吗？”Jensen贴着他的喉咙喃喃低语，Jared朝着房间另一头挥了挥手。

“沙发上。”那些东西在沙发最边上的垫子后面的缝隙里——Chad常常坐的那个位置——因为Jared觉得这很好笑。Ty以Tom的死亡清扫了所有坏事那天，Jensen 想用他们自己的方式来庆祝，他得奖励自己一下。所以Chad在不常用的那间客厅沙发上抓到了Jared和Jensen的时候，他看起来非常震惊。

Jensen在Jared唇上压下最后一个吻，然后他退开来，Jared正要跟上他，想象着被压进柔软的沙发里，在Jensen俯身靠近的时候把脸埋进沙发靠背上。

但是Jensen一手放在Jared胸前，咬住下唇摇着头。“不，你待在这儿。”

Jared退回椅子里坐下，当另一个男人急急忙忙地穿过房间去找润滑剂的时候，他的视线从没离开过Jensen身上。

慢慢穿过房间走回来，Jensen就像是一个掠食者，Jared皱起眉，看到他另一只手在空中半弯起一根手指，然后指向Jared的方向。

Jared皱着眉左右张望，想看看Jensen在指什么。然后他的眼睛落在宽阔的早餐吧台上，一切都很清楚了。

他从椅子上跳了起来，快得让椅子倒了下去，Jensen只是在跨过它的时候把它从路上踢开了，他背靠着花岗岩台面，朝着Jared伸出一只手。

Jensen从他身后压过来，即使隔着Jared的短裤和Jensen的拳击内裤，他也能感觉到Jensen摩擦着他屁股的整个老二的长度。

Jensen没有浪费太多时候，他在Jared颈后印上一个吻，接着贴在Jared背上的所有温暖都消失了，当他的短裤——他身上唯一的一件衣物——被猛地拉到地上的时候，Jared惊叫了一声，而Jensen找到了一个新的亲吻的部位。

他大大地分开Jared，舌头没有任何犹豫和前戏就刺了进去，Jared大声呻吟着，挺胸后仰迎向Jensen的碰触。

Jensen兴致勃勃地舔过Jared的后穴，刺进深处，一边扩张开Jared一边加入了一根手指。

“哦，上帝啊，”Jared呻吟出声，脸贴在早餐吧台上，他的腿已经在颤抖了。

Jensen轻声笑着，Jared听到润滑剂盖子被弹开的声音，接着Jensen把两根手指推进了他体内，Jared扭动得更厉害了。

他的硬挺正渗漏出液体，他没法儿再忍下去了。

“来吧，Jensen，”Jared恳求着，“拜托，就……求你了。我想要你。”

他身后响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Jensen脱掉了他的衣服，Jared想象着，接着有些什么尖锐的东西沿着他的脊柱曲线拖曳而下。他不需要看也知道那是什么，但不管怎样，他还是越过肩膀回头看了一眼。Jensen谨慎地看着他，安全套包装的一角现在正在他的齿间。

他们曾经谈过，关于如果他们停止使用避孕套会怎么样，即使他们永远处于那样的情况下。但在那个时候，这就是个白日梦。他们都很干净：每隔几个月Jared就必须去做强制测试，而Jensen在医院里的时候也被检查过。

可是，因为Jared的工作，那些检查并不实际。他们需要小心，那些代理人为了一次性的拍摄而介绍来的男人并不是百分之百的能确信。

但随着Jared几分钟前刚刚发表的声明，这些障碍都被移开了，只不过用了几个简单的单词就解决了它。

就像那样，对Jared来说，从他大约四个月前走过这栋房子的门开始，Jensen就已经是他的全部人生了，现在他的退休已成定局，他永远不打算再和其他任何人做爱。

Jared从Jensen手上拿走了安全套，他在Jensen怀里扭过身，直到能把它扔进早餐吧台另一面的垃圾桶里。

Jensen在Jared后颈按下了另一个吻，然后再次捡起润滑剂。

Jared能听到Jensen为他自己——毫无遮掩的——阴茎涂上润滑的时候发出的咕哝声，但他没时间去思考，因为Jensen直直顶在他的洞口，稳稳地一次插入就推了进去。

他知道这样说也挺老套的，但当Jensen开始在他体内抽插，Jared不得不承认没有橡胶隔开他们，感觉完全不一样。更热，更深，比Jared之前曾经感觉到的更亲密，他发誓下半辈子不惜一切代价也要把Jensen留在身边。他绝不会放弃。

Jensen贴着Jared背部的皮肤喃喃不停地说着话，下流的词汇里夹杂着爱语，那让Jared同时感觉到既下流又被爱着。

“天啊，你感觉起来太棒了，”Jensen低语，他的嘴唇随着每一个单词蹭着Jared的耳廓。“喜欢这样占有你，喜欢从现在开始我是唯一能占有你的人。我的，你现在是我的了，我他妈的绝不跟任何人分享。”

他用激烈的插入来强调每个单词，他的阴茎坚定准确地撞击着Jared的前列腺，而Jared被操得头昏脑涨，甚至没法儿答上一句话。

他把一只手伸到背后，指甲抠进Jensen的臀肉里，他感觉到Jensen屁股来回抽送的动作，在那惊人的快感中意乱情迷，因此当Jensen的手环住他的阴茎开始以跟屁股的动作相反的节奏抚摸他时，Jared被吓了一跳。

用不了多长时间了，Jared已经能感觉到他的高潮在脊椎底部堆积。他的膝盖颤抖着，仿佛随时会耗尽气力，他发出了一声模模糊糊的叫声，用那只仍然在Jensen屁股上的手催促着他。

Jensen的节奏开始变得凌乱，他用拇指指甲滑过Jared的阴茎顶端，就那样，Jared射了。

他射在Jensen手上和吧台下面，Jensen的名字在他唇边，而星星在他眼底爆发开来。

“操，我爱你，”Jensen喘息着突然射了出来，他惊讶地低声咕哝。

Jared剧烈颤抖着，不太习惯Jensen在他体内射精，不习惯那些灼热的精液尽数注入他身体的感觉，但他知道，即使他现在努力想缓过气来，这仍然是他想要去习惯的事。

他也知道，当他脸朝下倒在台面上的时候，他以后再也不可能坐在这里吃早餐而不变硬了，在他身后，Jensen发出了一声温柔的轻笑，就好像他知道Jared正在想什么一样。

“待在这儿，”他低声地说，亲了亲Jared的脸颊，“我很快回来。”

事实上，即使以死相逼Jared也哪儿都去不了，他担忧着自己的腿能不能支撑到让他把刚刚打翻的椅子摆好，以便电话响了的时候他能坐下来接。

“喂？”这就是他的应答方式，电话挤在他的脸和台面之间。

_“从今以后，我亲爱的朋友，你和_ _Jensen_ _想要干点什么出人意料的午餐时间色情性爱的时候，能不能请你们坚持到卧室里，别让我的午饭洒得阳台上到处都是？”_ Danneel兴高采烈地说着。 _“要不就记着，在你们开始厨房性爱之前，关上那扇落地玻璃门。”_

一脸困惑的，Jared转过头直到可以看到被他撑开了一条缝让午后凉爽的微风进来的那扇落地玻璃门，当他的视线越过后院落在Danneel和Genevieve的屋子上，他皱了皱鼻子。他差不多能辨认出坐在二楼阳台上的人，她们的脚撑在栏杆上，他胡乱猜测着那大概就是Danneel。

“变态，你可以进屋里去啊。”

_“什么？然后让你们俩毁了我们美妙的下午？”_ 她调戏的语调很是轻快，Jared猜想她打电话来就是想烦一下他们，而不是因为她真的感觉被冒犯了。

“我很惊讶你能看到，你离得可有点儿远。”

_“要猜出来这种事根本用不着什么天才好吗，_ _Jared_ _，”_ 她反驳道。 _“实际上我只能看到你，这点真是让我感激不尽。我知道你高潮的时候什么样儿，但我真的不想知道我丈夫高潮的时候会摆出张什么脸。”_

Jared大笑了起来，不由自主的。“这句话听起来非常不对，Danni。”

“是Danneel吗？”Jensen叫他，Jared让自己坐起来到足以回头的角度，因此他看着Jensen骄傲地赤裸着身体穿过房间，手上握着一条湿毛巾。

“是的，”Jared回答，电话还贴在他耳边，“她在批评我们的技巧。”因为Jensen困惑的表情，他朝门那边晃了晃拇指。

不怀好意地笑着尖叫了一声，Jensen穿过厨房站到打开的门口，一只手撑在屁股上，另一只手朝着对面的Danneel挥舞那条毛巾。

透过电话线，Jared能听到Danneel的惊叫声，她喃喃说着什么一生中难以磨灭的伤痕，但她挂电话的时候大声笑着，所以Jared想着并没有那么糟。

见鬼，这也许不是Danneel第一次看到Jensen的裸体，毕竟，他们成为朋友已经超过15年了。

仍然因为他的恶作剧大笑着，Jensen走回Jared身边，温柔缓慢地亲吻着Jared的同时用那条毛巾清洁他，擦去那些顺着Jared大腿流下来的精液的溪流。

这是一种新的感觉，一种Jared同样也等不及要习惯的感觉。

“那么，”Jensen把Jared弄倒的椅子恢复原位，然后在空出的一把椅子上坐了下来，“AMA，我们会去，对吧？”

Jared眯起眼。“在回答这个问题之前，我能问你个问题吗？”

“你可以问我任何你想问的。”

“去年你为什么没去？”

这个问题从Jared走进那间办公室看到Jensen低头对着办公桌的时候起就困扰着他。他们在两年前的AMA上相遇，Jared因为期待着和Jensen的再次碰面而激动，也许那次相遇带来的不只是美好的回忆。

Jensen露出了一个悲伤的表情。“我的祖母去世了。我，Danni，Chad和Christian全都回了德克萨斯去参加葬礼。”

Jared觉得自己真是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。“Jensen，我很抱歉，我从来没这个意思——”

Jensen举起一只手示意他安静。“不，我知道你没有，你有权问这个问题。我想去的，我想去再见你一面。我是说，操，Jared。我知道你是谁，只要我想，任何时候我都能拿到你的电话号码。”

Jared皱起眉。“那你为什么没做？你是不是……是不是 _不想_ ？”

Jensen翻了个白眼。“Jared，我爱你，我觉得甚至那个时候我就爱上你了，不是那么回事。”

“那么是怎么回事？”

“我想让你做那个开口问我的人。Gen和Danni很快就搞清楚了，我那么喜欢你就是因为你不知道我是谁。知道你是真的对我有兴趣，而不是对Jensen Ackles，对JADA的一半所有权，那让我很开心。”

Jared轻声笑起来。“直到Danni来找我，我甚至都不知道JADA是谁或者是什么。我真的没想过为公司工作。我只是去找能给我最高价的人。那个时候如果我没有被Seb和Dick困住，也许当时我就会接受Danni的提议了。”

“如果你接受了，事情就会不一样了。”

他指的是Tom，Jared明白，当他想到他最好的朋友所变成的那个人时，他低下了头。Tom之所以开始那一切扭曲的行为就是因为Jared不能把Jensen从心底抹去，没有办法不提起他，虽然他对这个男人除了深绿色的眼睛之外一无所知，Jared觉得也许Jensen不是唯一一个在那个时候就坠入了爱河的人。

///

他们去了那个颁奖典礼。

Danneel穿着金色的亮闪闪的短裙，Genevieve穿着红色的紧身低胸装，Christian和Chad的西装看起来很英俊，但Jared的眼睛没法儿从Jensen身上移开。

Jared拿到了不止一个奖项，但当他赢得最佳男性单人场景奖时——Eliza Dushku用她沙哑性感的声音念出了他的名字——Jensen和他一起走上台，在Jared为了获奖感谢每个人和他们一如既往的支持时，就站在他身后一步的位置。

Jared宣布退休的时候，失望的抱怨声充满了那间屋子，他怀疑有多少低声的咒骂是来自于那些希望让他们的名字从PJ Tristan的名字里脱颖而出的年轻明星们。毕竟，Jared之前是业界最优秀的。

当他们回到桌前，Danneel从她的酒杯上面怒视着他。.

“你签了个合同，”她怨念地说着，Jared对Jensen抛去一个烦恼的眼神。他本来想在上台之前报告Danneel的，但他被Jensen用一次洗手间里的口交说服了。

但是Danneel放下她的酒杯，涂成深红色的唇角勾起了一个愉快的笑容，Jared突然发现自己成了最新的——很可能是 _唯一_ 的——总导演Christian Kane的实习生。

那不是个糟糕的工作，他猜。

  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauren Tom：小先知的妈妈的演员。
> 
> Eliza Dushku：和Jensen在Dark Angle里合作过。


End file.
